As They Break Us Down
by FacelessGirl
Summary: Edward is accused of a shocking crime and only Isabella can clear his name. But both are prone to bad luck, and misfortunes never come singly… Secrets, denial and unpleasant truths slowly surface as we follow their senior year at an elite NYC high school.
1. WITCH ENCOUNTER & PIXIE DUST

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **-However, ****the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.-** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning:** This chapter contains mature themes/content. Please, do not read if you are underage or if this offends you in any way._

___–For that same reason I've rephrased some of the sentence to be a little less graphic. If you want the uncensored version it's on Twillighted____. The link is on my profile page._

_**OBS: Oct. '11 – This chapter has been updated since the first posting.**_

* * *

~Don't envy what someone else has, when you don't know their sorrows~

**1. WITCH ENCOUNTER & PIXIE DUST**

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-bee–_ Edward shifted back around with a groan, after turning off his alarm clock. He was still too sleepy to get up because he had been kept awake by his dad's activities most of the night. But, another part of him was alert and ready to go. He ran one hand through his hair, scratching his scalp, as he reached down below the sheet with the other, grabbing his morning wood and started stroking it. He just wanted a quick release to keep from running late, having set and reset the alarm all night in order to get as much sleep as possible. Pushing the limit of when he had to get up. His movement became frantic as he grabbed himself more tightly under the fabric, panting at the feeling every time he circled the head with his palm. When he felt his balls tightening, he threw the sheets aside and let the release spray over his stomach with a content sigh.

He lay still, catching his breath, and then rolled over and out of bed, grabbing his phone on the nightstand as he got up. He quickly found the song he was looking for and smiled to himself as he set the phone down in the dock, turning the volume up high.

_Thanks for keeping me up, asshole,_ he thought, hitting play and getting his revenge. The beat of the heavy metal came blasting from the speakers at once, making them vibrate against the wall. Edward couldn't actually make out the lyrics, but he knew the words and felt like he could relate to them.

"_I'm a monster so don't walk my way. Don't trust my smile my teeth are like knives. I'll drag you down and suck you dry."_

Not only did he feel that the words spoke of him, they could also be telling the tale of his father, Edward Masen II.

Ted, as he was called, was a very big name in the stock brokerage industry—if not the biggest. A lot of Edward's classmates and the people in their social circles could thank his father for their standard of living, seeing as how he was the one taking care of their investments. And Ted knew what he was doing. He could see where the market was going before anyone else. So, naturally, everybody wanted him. And it wasn't just on Wall Street he was sought-after. People in politics and international companies wanted his advice and had him handle their stocks. He was the face of finance in the media, but there was also the business that was kept out of the limelight. Ted Masen was a big fan of the money, as Edward would put it; he was a greedy asshole. Due to his greedy nature, he was involved in the more delicate business, where the money was an ever-flowing river. This knowledge was of course kept very close to home.

Edward's dad didn't want anybody to know because it could cost him his name. And how would it look if the man handling the President's investments got busted for doing business with the Mafia? The Mob didn't want anybody to know because, if _they_ got busted, they'd lose a very valuable and important business associate. Ted was pretty safe though, having connections in all directions at the top of society made him as good as untouchable. But, behind all the glamour and wealth, a different face was hiding and had for many years. The only one to know this side of him was Edward. Edward and his dad's relationship took a hit ten years ago when his mother, Elizabeth, died. She had gotten the flu, which transformed into a deadly case of a lung infection that, in the end, claimed her life. Edward was no more than seven when she passed away. Edward's dad, having lost the love of his life, had never been the same since.

Edward walked over to the window-wall and opened up a window to let some fresh air in. Their entire two-story penthouse apartment was basically one giant glass cube. Edward enjoyed the cool air against his naked and heated body, but it didn't last long. As he stretched his arms over his head to get rid of the last sleepiness, a pain shut through his right side. He quickly let his arms fall, grabbing his ribs. At the same moment, the sound of the music quiet down, only to be replaced by a hammering on his bedroom door. He could hear his father yell from the other side. Edward couldn't help but feel pleased that he'd managed to get him out of bed before he wanted to get up.

"Turn that fucking shit down, Edward!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Ted then tried the doorknob, but, of course, it was locked. Edward always kept his door locked whenever he was home. He'd even applied two safety chains to the door in order to keep his father out. The chains were necessary to succeed in that, as Edward knew Ted kept a spare key somewhere—probably in one of his safes. Ted yelled some more profanities and kicked the door before turning around and going back to his bedroom at the other end of the hall.

Edward quickly went into his en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the water run a bit and looked himself over in the mirror. His brown hair had a shade of red in it, which gave it a weird copper look when the light hit it just right. It was as messy as ever, but it made his eyes stand out. That was the part of himself he liked the most. He'd been giving his mother's hair and bright green eyes. A large golden-brown spot sat in the left eye, which always seemed to steal peoples' attention when they looked at him. He rubbed his hand over his strong jaw line; he'd gotten that from his father just like the rest of his features. He decided that he could go without shaving another day to save some time. Before he went into the shower, he turned to the side to get a better look at the bruise that had caused the pain to shoot through his ribs. He poked it with a finger and then hissed. It'd gotten more tender over the weekend.

Edward turned away from the vanity and got under the hot stream of water in the shower. But, as the water hit his stomach and washed away his cum, he no longer felt like showering. He would have time to sit down and eat breakfast then. So, he just stood under the running water and released himself, watching the yellow of the urine twirl around his feet as it blended with the water in a hypnotizing pattern until there was only the clear running water again. He turned the water off then and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. With the towel secured around his waist, he went back into his room to close the window and check his phone to see the time, when he noticed that he'd received a text from Tanya Denali.

_Meet me by the gate? T xoxo._

What that really meant was: fuck me before school? Tanya had had a thing for Edward for a long time, but Edward had never really fallen for her. She was beautiful with her long strawberry blond hair and good looks, but she just didn't do it for him. So they'd developed a "fuck me, but don't fuck me over"–relationship. That, of course, was mostly on Edward's terms. If Tanya were the one setting the rules, they'd be more than just fuck-buddies. In her own naive ways, she thought that, if given the time, she could win him over. So far, she hadn't had any luck.

Edward checked the time to see if he could make it. He could, if he got a move on and had his breakfast in the car on the way to school instead. He quickly made his reply before putting the phone back in the dock. He took the towel from his waist and ran it through his hair, and then threw it on the floor as he walked into his big closet. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a new set of school uniforms.

Going to a private school, it was required that all students wore it; how you wore it was completely up to one self, though. The previous year, the school board had tried to make restrictions on the way some of the students wore the uniform mixed with personal items. The entire student body had stood together and made a speech about integrity. The board had backed down after only a month. Edward, however, tried not to stand out and liked blending in. Unfortunately, that wasn't easy. Partly because of his crazy hair and intense green eyes, but also because everybody knew who his father was—being named after him made it hard to deny who he was.

Edward settled for the black pants and white shirt with the red school logo on the chest, letting it hang loose over the pants. He rolled up the sleeves and left the top buttons open, avoiding the striped tie in the late summer heat of September.

He quickly went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on some cologne. He let his hair be and just grabbed his watch, wristband, and his grandfather's old ring off the counter and put it on. He went around his room, getting everything he would need before heading for the door. When he was only a few steps away, he stopped mid stride, remembering he'd forgotten something, and turned back around. He went over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer where a black box of condoms lay. He grabbed one and stuffed it down his back pocket, closing the drawer with his knee.

Back at the door, he pulled it open as much as the safety chains would allow. He looked through the small gap, not seeing any life in the hallway, which wasn't a surprise at all. As he opened the door, he was met by the sound of a rhythmic pounding against a wall. This wasn't anything new. Ted Masen was known as a ladies man. He often brought new girls back to their home for the night, and then kicked them out the next morning. When he was expecting other company, Ted told them to get out through the staff hall, which just so happened to be right across from Edward's door. A surprisingly large number of girls couldn't tell left from right, and when Edward was in the mood, he didn't show them out before they'd had a brief stay at his room. A lot of seventeen-year old boys wouldn't have been able to turn down a beautiful girl, offering to go down on him.

Certain that the coast was clear, Edward undid the safety chains. As he did so, the screams of pleasure that had kept him up all night started up again. With an internal groan, he stepped across the main hall and opened the door to the staff hallway. He quickly made his way to the end and down the kitchen staircase. The sweet smell of French toast hit him as he came down to the big open kitchen.

"Ah! Young master Edward. You had good sleep, yes?" It was Stefan, their Romanian butler that still had a thick accent. He was in his fifties and always had a smile on his face for Edward. Edward had a feeling he saw him as the son he'd never had. The fact that they had a butler instead of a maid was no coincidence, as Ted didn't want any woman living in their home. It was a bachelor pad, and he liked it that way.

"Nah, Dad brought home a screamer last night. I wouldn't go up there just yet, if I were you."

"Ah, tank for te warning." Stefan smiled at him. "You want breakfast, yes?"

"Sorry, Stefan. I'll just grab one. I need to get going," Edward explained as he reached for a piece of toast.

"Wait." Stefan gestured wildly with his hands to stop him. Edward froze with his arm stretched out in mid air toward the plate of French toast. "Here, take with tissue," Stefan offered, holding out a piece of paper towel.

"Take _it,_ with a _paper towel,"_ Edward corrected him with a smile as he took it. "Thanks," he added, holding up the toast and heading for the door, which led out of the kitchen through the pantry. He grabbed a small juice box as he passed, and then went out into the foyer, heading for the elevator. As he came down to the lobby, he bid a good morning to their Egyptian doorman, Amun, who opened the door. By the curb Edward gave a brief nod to the chauffeur that was holding the door open to the backseat of a black town car. Edward's dad had made an arrangement that a car always was waiting for him in the mornings to take him to school. Edward guessed it was his way to make sure he went, but didn't complain.

When a slurping sound told Edward the juice box was empty, he instructed the driver to set him off at the side of the school building—instead of the front entrance. The chauffeur cast him a glance through the rear-view mirror.

"I'm not skipping school." Edward defended himself, as he could tell what the driver was thinking. "Not that it's any of your business," he added under his breath.

When the car came to a halt outside the back gate to the school grounds, Edward saw Tanya waiting for him. He crumbled up the juice box and threw it at the bottom of the car before he got out of the door. Held open by the chauffeur once again.

"Mr. Masen," he saluted, tipping his black uniform cap before he closed the door and drove off.

As Edward walked up to Tanya, she pulled out the ear buds to her iPod and smiled at him. He didn't respond as he just held the small, black, iron gate—which was never locked—open and let her walk ahead of him. They followed the path along the tall, red-bricked building, until they got to the wide basement staircase. Here they spotted Tanya's cousin Katrina, or Kate, as she always introduced herself. She looked just like Tanya, only with dark hair. Edward's good friend, Jasper Whitlock, was there as well.

Jasper was one of the few students at the school who didn't live on, or around, the Upper East Side. He lived with his liberated parents, Peter and Charlotte, and three-year-old baby sister, Maggie, in Chelsea. From the way he dressed you could tell that he wasn't brought up like the rest of them. This day, he was in a pair of black and red plaid pants and wore one of his many hats. He kept insisting that it was his thing whenever Edward commented on it.

When it came to Jasper, one shouldn't judge the book by its cover. Though, he may not look it at first sight, he was a really intelligent guy. His parents had always told him that education was important in spite of the fact that they both work in the creative field. Peter was a very successful theater director and writer, and Charlotte had already made a name for herself in the art community. And as it turned out, Jasper liked to study. When they moved to New York from Texas, his parent had enrolled him in one of the best private elementary schools the city had to offer, to support his growing knowledge. Edward just so happened to go to the very same all boy school. Jasper and Edward had become friends almost instantly and had stuck together ever since. They were now at their senior year in prep school.

Jasper stood leaned back against the wall with a joint hanging from his lips, while Kate was busy typing on her phone.

"Hey, man. Came to smoke?" Jasper asked as he grabbed Edward's hand and they briefly hit their shoulders against each other's in greeting. Jasper held the joint out to Tanya first, like a gentleman, who took a drag before she handed it to Edward, who also took a drag.

"Not really, but if you have more, I'd like some when we get back," Edward said with a nod in Tanya's direction. Kate huffed at that, which made Tanya hit her lightly over the arm as she gave her a stern look. "You're welcome to join us some other time." Edward smiled and winked at Kate. He didn't really mean it, but he found it funny to mess with her in that innocent way.

Kate blushed and looked down at her phone. "No thanks."

"I didn't bring any more than this," Jasper said then, holding up the joint. "You didn't bring any yourself?"

"No, I didn't get up until the very last minute, so I forgot. I don't even know if I have the books and school work I'll need with me."

"I'll text Tyler and have him bring some."

"Cool, thanks, man."

"Wait for me here?" Tanya asked Kate as Edward held the door to the basement open for her.

"Yeah, whatever," Kate answered, careless. She then quickly grabbed the door before it slammed close, calling after them as they went down the corridor. "You better make it a quickie!" Jasper snicker at the comment, but Tanya just answered with a finger.

It was like this every morning before school started. When Edward didn't smoke up with the boys, he went with Tanya down to one of the storage rooms. It was nothing new to any of them.

When they got to the room, Tanya turned on the light as Edward closed the door behind them. When he turned around, she had dropped her schoolbag on the floor and pressed him up against the door, going down on her knees. She had a flirty look in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip seductively. Edward let his messenger bag drop to the floor, looking down at her. As she started to undo his belt, he quickly reached into his pocket for the condom, holding it in his fist as she opened the button of his pants with one hand, zipping down the fly with the other in one swift move. She had done this more than a couple of times. His pants fell around his ankles, and she pulled down the waistband of the boxers, releasing him.

When she'd gotten him hard, they moved around each other—Edward in awkward small steps because of the boundaries of the pants—until she was up against the door with him towering over her. Tanya scooted her panties down from under her skirt as Edward opened the condom wrapper. He got the latex out and rolled it on.

As Edward looked at her from under his lashes, Tanya put her arms around his neck and then lifted a leg. Edward hooked his arm under it to support her stance, before positioning himself at her center. She looked into his eyes as a sign for him to go ahead. He did, making her gasp at the feeling of him.

"Fuck." Edward spoke as he breathed out heavily, after they both had reached their climax. That was a really shitty idea. Now it even hurt for him to breathe in. He hadn't thought about his ribs because it hadn't caused him any pain when he jerked off earlier. Of course, back home, he hadn't held a leg up to keep someone else in balance. And back then; he only moved his arm, not his entire body.

He let go of Tanya's leg, making her give a small yelp of surprise by the sudden change in her balance, followed by a shy giggle. As Edward leaned his other arm against the door, catching his breath the best he could, he tried to ignore the pain in his side. Tanya loosened one arm from his neck and stroked some of his hair out of his eyes, and then she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. That was Edward's cue to break. He stepped back, holding on to the base of the condom and pulled out of her. He got rid of the condom as Tanya got her panties back on.

"Thanks, baby," she said, trying not to sound hurt by him stepping away as she picked up her bag from the floor. Edward just nodded as he buttoned his pants. He knew he'd hurt her; he could easily tell what she was thinking. In his own mind, he thought that this arrangement had to come to an end soon.

It was one of the reasons Edward could never fall for her. Tanya was so caught up in herself and her own hurt feelings that she couldn't even see he was in real pain. He wondered if someone who was truly right for him would be able to see that—see through his mask—as he went over and gathered his bag by the door.

They went back out to Jasper and Kate, and Edward silently hoped to see Tyler with some goods. To Edward's delight, Tyler had joined the ones waiting outside. Tyler Crowley was a cool guy with dark hair, always mellow and down to earth. That his best friend was Michael Newton, who annoyed both Jasper and Edward to no end, didn't speak well for him, but they could see past that part.

Tanya linked her arm with Kate's, and they started heading up the stairs. "See you." She waved at Edward, failing miserably at what she thought was a seductive smile, and they disappeared around the corner.

"What, uh, are you two about to hook up soon?" Tyler asked, waving his hand back and forth between Edward and where Tanya and Kate had disappeared. "Like, for real?" he added.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Edward shook his head, looking down and kicking around some old buds and fallen leaves that had gathered in the shaft where they stood. "You have any?" he then asked, looking up at Tyler.

"Do you have to ask?" Tyler smiled and pulled out a spliff he'd rolled. "Shall we start spreading the love?" he asked with a grin.

Edward couldn't help rolling his eyes. Was he going to keep that up all week long?

Tyler lit the spliff and started to pass it around. When it was nearly smoked, the guys started making their way to the front steps. They leaned up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the head entrance, not wanting to enter before the final ringing of the bell left them no other option.

"So, the First Dance is this weekend. Something interesting always happens when the new lambs are introduced to the lions. And guess whose dad arranged a family-fucking-dinner that Saturday," Tyler complained bitterly.

"Why, were you looking at hooking up with Lauren Mallory?" Edward asked, taking a last draft from the spliff before tramping on the butt and kicking it away. His ribcage already felt better.

Lauren Mallory and her best friend, Jessica Stanley, were the seniors' gossip queens. If any news got to them, you could be sure it wouldn't be long before the entire school knew. Because the thing with Lauren and Jessica was that they looked like the sweetest girls you could trust yourself to. They always welcomed newcomers, and, if you looked like you could use somebody to talk to, they were there right away. But it was only in hopes of being the first with the news for their own gains and curiosity. And for some reason that neither Jasper nor Edward seemed to fathom, Tyler had had a crush on Lauren since they were at a charity dinner in The Hamptons during the summer. Edward secretly had a feeling that a little more than good food went down that night.

"You wanna go?" Jasper asked with a shrug of a shoulder, looking at Edward. Before he got a chance to answer, Tyler cut in.

"What are you talking about 'wanna go'? You gotta go! And then, report back to me." He gave them a bright grin while wiggling his brows calculatingly.

"I thought you were trying your luck with Mallory again," Edward commented.

"Mmyah, Doesn't hurt keeping your options open." Tyler smiled, giving a shrug. "Hey, who's that?" he then asked with a small nod toward two people coming up the sidewalk wearing the school uniform.

They followed his eyes to a very big bulky guy with dark, curly hair walking side by side a tiny girl. He looked too big to be walking next to her—or she was too small with him being almost twice her size.

"New additions to the great education at the proud school of St. John's Academy," Edward replied ironically, not really interested in the two new students.

Jasper, however, remained quiet. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl. When Edward noticed he hadn't said anything, he looked at him, only to follow his gaze back to the girl. She just looked like any other girl to him.

"What's with the ogling? You've got pixie dust in your eyes?" Edward asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Shut up, man," Jasper demanded, looking down. He didn't like being caught when looking at girls. Yet, he couldn't help himself looking back up at her from under the shade of his grey fedora hat.

oOo

Emmett was walking up the sidewalk with his sister, Alice, looking through the brochure to their new school once again.

"Mom said they had a football team. There's nothing about football in here whatsoever," he complained. Emmett was a tall guy at six foot five and very muscular—like a weightlifter. He looked much older than his seventeen years. His sister, on the other hand, looked too tiny and pixie-like to even go to high school, yet next month she would be turning seventeen, too.

The two of them had moved to New York from Houston with their mother, Esme, after she'd gotten a job offer she couldn't turn down. It was nothing new to them. Name the city and they'd probably lived there at one time or another.

Esme Evenson was a very talented architect and interior designer. She had her own magazine, _Estate __Living_, which she ran on the sideline from her many projects and TV appearances. It was one of those appearances that made the people from _HBO_ contact her, offering her her own TV-show. Esme had been very excited about it. So, while Emmett and Alice spent their summer with their father in Tokyo, Esme handled everything with the move and renovation of their new townhouse.

Emmett and Alice's parents had been divorced some years ago, and Charles Evenson had moved to Japan because of his work. So, whenever they got the chance, Emmett and Alice flew there to see him.

Alice had been excited about the move to New York. She'd rather live there than in Houston, so she wasn't going to complain. Emmett, on the other hand, was a different story. He had to break up with his girlfriend and had been gloomy ever since. It was understandable, but he usually got over it pretty fast.

Alice took the brochure out of his hands. "They've got wrestling," she said, pointing at a page. "And really, isn't wrestling just football without a ball?" Emmett arched an eyebrow at her. "I mean, it's a couple of guys smashing in to one another," she continued, shrugging her shoulders. "Grabbing at each other's ass and trying to nail the others to the ground. Try out for that. It's gonna feel almost the same." Emmett looked at her with narrowed eyes and snatched the brochure out of her hands. "Just trying to help, oh dear brother of mine," Alice stated, lifting her hands in surrender.

"You're doing a shitty job, 'oh dear sister of mine'," Emmett mocked her words. Alice just rolled her eyes and ignored it.

Walking up the stairs to the main entrance, Alice felt someone watching her. She turned her head, her gaze locking with two blue eyes staring at her from under a hat. She instantly felt her stomach flip with excitement. He was handsome, tall and blond, standing with his two friends, down the stairs. But, unlike the friends, the blond guy stood out to her. Alice couldn't help but smile at him; she was drawn to him right off the bat. The guy didn't react visibly to her smile, but she saw something change in his eye. Her smile grew wider as she turned back around, keeping up with her brother.

"Take that stupid grin off your face, lunatic," a short girl with straight blond hair mumbled at the top of the stairs.

The two girls standing next to her—one with wild curly and flaming red hair, the other with straight dark hair—snickered at her comment. Alice looked at them with furrowed brows, surprised by their hostile behavior. They looked like people who weren't to be messed with.

_What __the __hell __is __their __problem?_ Alice thought as she and Emmett stepped through the open double doors into the school.

"Where do you think the administration is around here?" she asked Emmett, looking down the wide hallways that led away from the foyer.

When Emmett didn't respond, she looked up at him. His eyes were glued to something in front of them; he looked like he was in some kind of hypnosis. Alice followed his gaze to a blonde goddess with long hair. She was standing down the hallway straight in front of them, looking at some bulletin board. She had a perfect figure and could probably be a model, with her long legs accentuated by her high heels and small, pleated school skirt.

Alice nudged Emmett in the side. "Why don't you go and ask her where the administrations is?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile playing on her lips. Obviously she wasn't the only one who'd seen someone worth getting to know—hopefully. Emmett just kept looking at the girl, as if Alice hadn't said anything, so she nudged him again.

"What?" Emmett sounded annoyed, looking down at her.

"The girl," Alice repeated with a small hand-gesture towards the blonde, making Emmett look back at her again. "Go ask her where the administration is."

Emmett just nodded silently, still transfixed by her obvious beauty and walked down the wide hall toward her. Alice stayed behind and danced along the cracks of the stone floor. It seemed like a nice place in spite of the girls by the entrance, but that kind could only be expected. Alice knew from all the schools she and Emmett had gone to, that there were mean girls everywhere. But usually they didn't go after her. Alice was the kind of person that could be friends with almost anybody, so was Emmett.

As Alice spun around, her eyes caught sight of the mean girls again. They had their eyes fixed on something outside, and she didn't like the way they seemed to be smirking. She walked over to the door to see what it was they were looking at. Her eyes fell upon a brown haired girl with a heart-shaped face and big noticeable lips—in spite of her big black glasses. The mean girl with the short, blonde hair stuck her leg out as the brown haired girl reached the last step. All the books she had been carrying flew out of her arms as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"OW! Down goes Swan." Michael Newton laughed outside as he came walking up to the guys out by the sidewalk.

This was the reason why Edward and Jasper didn't like him. Mike was a bit full of himself, but still most people seemed to like him. Your typical American good-looking guy. They had all seen Jane Guard make Isabella Swan trip. It made Jasper and Edward angry, but they stayed put, being too far away from the entrance to actually do anything about it. Isabella never hurt anybody; she kept to herself and always had her nose in a book, the picture of a classic geek. But the new girl had come to her rescue.

"What the fuck is your problem? You've got a brain the size of a pea or something, since you find stupid shit like making people trip funny? What the hell did she do to you?" Alice snapped loudly at Jane before hunching down to help gathering the books. Alice was a bit surprised by her own reaction, but something about these girls pushed her button.

"It doesn't matter," Isabella whispered as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, and tried to retrieve her books. She hadn't even looked up to see who was speaking, but whoever it was clearly didn't know The St. John's Witches. Victoria James, Irina Slavic and Jane Guard were the girls to avoid if you didn't want any trouble at school. Everybody knew this. The freshmen were already terrified of them, and it was only the second week of school.

"Oh, no you didn't," Jane said with a deadly stare, like she wanted to inflect pain on Alice with just her gaze. Alice rolled her eyes. Was that her best comeback?

"What did you just say?" Irina spoke viciously.

"You better watch your back," Victoria threatened in a calm voice.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Jane spit.

"So . . . who you are makes it okay for you to behave like some scumbag bitches?" Alice asked, way out of character for her, but they were taking this too far. She grabbed the last two books and hooked her arm under Isabella's, helping her up.

"Please, it doesn't matter," Isabella whispered again, feeling relieved to get away from the hyenas. As they took a step, they almost bumped into Emmett and the blonde goddess. They had witnessed the whole scene unfold, just like everyone else around the entrance.

"Oh, Isabella, your knee is bleeding," the blonde said in a voice that reflected that this was nothing new. "Come on, we'll go down to Nurse Hammond's office. And try not to think about it, I know you'll just faint if you do," she added, taking Isabella's books for her. Alice handed her the ones she was holding too, readjusting the messenger bag on her shoulder. "It's in the same direction as the administration, so you can follow us," the blonde then explained Emmett.

"Cool, thanks." Emmett gave her a flirty smile, showing off his dimples. "This is my sister, by the way, Alice Evenson," he introduced.

The blonde gave Alice a short glance and a small nod of her head. "Rosalie Hale," she introduced herself as they started down the hall.

"Hey, I'm Emmett," he then introduced himself to Isabella.

"Hi, Isabella," she greeted back. "You really didn't have to stick up for me like that," she then said to Alice. "Victoria and her friends aren't people you wanna cross. And really, I'm used to that kind of stuff."

"That doesn't make it okay," Alice responded with a frown.

"I know," Isabella answered in a small voice, looking down. But when she saw her bloody knee, she quickly looked up. "So, you're new to St. John's; how come you didn't start last week like the rest of us?" She cleverly changed the subject and distracted herself from the bleeding.

"We were in Japan visiting our father for the summer," Alice explained with a smile. "He lives in Tokyo with his new girlfriend. We don't get to see him a lot, so we didn't get back here until last Sunday. Mom let us have a week off to get settled at home and stuff—getting over the jetlag, you know? We've just moved here; we live in a townhouse down at 71st Street," Alice rambled on in her usual fashion. Emmett couldn't help but smile as he noticed Rosalie roll her eyes. Isabella, on the other hand, was being polite and listened to everything Alice said. "We lived in Houston before for, like, five months. So, we were a bit surprised when Mom told us we would be moving to New York. Don't get my wrong, I've always dreamt of living here. I've only lived here for a week, and I already love it." Alice beamed, as Isabella smiled politely back at her.

Alice already liked this girl. She seemed really nice. A bit of a push over, but nice. Isabella found that she liked Alice as well. She was a bit overwhelming, but she looked like she would make a good friend. This realization came as a bit of a surprise to Isabella. Alice looked nothing like any of the other girls at school. She had short black hair that, at the moment, was decorated with a big black headband with a chain on it. She also wore black ballet flats with a big skull on them, along with white lace trimmed ankle socks. A very weird combination, but somehow it worked really well with the black pleated school skirt. Even her watch had studs on it. Alice's rock'n'roll way of dressing was miles away from Isabella's plain red school cardigan and small red Converse sneakers.

"So you're from Texas, then?" Isabella asked.

"More like all around," Emmett answered from Rosalie's side, causing Isabella to shift her gaze to him.

"Yeah," Alice continued, getting Isabella's attention back. "Our mom works with architecture and design, and she keeps getting new assignments all over the US so we move around quite a lot. Let me tell you, some of those places I hope never to revisit, boring as hell. But I really hope we get to stay here for a long time. _Everything_ is here, you know? Especially fashion, which is my heart and soul. I was actually in a summer school for future designers when we were in Tokyo. A bit geeky, I know. I can't wait to go and find all the good stores and boutiques in SoHo and on Bleecker Street. Oh! We should go together!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, looking at both Isabella and Rosalie. "You can show me your favorite shops. That would be so much fun!"

Isabella tried to smile again, but found it a bit hard this time. She was _not_the shopping type. In fact, she didn't even remember when she had gone last. Her mom, Renee, always brought home new clothes for her to pick and choose from. She didn't have time to worry about answering, though, before Alice was off again.

"Anyway, Mom got offered a job here. Naturally I was thrilled, though Emmett over here, not so much. But, I can tell he's already starting to adapt." Alice smiled, and looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie looked back at her with an expressionless face, not really sure what had been said. She had tuned Alice out when she found that there was no stopping this girl babbling on. When she noticed Alice's eyes swept up at Emmett, she turned her head to look at him as well. He smiled crookedly down at her, flashing those charming dimples once again. That was it for Rosalie. She did not feel like being hit on this early in the morning, even though she secretly enjoyed that he was interested. He was really cute and good-looking, definitely someone she could see herself with. But there could be none of that. She quickly looked straight ahead in front of her, grabbed Isabella's arm, and picked up her pace. Dragging Isabella along, she left Emmett and Alice to walk behind them instead. Isabella tried to look back at them as a sign of apology, but stumbled a bit as soon as she tried.

Alice looked up at Emmett with a surprised look. It was not the usual reaction that girls had to him. Emmett also had a confused expression on his face. But he simply shrugged his shoulder at Alice's silent question, not having an answer to Rosalie's sudden reaction.

After they turned a corner, the first door on the right read "Administration". Emmett and Alice thanked Rosalie for showing them the way before she and Isabella continued down the hall. Emmett kept looking after them, or rather Rosalie, even after they had turned the next corner. Alice nudged him again, and they went in just as the bell rang.

Outside, the boys started going up the steps at the sound. Jasper snickered under his breath to himself as they climbed them. Edward gave him a questioning look. Jasper hadn't been able to get that small smirk off his face ever since the new girl disappeared inside the school with Isabella. His good mood was rubbing off on Edward.

"What?" he asked Jasper with a smile.

"Nothing," Jasper declined, but his facial expression gave him away. His entire face was grinning broadly. "We should go to the dance, see what happens," he said with a shrug of his shoulder, trying to act casually.

"Oookay . . ." Edward stretched with a suspicious look. "What's with you? Love at first sight? You can't be that high." Edward laughed, and crooked an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Jasper responded, giving Edward a playful shove. But Jasper still couldn't help the smile on his face, which made Edward laugh even more. He had seen right through him.

* * *

**A/N:** A big thank you to my very patient beta reader Gretchen, who stock around even after I started the story over and also a very big thank you to my "brother" who beta read as well, and the very lovely ladies at PTB. This chapter wouldn't have been what it is without you.

As I am all about the visual, I've made a blog for this story as well. Here you'll find pictures of the characters, outfit, music and more. **Go ****to my profile for the link **(top of the page).

Last but not least. If you read this far, then thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story.


	2. GIRL TIME & ISABELLA 2,0

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **-However, ****the ****original ****plot ****and ****characters ****of ****this ****fan****fiction ****story ****is ****my ****property, ****so ****please ****ask ****permission ****before ****taking ****anything ****from ****the ****following ****chapter.-** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**OBS: Oct. '11 – This chapter has been updated since the first posting.**_

* * *

**2. GIRL TIME & ISABELLA 2.0**

Two days had passed since Alice and Emmett started at St. John's. The rumor of how "the new girl" had talked back to the Witches was still the talk of the school, thanks to Jessica and Lauren. So, naturally the Witches didn't let it go either. The chances of them letting it go in the first place were already slim to none. To no one's surprise, they kept harassing. What was a surprise, however, was that it wasn't Alice they harassed, but Isabella. Whenever they crossed her in the halls, they made a crude comment or bumped into her, making her slam into the walls, or stuck out a leg for her to stumble upon. Alice tried to walk with her and defend her as much as possible, feeling like it was her fault Isabella got bullied in the first place. But it was difficult, as they didn't have a lot of classes together.

After buying their lunch, Alice, Isabella and Angela Weber walked through the cafeteria, to go sit outside in the school garden and enjoy the warm weather. Angela was a sweet but shy girl with light brown hair to whom Alice had been introduced by Isabella on her first day. Angela was talking about the ticket sale for the First Dance as they neared the exit, when Victoria and Jane walked past them. Jane made no effort to avoid bumping into Isabella as they walked by, making Isabella's water bottle drop to the floor with a loud clatter. Alice groaned internally before turning around and telling them to look where they were going. All eyes in the room zoomed in on them, like every time Alice told the Witches off. Isabella just bent to collect her bottle and said it didn't matter, like she did every time Alice tried to defend her. It had become a regular pattern for them, since the very first time they met. When they sat down on a bench at a table outside, Alice couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep letting those girls walk all over you like that? It's so frustrating." She sighed exasperatingly.

Isabella just sat looking intensely at her tuna sandwich, picking at the bread and tried to avoid looking at Alice. Isabella wanted it to stop, too; after all, she was the target of the bullying.

"Why? Because you know they are only doing it to get to you?" Rosalie asked, having heard Alice as she came walking up to their table and sat down next to Angela. "It's working, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! So now that they've succeeded in their wicked little game, why don't they stop and leave her alone?"

"Because that's how they work," Angela stated. "They've found something that they think is fun because they get a reaction from you, when it isn't even you they are doing it to. It's a sick game to them."

"But how do you get them to stop then? By just keeping your mouth shut and letting them do whatever they want? That isn't right either," Alice protested, sounding frustrated.

"You can't really do anything about The St. John's Witches. The best thing to do is to just ignore them," Angela told her.

"Are you serious? She's just supposed to take their bullshit and not stand up for herself?" Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please," Isabella begged in a low voice. "You're new here, you don't know what it's like. Can we please talk about something else?" Isabella didn't like talking about it and was clearly uncomfortable discussing the subject.

A guy with big, blue eyes and light brown hair walked by then with an Asian guy, who had extremely greasy, black hair. It was Benjamin Cheney and Eric Yorkie. Ben waved at Angela as they walked by, making Angela blush as she waved back before quickly looking away again.

"He likes you," Alice commented with a smile, after witnessing their little exchange.

"You think so?" Angela asked, looking hopeful despite herself.

"How blind do you have to be?" Rosalie said stirring her lemon yogurt, mildly irritated that people could be so oblivious to something so obvious.

"And you like him," Alice more told than asked Angela. "You should ask him out."

"I don't know . . ." Angela hesitated. She was getting cold feet and feeling nervous just by the prospect of going out with him.

"He's going to say yes," Alice insisted, and before Angela could do anything about it, Alice had called him over.

"Yeah?" he asked in a sweet, nervous voice. His cheeks were gaining color by just standing next to Angela at the girl's table. Angela matched his face pretty well.

"Ben, is it?" Alice asked and he nodded. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Uh." Ben scratched his head and cast a sideways glance at Angela, looking confused.

Alice quickly continued before he started getting the wrong idea. "Because Angela here asked us to go see this play with her, but we already have plans so–"

"We do?" Rosalie cut her off; only to get one of her own irritated looks in return.

"Yes, we do. We talked about it Monday, remember? We're going shopping."

"What? You– you agreed to that?" Isabella looked up at Rosalie in disbelief.

"So you see," Alice said to Ben, a bit louder than she normally would, and ignored both Isabella and Rosalie. "It would be really great if you didn't have any plans and are free to go." She smiled at him.

"Um, well, I don't have any plans . . ." Ben scratched his head again.

Alice's face lit up as she nodded to Angela, for her to continue.

"So, u-um . . ." Angela stuttered as she tried to find her courage, having a hard time looking up at Ben. "Would you wanna go? With me?"

"Um, yeah, okay."

"Cool." Angela smiled up at him.

"Cool." Ben smiled back. "So, I'll see you Friday then." he reassured, still running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Friday." Angela smiled and he gave her a shy wave as he went back to his friends. They started nudging him, asking what that the girls wanted. "Oh my God, I can't believe I have a date with Benjamin Cheney. Thank you so much, Alice."

"You're welcome." Alice smiled. "You're gonna have a great time. Trust me, I know. Now you just have to find out which play you'll be seeing."

"Oh my God. I didn't even think of that. I have to go!" Angela quickly gathered her things before rushing back inside, to find a computer.

"Wow." Isabella looked after Angela in amazement. "I can't believe you just did that. She's been trying to come up with the courage to ask him out since the end of last term."

"You just have to be pushy enough so he doesn't have a chance to turn you down. But not too pushy, then you'll just scare him off. You have to come off as being confident, you know?" Alice lectured Isabella.

"Oh," Isabella said in a disappointed tone. Confidence was not her strong suit.

"Why? Is there someone you want to ask out?" Alice smiled at her.

"Oh. Um, no . . ."

"Liar." Rosalie cut in, making Isabella look at her with wide eyes, turning red. She was surprised that Rosalie would tell on her.

Isabella was aware that Rosalie had noticed whom her eyes lingered on a bit longer than most of the other guys at school. But she had never made any comments about it. That was, before that moment.

"Who?" Alice asked excited, looking at Isabella with a big smile.

At the same time as Isabella said "no one," Rosalie answered "Edward Masen."

"Masen? The guy who hangs out with Jasper Whitlock?" Alice asked. She'd already made sure to find out who the blond guy with the hat at the bottom of the stairs had been, on her first day. To her disappointment, all anyone seemed to know about him was his name, and what his parents did for a living. Not even Jessica or Lauren, who had been able to tell her the most mundane details about everyone else, could tell much about him. She couldn't decide if she really liked that, or if it just made him seem like too much of a weirdo to even waste her time. But she couldn't deny the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time she saw him, or thought of him.

"So, you like Edward Masen?" Alice smiled at Isabella.

"No . . ." Isabella said in a very unconvincing voice. Blushing so much you'd be surprised she didn't faint, with all the blood that rushed to her head, and looked down on her half eaten sandwich with embarrassment.

"Liar," Rosalie stated again.

"Aw, we're embarrassing you." Alice smiled. "I didn't mean to do that, but it's written all over your face. The blushing isn't doing you any favors either if you're trying to hide it." She laughed friendly.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said in a tiny voice.

Alice furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you sorry for? That you like a guy?"

"I– I don't know," Isabella confessed in an even tinier voice. She really didn't know, probably because it was sort of a habit of hers, to apologize for even the smallest of things.

"Well, does he have a girlfriend?" Alice wanted to know, pushing for information.

"Yeah, so it doesn't even matter," Isabella explained to Alice, shaking her head at the thought of her dating someone like Edward Masen. The idea alone was absurd.

"Oh." Alice's face fell. "Who?"

"Tanya Denali, I think," Isabella informed.

"She's not his girlfriend," Rosalie disagreed. "She just thinks she is."

"Thinks she is?" Alice looked at Rosalie with furrowed brows, not quite following.

"'Groupie' would be a better description," she answered.

It just made Alice look even more confused. "What do you mean 'groupie'?"

"Well, let's just say he's got some flair when it comes to our sex. And for some, the prospect of gaining his attention for five minutes is enough to run after him like some sorry excuse of a lover or something. But really, they're more like groupies," Rosalie explained. This was the longest Alice had heard Rosalie speak in two days. But that was Rosalie; she needed a couple of days to warm up to people.

"Could we please talk about something else?" Isabella pleaded for the second time during their lunch break. She really wasn't comfortable with the turn of the conversation. She couldn't deny that Edward was a part of her romantic fantasies, where she led a different life, where new and unpredictable things happened. A life where she wasn't the shy girl that no guy ever noticed, and she actually dared talking to the one she had a crush on. Where there was a chance he'd like her in return. But even if she was wrong, and Tanya wasn't dating Edward, it didn't change the fact that she _was_ the shy girl who no guy ever noticed.

"Oh! I almost forgot, we were talking about shopping! You are gonna come with me, right?" Alice asked excitedly. "We could find some new outfits for the dance, the First Dance was it?"

"Yeah, and I don't think so." Rosalie turned her down.

"What? Why not?" Alice whined. She couldn't believe Rosalie wouldn't want to go to a school dance, she probably had two-dozen guys or more that wanted to take her out.

"I don't do school dances, only charity dances."

"But . . . the First Dance _is_ a charity dance," Isabella vented, getting a look from Rosalie, but Isabella couldn't really be bothered. Rosalie had just ratted her out about Edward. _That__'__s__what__they__call__karma_, she thought to herself.

"Great! So you'll come?" Rosalie sighed. "If Isabella does."

"Oh, well, um–"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You'll come." Alice pointed at Isabella with her salad fork, cutting her off as Alice could sense were this was going. She couldn't believe them. Living in New York City, how could you not want to go shopping for a new outfit? "We should go Saturday, that way we can get ready for the dance together."

"But I–"

"If I'm going, you're going," Rosalie cut Isabella off.

"But I–"

"It's charity, you said it yourself, you have to go," Alice insisted next, cutting Isabella of yet again.

With a sigh and a bit irritated that they kept cutting her off, Isabella said she would try and ask if she could go, even though she knew there was small chance of that. Her mother had been planning for the family to come over and celebrate Isabella's birthday, which was on that very Saturday. She didn't tell them this, though. Sensing that they wouldn't let her say no, she agreed to at least try. Something in her told her she should go to the dance, even though she never went to these sorts of things if she could avoid it. Now she just needed to come up with the courage to ask for permission . . .

oOo

It wasn't until Friday morning, while she was having breakfast with her parents—Renee and Charlie Swan—that she finally got her courage up. Her parents were sitting at each end of the long, dark, dining room table, with Isabella in the middle, pushing her scrambled eggs around on her plate with a fork.

Renee and Charlie both had brown hair and eyes, but Isabella was definitely her father's spitting image. Though, she had her mother's big, soft, and rosy lips.

Isabella finally looked up at her mother and opened her mouth. "Mom," she said carefully, getting Renee's attention. Isabella was going to try and get her mother to agree, because she knew it was an already lost battle with her father. "So, um, tomorrow–"

"Oh, yes, Zafrina!" Renee called and their maid stepped into the dining room. Even her own mother had a bad habit of interrupting her. "We will go with the lamb tomorrow." Zafrina nodded before going back out to the kitchen. "You love the lamb, right? It will go perfect with the hors d'oeuvres." Renee smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, but, that's the thing. I wanted to ask if maybe we could celebrate my birthday on Sunday instead of–"

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlie cut in from behind the _New__York__Times_. Isabella added her father to the never-ending list of people that interrupted her. "Your birthday is tomorrow, so we'll celebrate tomorrow. You've got the whole family coming."

"Yes, I know." Isabella sighed. It was now or never. "But, I have this new friend, and she wants to take me shopping . . ." At that her mother stopped chewing on her salmon and cream cheese bagel, her dad lowering his newspaper to look at Isabella. "Well, see, she's new to the city and wants Rosalie and I to show her around. So, I was hoping that I could go . . ." Isabella looked back and forth between her parents. Renee looked at Charlie and when he didn't say anything, but just disappeared behind his newspaper again, she told Isabella she could go.

"But you have to be back here at five to get ready for your guests."

"Well, that's the other thing." Isabella wasn't sure if it was her, or if the room was starting to get really hot. "Um, there's this school event tomorrow." She halted as this made both her parents stop to look at her again. "It's for charity," she quickly added then, looking from one parent to the other.

"You'll be back here at five, to get ready and greet you guests like your mother says," Charlie said in a manner that clearly told that that was the end of the discussion. But something made Isabella speak up anyway. Stubborn as she could be sometimes, she wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"But it's just a school dance–"

"I said no!" Charlie slammed his fist down on the table, making everything on it rattle. "I know what goes down at those school dances. I will not have my daughter taking drugs or having sex in some random restroom!"

Charlie always told Isabella about all the horrors that teenagers went around committing. He was Commissioner of Police in New York City, and had heard it all. It was a stressful and demanding job, and it reflected on the way he was at home: strict. He didn't tolerate any crossing of boundaries, no matter how ridiculous Isabella thought they were. One of the rules was no dating, so the fact that Isabella was trying to get permission to go to the school dance, said a lot.

Because Isabella had a hidden motive: she was hoping to get Edward to notice her.

"Dad, I'm not gonna do drugs, you know me better than that. And I never ask to go to these things, so why can't I go with my friends this one time? It's _my_ seventeenth birthday, shouldn't _I_ get to do what _I_ want on _my_ birthday?" Isabella pushed the subject.

"Isabella, we said no," Renee warned in a finalizing voice, looking Isabella in the eye in a way that made her slump back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had lost the battle. Her plan of getting her mother on her side instead of her father's had gone down the drain instantly.

"Sit up straight, or leave the table," Charlie ordered, behind the newspaper again.

"Fine," Isabella replied, pushing her chair back and dropping her napkin on the table. "I have to get to school anyway." She walked out of the dining room and down the stairs to get her bag from her room, on the lower floor. Secretly, she was planning on going to the dance no matter what her parents had just told her. Screw getting their permission, she was sick of being treated like a little girl. It was so unfair that on one of the few times she asked for anything, her parents wouldn't even hear her out. She would just have to deal with the consequences afterwards.

So when the girls sat down for lunch that Friday, Isabella told them she was on board. Alice was so excited, and when she suggested that they could have a sleepover at her place after the dance, Isabella agreed right away. That way she wouldn't have to deal with her parents until the day after. To both of their surprise, and joy, Rosalie said she would stay the night as well.

oOo

The next day Rosalie and Isabella had gone over to Alice's place, to drop off their overnight bags before they took off shopping. Isabella had gotten the help of Zafrina to sneak her bag out of the penthouse, so that her parents wouldn't see. The maidservant could be helpful with so much more than just cleaning and cooking.

It was yet another hot and sunny day that Saturday. As they walked down Bleecker Street, Rosalie was in a long green top with spaghetti straps and golden flowers on it, along with some tight white jeans and high-heeled gladiator sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Isabella was dressed simply with a thin striped sweater, short denim shorts and some plain white sneakers. Alice on the other hand, ever the rock and roller, wore a short, black, denim skirt with an opened cardigan and white tank top, with a skull on it. She was wearing laced-up ankle boots with an open toe and a bowler hat to top off the look. By looks alone, the three of them seemed nothing alike.

When Alice had seen that Isabella was still wearing her thick-framed glasses outside of school, she declared that they were not only shopping for outfits for the dance, but also doing a makeover on her.

"Those glasses do nothing good for your features," Alice had told Isabella.

In the beginning Isabella was reluctant, but when Alice promised that they wouldn't do anything drastic, and that she had the right to veto, Isabella went along. That was how Isabella ended up with not only new glasses but also contact lenses. She even agreed to get her long bangs cut short. Alice stood breathing down the poor hairdresser's neck the whole time. Making sure she didn't cut it too short, but made it just right. The haircut turned out really well and complimented Isabella's features. Rosalie had just been sitting in the chair next to Isabella the entire time, looking through fashion magazines and not really paying attention. When they were done, Isabella's stomach made a growling noise, indicating she was hungry.

"Could we find some place and grab a quick lunch?"

"But there's still so much we need to get," Alice protested.

"Alice, we have to stop for lunch. We can't go all day and not eat. Especially not in this heat," Isabella told her. If Alice were going to protest again, Isabella would have to throw down the birthday card, figuring it would be a very effective way to win. But if Isabella could avoid it, she didn't want them to find out. She just knew that if Alice discovered that it was her birthday, she would make a big deal out of it and that was the last thing Isabella wanted.

Luckily, Alice gave in when her own stomach growled. "All right, I just forget about eating when I'm shopping. Where's a good place to eat around here?"

"_Energy__Kitchen_. It's right across Bleecker Street from here," Rosalie said. Trust her to know where to eat healthy in the city.

After grabbing a quick, low calorie lunch, they once again went from one store or boutique to the other. They had tried on dresses for each other; Rosalie with nonstop complaining about how bloated she was after eating and that she probably wouldn't fit her dress tonight. Alice told her that if it came to that, she could fix it; after all she had been to a design school during the summer. After they got their dresses for the dance, the girls went shopping for shoes and accessories. It wasn't until they were in a cab, a closed environment, on the way back to Alice's home that Isabella's luck ran out.

Of all people, her great grandmother called. Her old, half-deaf great grandmother who thought that when _she_had trouble hearing people's voices over the phone, the one on the other end naturally couldn't hear her, either. With the result that all phone calls from her were done with the phone held out at an arm's length, shouting into the receiver. When her phone started ringing she began digging after the sound in her large bag. The phone was buried at the bottom and she hoped to reach it before it went to voicemail. Only, it didn't quite go that way. She felt her middle finger hit a button and then her great grandmother's muffled, yet clear voice, filled the cab.

"_Happy birthday, Isabella!"_

_Kill __me. __Kill __me __now,_ Isabella thought, feeling her cheeks heat up as she desperately tried to get a hold of her phone with her eyes fixed on the bag. This time it was a lot easier for her as she had her great grandmother's voice to guide her. She didn't talk to her; she just hit the end button in desperation and threw it back in the bag with a heavy exhale. Only then did she dare to look up at her two friends to her right. She met Alice's eyes first and then Rosalie's behind her.

"It's your birthday?" Alice asked, looking at her with a surprised look on her face.

Isabella didn't answer. She was contemplating if she could play it off as if her great grandmother was an old senile lady who always got the dates mixed up, but then again, she was a terrible liar. That fact had already been demonstrated Wednesday at lunch. Instead, she settled for just keeping quiet and looked at them, her whole face burning.

"Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday? I would have gotten you a gift." Alice sounded disappointed.

"Alice, you don't have to get me a gift. We've only known each other for a week," Isabella tried to justify. "And I just . . . I don't really like the attention," she confessed as the phone started ringing again. This time she just let it go to voicemail. She would talk to her great grandmother in the morning, as well as her parents.

"I feel so cheated. I really wanted to give you something." Alice pouted, which made Isabella stir uncomfortably in her seat. _That __is_ so _not __fair, _she thought and quickly came up with an idea.

"Look, you gave me a makeover. That could be your present." Isabella smiled, unsure if Alice would settle for that. She didn't. "That doesn't count. I gave you the makeover before I knew it was your birthday."

"Please Alice, just forget it, okay? It's really no big deal for me." Something told Isabella that she hadn't heard the last of it, even though Alice kept quiet.

oOo

Back at the house, the girls went up to Alice's room on the top floor. She lived in a white four-story house between 5th and Madison. Alice's mom and brother weren't home which was to Rosalie's relief. Emmett had been asking her out every day since the day they met, and Rosalie had consistently been turning him down.

Alice's room was a reflection of her interests. There were posters of old Vogue covers, movies and her favorite bands in frames hanging on the walls, along with old cutouts from magazines. She had some rice paper lamps hanging in one corner that she had bought in Japan and a light-chain hung along the ceiling all the way around. On the right side from the door stood a bookcase and a big armchair that had a bunch of clothes thrown over it. There was a cluttered desk with her computer on it and a dressmaker's dummy next to that. On the left side was a huge white bed with nightstands on each side and her vanity table, which stood a short distance from her walk-in closet. On the wall on the opposite side of the door were three windows overlooking the small garden. A big white rug lay in the middle of the dark hardwood floor.

". . . and then, when we moved back to L.A., one of my old friends had gotten a job at this record label. He keeps sending me all kinds of music from all over the world. This one band, called Small, has a really cool sound, and I listened to their album all summer," Alice said putting the record on. "This should put us in a good mood for the dance as we're getting ready." She smiled as the electro-pop started floating from the speakers. By the second song she wasn't holding back, singing into the curling iron along with the chorus, while dancing a bit as she did Isabella's hair in front of the vanity. Rosalie was sitting on the bed applying a black nail polish to her toenails.

It actually wasn't as bad as Isabella had feared it would be. After all, she just had to sit back and enjoy the music and tender fingering with her hair that sent light chills down her spine. If it weren't for Alice's nonstop talking, she could almost have fallen asleep right there in the chair.

". . . that's when Mom found out she couldn't have children and they started looking into adoption. Mom was willing to adopt from any place in the world, but because my dad's sister had had a baby when she was really young, and gave that kid up for adoption, he really wanted to adopt within the United States. They tried at different agencies and finally got Emmett. I don't know what his story is. And then, two years later, they got offered an older child if they were willing to take a two-year-old girl: me. They said yes and so I was adopted." Alice smiled.

"You were two years old before you got adopted?" Rosalie's voice broke Isabella out of her haze, and she finally registered what had been said. Curious as to what was the answer, she looked up at Alice through the mirror.

"Yeah, I was left by some asylum, so the authorities had to take me in. They tried to advertise a wanted on my biological mother, but she never came forward, so I got put up for adoption. I don't remember anything from back then, so don't feel sorry for me."

"But still, being rejected by your own mother at the age of two . . ." Isabella looked at Alice with sad eyes.

"That's bound to cause some emotional damage later in life," Rosalie muttered applying polish on the next toenail.

"Please," Alice said waving the hot curling iron. "That woman was never my mother."

"How did Emmett adapt to you being his sister all of a sudden? I mean, It's gotta be hard for a two-year-old to understand that he has a sister all of a sudden, and she's the same age as himself from one day to the other." Isabella wanted to know.

"Actually, he took it really well. After a week, I've been told, we were like attached at the hip. You couldn't tell that we'd only known each other for one week. You would have thought that we grew up together from the very beginning. And I believe that we were meant to be a family from the start, we were just born to the wrong women."

Isabella couldn't help but smile at that. She liked that way of thinking. Rosalie on the other hand had gotten a weird look on her face, and it didn't take long before she excused herself to go to the bathroom, just outside of Alice's room. Alice kept asking if they should go and knock on the door to see if she was okay, but Isabella told her it was a bad idea. Rosalie hated when people hovered around the door. So Alice just kept doing Isabella's hair and used a crazy amount of hairspray to finish it off while Rosalie was gone. Isabella's hair looked very beautiful. Alice had curled it all, except Isabella's new bangs, in big wavy curls. It was a big change from her usual straight hanging hair, or, on the rare occasion, ponytail. Rosalie finally came back after an unnaturally long time in the bathroom, so Alice jumped right on her when she came into her bedroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Rosalie answered with a confused expression on her face, yet made it very clear that she didn't want to talk about it. Alice cast a sideway glance in Isabella's direction. She was giving it a try with doing her own toenails in a midnight blue nail polish that would match her dress. Isabella wasn't sure if Alice wanted her to say something or who to look at, so she just concentrated on what she was doing. When Alice spoke up again, Isabella looked up them.

"I'm sorry if I said something that upset–"

"I'm fine!" Rosalie cut her off, her bright blue eyes casting lightning.

"Oookay . . ." Alice stretched and looked in Isabella's direction again with a confused expression. This time Isabella was sure that she was looking at her for an answer as to why Rosalie was behaving like she was. But Isabella didn't have one. Rosalie was apparently on better terms with luck, because at that moment Isabella's phone started ringing again, making her paint outside her nail.

"Shoot," she muttered as she quickly got up to see who was calling. It was her mother. It was now twenty minutes past five. Instead of answering, she just turned her phone off. At the same time a loud knock sounded on the doorframe and Emmett stuck his head in the open door.

"Hello, lovely ladies! Wow, Isabella, looking good," he complimented, winking at her, making Isabella's cheeks turn red faster than it should be humanly possible. "Rosalie." He then winked at her but let his eyes stay on her a bit longer with a smile flirting on his lips. "What do you say you and I go out together next Saturday?" he asked crooking his head. She responded with an eye roll and arched a perfect eyebrow, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm having a headache that day," she simply responded, which made Emmett laugh.

"Hey, brother," Alice greeted and bounced over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. Rosalie dropped down on Alice's big bed next to Isabella with a sigh, and folded her arms over her chest, irritated that he had to be in the room with them.

"What are you girls up to? Other than giving our lovely Belladonna over here some new hair."

"You like it?" Alice asked with the biggest smile and shining eyes as she looked up at him. It was clear how much love there was between them.

"I do. You know I think you're fantastic when it comes to this shit. Which is why I'm up here. I need your help finding what I should wear tonight. I know you're going to complain no matter what I wear if I find it myself, anyway." Alice looked a bit embarrassed by that, but it was mixed with a devilish smile. Giving Rosalie and Isabella the feeling that Alice really only ditched his clothes because she wanted to dress him herself. Her own walking and talking mannequin.

"I'll be right back," Alice promised, and then disappeared out the door with Emmett.

Isabella and Rosalie were quiet for some time before Isabella finally spoke.

"He seems to really like you." She looked over at Rosalie.

"What are you talking about? It's just a joke to him. He's been asking me out every day since they started at school."

"I don't think it's a joke. I really think he would like a date with you."

"Whatever. I'm not interested."

"He seems nice though, doesn't he?"

"Isabella, what do you want from me? Beside, it's you and Alice who are on the hunting team tonight, not me." Isabella turned red in the face. "I know that's the only reason you are going tonight. You're hoping to get to talk with Edward. Otherwise you would be at home right now, having some family birthday dinner. And Alice hasn't stopped talking about Jasper Whitlock ever since he smiled at her in the hall. At least she is honest about her plans for the night. You've liked the guy for years; it's about time you do something about it. I don't get what it is you see in him, I mean, the boy is obviously trouble, but I guess every girl likes a bad boy. Especially the goody-two-shoes ones." Isabella looked at Rosalie with her mouth open wide. She was both shocked that she knew about her plan and that she was calling her a goody-two-shoes. "Well you are," Rosalie insisted arching a thin eyebrow, challenging Isabella to disagree. She couldn't, she was. But still, hearing someone calling her that wasn't the greatest feeling in the world.

Alice came bouncing through the door then. "My mom has come home. She brought dinner with her," she announced waving at them to follow her.

They went down the stairs to the first floor and then through the dining room into the big, white, open kitchen. Alice and Emmett's mother stood behind the counter where she had dropped all her bags and purse, retrieving boxes upon boxes of Chinese food from a big paper bag. Before she could open her mouth to greet the girls, Emmett came crashing into the kitchen.

"Woohoo! Chinese," he exclaimed grabbing for a box, but got smacked lightly on his hand by Esme, making him pull it back with a pout.

"We are eating together at the table. You'll have to wait." Suddenly the huge amount of food was understandable.

"Mom, this is Isabella and Rosalie. Bella, Rose, this is my mother, Esme Evenson," Alice introduced.

"Hey, girls." Esme gave them a smile that warmed her whole face. "It's so nice to meet you. Alice has already told me about you, so it's nice to finally have faces to go with the names."

Esme was a very sweet lady, not much taller than Isabella. She was dressed in a pair of dark denim colored slacks with a thin coral colored cardigan over a lighter shirt. Her eyes were warm and inviting, like they were smiling even when she wasn't. She had a kind heart-shaped face that was amplified by the smile she greeted them with. Her caramel-colored hair was pulled back in an elegant knot at the base of her neck.

"I hope you like Chinese?" she asked. "I thought that I couldn't go wrong with that."

"Chinese is great." Isabella smiled to reassure her.

"Good. Emmett, could you please grab some plates and glasses in the cabinet and start setting the table? We'll eat in the dining room." Esme put Emmett to work. "Do you use sticks or would you like a knife and fork?" Esme asked looking back at the girls.

"Sticks are fine," Rosalie answered.

"I need a knife and fork if you don't mind?" Isabella confessed, turning red in the cheeks. She felt like a toddler next to the others, having failed at operating the sticks every time she'd tried.

"Of course, it's okay, dear." Esme smiled at her. "Grab a knife and fork too, then, Emmett. Can you girls help me get all these boxes and some drinks to the table?" Esme asked the girls.

They all grabbed as many boxes as they could, and still had to come back for the rest. Esme had gone totally overboard. She sat down at the end of the large table in the dining room connected to the kitchen, as the rest of them found a seat. Emmett made sure to sit next to Rosalie, causing her to roll her eyes as Isabella and Alice sat across from them. They started to pass the boxes around the table, and Esme started to ask Isabella and Rosalie all sorts of questions. She asked about school, how they liked living in New York, if they'd lived there their whole life, who their parents were . . . The questions went on and on. It was clear from whom Alice got her ways.

When they all were full, Alice excused the girls. "We really have to get ready if we're to get to the dance in time."

"Oh, of course, go-go." Esme smiled at them and waved them out of the dining room.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Evenson," Isabella said politely.

"Oh no, please, call me Esme." She smiled back. As the girls went back up to Alice's room, Emmett stayed and helped clean up after dinner.

Back in her room, Alice started going through all the stuff they had bought. "So the dresses are ready," she stated as she was looking for something in the heap of bags on the floor. "Ha! There we go. Okay, I know we bought you some new glasses," she said looking at Isabella. "But I really think you should give the contact lenses a try." Alice held up the pack of lenses she had dug out of a bag. "It's going to look so much better with the dress if you don't have those frames around your eyes."

"I don't know . . . I don't think I'll be able to poke myself in the eyes."

"You're not going to poke yourself in the eyes," Rosalie said rolling hers.

"Um, hello. Look who you're talking to." Isabella pointed at herself.

"Okay, come on, I'll help you." Alice waved Isabella towards the bed. "Lay down."

Isabella looked horrorstricken at Alice. "You wanna put invisible things in my eyes?"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing, I've done it before. I once spied on an ex boyfriend. I had on a full costume including colored lenses and all," she said looking proud.

"I don't even wanna know. I'll be in the bathroom," Rosalie proclaimed grabbing her makeup bag, and walked out of the room.

"Oh no, wait! I need to go wash my fingers first. Bed." Alice then demanded, pointing her finger at Isabella.

Isabella rolled her eyes but did as she was asked to, after putting away her glasses. She lay down on the soft bed, looking up at the ceiling while drumming her fingers on her stomach. Alice came bouncing back into the room soon after, leaving Rosalie to go to the bathroom. Alice seemed way too eager about the prospect of poking her finger into someone's eyes, in Isabella's opinion.

"Okay, are you ready?" Alice asked climbing on top of Isabella so that she was straddling her. As soon as she saw Isabella's face, her eyes got big. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Isabella almost yelled and leaned up on her elbows, afraid of what was wrong.

"Haven't you ever waxed your eyebrows?" Isabella rolled her eyes at this and flopped back down on the bed. "I've never noticed them because of those big glasses you wear. We have to fix that after we're done with the lenses."

"Alice–"

"Nuh-uh-uh. This is not up for negotiation. You are not leaving with those snail-like eyebrows. They are gonna mess up your entire look."

"I hardly think that my eyebrows are gonna get noticed by anyone. I have bangs for crying out loud." Alice didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "Urgh, fine!"

"Good. Now lay still, face straight up to the ceiling but look toward the windows." Isabella did as Alice instructed. She could hear her open the little packets with the lenses, and before she knew it, Alice told her to blink. "Was that so bad?"

"No, you're good." Isabella smiled at Alice.

Alice looked back at her with a pleased expression. "Now turn your eyes at the vanity table and I'll put in the last one . . . There you go," Alice said with a content smile and climbed off of Isabella. Isabella went over to look at herself in the mirror on the vanity. What she saw was a brand new person, the contact lenses were definitely a winner. "Now we just have to wait for Rosalie to get out of the bathroom because my tweezers are in there. I hope she isn't going to be as long as she was last time." As they waited for Rosalie to come back, Alice fixed her own hair, checked up on Isabella's, and they finished painting their nails. When Rosalie finally walked in, with perfect make-up, the first thing she saw was Isabella without glasses.

"Oh my God, Isabella, those eyebrows . . ."

"See!" Alice looked at Isabella as she pointed at Rosalie, triumphant.

"How can you even see them?" Isabella asked in disbelief. "They're hidden behind my bangs."

"Oh, I can see them alright. We have to fix that," Rosalie insisted looking at Alice who nodded.

"Bella, sit down at the seat by the vanity," Alice pleaded as she walked out to get her tweezers in the bathroom.

"I can't believe you even considered going out with those caterpillars on your forehead."

"Rose . . ." Isabella sighed. She really didn't think it was as bad as they made it seem.

"Here we go." Alice held up the tweezers as she came back in, and Isabella gave it a nervous glance. "Rose, could you hold her bangs, then I'll tweeze."

It didn't go so well.

"Ow!"

Alice looked at Rosalie. "Hmm, maybe we should try with sewing thread instead." She found what looked like a toolbox in her bookcase and started going through it. She emerged with a thread that she had tied together so that it made a hoop. "I need you to lay down on the bed again," Alice instructed as she twisted the thread around with her thumbs and index fingers. "And, Rose, could you hold her skin stretched, that will make this so much easier." It worked much better, Isabella only felt a small tickling sting that wasn't so bad, but she had to hold on to her own hands to keep from reaching up and rub the skin. "There," Alice proclaimed when she was done.

"So much better," Rosalie agreed.

"Let me see," Isabella insisted getting up from the bed, leaving Rosalie and Alice on it. They sat looking at her as she looked at her new face. It was a completely new Isabella that looked back at her. She not only looked it, but she felt it. Tonight was the beginning of Isabella 2.0. "Alice . . . you're right, it does make a difference. Thank you." She turned back around to see a smiling Alice.

"Now we just have to put on your make-up and you're ready to get dressed."

"Let me handle Bella, meanwhile you can fix your own," Rosalie suggested.

"Make sure to put on some foundation. She turns red over nothing," Alice advised, and just like that, Isabella was red in the face. "See."

After Rosalie had done Isabella's make-up to perfection, Alice had Rosalie sit down on the stool in front of the vanity as she did a kind of sideways braiding along her hairline. It started from her forehead and ended in a sideways ponytail flowering down the front of her shoulder. She was breathtaking and she wasn't even wearing her dress yet.

But soon they were all standing in their new dresses. Isabella had a very narrow midnight blue dress on with a halter neck and silver high-heeled sandals, which hadn't been her first choice. She had tried to put on some ballet flats, but Alice stopped her before she got that far.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm putting on my shoes?"

"You're _not_ going to wear flat shoes in that dress. Take these," Alice said and handed Isabella the heeled sandals.

"I can't wear those. Have you seen my dress? I'm tripping in it as it is. If I wear heels I won't be able to move at all."

"Bella, you cannot wear flat shoes in that dress. It will totally ruin the entire look." Rosalie agreed with Alice, crossing her arms.

"But–"

"We're not going dancing. It's Monte Carlo night-casino style. If it's for shit I'll just park you next to Edward, then you can hang on to him," Alice suggested with a big grinning smile.

"Not. Funny."

"Shoes. On," Alice simply replied.

So Isabella did, holding on to Alice for dear life. She was foreseeing a lot of tripping if she didn't watch her steps.

Rosalie had on a strapless dress with a black corset-like top part and warm pink ruffled bottom part, wearing black heels that matched the dress. Alice was also in a halter neck dress, but hers looked like it was made out of big, purple, fabric leafs, that wrapped around her body. She was putting on some black, strappy, leather sandal-boots that she had been dying to buy when she saw them. They were very cool, but it took her five minutes to get them on. Rosalie and Isabella packed their clutches as she struggled with them.

Esme came knocking on the doorframe of the open door then. "Cab's here. Emmett's waiting for you downstairs. Oh. You girls are gonna steal the night. Look at you!" she exclaimed smiling brightly, taking in the girls' outfits. "You all look so beautiful. Now, hurry downstairs and have a great night," she called after them as they went down the stairs. Isabella was in the middle with her arms hooked around both Rosalie's and Alice's, to prevent any falling down the stairs. Soon they were off to the school dance that was held at one of the many hotels in the city.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, a big thank you to Gretchen and René for beta reading on this chapter—as well as the very lovely ladies at PTB.

I know there wasn't much of a story development in this chapter, but it was necessary for me to get some characters in play for the third chapter, where the story will start to unfold.

I've of course updated the blog for the second chapter as well. With photos, outfits and music. If you're interested in listening to the song from Small that Alice sang along to, you can find that and more on the blog page. **Go ****to ****my ****profile ****for ****the ****link.**

Also thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter and everyone who put the story on their favorite/alert list.

Till next chapter . . .

Maria/Faceless


	3. FIRST DANCE & BIRTHDAY WISHES

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners.**However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning:**__ This chapter contains underage drinking and use of drugs. Please, do not read if you are underage, or if this offends you in any way._

_****__This chapter has been updated since the first posting.

* * *

_  


**3. FIRST DANCE & BIRTHDAY WISHES**

"What do you mean you don't have any? I haven't smoked all day," Edward complained to Jasper in a whisper. They stood just outside the ballroom at the Hilton Hotel, where the First Dance was held.

"What I said. I don't have any. I don't wanna get busted for bringing drugs to a school dance," Jasper whispered back. "And maybe that's a good thing," he said, looking Edward over. "Because it sounds like you can't control your shit." He arched an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck you," Edward retorted, looking irritated, which just made Jasper laugh softly.

At that moment, a pair of arms slid around Edward's body, hugging him back into a pair of breasts that were held up by a serious push up bra; he could tell from how hard they felt against his back. The girl holding him had brushed her hand over his bruised rib, hard. Not that he wanted to sound like a baby, but that shit hurt, and the painkillers he had taken before he left home had done nothing to help the pain go away.

"Hey, sweetie," Tanya whispered into Edward's ear, trying to sound seductive as she nibbled his earlobe.

"Let go," Edward said, trying to pry her arms off of him. She didn't listen. In fact, she tightened her grip around his waist against his tugging, pressing even harder onto the bruise. "Let. Go," he snarled through clenched teeth, trying to take control of the pain so that he wouldn't cry out. She finally did.

"Do you guys wanna come with Kate and me to a bar after this?" Tanya asked as she moved in front of Edward with Kate.

"Don't count on it," Jasper said, not really looking at her, in order to emphasize just how indifferent he was to her. In his mind, Tanya was Edward's thing, and Jasper didn't want to be the third wheel in their games along with Kate.

"What? You've got better plans?" Tanya challenged him, crossing her arms under her ample cleavage that was threatening to pop out of her little tight dress. She arched an eyebrow.

"Any plan that doesn't include you is a better plan," Jasper stated flatly. Edward couldn't help but laugh at that one, and fuck it hurt. It made both girls turn on their heels, insulted by the boys' behavior, heading over to the St. John's Witches. A young, beautiful waitress came up to the boys then, holding a tray full of glasses with a golden, bubbling liquid, which Edward hoped was champagne.

"Virgin champagne cocktail?"

_Damn it_, he thought, but took two of them anyway as Jasper grabbed one. "Um, there's only one glass per person," the waitress told him. Edward gave her a blank look, emptied one of his glasses, put it back down on the tray and took a new one. The waitress looked at him with an open mouth before turning away, mumbling something about, "stupid, rich kids."

"Why do you do that?" Jasper asked.

"What?"

"Act like such an asshole toward people."

"An asshole?" Edward looked at Jasper with a raised brow. _He's a fine one to talk_.

"Yeah, taking two glasses instead of just one," Jasper clarified. "And then you go and take another just out of spite."

"Whatever," Edward said. "There isn't just 'one glass per person'. What kind of bullshit is that? You don't sell champagne, or whatever the fuck this is . . . by the glass, but by the bottle. So what if they have to open a bottle more to make enough for everyone? We're fucking paying for this shit, anyway," he said, turning one of his glasses in his hand.

Jasper just shook his head at Edward then nodded at the open double doors that led into the ballroom, as if to suggest that they should go in. The room had been made up as a casino for the night, with different card game tables, craps tables and the roulette. Before they got a chance to take a step, though, they were stopped by three of their classmates. Royce King, a blond haired guy; James Biloxi, who was Victoria's boyfriend; and Alec Guard, Jane's twin brother, who, unlike his sister, had dark hair, walked up to them.

"Ready to do some gambling?" Royce asked, looking from Edward to Jasper and back. For some reason, Royce and James assumed that they were Edward's buddies because they, along with Edward, came from some of the wealthiest families at their school. Edward didn't share their belief, but they seemed unaffected by that. Alec was more of a hanger-on.

"Sure." Jasper shrugged.

"Listen," Royce said and stepped up so close to Edward that he almost stood on his toes. Way too close for Edward's liking, making him take a step back. "If you wanna get hooked up, I got some good stuff."

Edward looked at Jasper as if to say 'and you were too big of a pussy to bring some'. He then looked back at Royce.

"You've got weed?" he asked with a little nod toward the guy, raising his eyebrows at him.

"No, man," James jumped in. "What are we? Twelve?" He too leaned in toward Edward.

_What is up with that?_ Edward thought, irritated.

"We've got some pure Colombian gold dust," he said in a low voice and winked at Edward.

"No way, man. I don't do that shit," Jasper protested, shaking his head, and looked past them into the ballroom, properly searching for his dust of choice: pixie dust.

"What about you, Edward? You're never one to say no to a little party," Royce commented with a nudge to Edward's arm.

"I don't think so, not tonight." Edward turned them down. "Come on," he said, slapping Jasper's back. "Let's go sweet-talk some waitresses." Mixing painkillers, alcohol, and cocaine was probably not the greatest of ideas, so he would settle for just the two of them.

"Suit yourself," Royce sing-songed after them.

They managed to find another cute little waitress and persuaded her to pour them some heavy liquor. Jasper kept looking around the room for the tiny pixie to appear, and as they were on their second drink, Emmett approached them, meaning she probably would be somewhere in the room as well. Emmett kind of looked liked a male version of a candy striper with his striped, pink shirt and white, skinny jeans, but the black shoes and belt made up for it. _Sorta_, Edward thought.

"Hey, man," Emmett said as he grabbed Jasper's hand and patted his shoulder. "What are you drinking?"

"Scotch," Jasper said, toasting his glass. "Emmett, this is Edward Masen - Edward, this is Emmett Evenson. He's on the wrestling team with me." Edward silently nodded at Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, man." Emmett held out his hand. Edward took it, and briefly shook hands with him. "I think we have Spanish together with Senora Goff?"

Edward tried to think back to his last Spanish class but drew a blank. "Yeah? Um, I don't really remember the last Spanish class that clearly. I kind of drank a little that day." He shrugged. He had tried to medicate himself with alcohol that Thursday, as he had bumped his rib in the morning, and the pain would just not go away again.

"Oh," Emmett said, a bit surprised by Edward's laid-back attitude toward drinking in school. But then again, the guy was drinking at a school dance at that very moment. "Well, I'm pretty sure it was you. That head of hair is pretty recognizable." Emmett smiled. "So, are you guys ready to lose some money?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"What? You think you can beat us in a game of poker?" Jasper challenged, pushing his dark gray fedora higher up on his forehead.

"I'm not just gonna beat you, I'm gonna whoop your asses!"

"Bring it on." Edward toasted his glass, as Angela's voice interrupted them sounding over the speakers.

"Um, hello? Can I get everyone's attention?" Angela waved at the crowd from the low stage at the end of the room. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber, your social chair, and I'd like to welcome you all to this year's First Dance. First of all, a big thanks to the Hilton Hotel for bending their rules for one night, by letting us use their beautiful Trianon Ballroom for our Monte Carlo Gambling night. Bear in mind that this is a charity dance, so all the money you bet helps to raise tonight's funds that will go to good cause of our choice. This year's fundraising is for the Vasilii Center. It's a newly established help center for young people like us, living in New York City, who need a variety of support. So please, help us by having a great time at the tables. We are lucky to have the manager of the Vasilii Center with us tonight, to tell us a little more about their center and what it has to offer. Please join me in welcoming Carmen Eleazar to the stage." Angela started clapping as a dark haired lady stepped up on stage, getting polite - but not overwhelming - applause from the rest of the students.

Edward nudged Jasper as Carmen started speaking. "I'm gonna go to the men's, guard my scotch?"

Jasper nodded, so Edward got up and headed out to the restroom.

While Edward was washing his fingers, Royce, James and Alec entered the restroom.

"Changed your mind?" Royce asked, as he held out a tiny black glass vial.

"No."

"Suit yourself," Royce said and went into one of the stalls with James, as Alec stood gaurd. Edward left the restroom, leaving them to carry out their business.

When Edward returned to the ballroom, he couldn't find Jasper or Emmett at the bar. Before he had time to search for them, a big cake covered in pink and white whipped frosting and candles, came floating into the room over people's heads, and someone began singing the birthday song.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself.

". . . Happy birthday dear Bellaaa! Happy birthday to you!" Alice finished the song, standing up on the stage with Isabella down on the floor in front of her. Isabella was turning crimson in the face; the foundation Rosalie had applied earlier didn't help any.

When Alice had gone up on the stage and called for everyone's attention, Isabella feared that her suspicion about Alice _not_ forgetting her birthday was about to be confirmed. As Alice sang the song and Isabella saw the gigantic cake being carried into the room, she just prayed for the ground to swallow her whole. Instead, Alice dragged her up on to the stage for everyone to see. _Em-bar-ras-sing._

At the bar, Edward stood witnessing the whole thing. When Alice dragged a brown haired girl in a really tight, blue, dress up on the stage, he didn't recognize her, despite the fact that he couldn't focus on anything but her. Maybe she was one of the freshmen . . . Regardless, that girl was hot.

"As today is Bella's birthday . . ." Alice said into the microphone, while Isabella just gazed down at the ground in embarrassment.

Suddenly it hit Edward. The hot girl wasn't a freshman; it was Isabella Swan. The little ugly duckling had finally grown up to be the beautiful swan like the story told. As far as Edward could tell, she'd grown up good. Little Edward certainly agreed. Edward looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, and then readjusted himself a little. Coming out of his thoughts, Edward focused on listening to the rest of Alice's speech.

". . . so when she's blown out the candles, you can all come up and have some cake!" She smiled and looked very pleased with her little surprise.

Edward spotted Jasper and Emmett then. The guys were pushing the giant cake up to the stage area on a cart that the hotel had loaned them. Edward pushed his way up to them, careful not to get hit in his ribs. On the stage, Alice pulled Isabella with her and headed for the cake as well.

"Isn't this brilliant?" Alice beamed. "When I was down in Emmett's room earlier, I made a couple of phone calls. Happy birthday, Bella," she said, giving Isabella a sideways hug.

Standing next to the cake, Edward shot Jasper a confused look. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Jasper just shrugged. "Alice made me."

"What?" Edward asked with a frown. Jasper's comment didn't clarify anything for him.

"Uh-hmm." Alice cleared her throat behind him.

Edward turned and saw Isabella looking at the floor before he noticed anything else. He could see how she was blushing now and he couldn't help feeling sorry for her, it was obvious that she didn't like the attention. He knew exactly how she felt, seeing as he hated being the center of attention himself.

Alice looked up at him impatiently as he hadn't gotten out of their way, then she decided to just push past him as he was blocking their way to the cake. _They have the whole night to talk to one another_, she thought as she did so.

Edward suppressed an outburst by clenching his teeth and tried to control his breathing through his nose. Alice had shoved him away by pushing his bruised rib. Jasper cast him a weird look, but Edward just shook his head to let him know to let it go.

Alice then turned to Isabella with a big smile, not seeing the exchange between the guys. "Make a wish!"

The poor girl's face was fire engine red, and the blush even crept down her chest. As Isabella looked up, she caught Edward's eye and his breathing hitched. Well, maybe. It was hard for him to tell as he still had trouble breathing accurately from the pain. But something definitely happened within him; it was like time stopped when their eyes met. Without Isabella's usual big glasses, he could really see her brown eyes. They were beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Edward had always been able to tell that a beautiful girl was hiding somewhere under her long hair and big glasses, but it wasn't until he saw her there, in the ballroom, that he really understood just how beautiful she was. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was about her, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Isabella. She was like a magnet.

Isabella broke their gaze by closing her eyes; she took a deep breath and blew out the candles as she made her wish. People started clapping around them.

"Come get some cake!" Alice shouted to the crowd, and people started pushing to get to them. Edward groaned; he hated that gregarious animal mentality where everyone tried to – literally – get a piece of the cake. What was up with that? It wasn't like it was going to disappear just because the candles had been blown out. It wasn't exactly small either; everyone was sure to get some.

Somehow, he ended up next to Isabella. "Happy birthday," he vocalized softly, leaning into her ear. Was he trying to seduce her? He wasn't exactly sure; he just reacted on his need to be close to her.

Isabella looked up at his face, a bit shocked that he would even speak to her, but couldn't help but smile a little and then turn red again as her heart started to beat faster. He was so beautiful when she saw him up close. Not just handsome as he was from afar, but beautiful. Especially his eyes. If it was possible for eyes to have character, his had.

"Thanks," she whispered in a mumble so low, Edward almost didn't hear her.

"What did you wish for?"

She bit her lip as she shook her head. "I can't tell."

"Why not?" Edward asked with a curious smile.

She looked up at him, not really focusing on his face as a whole. It was as if she was only staring at his lips as she spoke, as if she didn't dare look him in the eyes. "It's embarrassing."

Edward furrowed his brows. Why wasn't she looking him in the eyes? He wanted to gaze into her deep brown eyes and found it weird that she wasn't looking directly at him, like she was thinking of something else completely.

The pixie, as Edward kept calling Alice in his head, came bouncing up to them with two pieces of cake. It was chocolate with two layers of whipped cream filling. "Oh my god, Bella, did you know Jasper is originally from Texas?" She was so thrilled to have found something in common with him, that she didn't notice Isabella was talking to Edward before she was standing in front of him. "Oh! Hi! I'm Alice," she said, holding out one of the pieces of cake, no longer annoyed by his presence, as she had been moments ago.

"Pixie." Edward nodded as he took it, not even realizing that he had spoken his thought out loud.

"Don't call me that," Alice said, narrowing her eyes and pushed the other piece into Isabella's hand. "Here take this," she said, and then turned on her heel before Edward could get a chance to apologize. Alice was not getting the best first impression of Edward. She hated being described as short. She, and people she knew, could joke about it, but she found it rude when it came from people she didn't know. You wouldn't go around saying, "Hey fat ass" to a complete stranger that happened to be overweight. To Alice, it was the same thing when someone she didn't know called her short.

"Oh-oh-kay," Isabella stammered, fumbling with the cake in one hand, so that she wouldn't get it on her dress, while trying not to drop her yellow clutch that she held in her other hand. She almost did a little dance as she tried to juggle it all while finding her balance in heels. Edward automatically reached out to help her. "Sorry, these heels and my dress . . ." Isabella said as she looked down at herself to make sure she hadn't gotten any whipped frosting on her.

Edward followed her eyes, laughing softly. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize." He smiled at her. "And you sure as hell look hot in it." _What the fuck? Did I just say that out loud?_ Edward thought, surprised by his missing brain filter.

Isabella's head snapped up at his words, her heart pounding in her chest. Had he really just said what she thought she'd heard? She turned red in the cheeks, as she was sure he had and smiled shyly up at him. She wanted to hear him laugh again; it made her heart jump with joy hearing that sound. She knew it was probably stupid to be this fascinated by a boy, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about him; she couldn't explain it.

"Thank you," she said in a tiny voice and bit her bottom lip softly. As she did so, Edward licked his own in reaction to it, though he was not fully aware that he did so. Isabella's eyes quickly shifted to follow the movement.

Edward could feel the need to just . . . kiss her. It grew in the pit of his stomach, and he really had to restrain himself from attacking her lips with his own. To say he was surprised by this need would be an understatement, and he didn't understand it. _What is it with this girl? Why does she all of a sudden have this power over me?_ He felt like he was in the middle of a high voltage area just standing next to her, pulling him in. _Where do these feelings come from? Is it just because she has changed her appearance? Am I really that shallow?_ Whatever it was, he now knew that he not only wanted to, but he had to, get to know Isabella better. Before Edward had time to say anything else, Emmett came over and clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey, Jasper and Alice got us a table. Wanna go lose some money in a game of Texas hold 'em?" He smiled at them.

"Yeah," both Isabella and Edward replied.

Edward looked at Isabella with a smile, glad that she was in. It gave him more time to try and work these new feelings out. Isabella felt timid standing with the guys, yet the prospect of spending more time with Edward made her soar though at the same time she just wanted to hide. Maybe she wasn't ready for this after all . . . But as Edward smiled at her, she lit up. She couldn't believe she was here, on her birthday, going against her parents and taking what felt like her first steps into real life – Actually talking with Edward already. The evening had hardly even begun and here her hope for the night was already coming true. Maybe the four-leafed clover ring she had been wearing ever since her mother gave it to her, seven years ago, was finally starting to work its magic. Maybe this was what luck felt like, something Isabella rarely seemed to have on her side.

They went over to the table where Alice and Jasper already sat with Rosalie, and Edward stepped up to Alice.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the pixie-thing," he apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just what I've been calling you in my head–"

"Dude," Jasper interrupted him. He didn't know where Edward was going with his rambling, but Jasper didn't like what he was hearing, Edward saying stuff about him thinking of Alice . . . Edward knew that Jasper was interested in her.

"Sorry," Edward said, scratching his head, catching up on the fact that what he had said might have sounded wrong. "I didn't mean that I've been thinking about you. I mean, not like that. It's just–"

"It's okay." Alice quickly stopped him. "Just don't do it again. I don't like being called pixie," she explained to Edward, helping him out of the awkward situation.

He nodded to let her know that he wouldn't and felt relieved that she understood. As Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, giving her yet another of his dimpled smiles, Angela and Ben came over, asking if they could be in on the game, thereby filling the table.

"You guys all look like you've talked about what to wear tonight," Angela noticed with a smile as she sat down, making everyone look around at each other. "Like you're all couples."

She was sort of right. Alice sat in her purple dress next to Jasper in his purple shirt. Rosalie matched Emmett in their pink colors. It wasn't until then that Edward looked down his dark blue shirt and realized that he matched Isabella. No one knew how to respond to her comment. Alice, Jasper and Emmett looked happy at the thought of being couples. Rosalie, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased. Isabella, yet again, reacted by turning red in the face.

"Judging by the look of you two, I would say it's you that's the couple." Alice looked back and forth between Ben and Angela, who both smiled sweetly. "Aw, so you're really together now?"

Angela nodded and Alice congratulated them with a smile.

As they all sat down at the table with their pieces of cake, the dealer started handing out cards. "Please place your bets," he announced when the game was ready to begin.

Alice kept asking Angela and Ben about their date as they played, wanting to know every detail of how they got together. This caused Emmett and Edward to give her annoyed looks throughout the game, because she was more focused on their conversation than the actual gambling.

"Goddamnit, Al, will you shut up!" Emmett burst out when her talking had cost him a hand. If there was one thing Emmett liked, it was a little competition – any shape or form. That being said, he played to win and Alice's persistent yapping was probably getting on his nerves more than everybody else's. "We're playing poker here. If you wanna talk 'girl talk' then fold and leave the table!"

Alice looked at him with an open mouth, a bit surprised by his sudden outburst. She really shouldn't have been though, considering she knew him, and mumbled something along the lines of, "grow up you big baby," but all the same became quiet. She lasted for about ten minutes before she couldn't keep quiet and another question escaped her lips, making Emmett groan out loud. She chose to ignore him.

"So what play did you see?"

"Wicked." Angela smiled.

"Oh that's such an awesome musical," Alice exclaimed excitedly, and they were off again.

As they played, waiters kept circling the tables with trays of snacks, virgin cocktails and other drinks. All the while Jasper sent sweet smiles to Alice every chance he got, which she happily returned. Emmett tried to do the same with Rosalie, though he didn't get quite the same reaction. She was now almost sitting with her back to him, having turned a little further away each time he tried to catch her eye.

During it all, Edward tried to figure out what was different about Isabella. But between casting annoyed glances at Alice and getting lost in Isabella, he kept missing his turn and had to be reminded over and over again. Every time Isabella caught Edward looking, she blushed and quickly evaded his eyes. His gaze was so intense. She couldn't figure out if he was concentrating or glowering at her. Thinking back, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he would be mad, it just didn't make sense. She came to the conclusion that he was probably just concentrating, and that she just happened to be his focal point, sitting directly across from him. That made sense. _Then why does he keep losing? _Isabella pushed her confusion aside and chose to just enjoy the butterflies Edward sent swirling around in her stomach every time their eyes met.

Thanks to the distraction in front of him, Edward was the first one out. Leaving a decent amount of money for the Vasilii Center. He needed to get his head out of the haze Isabella put him in and went to the bar to sweet-talk another waitress. Maybe if he got a little buzz going, he could rid himself of the spell Isabella seemed to have put on him. He was playing Liar's Dice with the waitress, who'd served him some more heavy liquor, when Jasper came up to him.

"Emmett, that schmuck, won the pot. Or, well, I guess the Vasilii Center did . . . He's doing a victory dance now." Jasper pointed over his shoulder. Edward followed with his eyes and right there, in the midst of all the tables, Emmett stood stirring in an imaginary pot while doing a moonwalk sort of dance on the spot. "Good thing he won, I would hate to see how he reacts when losing." Jasper laughed quietly. "Do you wanna get some fresh air?" he asked, pretending he was inhaling from an invisible cigarette.

Edward nodded and stood up. He had only taken a few steps when someone suddenly bumped into him, really hard, taking his breath away and replacing it with a pain that turned his vision white for a brief second. How many times was he going to get hit in the ribs before the night was over?

"Shit," he groaned. "Will you let go of –" Edward stopped – mid sentence – in his complaint to the person who was still holding on to him, when he turned around and saw two beautiful brown eyes. "Bella," he gasped, sounding surprised. "I mean," he shook his head, "Isabella. Here." He held out a hand to help steady her.

"I'm so sorry. It's these shoes," Isabella tried to explain. "I really didn't want to wear them, but Alice insisted that I did and . . . I'm sorry," she finished in a tiny voice as she realized that he probably couldn't care less what Alice had told her. She was still holding on to Edward however, because she couldn't find her footing.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you all right?" Alice asked, coming up to them, having no trouble whatsoever in her high heels.

"Um, yeah," Isabella answered, still wobbling as she finally realized that one of her heels had twisted itself around her foot.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine," Edward stated ironically, trying to help Isabella's balance as she bent down to fix her heel.

"I'm really sorry," Isabella apologized again, trying to look up at him as she fumbled with her shoe.

"Yeah." Edward wanted to say "it's okay" but his ribs still hurt too much.

"You didn't trip. It was Jane, that bitch. She stuck her leg out again. What's that all about? Why does she keep doing that?" Alice wondered.

"Look out!" Jasper suddenly shouted and pulled Alice to him, holding her flat against his body. Isabella and Edward didn't have a chance to react before they were drenched by a torrent of water.

"Oops," Irina said with a giggle, clearly giving away that she had done it on purpose, standing with a big, empty, drinking glass.

"What the fuck did you do that for, you stupid bitch?" Edward shouted, having gotten a good amount of water on half his shirt. Isabella finally let go of Edward and stood on her own with a shocked expression on her face, trying to shake the water off her arms. The right side of her dress was soaked.

"It was an accident," Irina said with a shrug, smiling at Edward. In reality she hadn't meant to hit him, just Isabella. But she would never admit that.

"My ass it was!" Edward yelled, taking a step toward her. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do; he was just mad as hell.

Jasper stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Let it go, man."

"You should go to the restroom and dry off," Alice suggested. She was still leaning up against Jasper but the guilt she was feeling made her look like she was in pain. Not even at a school dance would the witches let Isabella be. Alice felt so powerless.

Edward looked down at the large dark stain on the front of his shirt and then looked back at Isabella. Her stain went all the way down her dress.

"Right, come on," he said with a nod of his head in the direction of the doors.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice offered Isabella, feeling like she had to do something to ease her guilt.

"It's okay." Isabella smiled. "You just stay here with Jasper."

"Oh." Alice grinned as she remembered who she was standing with. "Okay." She nodded eagerly.

"Come on," Edward told Isabella again as he turned to leave. "Get out of my face, you fucking cunt," he spat at Irina as he pushed past her with a bit more force than necessary. They had only taken a few steps before Isabella tripped again. "Will you watch where you're going?" he scolded as he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall, then felt guilty for snapping at her. "Look, just hold my hand." He exhaled heavily as he held his right hand out by way of an apology.

Isabella's cheeks gained a little more color as she slid her small hand into his big, warm one. A heated tickling feeling ran up their arms and into their bodies as they stood there, holding hands. It was like the buzzing feeling that goes through your body when you get an electric shock, but it felt wonderful instead of painful. They looked down at their joined hands with a frown; it looked like Edward's hand swallowed Isabella's as his long fingers wrapped around it. He looked up at her and was met by those deep brown eyes again. Isabella quickly looked down, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened during the night. She didn't even care that her family was sitting at home, celebrating her birthday without her. Whatever it was that had made her feel insecure earlier was gone now. Edward scratched his head, not understanding why she was blushing, but he liked it. He gave her hand a small tug for her to start walking again, when Rosalie stopped them.

"Have you seen Angela? The hotel is asking for someone who's responsible for the dance. Something about the waiters having served alcohol. And I don't know who else is on the social committee," she explained, but then she suddenly noticed their joined hands. "Oh, never mind. I'll go ask someone else," she said with a smile and winked at Isabella.

_What was that about?_ Edward watched Rosalie as she wandered off to look for Ben.

Back at the bar, Alice looked up at Jasper, her face a mask of despair.

"What?" he asked, worried that something was wrong straight.

"Jasper, this is so awful." Alice sighed and she started to tell him everything about what had been happening since the day she had started at school. How she thought that she might have been handling it all wrong. "I don't know what to do. This is entirely my fault. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?"

"Hey." Jasper stopped her, stroking her arms. "You couldn't have known that they were gonna react this way. Let's be honest, it's not exactly the way normal people react." He smiled down at her. She had tears in her eyes now, so he dried them away. "Maybe if you try and keep cool whenever they do something, then maybe the fun will go out of it and they'll stop," he suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe. Thanks for listening." Alice smiled sweetly, looking up at him. _Definitely not a weirdo. Definitely worth it_, she thought as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Anytime." He smiled back.

oOo

Once Edward and Isabella entered the hallway, he left her at the ladies' room to go to the men's himself. He noticed Alec standing outside by the ladies' but didn't think much of it as he walked into the empty lavatory. He had only made it to the hand dryer and pulled his shirt out of his pants, when a soft knock sounded on the door, and Edward heard Isabella calling his name. _What the fuck?_ He went back to the door and pulled it open.

Isabella stood looking down at the floor, twisting her fingers around in her hands. "Um, can I dry off in here? Alec won't let me into the ladies' room."

"What?" Edward looked down at her in confusion and then shifted his gaze to Alec down the hall. "What the fuck, man?" he asked a bit louder for Alec to hear.

"Vickie puked just inside the door. She must have gotten sick or something," Alec called back with a shrug. "She and James went to go get a cleaning lady. I'm just making sure that no one steps in it."

"Yeah, right. More like going at it," Edward mumbled in a low voice. _What are they up to? No way Alec is standing guard over fucking vomit._ "Uh, sure, come in. No ones in here," he then answered Isabella and ushered her in, holding the door open for her.

As they stood in front of the hand dryer, Isabella looked down at its small round opening with a frown. "How do we do this?" she asked, looking up at Edward.

"You just stand with your side under it. Then I'll take my shirt off and hold it under from this side. If you don't mind?" Edward quickly asked, not sure if he would scare Isabella away, standing half naked in front of her. She nodded, blushing at the prospect of Edward standing with a bare chest next to her. Her heart started pounding just at the thought of it.

She positioned herself with her side toward the dryer, holding on to it as she stuck her hip out to make the air fall on her stain. Edward hit the button for her with a smile, and the noisy dryer started up. With her standing like that, Edward got a good look at her body: small, yet curvy in all the right places. He quickly distracted himself from the thoughts that followed these observations before they affected him, starting to unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He placed it under the stream of air next to Isabella, focusing only on the shirt.

Isabella didn't have that much self-control. Her eyes grew wide with fascination when she saw his lean muscular chest. She'd never been this close to a guy like that. When he put the shirt under the hand dryer, his scent flowed toward her, making her close her eyes and take a deep breath. His smell was amazing. When she opened her eyes again, she inhaled sharply with surprise, noticing a big fading bluish-green and yellow bruise that filled his entire right side. How had she missed that the moment before? She lost her grip on the dryer as she reached out to touch it, without thinking, and fell. Edward, now used to her constant stumbling, caught her instinctively though he regretted it immediately because of the pain from his bruise.

"What the–?"

"What happened?" Isabella asked, interrupting Edward before he could finished his question. She stood upright again with his support.

Edward frowned at her, confused by her question. _What does she mean 'what happened'? Did she black out or something? Is that why she keeps tripping? Maybe there's something wrong with her? _Then he saw that she was looking at his body. He followed her eyes to the fading bruise. _Shit_, he thought. With everything that had happened he'd forgotten the bruise was still visible.

"Um," he said, closing his eyes. "I fell . . . it's nothing." He shook his head, looking back at her, wanting to drop the subject. He had to struggle to stop himself from putting the wet shirt back on to cover it up.

"It looks like it was painful," Isabella said in a low voice, talking more to herself than Edward. She reached out to touch his bruise again; it was like it called out to her. She moved her small fingers over his side with a feather-light touch. Edward wanted to step away, afraid it would hurt, but as she ran her fingers over his ribs, the electric current swept over his skin in a trail after her touch. It didn't hurt; it actually felt good. Before he had time to fully enjoy it, Isabella snapped her fingers back, shocked by her own action.

"I'm sorry!" She looked horrified by what she had done. "I didn't mean to touch you! I just . . ."

"It's okay." Edward grinned. "If you were standing half naked in front of me, I'm not sure I would be able to keep my hands to myself either." He froze, horrorstruck by his words. _Where the fuck is my brain filter tonight? I can't say shitty things like that to her!_

Isabella's cheeks turned pink as she smiled at him; at least he didn't make her feel stupid about it. Edward tried to play it cool by shrugging and gave her a crooked smile in return. Isabella's eyes gleamed at the sight of it, making her smile even bigger. She was so cute. Edward couldn't help but laugh at her as her smile made his stomach flip with joy. All of a sudden they both stood laughing at the ridiculous situation they were in. But suddenly, Edward heard the door squeak from behind the half-wall at the entrance. Someone was coming in.

"Shit," Edward cursed as he quickly grabbed Isabella's arm. The sound of her heels clicking on the tiles rebounded off the walls as he dragged her with him into the nearest toilet stall. He pushed her against the dividing wall and locked the door behind them. The last thing Edward wanted was to get caught, half naked, with a girl in the men's room.

"Hello?" the guy that had walked in called out; it was Ben. "Angela?" When no one answered, he shrugged and turned to leave, but as he did, he bumped into Eric coming in. "Hey, have you seen Angela? I can't find her."

"Don't tell me you have already become one of those clinging, needy boyfriends?" Eric asked instead of answering.

"I'm just looking for her." Ben defended himself as he left.

Inside the stall, Isabella and Edward stood totally still. There was only an inch between them as their chests met with each panting breath they took. The adrenaline was rushing through them. Isabella's heart was beating so hard it felt like it was threatening to rip through her chest, and Edward was suddenly very aware of the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. He was still holding Isabella's arm, hovering over her and looking intently into her eyes, listening closely for Eric out in the restroom. He was singing to himself in a very high-pitched tone as they could hear him urinate directly into the water of a toilet a few stalls away. Isabella almost started laughing but Edward quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her. If they got busted now, people would definitely get the wrong idea. The weird electricity between them grew stronger as he kept looking into her eyes, his bright green ones flickering between her brown orbs. He could feel the high voltage energy again. It was her. She was the one pulling him in. She smelled amazing too, like flowers. Edward could feel the want to kiss her again. He needed something to distract his attention or the situation down south was about to become very awkward.

"What did you wish for?" he whispered and removed his hand so that Isabella could answer.

She looked confused. "What?" she whispered back, not sure what he was talking about in the middle of everything.

"When you blew out the candles," Edward clarified. "What was your birthday wish?"

Isabella shook her head and looked down at the floor, twirling her silver ring around her finger. "It's embarrassing." She couldn't believe he was still hung up on that.

Edward tipped her head with a finger under her chin to make her look at him. "You can tell me," he assured her with a flirting smile, trying to persuade her.

Isabella tried to look down, but Edward still held her chin. "It's too embarrassing," she murmured, trying to get him to drop the subject.

Edward frowned. _How can a birthday wish be that embarrassing?_ "Please?"

Isabella looked up at him but then looked away, wiggling on her heels, realizing he wasn't going to let it go. "Well, um," she whispered. "When I blew out the candles?" She looked up and he nodded. "I kind of . . . wished that . . . you would kiss me." She bit her lip and then turned deeply red as the blush crept down her body.

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise. If he had been a cartoon character, they would have disappeared into his hairline. "Really?" he whispered. Isabella's confessing didn't help his situation. Here he was, trying to _not_ kiss her, and she had basically asked him to.

Without knowing he did so, Edward looked down at her big, soft-looking, red lips and let his tongue lick over his own bottom lip. He raised his eyes from her lips to her eyes again, only to find her looking at his lips. She had seen him licking them. Isabella looked up into Edward's eyes and inhaled sharply, seeing the lust in them. _Is this really happening? When will I wake up and realize that it was all a dream? And what about Tanya?_ Isabella was about to ask about Tanya when Edward slowly started to lean down, lowering his head toward her, effectively stopping her from speaking.

"Then consider this my birthday present," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke the words.

Edward could feel Isabella's breathing speeding up. She didn't stop him, yet she knew she should but she just couldn't. He kissed her lips lightly, letting his lips hover over hers as he looked into her eyes to see if she wanted him to stop. She didn't move; she just stood with her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell in rapid movements. Edward kissed her again, more firmly and felt Isabella press her lips back into his. His eyes closed at the feeling. God, they really _were_ soft.

Edward let go of Isabella's chin as he brushed his hand up her cheek and laid it against the side of her neck, weaving his fingers into her hair. He pressed the other hand holding his shirt against the door, as their lips moved against one another's.

Edward wanted to deepen the kiss, so he tipped his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly. Isabella copied him, and Edward gently sucked her top lip in between his as she sucked on his bottom lip. It was sweet and innocent, but still had an urgent passion, as their quickened breaths brushed down their noses. Edward let his tongue sweep over Isabella's lip and she did the same, meeting his tongue with her own, answering his call for more. Something told Edward he needed to move slowly with her, and he was glad she welcomed him as he pressed back into her, meeting in the middle. It was so sweet and soft, making Isabella moan quietly.

The sound made Edward forget everything around him, including the part about going slow. He pushed his tongue into Isabella's mouth, engaging in a more passionate kiss. Isabella moaned again as he did so, feeling the world around her slip away, leaving only the two of them. Edward wanted to get closer to her, wanted to feel her pressed tightly up against his body. It was more than just a desire; he needed it. He closed the small space between their bodies, meeting her hips with his own. His member was getting hard from the kiss – her tongue, the feeling of her body against his – so when it brushed into Isabella, Edward groaned into her mouth. Isabella whimpered back and started sliding her small warm hands up his arms, feeling his muscles and biceps as they traveled up. She wrapped them around his neck and weaved her fingers into his hair. Every thought about Tanya was officially washed away. When Edward groaned at the sensation, Isabella tugged his hair a little, which made Edward push his hips into her, making the partition wall shake from the movement. They had both forgotten that others could be in there.

Isabella opened her mouth more, deepening the kiss, and Edward pushed his head closer. He let go of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and grabbed Isabella's hip, then broke free of her lips to catch a breath of air. He came right back, this time with his head tipped to the other side. They were both too eager as their teeth clashed together and Edward tried to calm himself a little by paying more attention to his hand on her hip. He let it slide around her and down to her ass cheek, squeezing it lightly.

Isabella froze. She snapped her hands and head back as she broke the kiss, looking into Edward's eyes with a scared expression on her face, exhaling heavily. _Does he think that that is what we're doing? Does he expect more than just kissing?_ Edward quickly drew back both his hands and slammed his back against the wall across from her. He gripped his hair and pulled at it.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I just– I got carried away when you didn't pull away and– I didn't mean–"

"It's okay." Isabella stopped him but kept looking at the floor. She knew it; he was regretting it, realizing that he had cheated on Tanya. "I– we shouldn't have done this," she mumbled, waving a hand back and forth between them, still not meeting his eyes.

"But you–"

"Sorry," Isabella cut him off, feeling too embarrassed that her father was right about the whole 'sex in a random restroom' thing. She had fallen right into it; how could she be so stupid? She quickly unlocked the door and stepped over Edward's shirt as she got out, hiding him behind the door.

Pushing the door away from his face, Edward frowned, unable to understand what had just happened. He was the one that should be sorry; he was the one that had screwed up. He had ignored his instinct telling him to go slow and had instead acted on his hormones. _I'm such a fucking asshole_, he thought as he cupped his erection. He was sure to get a serious case of blue balls from this, because there was no way he was going to jerk off in a hotel restroom. After some time to calm down, he picked up his shirt from the floor and walked out after Isabella.

It was awkward in the men's room the rest of the time. Edward kept trying to come up with an apology, but Isabella wouldn't hear of it. She kept hitting the button of the dryer every time he opened his mouth, just wanting to get out of there. She was too embarrassed to hear what he had to say and just needed to get away from his presence, so she could get her head straight; figure out what had happened. In the end, she couldn't take it anymore and left with her dress still wet.

"Isabella . . ." Edward tried to call after her one last time, but she didn't hear it as the door closed. He sighed deeply, squinting when it sent pain shooting through his ribs. He hit the dryer button hard, irritated at how things had turned out, and held his shirt under the hot air. When he finally stepped out into the hall, stuffing his shirt back into his pants, someone ran face first into his right side.

"Oh come on! For fuck's sake!" he shouted, which was stupid because it only made the pain worse, but he'd had about enough. When he saw that it was Angela who had run into him, now sitting on the floor, he froze at the sight of her. She looked like she had been in a fight, with her hair all tousled and teary makeup running down her face. He reached out to help her up, but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she got up on her own and ran pass him.

"Angela . . ." Edward called after her, but it was no use. As he turned back toward the ballroom, he saw that Jessica and Lauren, of all people, were standing in the doorway and watched Angela disappear. They looked at Edward then with raised eyebrows, giving him the once over. He looked down at himself, with his shirt still half untucked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't fucking touch her." The girls didn't answer, they just looked at him with raised eyebrows as they walked past him, crossing their arms.

Edward fixed his shirt, cursing to himself as he walked back into the ballroom. This was turning into one shitty night. He spotted James, Alec and Royce standing together in a corner and walked over to them then, not caring about what he had told himself earlier in the night. _Fuck it._

"Does the offer still stand?" he asked as he came up to them.

"Sure." Royce smiled crookedly at him. "Come on," he said, clapping Edward's shoulder as he led the way back out to the men's room.

oOo

Edward stayed away from Isabella for the rest of the night. It felt awkward being around her after the bathroom kiss. And as she hung around Alice and Rosalie, who had Jasper and Emmett hanging by a string, Edward stayed with the others and their friends the rest of the night. They gambled and drank, just had a good time with the rush from the coke. When the dance ended at midnight, Tanya and Kate came over to him.

"So." Tanya smiled up at Edward. "Ready to go?"

"What?" Edward asked, not remembering that they had discussed at the beginning of the night, because of everything he had filled his body with.

Tanya moved up close to him so that she was pushed completely up against his body and started fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"You're so silly, baby." She laughed. "We talked about it when we got here, remember? You, me and Kate were going to head out when this stupid thing ended."

"Did you change your mind about the threesome?" Edward smiled crookedly, getting an eye roll from Kate.

"We'll go bar-hopping. James, get the girls, I'll call the limo," Royce burst in.

"Okay, I guess it's bar-hopping then," Edward agreed with a shrug. Tanya jumped with joy and kissed Edward on the cheek. _At least it's better than going home and listen to Dad screw some new stripper he's dragged home._

As Edward arrived outside, Tanya and Kate under each of his arms, he saw Isabella getting into a cab with Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. When their eyes met he felt like he received a huge blow to his stomach, Isabella's eyes looked so sad. Instead of listening to what his heart was telling him, Edward looked away and got into the limo with the St. John's Witches and their male sidekicks, and they drove into the Manhattan night.

In the cab, Isabella looked out of the window as Alice talked animatedly about how great a night it had been. Isabella kept quiet as a single tear ran down her face; she quickly dried it away. _Stupid.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Just so we are clear, I **DO NOT** encourage the use of drugs. We are going through some bad stuff in the family right now because of drugs. So please, do not take the subject lightly.

On a happier note: Thanks to my lovely beta-readers for your help, including the lovely ladies over at PTB, and to everyone that's giving my story a chance . . . I hope you enjoyed the little exchange between Edward and Isabella and that it was worth the wait.

The blog has of course been updated too. Other than the usual, I've put up a link for a site where you can get a 360 degrees panorama view of the Trianon Ballroom if that should have your interest. Link on my profile page as usual.

In next chapter Alice and Jasper will get some playtime.

Until then . . .

Maria/Faceless


	4. FIRST DATE & LESSON LEARNED

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_****__This chapter has been updated since the first posting.

* * *

_

**4. FIRST DATE & LESSON LEARNED**

The rest of the night at the dance had been awkward for Isabella. On one hand, she felt excited about what had happened with Edward. On the other, she just felt stupid and confused about the whole thing. _Why did he kiss me in the first place when he's with Tanya? Did he just do it because he felt he had to after I told him my wish? If he didn't, does that mean he likes me? If he does, then what am I supposed to do with that? I'm not allowed to date, and what about Tanya? Could we start a relationship and keep it a secret? Urgh, don't even go there, Isabella. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Right?_ Isabella's inner dialog did nothing to help her figure things out.

"Earth to Bella . . ." Alice's voice broke Isabella free from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Isabella asked, shaking her head to get out of her thoughts and looking over at Alice. They lay together in Alice's bed in their nighties, with Rosalie sitting by their feet. Rosalie was going to sleep down the hall in the guest room; having opted to stay in there instead of on the air mattress Esme offered her.

"I was asking what you thought about my idea for mine and Jasper's date, next Saturday?"

"Could you tell it again? I was lost in thought . . ."

"About Edward?" Rosalie smiled, grasped Isabella's toes through the blanket, and shook her foot.

"No . . . well, sort of. I can't figure him out . . . why he kissed me . . ."

"Why not? You're a great catch." Alice smiled and winked at her.

Isabella looked back and forth between Alice and Rosalie. "But I'm pretty sure Tanya is more than a 'groupie', or whatever you called her, and that would mean he cheated on her with me!" She sighed. "I just . . . I don't know what to do with it."

"Think about it, Isabella," Rosalie advised. "Do you really want to start something on a betrayal?"

"But we don't know for sure if he is," Alice argued. "Besides, a relationship isn't necessarily doomed just because it starts on infidelity."

"Well, things aren't just as simple as whether or not he is single," Isabella confessed, biting the inside of her cheek. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Alice answered with furrowed brows, not sure what Isabella was about to tell them.

"Rose?"

"Cross my heart," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. It wasn't like Isabella was about to confess murder.

"Okay, so here's the thing," Isabella said, sitting up straight. "I haven't told you the whole truth about tonight." And so she told them everything about how she had gone without her parents knowing, leaving them with her birthday dinner and family. Furthermore, she told them exactly what had happened in the toilet stall, and her thoughts about it.

"Oh," Alice said with raised eyebrows, as Isabella finished.

"Yeah, but you have to keep it a secret. I don't want anybody to know. I'm gonna be in enough trouble as it is when I get home. I'm just so tired of all those rules and always being told no, you know?" Isabella looked back and forth between her friends to get confirmation. They nodded. "The worst thing is that I don't know what to do or think about this whole Edward deal. I mean; does he like me now? He never tried to approach me before, and even if that was what he did tonight, I can't do anything about it." Isabella sighed and fell back against the headboard. "Had I known this whole thing with guys would be so complicated, I wouldn't even have bothered," she told them, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. "It probably doesn't even matter. I'm pretty sure he felt guilty for kissing me, and I'm definitely going to be grounded for the rest of my life, anyway," she finished, letting her hands fall on top of the blanket.

"Of course guys are complicated; why do you think _I_ don't even bother?" Rosalie lectured Isabella.

"Don't listen to her," Alice protested. "Life without guys would be boring. And yeah, sometimes things do get complicated, but some guys are worth it. Do you think Edward's worth it?"

"How can she possibly answer that from just one kiss?" Now it was Rosalie's turn to protest.

"He is." Isabella made both of them look at her. "I know that I'm being contradicting here, but he is. I can't explain it, but there's just something about him."

"Oh, give me a break," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe how quickly Isabella's crush blinded her.

"Will you stop being so cynical?" Alice scolded Rosalie. "If she can feel it, she feels it."

"Whatever," Rosalie said, getting up. "I'm going to bed. But, Bella, I'm telling you, Edward is trouble." With those words she left Alice's room and went to the guestroom.

"Good night!" Alice called after her with an eye roll and then turned to Isabella. "Wouldn't it be awesome if you started dating Edward and I Jasper? Then we could double date." She smiled brightly and then kept talking about Jasper and how he'd asked her out. It wasn't until she noticed the soft and heavy breathing coming from Isabella that Alice saw she had fallen asleep. Alice whispered a soft 'good night' before turning her bed lamp off and falling asleep herself.

oOo

Isabella took a deep breath as she stood outside the front door to her home, trying to pull herself together for what was waiting inside.

"Come on, Isabella," she quietly told herself. "Just . . . go inside, say you're sorry, and get your punishment. Like ripping off a band-aid. Just-" She sighed heavily. _Who am I kidding? They're gonna bite my head off as soon as I come through the door_, she thought. With another heavy sigh, she opened the door and stepped inside.

As she came into the white hall and closed the door behind her, she froze, seeing her father pacing back and forth in the middle of their big, bright living room at the end of the hall. He was in a fury, causing what she had gathered of her non-existing courage to fall to the ground. When Charlie turned around, he saw his daughter standing with all her bags down the hall. She was whiter than a ghost, as all her blood had rushed from her face for a change.

Charlie's rage subsided for a brief second of relief before coming back in full force. "WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted, the sound bouncing off the white walls and making Isabella cringe as he stood all red in the face. "Get in here and explain yourself!" Isabella slowly stepped forward, placed her bags by the stairs, and then came into the living room. Renee rose slowly from the desk where she had been sitting, calling around, asking if anyone had seen Isabella.

"Isabella," she uttered in relief at seeing her daughter. Renee walked over to her, hugged Isabella closely and kissed the top of her head. "Where have you been? We had a search put out on you when you didn't come home last night! What were you thinking?" she demanded, holding Isabella out at arm's length and shaking her daughter lightly as her fright was replaced with anger.

Isabella hadn't expected that. _They put out a search . . ._ she thought, the guilt rushing over her as she realized that of course they would have done that.

"WELL?" Charlie yelled, making Isabella flinch away at the sound.

"I've been at Alice's house," she explained quietly, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorr–"

"You had guests coming! The whole family was here to celebrate you, and you left us standing like a bunch of fools when you never showed up! W spent the entire night calling around, looking for you. What the hell were you thinking?" Charlie kept shouting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Isabella felt a guilty tear run down her face. She quickly dried it off. "I tried to tell you that I didn't–"

"You had your grandmother so worried – talking about rape and kidnapping!" Renee took over, walking past Isabella to sit down on the edge of a big armchair.

"I'm sorr–"

"Zafrina!" Renee cut her off, not wanting to hear Isabella's excuse. "She stood in the kitchen all day to make your birthday dinner. What kind of gratitude is it you're showing for all her hard work?"

Isabella opened her mouth to tell them, once again, that she was sorry, but her father spoke before she could.

"I don't care what you think justifies standing your own family up, putting your mother and I through all of this. But let me tell you right now, young lady, _nothing_ justifies what you've done! NOTHING!"

"I'm sorry!" Isabella replied loudly, holding back a sob with a thick swallow. It was awful being yelled at like that. "I know what I did last night was wrong, and I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice down to normal again. "I never meant for you to worry like that. I'll call everyone to let them know that I'm fine and that I'm sorry for worrying them, okay?" She looked at her parents with watery eyes, holding back her tears with all her might. "But you treat me like I'm some little girl you can control, and I'm not anymore. When will you realize that I'm not a little girl anymore? I want to hang out with my friends and go to school dances. I want to act my age and have fun without being told that I'm wrong for wanting that. You don't realize it, but you're keeping me from having a life with all your idiotic rule-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Charlie yelled, surprising both Isabella and Renee, who jumped slightly in her seat from the volume of his voice. "I don't want to hear another word from you. You're grounded for a month," he spoke forcefully.

Isabella looked at her father with her mouth agape. "Dad–"

"You are not . . .!" Charlie raised his voice to drown out Isabella's. ". . . To have any friends over, or participate in any social events. You'll come straight home after school, and that's final. Now, go to your room!"

"Mom!" Isabella tried to make her mother change her father's mind, even though she knew it wouldn't do much.

"You heard your father. You're lucky you're getting off that easily. I hope this will be a lesson learned," Renee reprimanded, giving Isabella a raised eyebrow.

Isabella nodded, then turned to her father. "Dad, I'm really sorry." He gave Isabella a short nod in return, letting her know he acknowledged her apology, but that he hadn't forgiven her actions. As Isabella walked out and into the hall, another tear slipped down her cheek as she grabbed her bags and headed down the stairs to her room. _So much for Isabella version two, _she thought as she closed the door to her room behind her and finally let the tears come down her face. Everything had gone wrong, leaving her with a feeling of being lost.

oOo

Alice's second week at St. John's was awkward. The witches kept bullying Isabella, and Alice tried the best she could to follow Jasper's suggestion and just act like it didn't affect her. But it was hard. Thursday she couldn't take it anymore and exploded when they threw food in Isabella's hair only to have them laugh in her face. Isabella was, of course, not in the greatest of moods. Not just because of the witches and her being grounded. But, Charlie had also taken to giving her the silent treatment at home after the stunt she pulled, as he was still angry with her. And to top it off, Edward acted like nothing had ever happened between the two of them. It broke Isabella's heart a little even though she tried to push the feeling away. She knew it was stupid to expect anything different from him. Rosalie's mood wasn't great either. Emmett's persistence to get a date with her was getting on her nerves, and Angela . . . well, Angela was just being weird. She had made a total 180, seeming constantly sad and jumpy. When they asked what was wrong, or if something had happen with her and Ben, she assured them that everything was fine. But it was clear that whatever was going on with her was rubbing off on Ben, too. Yet, she refused to talk about what was wrong.

At least Alice had something to look forward to: her date with Jasper on Saturday. She had bought a new outfit for it, and they had been texting each other nonstop since the dance. As she stood waiting for him on the sidewalk outside of MoMA in her new little white babydoll dress and black leather jacket, she received a text from him.

_Be there in 5. :-) Jasper_

She smiled, feeling her stomach flutter with excitement. She couldn't wait to spend the day with Jasper all by herself. As she stood looking at the different people walking by, meeting up with friends and family, she suddenly felt his presence behind her.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke softly as he leaned down to her ear. Alice quickly turned around with a big smile to look up at him, over the moon that he had called her beautiful. Jasper was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black open vest with a gray, button-down shirt underneath. But the part she loved the most was that he was wearing one of his many hats, in this case, a beanie.

"Hi." She stood on her toes to give him a hug, needing to do so as he was much taller than her. He returned the embrace. Alice took the opportunity to get a deep breath of his scent, then smiled even more at the feeling of his strong arms. _Heaven._

"I hope you didn't have to wait long?" he asked as they let go of each other.

"Oh, no. I just got here myself, like ten minutes ago or something. But I left early to get here," Alice quickly added, not wanting Jasper to feel bad about her waiting for him.

"Oh, okay. You look beautiful," he complimented once again.

"Thanks." Alice smiled widely. "You're not looking too shabby either," she replied, pulling the open vest.

"Well, thank you." Jasper smiled. "Ready to go in?" he then asked with a quick nod towards the entrance.

"Yeah. I love it that we can use your mother's card to get in," Alice shared as they went through one of the revolving doors.

"Me too, otherwise we probably would have had to wait forever. I think this exhibition might be pretty popular."

"Tim Burton _is_ amazing. I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Me too." Jasper smiled, letting his eyes linger on Alice a bit longer to let her know that Tim Burton wasn't the main reason for that.

Alice thought the exhibition was amazing, and seeing it with Jasper made it even better. They discussed all the different things there were to see, pointing out favorites of theirs and talking about his movies. When they were in the blacklight room, Jasper had Alice twirl around in her little dress that lit up in the darkness. He was holding her hand as she did so and never let go thereafter. Alice's entire being was screaming with happiness as she felt all girly and gay. It was completely new to her to have such a strong and powerful reaction to someone she barely knew. She had dated other boys, but Jasper was different from all of them. He was special.

"Did you know that you can tell if a character is troubled, crazy or unhappy by the shapes he's drawn them with?" Jasper asked as they looked at some of the many drawings hanging on the walls.

"Really?" Alice looked at him with raised brows.

"Yeah. If a character is unhappy, Burton uses circles; if it's troubled, the face is often shaped as a triangle; and if someone, or something - like a place - is off balance, he uses a spiral to make that come across."

"That makes sense I guess. You get kind of dizzy looking too much at spirals."

"Exactly." Jasper smiled, liking that they saw it the same way.

Alice sighed then. "All these amazing drawings and creatures makes me want to go home and make some myself."

"Then why don't we? My parents are at some friend's house today and won't be home 'til late. We could make something in Charlotte's studio," Jasper suggested.

"We can?" Alice asked. "I mean, isn't your mother's studio, like, her sacred place or something? I would hate to intrude . . ."

"Not at all, Maggie's allowed in there all the time."

"Maggie? Is that your dog?"

Jasper laughed loudly. "Maggie's my sister." He smiled.

"Oh my God." Alice covered her mouth in horror at what she had said. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't know you had a sister!"

"It's okay." Jasper laughed softly with a shrug. "How were you supposed to know?"

"But still . . . that's a horrible thing to have said."

"Don't worry about it," Jasper said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and smiling. "We _do_ have a rabbit named Jack, though."

"Jack? As in . . ." Alice pointed at a picture of Jack Skellington, from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, they just happened to be in front of.

"Yeah, that's actually where I got the idea, but Maggie doesn't know that. I don't think she would appreciate it very much if she found out her rabbit is named after a skeleton. It might frighten her to the point where she becomes scared of him." He laughed softly.

"Why? How old is she?" Alice asked. "She doesn't go to our school I take it?"

"No, she's only three, and I'd hate to give her nightmares about Jack turning into something scary during the night." Jasper laughed lightly as the image of a skeleton-rabbit -Tim Burton style- came into his mind. "She's usually home with Maria, our house help slash nanny. Anyway, you can imagine what a three year old is like in an art studio."

"Yeah." Alice smiled, imagining a tiny Jasper in overalls with paint all over, having done the same when little. "Okay, then I'd love to do that. Go to your place and paint, I mean," she clarified. "Will your sister be there, or is she with your parents?"

"I don't know, actually. But I promise she won't be a problem if she is. Maria will be watching her."

"Oh, no, I wasn't afraid of that. I'd love to meet your sister." Alice smiled. "And Jack, for that matter."

"Okay." Jasper smiled back with a laugh, loving that a small child, or skeleton-rabbit, didn't scare Alice away.

After having spent hours at MoMA, they found a small place to get something to eat. They talked about everything and nothing and looked through a Tim Burton book that Alice had bought as they sat there. When finished, they found the nearest subway to take them to Jasper's house. After getting on three different trains they got off at 7th and 18th Street and walked the rest of the way. Alice was excited about seeing Jasper's room, to see what it would tell about him, and was a bit surprised when they were met by crying as Jasper opened the front door for her.

"Guess Maggie's home," Jasper excused as he led Alice toward the sound that was coming from the big, open kitchen at the other end of the house. They walked past a wall that had a giant clock in the middle of it, functioning as a panorama window into an office.

"Cool," Alice commented when she saw it.

"Yeah, um, that was Char's idea in order to get more light into the room," Jasper explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is it working?" Alice wanted to know.

"Sure does." Jasper smiled.

"Cool," Alice said again, smiling back.

As they came into the kitchen, more proof of a creative family met Alice. In the middle of the floor stood a giant anglepoised lamp, the size of a tree, hanging over the kitchen island. On the left side of the island stood a round kitchen table in front of some panorama windows, which gave a view of a small garden. There was a wall with a giant painting next to the windows that continued on the other side of it. On the opposite wall was a kitchen counter that looked like it was made from LEGO. A Mexican woman in her fifties with long, black hair down to her hips stood at the counter. She was cutting a cucumber into pieces with a sharp knife. The little girl with bright hair pulled into pigtails, sat on the floor next to the woman and had her face buried in her arms as she rested them on her knees, crying her small eyes out. She was in fact dressed in a pair of overalls, just like Alice had imagined Jasper when little.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jasper questioned gently as he crouched down next to his sister. Maggie didn't answer; she just reached out for him, wanting to be held. Alice could immediately see the bond that, so obviously, was between them. She loved that he was so caring about his baby sister.

"She tried take the knife off the counter, so I smack her finger and told no," Maria said with a Spanish accent, not looking away as she continued cutting.

"Maggie, you know not to take things off the kitchen counter, it can be dangerous," Jasper told her, stroking her head. "Come here," he offered softly, picking up his sister and drying her eyes as she stopped crying in his arms. "There is someone I'd like you to meet. Maggie, this is Alice. Alice, this is Maggie." Jasper smiled as he introduced the girls to each other.

"Hello, Maggie." Alice smiled, but Maggie just hid her face in the crook of Jasper's neck.

"I guess she's shy," Jasper tried to apologize.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to be introduced to someone new if I'd just been crying." Alice smiled in understanding. "But it's nice to meet you," she said in a friendly voice to Maggie, and then turned to Maria, who was now looking for something in the fridge. "Hi, sorry to disturb you in the middle of all this." Alice gestured toward what looked like a plate of healthy snacks.

"Ohm it's okay. Jazz is good to make Maggie stop crying." Alice looked at Jasper and spoke the word 'Jazz' without sound, looking questioningly at him. Maria turned to look at Alice. "I'm Maria."

Alice quickly looked back at her. "Alice, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You, too," Maria answered, turning back to the chopping board with an apple.

"Is that really made of LEGO?" Alice asked, pointing at the counter.

"Just the surface, but yeah. It's another one of Char's crazy ideas. You want to get something to drink?" Jasper then asked.

"Sure."

"Oookay," Jasper dragged as he walked over, looking into the fridge. "Um, we have juice, milk, Coke-"

"Coke sounds good," Alice stopped him.

"Coke it is. Do you want a Coke?" he then asked Maggie, who nodded. "How about you, Maria?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." Jasper put Maggie back down so that he could get a soda and gave it to Maggie, who held it into her chest while holding on to Jasper's jeans. "Feeling better?" he asked and rubbed her little back soothingly. She nodded but didn't let go of his leg. "Good. It looks like Maria is making something delicious for you, huh? Why don't you go and get Jack? I'm sure he'd love to have some of it, too."

"Yeah!" Maggie instantly sounded excited, placed her soda down on the floor, and took off in a run. Alice couldn't help but laugh at the little girl. Jasper picked up the soda and put it on the counter so that no one would stumble upon it, then grabbed a pair for him and Alice.

"She's so cute," Alice said, looking at him with happy eyes.

"Most of the time," he agreed. "We're gonna be upstairs," he then told Maria. "Come." He smiled at Alice after getting a nod from Maria.

"So, Jazz?" Alice asked with a smile, referring to the nickname Maria had called him as they walked back to the stairs across from the clock-window.

"Yeah, it's what everyone calls me," he explained.

"Should I call you Jazz, then?"

"If you like." He smiled, liking the idea.

"I do."

"So, um, do you want the full tour or . . . ?" he asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, not really sure where to go from there.

"Sure." Alice smiled as Maggie came down the stairs with a little basket. A reddish lop-eared bunny lay comfortable inside. Maggie proudly showed Jasper that she had managed to get the bunny all by herself.

"I think Alice would love to see Jack, too," Jasper suggested as he hunched down to Maggie's level. She turned around so that Alice could look into the basket, too.

"Oh, he is so cute!" Alice pronounced as she leaned forward. "May I pet him?"

"Sure!" Maggie said, excited that Alice liked her rabbit. "He lives in my room!" she said proudly as Alice ran her fingers down the rabbit's soft back.

"Wow, so you take good care of him?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded with big eyes, looking proud. "You're really pretty," she then told Alice out of nowhere.

"Why, thank you. I think you are very pretty, too." Alice smiled at Maggie's sweet comment.

"If you go into the kitchen, I'm sure Maria got the snacks ready for you," Jasper proposed, standing up, wanting to be alone with Alice. Maggie didn't need to be told twice as she ran off to the kitchen with Jack. "Okay, so, um, that's Pete's office." Jasper gestured at the room with the clock-window, starting the tour.

"Pete?"

"Peter, my dad. I know it's weird, but I wasn't raised calling my parents Mom and Dad. I call them Peter and Charlotte. Or, Pete and Char."

"That _is_ weird." Alice nodded in agreement.

"It was some idea they had when I was growing up. They've changed their opinion though, Maggie calls them Mom and Dad. I just never got around to that, having called them nothing other than their names for fourteen years. Somehow it doesn't feel natural to me. Anyway, up here is the living and dining room," Jasper continued, pointing up the stairs with a Coke in hand as he went up, followed by Alice.

The entire floor was one giant room; half the room had a ceiling that went all the way up to the third floor, making way for a giant window that spread across the entire end-wall, all the way up. The decor of the room was very bohemian, with many colors and fresh flowers everywhere. Every armchair and sofa had a bunch of soft pillows, and if given the time to explore, the room held lots of beauty in all the small things there were to be found. After a brief look around, Jasper continued up the stairs.

"Up here is our multi-room. I guess you can call it our study room. Pete's piano is in here as well," he said, pushing the door open for Alice to see yet another bohemian-styled room filled with books.

"I like your style," Alice commented upon seeing it.

"Tell that to Char, the house is her doing." Jasper smiled. "Up here . . ." He led the way up the next flight of stairs that started off a small platform. ". . . Is my parents' bedroom and Maggie's room." Jasper only held the door open to Maggie's room, not wanting to go into his parents', and revealed a room that Alice would love to have had as a child.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, stepping in slowly. "This is amazing!" She turned around, looking at all the toys and tiny furniture that stood in the room. It had a circus-like feel to it, yet still bohemian. "Is that her bed?" Alice asked with big eyes, pointing at a round mattress covered in blankets and pillows with a red curtain hanging all the way round it, looking like a circus tent.

"Sure is." Jasper smiled, enjoying Alice's reaction to the room as he stood leaned against the doorframe.

"Could I move in here please? I _love_ this room! Mom could seriously learn something from your mom."

Jasper laughed lightly. "If you don't mind sharing with a three-year old and a rabbit?"

"Maybe I'll pass." Alice laughed lightly. "So, where is your room?" Alice then asked, turning back to look at Jasper.

"Up here." He nodded toward the stairs.

"How many more floors does this house have, exactly?" Alice asked in disbelief that there could actually be more.

"Just this one. And then of course the basement where Maria's room is." He smiled, looking back at her. On the last floor Jasper pointed at a door in front of him. "The guest room is in there, and then Char's studio is in there." He pointed at the other end of the hallway. "In here is my room."

He entered the only room left on the floor. It was a very simple but cozy room, kept in earth tones – not like Maggie's, or any of the other rooms, full of colors. It had very little furniture, just a king-size bed straight in front of them and a desk off to the side. The floor was covered in different old rugs of many kinds. As Alice came into the room, she turned and saw the wall they had just entered from and gasped. Behind a couch and armchair with a coffee table, the entire wall was covered in music. Old vinyl records and CDs stood side by side, only making room for speakers and record players in the middle.

"That is seriously cool!" Alice said excitedly and walked up to the many shelves of music.

"Yeah, well, it's not all mine. E has a lot of his stuff here-"

"E?" Alice looked questioningly back at him at yet another nickname.

"Edward," he clarified. "A lot of the records were my grandparent's and parent's, too, but they've let me have them. Do you wanna listen to something?" Jasper asked, walking up to her.

"Sure," Alice answered. "What should we listen to?"

"Pick anything you'd like."

"How 'bout this!" Alice said, pulling a random record out from the shelf and then wrinkling her tiny nose when she saw what it was.

"Village People? Really?" Jasper asked with a chuckle, thinking she might want to pick something else by the look on her face.

"Maybe I'll pick something else," Alice echoed his thoughts, putting the record back and pulling others halfway out of the shelves to read their titles, before pushing them back in until she found something she felt like hearing. "Radiohead?" she asked, holding a record out for Jasper to see.

"Sure, do you know how to use an old record player?"

"Sure do. My dad lives in Tokyo - the city of everything new in electrics - and won't go near anything other than vinyl," Alice told him as she put the record on.

"He sounds like a cool guy."

"He is." Alice smiled, turning back to him as _2+2=5_ started playing.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed as they stood there, surrounded by the music, looking into each other's eyes. They both felt it and Jasper completely forgot everything that he wanted to ask.

"Drink?" he asked instead as he became aware of the cold Cokes in his hands, holding one out for Alice to take. She nodded, taking it and sitting down on the sofa. Jasper copied her and smiled as he took a sip from his.

"So, is Radiohead yours or Edward's?" Alice wanted to know.

"I think this one is E's, but I have some of their other albums, too."

"I was at a concert with them once." Alice smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was totally crazy. Me and my friends had partied before we went so . . ."

"You smoke?" Jasper asked, smiling at her.

"Only once in a while. I'm not a junkie or anything," Alice quickly said, afraid Jasper was getting the wrong impression.

"Hey, it's cool, I do, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Jasper pointed at an ashtray that stood on the table. "You want to?"

"You have some right now?" Alice looked at him with big brown eyes.

"I do." He nodded. Alice bit her lip and then nodded her yes with a mischievous smile.

"Cool." Jasper smiled, got up and walked over to his closet. Alice took off her jacket, leaving it on the sofa before following him. He had taken his beanie off and placed it on a shelf where a dozen other hats sat.

"How many hats do you have?" Alice asked, looking around the closet. There were even more behind the door.

"Have no idea," Jasper confessed as he found his best homegrown weed in a drawer with his mixing bowl. "E always gives me shit about them, but I can't help it, I love hats." He shrugged.

"I love hats, too. I like that you wear them, it gives you character." Alice smiled at him. "You and _'E'_ are really good friends?"

"We are. Known each other since elementary school," Jasper confirmed, going back out into his room. "Could you please grab the pack of cigarettes and rolling paper on the desk?" he inquired, going over to the couch.

"Sure." Alice bounced over to the desk and got the things, following him back and sitting.

"Do you know how to toast tobacco?" Jasper asked, pulling a smoke out of the carton along with a lighter and paper to make the bud.

"Toast tobacco?" Alice had never heard of that.

"That would be a no then." Jasper smiled. "You can make the bud then, then I'll show you." So while Alice rolled the paper for the bud, Jasper showed her how to toast tobacco, letting the flame of the lighter dance along the cigarette. They sat asking each other different things that came to mind as they smoked the joint.

"This is really good," Alice commented, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke.

"I sure hope so, made it myself."

"Seriously?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Got a greenhouse on the roof." Alice didn't know whether or not to believe him. It sounded too much like a cliché for it to be true, which showed on her face. "I do," Jasper assured her. "Come on, I'll show you." He got up from the couch and held out a hand for her.

They held hands as he led her into Charlotte's studio that was filled with canvases, easels and paintbrushes spread out all over the room. The smell of fresh paint and flowers filled the air, as a big vase stood on the floor full of them. Jasper opened a window that led out to a fire escape attached to the house. He found a stool and crawled out, then helped Alice out on the small platform where he let her go first up the narrow staircase to the roof. A small greenhouse made out of old windows and glass doors stood to the right on the roof, a couple of lawn chairs next to it. An astray stood between them, full of old buds.

"Nice place." Alice smiled as Jasper came up, giving him a crooked brow.

"Me and E like to come up here when the weather is nice and hang out, smoke." Jasper shrugged. "Come," he said, going over and opening the door to the greenhouse, showing her his plants and equipment.

"How many plants do you have?"

"Eight at the moment."

"That's a lot of weed." Alice looked at Jasper who was standing behind her.

"Depends, but I give a lot of it away. It's really more a hobby for me, trying to get the biggest buds with different planting methods and stuff. It's actually a really interesting thing to study."

"So you're more like a geek-head than a pothead?" Alice smiled.

"I guess you can say that." Jasper laughed as they went back out. "You wanna go back in? It must be cold up here in only that dress."

"You don't like it?" Alice asked, looking down at it.

"I don't believe those were my words. I was simply trying to be a gentleman."

"That was sweet of you, and yeah, let's go back in." Alice nodded as a chill went down her spine, making her shiver.

Back in Jasper's room, they both took off their shoes to get comfortable on the couch. At some point a stoned Alice thought it was a cool idea to lie down on the floor by the bass, so that they could feel the vibration from the music go through their bodies. So that's how they ended up there, coming closer and closer together as the time flew by, playing with their intertwined fingers.

Suddenly Alice sat up straight.

"Wait! We were supposed to paint Tim Burton!" Jasper couldn't help it, he started laughing loudly at her words, his body shaking as he held his stomach. "Stop. It isn't funny." She looked at him with a serious face and slightly bloodshot eyes. "That was the whole reason for coming here. Now we've just been laying around on the floor, doing nothing."

Jasper got his laughter under control as he sat up next to her. "God, you're so cute." He smiled brightly at her.

Alice froze, feeling a buzz from his words go through her body - different from the one the pot was causing. Jasper also felt it but for a different reason. His came from the dread of what her reaction might be to his words. He had not planned on being so honest and blunt with her so fast. But something told him he didn't need to be scared. Alice made him feel relaxed, like she was just another part of him and that he always could say what he thought around her. That she would understand him on a level where his thoughts just as well could have been her own. Ever since she smiled at him on her first day at school, something inside him changed. Like a piece of him had been missing without him knowing so, until she came along. Deep down he hoped she felt that way too. Now he could only wait to hear her respond. He didn't have to wait long.

"I think you're pretty sweet, too." She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, feeling his body sigh at the words and starting to lean slightly toward her, like his body was being drawn gently forward by invisible bonds.

"Yeah . . ." Alice answered in a breath of air, feeling the same pull towards him.

They sat so close that, if it weren't for the music, they could probably hear each other's hearts beating against their chests. Instead they just focused on each other's eyes. Alice closed hers as she could feel his soft breath on her face and parted her lips slightly, ready. At the gentle whisper of Jasper's lips on her, the sound of the doorknob turning stopped them, and they quickly pulled apart just as Maggie stuck her head in.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her young, innocent voice.

"Nothing," Jasper answered quickly. If it had been someone of an older age, he or she would have seen right through it.

"Maria says there's dinner."

"Oh." Jasper looked at his watch; it was already 5:30 p.m. "Do you want to eat with us or do you have to get home? I could get a cab for you?"

"I don't have to go. Mom knows I'm out, so I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Yeah!" Maggie made a small jump. "You can have my chair if you want?"

"That's very sweet of you, thank you so much." Alice smiled.

"Okay," Maggie said as she turned on her heel and headed for the staircase in a little run.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Jasper called after her. "Uh." He rubbed his neck, trying to find a good way to go on from their little moment just before. "Thank you for being so sweet to her," he settled with as he got up and held a hand out for Alice to take.

"Thanks - and no problem. She's adorable. How can you not fall in love with that cute little face?" she asked, getting up.

"Beats me," Jasper agreed with a crooked smile, locking eyes with Alice. For the first time, he got a tiny blush from her. Her heart quickened as the double meaning to his words became very clear to her.

Maria had set up for them to eat at the table in the kitchen. Maggie kept talking to Alice, so much so that they all had to constantly remind her to eat.

". . . and my best friend is Jack, Jazz and Iggi . . . and Alex. But only when he doesn't take Iggi," Maggie said, sounding very serious for a three year old, finishing her very long list of the best things in the world. It went all the way from bubbles to her brother apparently.

"Who is Iggi?" Alice asked, taking another bite of her teriyaki chicken.

"That's my teddy!" Maggie said happily and tried to slide down her chair to go get it, wanting to show it to Alice, but got stopped by Maria.

"You stay put, young lady, 'til you finish your dinner."

"It's okay," Alice assured Maggie. "I'd love to see him afterwards."

So after thanking Maria for dinner, Jasper and Alice followed Maggie up to her room as Maria cleaned up. It turned out that Iggi was in fact a plush Hello Kitty dressed as a teddy bear. Alice learned that the name Iggi came from the fact that Maggie couldn't pronounce Kitty when she got it. So Kitty became Iggi and that was that.

"It will forever be Hello Iggi to me from now on." Alice smiled, sitting on a giant pillow in the middle of the floor, feeding a carrot to Jack on her lap. Jasper sat next to her with Maggie and the teddy. Maria came into the room then.

"Time for your nightly bath before bed," she told Maggie.

"Oh, then we should go upstairs?" Alice asked, admittedly wanting to be alone with Jasper again.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hope you get a good sleep," he said, kissing Maggie on her hair.

"Say night to Jazz, Maggie," Maria told her as she stood, waiting to take over.

"Night, night," Maggie said, giving Jasper a hug and then crawling over and giving Alice one as well without a word.

"Aw . . ." Alice's heart melted, if possible, a little bit more for the girl as she hugged her back. "Sleep tight, sweetie." They put Jack back in his cage before going back up to Jasper's room.

"When were we going to paint?" Alice asked as she stood in the middle of his room.

"We could do it now?"

"Okay, but, do you think that maybe your mom has something I can borrow? Like, something she usually paints in? I don't wanna risk ruining my dress," she said, picking at the fabric.

"Uh, I don't know, actually. Would one of my old shirts work?"

"I don't want to ruin any of your clothes either," Alice protested.

"It's fine." Jasper smiled, going into his closet. "I promise," he said over his shoulder as he found one of his old school uniform-shirts that he no longer wore and gave it to her. Alice took it with a raised eyebrow, but he just shrugged it off.

"Thanks. Do you think that I could use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's just in here." Jasper opened the door to his own bathroom connected to his room.

"Thanks."

Alice smiled to herself as she did the last button. The shirt was so big it covered her entire dress, making it look like she stood in nothing but that. She loved it and hugged herself with the sleeves falling over her hands. She could smell him on the fabric, which made her stomach flutter. When she came out, Jasper had changed into something more relaxing as well, to not ruin his own clothes.

"Wanna listen to music while we paint?" he suggested, going over to his collection.

"Yeah." Alice smiled.

"If you want, you can pick again?"

"No, you pick," Alice said, rolling the sleeves up as she came over to stand next to him, wanting to see what kind of music he would pick. He ended up pulling a CD by The National out.

"Something more quiet now that Maggie is asleep downstairs," he explained.

"Right."

Alice then followed Jasper into his mother's studio, again being met with that mixture of smells. Only the setting sun in a wealth of colors lit the room. Jasper went to turn the light on but Alice stopped him.

"Wait. I love the sunset. Don't turn on the light, please?"

"Sure. You, uh, wanna go to the roof and watch it?" Jasper asked, uncertain if that was taking it too far. Alice lit up at the suggestion, telling him that it wasn't.

"Yeah. That would be wonderful."

"Okay, let me go get our shoes then," Jasper said, turning to go to his room but was stopped by Alice again.

"I'd rather sit with bare feet."

Alice, ever the fashion fanatic, was a bit surprised by her own words. But they were true never the less. Being with him gave her a sense of freedom and relaxation. Sitting with bare feet out in the open, watching the sun go down seemed like the only right thing to do.

"Okay." Jasper smiled, taking off his socks before helping Alice out to the fire escape. He was aware that she probably could manage just fine on her own, but he liked taking care of her. They didn't say much as they sat in the folding chairs on the roof, watching the sun go down, painting the sky in her own colors of choice. Jasper told Alice about the different buildings that they could see and what places in the neighborhood he liked the most. They agreed that they had to take a trip round to visit them all another time. A second date. When it got too chilly outside, they went back in, the room almost in the dark now. Jasper went to turn on the lights again, but Alice stopped him yet again.

"How 'bout leaving the lights out and just lighting some candles?"

"Uh, okay . . ."

"I just like it with the lights out, but we can't really see and paint with no lights at all."

"Right, if you put the album on the stereo and find what we need to paint, I'll go find some candles." Jasper went along with her idea. "Just take a canvas from over there." He pointed at a stack. "Then you can grab whatever you want. I'll be right back." Alice turned on the lights to be able to see her way around. After putting everything down on the floor, she put the album on and turned the lights off again, with only the light from the hallway coming into the room.

Jasper came back then with his arms full of candles and candleholders. "You wanna sit on the floor?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I thought it would be more relaxing that way."

"Okay, well, could you help me with these?" he asked with a nod at the stuff in his arms. Alice got up from the floor, and together they lit all the candles, setting them in a half circle around them. The flames flickered and danced as they sat close together in front of the canvas and started painting in the soft light, the quiet music in the background erasing time. Alice painted a Victorian widow while Jasper did his skeleton rabbit, making Alice laugh when he told her the thoughts behind it.

"We need more black," Jasper observed as he tried to get what was left on the plate to his brush.

Alice reached for the bottle, shaking it and then squeezing for the paint to come out. But as she did so, it splashed the paint all over because of an air bubble, making it give a farting sound. The paint flew onto her and the canvas. Jasper started laughing as Alice cried out.

"Now it's all ruined," she cried, trying to dry the paint off the canvas with her fingers.

"It's okay, really. It was an accident." Jasper smiled at her, but she just continued looking sad.

"But your rabbit." Alice looked at him with sorry eyes as she played with the black paint on her fingers.

"I'll make a new one." He shrugged. "Hey, you got some paint here." Jasper reached up to dry a drop off her cheekbone, but only succeeded in making a long black strip up her cheek instead. "Oh, sorry. That only made it worse." He looked regretfully at her.

"Well here," Alice said, making a black strip down his nose with a finger. "Now we match," she said, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jasper reached out and took some red paint onto his finger, drawing another line down her cheek.

"No!" Alice laughed as she tried to pull away. Jasper smiled as he stopped her from doing so with his other hand. She clapped her hand to her cheek, making it worse because now she had a whole handprint on it. Jasper laughed even more at her thoughtless action.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Alice smiled mischievously as she clapped her hand on his cheek as well, letting it slide down his neck.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that . . ." Jasper assured her as he tumbled her over, attacking her with tickles.

Alice laughed even harder, trying to push him off with no luck as they rolled around on the floor, play-fighting. She finally got her breathing under control and, with a raspy voice from all the laughter, surrendered to him.

As they lay next to each other, catching their breath, a silence filled the air around them in spite of the music softly playing in the background. The same feeling they experienced when they looked into each other's eyes came over them again, making the world around them smolder into nothingness. Jasper reached out and ran a finger over the handprint on Alice's face. She closed her eyes, enjoying his tender touch. He took the chance while her eyes were closed to lean over and placed a small kiss to her lips. Alice opened her eyes and smiled, looking up at him as he hovered over her. She reached up and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, then ran her own finger over the handprint she had made on his cheek before craning up to kiss him back. Jasper met her halfway, closing his eyes as his body soared at the feeling of it.

He leaned over her, laying half his body on top of hers as they kissed sweetly. He rolled over on his side then, draping an arm around her as he pulled her with him. She sighed when she felt her body pressed tightly against his and the protection of his arm around her. She reached up a hand and let her fingers run through his blonde hair, forgetting everything about the black paint on her hands as she did, getting a sigh in return. She let it come to rest at his neck, pulling his face closer and deepening the kiss. _Heaven_, she thought again.

They kissed long and deeply, letting their tongues play while wrapping their legs together. The kisses became slower after some time as they both felt more and more drowsy. They lay in the dark with only the candlelight and music playing. At some point they both fell asleep, lying in each other's arms, curled up in a small ball in the middle of the floor. Alice rested in Jasper's arms to keep her close to him as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

oOo

Charlotte and Peter came home some time later. They checked in on Maggie and found her sound asleep. Peter went into their own bedroom to change as Charlotte went up to Jasper's room to let him know they were home. He wasn't in there and she noticed then that the door to her studio was open and looked inside. A smile came across her fair face as she saw Jasper lying asleep on the floor with Alice, both of them with Alice's black handprint on their cheeks and black paint all over. She went back into his room to get his blanket, wanting to drape them in it, but then heard the sound of a cell phone. She located it on Jasper's couch, and when she didn't recognize it, she gathered it was Alice's. The screen showed 'Mom' on the display so she figured it would be okay to answer.

"Alice's phone, this is Charlotte."

"_Oh, um, this is Esme, Alice's mom." _Esme sounded surprised by hearing someone else answer Alice's phone._ "I've been trying to get a hold of her for an hour now. Do you know where she is?"_ Esme asked, sounding worried.

"Hello, Esme, I'm Jasper's mother–"

"_Oh thank God. So she's safe?"_

"She is." Charlotte smiled. "But I'm afraid that she has already fallen asleep, and I would hate to wake her up. Is it okay if she spends the night here?"

"_Well if you don't mind–"_

"I don't," Charlotte assured her.

"_Then I guess it's okay with me as well. But will you please have her call me when she wakes up? A friend of hers just pulled a stunt like this a week ago where she didn't call home either. I can't believe Alice would go and do something like this herself."_

"I'm sure she just forgot. It looks like her and Jasper had a great day together."

"_That's good to hear. Well, thank you for picking up."_

"You're welcome. I hope you have a good night."

"_You, too,"_ Esme said and they hung up. It was then that Charlotte noticed the little zip-lock bag of weed lying next to a pack of cigarettes on the table. She shook her head as she picked it up, thinking that she needed to have a word with her son. They did allow Jasper to smoke in moderation, but she didn't know if Esme would find it okay that Alice smoked. Something told her she wouldn't.

She got Jasper's blanket off his bed and went back into the studio. She put the blanket over the kids and blew out the last lit candles. She then went back downstairs, but couldn't find Peter in the bedroom and figured he must have gone to the kitchen. She found him sitting out on the terrace in one of the garden stools, enjoying the cool air of the night. She leaned over his shoulder, holding the small zip-lock bag of weed out in front of him.

"Look what I found," she said with a smile in her voice. "Feel like relaxing a bit?"

"That sounds nice," Peter answered, kissing the back of her hand and giving her fingers a light squeeze as he took the bag.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a little peace and quiet before I shake things up again. So I hope everyone enjoyed Alice and Jasper's date?

I would most definitely love to go see the Tim Burton Exhibition - because yes, it is real. But it's kind of hard when you live on the other side of the world . . . sigh. But if you have the change and are somewhere around New York, I would encourage you to go check it out. You can still make it before it ends on April the 26 (2010). I've but some details up on the blog – along with the music Alice and Jasper listened too. If you don't know who The National is, I recommend you go listen to the song on the blog. Their music is fantastic. Also on the blog is a picture of Maggie, Jack and more.

Remember Me finally came out at the movies last week here in Denmark. What a beautiful and fantastic movie. Love the ending. And how great is the score? I've been listening to it non stop since.

Last but not least . . . Gretchen, René . . . as always . . . Thank you for your help as beta-readers and thanks to Meg here at Twilighted and the lovely ladies over at PTB, as well as everyone who reviewed. Kisses to all of you.

See you again at the end of the next chapter . . .

Maria/Faceless


	5. BAD NEWS & BAD NEWS

******Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners.****** -However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.-** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**This chapter has been updated since the first posting.**_

* * *

**5. BAD NEWS & BAD NEWS**

Alice had had a great weekend. When she woke up, stiff from lying on the floor but warm under the blanket, cuddled in Jasper's arms, she had been confused for a moment as to where she was. Then she smiled so brightly her cheeks hurt upon seeing Jasper, still sound asleep.

Meeting Charlotte and Peter had been a good experience. They were very down to earth and didn't make any comments about Jasper and Alice's matching handprints. It was clear from whom Jasper got his looks and calm way. Charlotte was a little shorter than Peter and she had the same blond hair as Jasper. Jasper's height, clear blue eyes, and chin dimple were from Peter, though, who also had the same semi-long haircut as his son.

It wasn't until breakfast that Alice returned to reality, when Charlotte told her that Esme had called, worrying about her. Sundays had been "family-day" at the Evensons' residence for years, as it was the only day Esme refused to work in order to see her kids. Alice had left in quite a hurry thereafter. Luckily, Esme hadn't been too upset with Alice when she came bursting through the front door.

Alice was therefore in a great mood that Monday morning, as she sat next to Isabella, along with Rosalie and Emmett, on a bench in the assembly hall–or "Church" as it was known.

Every day at St. John's started with a morning gathering in the assembly hall. It had a church-like feeling to it, with its painted ceiling and dome window art that rose in the middle of the roof. The giant room had rows upon rows of pews separated by a wide aisle in the middle, which led up to the front where the floor was raised to a low stage with a grand piano. Caius Afton, the school's headmaster, gave the students any messages that needed to be passed on after the singing of a hymn–hence the name "Church".

Edward, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased with the start of his day. He was sitting slumped back, his feet kicked up on the pew in front of him, in one of the back rows with Jasper, Tyler, Mike, and the Denali cousins. He could feel Tanya's eyes drift to him ever so often, while Jasper tried as hard as he could to keep from bursting out in laughter. It just made Edward sigh in annoyance, yet again. He didn't find it funny at all.

It had been one of those mornings when Ted Masen had been up at the same time as his son, having to be at the trading floor before the market opened at nine-thirty. Those mornings were always a nightmare. Ted was edgy and irritated, trying to read _The Wall Street Journal_ while answering important phone calls that kept coming in and eat breakfast all at the same time. It was like having to walk on eggshells on mornings like these–something Edward wasn't good at.

When Edward came into the breakfast room, Ted was the first to make a crude comment, spotting the ring on Edward's finger. Ted hated that ring. Edward had inherited it from his grandfather on Elizabeth's side of the family. It was her family crest, and it hurt for Ted to see it all the time, reminding him of his long lost wife. He had a feeling that Edward only wore it to provoke him, which was partly true. The morning encounter ended with what could only be described as a screaming contest across the table. It was typical of them–letting things escalate . . . In the end, Edward had to storm out in a rage because they had been fighting for so long, he'd be late for school if he stayed a minute more. He went through the pantry, grabbing a small orange juice box for the ride, and hurried out of the penthouse.

That was where he'd made the big mistake.

As Edward came down to the street, a driver he'd never ridden with before greeted him by the black town car. Edward didn't think much of it as he quickly got in, but as soon as the chauffeur started the drive, Edward regretted it. The driver kept hitting the breaks, screaming at the other chauffeurs in the street, and honking the horn with no end. Edward sat in the back with big eyes and raised brows, astonished. It was like something taken out of a bad movie; drivers never drove like this in real life. Sure, there was the occasional honk of the horn and impatience, but this was just out of proportion. How such a bad chauffeur ended up in a black town car, Edward had no idea.

They were close to the school when it happened. The driver overlooked a cyclist and had to slam on the brakes, making Edward fly forward, squeezing the juice box in his hand as he tried to prevent himself from slamming face first into the back of the front seat. As a result, the juice in his hand sprayed all over his school shirt.

"Shit!" Edward yelled as he fell back in the seat, a bit shocked and pretty pissed off. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you fucking imbecile?"

"I'm sorry but . . ." The driver lifted his shoulder in a shrug and pointed to the cyclist outside the car as if to explain–not sounding sorry at all. The cyclist looked pretty shocked too, being inches away from lying across the hood. Never looking back at Edward, the driver honked the horn again. "Get out of the way!" he yelled at the cyclist.

"I don't give a fuck!" Edward shouted from the backseat, pinching the shirt's wet fabric between his thumb and index finger and pulling it out from his chest. "Did you get your drivers license at the goddamn amusement park? _Fuck!"_

Edward threw the–now empty–juice box into the front passenger seat with anger and groaned as he started to take off his black school blazer, cursing under his breath at the driver as he did so. He had to go without the shirt, because there was no way he was going to keep it on all day looking like that. As Edward got the shirt off, he groaned again. The juice had managed to soak through to his wife beater underneath, despite his effort to avoid it, which meant that he didn't have anything other than the blazer left, leaving him naked under it.

When they got to the school, Edward threw the wet puddle of clothes to the other side of the car and got out of the door held open by his driver.

"Are you just going to leave that there?" the driver asked, looking into the car at the small bundle.

"Yeah, you goddamn lunatic! You can take it to the fucking dry cleaners! Now piss off!" Edward yelled at the man, who was probably twice his age, and started to head toward the school.

"Take it yourself, asshole."

"What did you say?" Edward asked loudly, turning back toward the chauffeur, the anger still boiling inside of him.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Edward simply replied as he turned back to the school again. He'd only taken a few steps before the chauffeur opened his mouth again.

"Hey! You forgot something!" Edward felt a small tap on his back and quickly turned around, seeing the empty juice box now lying in front of his feet. "This isn't a garbage can!" the chauffeur shouted.

"You did not just throw that crap at me!" Edward bellowed back at the driver as he threw his school bag to the ground and walked with fast steps to him, ready to throw down.

Luckily, Jasper came up the sidewalk at that moment and saw the impending fight. He recognized what Edward was about to do, as it wasn't the first time Jasper had had to stop Edward from doing something stupid, and quickly ran to him.

"E, come on, what are you doing?" Jasper grabbed Edward across the chest and around the shoulders, trying to drag him away. He didn't follow willingly at first but gave way when Jasper's pull got too strong for him to keep his balance. "What the fuck is going on? Since when did you start getting into fistfights with your driver?" Jasper asked as he bent down to grab Edward's school bag for him. When he stood up again, he noticed that Edward wasn't wearing anything under his blazer. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he asked, looking at Edward with a confused expression.

"Why don't you ask that idiot?" Edward spat angrily, pointing toward the town car while turning to it, just in time to see the driver hold his wet clothes up and throwing them to the ground. Edward started to go after him again, but Jasper stopped him, and the driver quickly got into the car, making sure to drive over Edward's clothes as he took off, leaving tire marks across them.

"Hey, just forget about that," Jasper advised, turning Edward back toward the school and letting go of him now that it was safe to do so. Edward then noticed that he'd gotten the attention of everyone outside the school, which only pissed him off even further. He grabbed his bag roughly out of Jasper's hand and started heading up the stairs in a rage, mumbling stuff like "retarded jackass" and "fucking fire your incompetent ass" as he climbed the steps two at the time, with Jasper right in his heels.

Edward was looking up at the paintings on the ceiling, trying to ignore everyone around him as they finish singing "Holy, Holy, Holy". Normally, it was the religion teacher, Mr. Weber–Angela Weber's father–who led the singing. Today, however, it was the dark-haired deputy headmaster, Marcus Corin, who had the honor. Edward was oblivious to this as he sat thinking about the men who had painted the ceiling back in year who-knows-when. He thought about how they probably had been some very horny bastards, painting half-naked women and stuff all over the place. He snickered to himself as he got the thought that some of them probably jizzed in the paint while doing it.

Bored with the paintings, he eyed Jasper's choice of hat for the day: a gray sailor's cap that Edward decided to steal. In one fluid movement, he took the hat from Jasper's head and placed it over his own face like when you want to sleep. Jasper immediately took it back and gave Edward a shove to the head. Edward gave him a shove right back with a grin, making Jasper fall on top of Kate on the other side to him.

"Hey!" she protested loudly, and the sound of everyone turning in their seats rose from the pews ahead of them, all wanting to see what was happening.

Edward chuckled quietly, but the headmaster sighed up at the stage at being interrupted while making his statements.

"Masen, Whitlock, stop bothering Miss Denali or I'll have you moved to the front row for the rest of the year. And sit up straight, Masen!" Caius demanded.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed quietly and smirked as he elbowed Edward's right side to get him to sit up. _That_ side. The bruise on Edward's ribs had subsided, but they still hurt.

Edward groaned, holding a hand over the ribs as he punched Jasper back. "Shit, man, don't ever fucking do that again," he warned, straightening up in his seat.

Some of the students around the hall started snickering as they got a view of Edward's bare chest under his school blazer. That was apparently too much for the headmaster.

"_Pay attention!"_ Caius shouted over their heads, irritated at his students as he had been in the middle of saying something important. The students turned back on the benches and fell quiet. "As I was saying . . . the NYPD have been put on this case . . ." Now he had everyone's attention, including the ones that, like Edward, hadn't been paying attention before. ". . . so if any of you have any information, you are obligated to come forth and tell the police. If you don't feel comfortable doing that, you are welcome to tell me instead, then _I'll_ have the information passed on. Now, as this happened over a week ago, the police stand with little to no evidence. Thus, any small and seemingly insignificant information can help shine some light on this terrible crime. So don't. Hold. Back," Caius emphasized. "Sexual attacks are one of the most degrading crimes a person can experience . . ." Edward's mouth fell open at that. "We here at St. John's do _not_ tolerate this kind of action, and the person responsible for this horrible act will be expelled and forbidden access to the school ground indefinitely. Don't be mistaken about that," Caius spoke in a hard, serious voice. "Because of this, Mr. Weber is no longer a member of our staff . . ."

_Mr. Weber? _Edward thought, furrowing his brows. _What does he have to do with any of this . . . ? Oh shit! Is it Angela that's been attacked? _Edward tried to look for her in the pews in front of him, but there was no way of telling if she was under any of the long, light brown hair his eyes fell upon.

". . . and the class he was teaching is therefore–for now–no longer on our schedule." Students around the Church started groaning and whispering their complaints. "Quiet!" Caius snapped and continued in a gentle voice as the students stopped their mumbles. "We will, of course, take care of this. His students will be separated and fitted into a class already on your schedule that has room. It is probably going to be a bit confusing these first couple of days, but please, bear with us." Caius smiled friendly. "If you just go to his classroom like normal, a staff member will meet you there and tell you where to go. Again, if you have _any_ information, no matter how small, please come and see me. Thank you. You may go to your classes."

As the students started to file out of the hall, Edward turned to Jasper with raised eyebrows, ignoring the way everyone seemed to look his way as they walked past the pew he was sitting in.

"Shit, was Weber attacked here at school?" he asked.

"No," Kate answered, leaning in from Jasper's other side. "Laur and Jess say it was at the First Dance. They say she was raped." She spoke the last words quietly, as if being cautious mentioning it.

"What? Who would do such a fucked up thing?" Edward requested in disbelief.

"Someone who's fucked up?" Jasper suggested with a shrug.

"I don't believe she was raped for one second. She probably wanted it but got cold feet, being all Miss Goody-Two-Shoes and shit, and went crying to Daddy," Mike butted in from beside Tanya on Edward's left side.

"Probably," Tanya agreed. "It's not the first time in history a girl has pulled that one."

"I think you need to shut the fuck up," Jasper advised, looking at Tanya with warning eyes as she raised her brows at him. "If you weren't there, you have no way of knowing what went down. And if you were, I suggest you go and talk to Afton or the police."

"Oh, look at you, Mr. Honor Student," James taunted with a smirk. He was sitting with Victoria and their gang on the pew behind them. His arm was around Victoria's shoulder as they listened in on the conversation.

"Whatever." Jasper stood. "Rape is fucking wrong, and the scumbags who do these crimes should have their balls cut off." All the boys hissed at that. Edward even grabbed a hold of his crotch. "Yeah, exactly." Jasper pointed at him. "I'm a fucking guy. I know what that mental image does to a man, but I'm still the one saying it. Rape is fucking disgusting, and I hope the one who did it–if it's true–gets nailed for it." And with that, he left, stepping sideways past Kate, and went to his first class.

"Who do you think did it?" Tanya asked, looking at Edward.

"How the fuck should I know? I don't remember shit from the dance."

Sunday after the school dance, Stefan had woken Edward in the morning. He had been lying, passed out, on the white-leather couch in the parlor with a half-empty bottle of vodka on the floor next to him. Edward had absolutely no memories from the dance, or any clue as to how he ended up on the couch with Stefan standing over him. As Edward sat up, his bruised rib started to hurt like a motherfucker, and when he stood to go to his room, something had felt off. It wasn't until he had started to undress, wanting to soak in the bathtub, that he found the source of the weird feeling. It turned out to be a used condom hanging limply from his penis. To say Edward had found it incredibly disgusting would be an understatement. He had pulled it off with a bunch of curses; he didn't even remember sleeping with anyone. Sitting in the tub, he had tried to think back to what had happened, but found nothing but a big black hole in his memories.

"Then maybe you did it." Victoria smirked from behind Edward, making him turn to her in his seat.

"Not. Fucking. Funny," he snarled, pointing a finger at her and then stood from the bench to leave.

Victoria just continued to flash her stupid smirk as Edward stepped past Kate and headed for the doors. He needed to get to class before the bell rang or he was looking at detention–the last thing he needed on that already crappy day.

"Hey, E, wait up!" Tanya called after him. Edward groaned internally and rolled his eyes, not stopping as he quickly took the four steps up and out into the hallways. He really needed to have that talk with her. She was starting to become more clingy than a goddamn golden retriever.

Tanya quickly stood to follow him. "You're such a bitch, Vickie." Edward heard Tanya call out as she hurried after him.

"Says the whore!" called Victoria after her.

oOo

After successfully ignoring everyone who eyed him or commented the missing shirt, Edward found himself sitting in the small Biology lab. Edward and the sexual attack seemed to be all everyone could talk about. He was sitting with his chin on the science table, drumming his thumbs in front of his face, trying to tune out the students around him as he waited for the lecture to start.

"Quiet down please." Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, began the class as he stepped through the door. "Today we will be joined by some of the students from Mr. Weber's religion class. As you know, Mr. Weber has chosen to leave the school–" A knock sounded on the door, cutting him off. "Oh, here they are. Come in!" he called and the door swung open.

As the new classmates stepped in, they all looked over at Edward's table, eyeing the seat next to him, which was occupied by his school bag. He was not about to move it; they could go sit elsewhere. The last one in was Isabella. She stood looking around at all the taken seats, biting her lip and trying not to look in Edward's direction.

"Mr. Masen, would you please remove your bag so that Miss Swan can take a seat," Mr. Banner ordered, sounding annoyed as he looked through the papers on his desk.

Edward raised his head from the table and looked around, seeing that every seat was taken except the one next to him. He groaned, irritated that he had to share, and pulled his bag off the chair, sending it to the floor by his feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen, that was very kind of you," Mr. Banner said in a voice thick with sarcasm, not looking up when he heard the bump.

"Whatever," Edward mumbled, laying his chin back on the tabletop.

Isabella hesitantly walked up to his table. She felt conflicted, as a part of her hated the fact that she had to sit next to him, considering what had happened at the dance and his obvious unapproachable demeanor. She hated how insignificant he made her feel when he hadn't even as much as acknowledged her after their kiss. And yet, a part of her still felt the butterflies that his presence sent swirling around her stomach whenever she saw him.

Edward looked over at her as she scraped her chair against the floor, pulling it under herself as she sat down timidly, biting her lip. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, turning red in the cheeks when their eyes met, and something dawned on Edward. Something about her seemed familiar, yet different. Edward furrowed his brows as he tried to place what it was about her.

Isabella quickly looked away, mistaking his furrow as annoyance. She could still feel Edward's intense stare on the side of her face, though, causing her to flip her hair out from behind her ear, making it a curtain between them. It wasn't her fault his table was the only one left with an open seat.

Edward came up blank, not able to place her in any significant memory, and shook his head before lying back down on the table.

". . . if you look at page thirty-five . . ." Mr. Banner lectured from behind his desk. ". . . and pay close attention to the second paragraph from the top. It would be a good thing if you underline it with a marker as it is something you will do well to remember during your finals."

Edward sat up in his seat, opening his book and went searching for a marker in his pencil case. He couldn't find one. He then looked over at Isabella's pencil case; she had just put her purple one back, so he reached over and took it. Isabella watched on to see what he was doing, but Edward just shrugged as he briefly looked back at her, marking the paragraph. When he put the marker back, he unintentionally brushed his fingers over the back of Isabella's hand. It felt like a gentle current floated into the tips of his fingers from her skin. Edward furrowed his brows at the feeling and said a quick "sorry" as he gave Isabella a short glance again, rubbing his fingertips with his thumb absently. A thin blush colored her cheeks as a small smile settled on her lips. This seemed familiar to Edward as well . . .

"It's okay," Isabella said in a quiet voice, remembering the feeling from when she had taken his hand at the dance. She then bit her lip, trying to suppress the growing smile and reprimanded herself for being such a girl. She pulled both her hands back to her body, holding on to them as she swept her thumb over the skin where Edward had touched her.

Edward followed the movement with his eyes. _Had she felt it, too?_ Isabella sensed Edward looking at her and couldn't help but turn her head ever so slightly in his direction, locking eyes with him again. _Those eyes. What's with this girl? Where are all these memories coming from?_

A gentle blush crept over Isabella's cheeks again, and she quickly looked away, hiding it. _Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you, s_he started to chant in her head.

In that moment, another knock sounded at the door, and Mr. Banner told whomever it was to enter. It was Marcus Corin, the deputy headmaster.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Banner, but I need to see Mr. Masen," he explained and then looked at Edward. Edward furrowed his brows lightly. _What the hell have I done now?_ "Masen, will you please follow me?" Edward slowly stood, scraping the chair along the floor. "And bring your bag. I don't think you'll make it back before the end of class."

Edward furrowed his brows even more. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Language, Mr. Masen. And you're not to see me; Headmaster Afton is waiting for you in his office." Edward opened his mouth to protest, wanting to know what he was accused of doing, but Marcus cut him off before he even got a word out. "_Now_, Masen."

"Calm the fuck down," Edward mumbled under his breath, grabbing his bag from the floor and his things off the table, before stepping out from behind it. He could feel all eyes on him as he left the class with Mr. Corin, and Isabella couldn't help but to give a little sigh of relief as the door closed behind them.

Out in the hall, Marcus looked Edward over with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't feel like wearing a shirt today, Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes at the snappy comment, heading toward the big staircase to go to the first floor, passing the wooden lockers in the hallway. "Is that why I'm being sent to Headmaster Afton's office? I thought you would handle that kind of shit."

"Language. And no . . . but I'm sure Afton will have something to say about that as well."

oOo

Edward stepped through the door to the headmaster's big front office where the personal secretary and assistant, Gianna Santiago, sat. She was a beautiful young woman with dark hair and olive skin. Very Italian-looking like her name. She told Edward to take a seat as she, too, raised her brow at him. He just rolled his eyes at her silent question and sat down in one of the big brown-leathered armchairs, standing up against the wall across from Gianna's desk. The front office had a dark wooden panel halfway up the walls and from there on up, the walls were painted in a light, creamy blue color that was covered in all sorts of framed school diplomas and awards.

Edward's right leg bounced up and down like mad as he sat there, waiting impatiently to be called in. A buzzing sound came from the desk where Gianna sat, and as she pushed a button, the headmaster's voice sounded.

"_Please send in Mr. Masen."_

"Yes, sir. Edward, if you will please . . ." Gianna gestured for him to enter through the big double doors at the end of the room; they went all the way up to the ceiling and led into the headmaster's office. "Mr. Afton will see you now." Edward nodded with a sigh and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder as he rose from the chair, walking over to the doors and knocked.

"Enter," Caius called from the other side. Edward turned the knob and stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Please take a seat, Edward," Caius offered, not looking up from the paperwork he was reading as he pointed at the two armchairs in front of his desk.

The headmaster's office was smaller than the other room, but it was still big. It had a huge old wooden desk, a couple of filing cabinets, a safe, a small palm tree in the corner, and two tall and narrow windows facing the street behind the desk. The windows went all the way up to the high ceiling where they ended in a pointed arch. Caius, sitting behind the desk, was a man in his fifties with blond hair. He had a kind face and clear blue eyes, but under the surface was a man who didn't tolerate any disrespect or crossing of boundaries from any student.

Edward placed his bag on the floor as he sat down, waiting for the first blow to hit.

"Didn't feel like wearing a shirt today?" Caius echoed Marcus Corin's earlier question when he finally looked up.

Edward sighed. "The driver who took me to school was an idiot and caused me to ruin the one I was wearing. I didn't want to risk getting detention for being late so . . . no . . ."

Caius nodded as he leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the armrests, and knotted his fingers together in front of him. Edward knew this stance; Caius meant business when he made it. In Edward's case it always ended with a couple of days of suspension. He knew he was screwed, though he still had no idea why he had been called to the office.

"Yes, well, that was fairly unlucky," Caius simply stated. "But I'm afraid we stand before something a little bigger than an hour of detention, Edward. I've come upon some information about the First Dance. Information involving you." Caius' eyes flickered back and forth between Edward's, trying to detect any sign of change in his demeanor.

Edward didn't know what to say. He felt a chill run through his body, and his throat tightened as he realized what this was about. They were suspected him to be behind the sex attack. Edward's thoughts went spinning as he tried to retrieve some goddamn memories from the dance, but still he came up blank. It was utterly frustrating for him, and it didn't make any sense. _Why would I commit such an act?_ Edward tried harder to remember something–anything–but still he couldn't recall anything that had happened. What was he supposed to say; not being able to tell _what_ he'd been doing that night? If he was lucky, Jasper could tell him what had gone down. But Edward had rotten luck, and what didn't hit him from behind, he put upon himself to mess up–intentionally or not.

"It seems that some students saw you pushing a crying Angela Weber out of the restroom when you were leaving it. Both of your clothes were in a mess," Caius continued as he looked at Edward, expecting him to say something. But what could he say? Yes? No? He went with a shrug. "What were you doing with Miss Weber in the restroom?" Caius raised his voice a little. This was getting very serious–very fast.

"What a person does in a restroom, taking a piss, I guess . . .?"

"You guess?" Edward shrugged again. "I'm afraid I need a better answer than that." Caius' voice became hard.

"I don't know, okay?"

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" Caius furrowed his brows, looking angry. "Were you under the influence at the dance?"

"What?" Edward sat up bit straighter, taken aback by Afton's question.

"Traces of drugs were found in the restroom, and we both know you got suspended last year for possession of drugs."

"It was only a little weed, and that was fucking last semest–"

"Will you be willing to do a urine test?" Caius cut Edward off.

"Where the fuck do you come off asking me to take a piss in a cup? No, I will not take a urine test." _Get your fucking golden shower fetish fulfilled somewhere else, freak._

"Then what were you doing in the restroom?" Caius slammed his fist down on the desk, making a loud bang.

"I don't. Fucking. Remember," Edward answered, leaning forward in his seat. Afton was not going to scare him off with his pussy fist slamming.

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem," Caius said more calmly, getting up from his chair and walking around the desk as the bell rang throughout the school. First period was over and the twenty-minute break between first and second had begun. Caius sat down on the edge of his desk in front of Edward, towering over him so that Edward was forced to look up to meet his eyes. Edward tried to scoot the heavy armchair back a little; he didn't like being so close to Mr. Afton in that particular moment. The chair wouldn't budge.

"If you're not willing to tell me what you were doing in that restroom, I have no other option than to turn you over to the police." Caius crossed his arms in front of him.

"Go ahead and do that, but it won't do shit–"

"That's the last time I'm going to let your swearing pass in my office! Watch your mouth!" Caius pointed his finger at Edward, speaking loudly before crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Whatever. I don't remember anything that happened at that dance. I had too much to drink, and the entire night is one big black hole." _Fuuuck! Shut the fuck up, Edward! Shut. The fuck. Up!_ he thought to himself frantically, feeling a small dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

"You were drinking at the dance?" Caius' voice was shaking a bit; he was pissed.

"No," Edward lied through his teeth, because he definitely had. To not be drinking at a school dance would have been out of character for him, and waking up next to an open bottle of vodka only confirmed that, so Edward knew he had. "I went to a party after the dance." For all he knew it could be true, and he wasn't about to be kicked out for drinking at a school event. Though, the prospect of being kicked out for sexually attacking a girl at a school event didn't have much flair to it either . . .

"I'm afraid you leave me no other option than to suspend you until you start to 'remember' what it was you and Miss Weber were doing in that restroom then."

"That's bullshit!" Edward shot out of the chair.

Mr. Afton stood as well. "Edward Masen, I will not have you talk that way and disrespect me in my own school. You better control your anger. Now _sit down!"_

"Fuck you! You're blaming me for raping a girl without a single piece of evidence!"

"Well, until you can find someone to give you an alibi or you start to 'remember', you are out of this school. I'll give you two days to come back to me before I turn you over to the police. Counting today!"

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Caius was actually blaming him for what happened to Weber, and the fact that Caius didn't correct him when Edward said "raping" didn't escape his attention. Edward shook with anger. His fists were clenched so tight at his sides that he could feel his nails biting into the skin.

Caius went back around his desk and spoke in a calm voice. "I will call your father and let him know about our little talk–"

"You can't do this," Edward said through clenched teeth, cutting him off.

"Oh, yes I can." Caius gave Edward a fake smile. "You're greatly mistaken if you think I will allow a rapist to walk around my school–"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A FUCKING RAPIST!" Edward shouted loudly, losing his temper when he heard the words spoken out loud.

"Good day, Edward!" Caius shouted back, pointing a finger at his doors for Edward to leave.

Foaming with anger, Edward reached down, grabbed his bag and headed for the doors. He had to get out of there before he started punching Caius' face in. He flung the door open with a "Fuck you!" as he walked back into the front office, only to be met by two pairs of surprised eyes: Gianna behind her desk and Jessica Stanley sitting in the chair Edward had just been sitting in before.

Edward groaned. _Great. The biggest gossip queen in the entire school just heard me yell at the headmaster. Probably hearing the word "rapist" fly from my mouth_.

Jessica looked curiously at him.

"I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to make it a living hell for you," Edward threatened, pointing a finger at Jessica.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do? Rape me?" she asked as she arched a thin eyebrow.

Edward was hovering over her before she could register anything else, holding her face in a firm grip with one hand around her chin. "I did not–_fucking_–rape her," he snarled through clenched teeth.

Jessica squirmed under his grip, trying to pry his hand off of her. "Let go of me!" she cried.

"Edward! I think you need to leave now," Gianna said behind them.

Edward let go of Jessica's face in a rough move, casting her head to the side as he straightened up, and turned to see Gianna standing behind her desk, ready to step in if needed.

"I'm already _fucking_ gone," he spat and went out into the hallway.

It was still the middle of the break, so the halls were full of students. Edward ignored them all as he headed up the stairs to find Jasper. He knew exactly where to find him. The second floor had even more students hanging out. It was on this floor that all the students' lockers were gathered along with the student lounge. But there was an unspoken rule that no one but the senior class was allowed to use it. He quickly spotted Jasper there, sitting in a corner at one of the tables, reading Hunter S. Thompson's book: _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas._

"We need to talk," Edward said as he walked up to him.

"Okay?" Jasper said with a question painted on his face as he folded the corner of the page he was on, closing the book.

"Not here, in the park."

"E, there's, like, ten minutes 'til next class. Can't it wait 'til lunch?"

"No, right now," Edward said in a hushed voice, seeing that people around them were starting to pay attention to their exchange.

"Okay." Jasper nodded, understanding that something serious had happened.

He grabbed his bag from the floor, flinging it on to his back, and grabbed his book as he stood to follow Edward. Edward was grateful that Jasper didn't ask any more questions as they pushed their way through the students, going back down the staircase. Edward wasn't about to have this conversation in the middle of school where everyone could hear them. He didn't feel the need to slip the new gossip about his suspension himself. He was sure Stanley would do the dirty work for him. He would tell Jasper everything as soon as they got across the street and into the park. Hopefully, Jasper could tell him something in return.

Jasper followed quietly. Edward loved that about Jasper; he knew when to shut up and just go along with what Edward said. On the other hand, Jasper also knew when to tell Edward to shut up.

They crossed 5th Avenue and went into the park, walking a bit before they found a deserted bench with no one around. Jasper pushed the sleeves of his black school cardigan up his arms and sat down, laying his book bag on the bench while Edward started pacing in front of him, too worked up to sit still.

_Drink. I need a fucking drink._ Edward stopped and started going through the mess that was his own bag to find the silver flask he always brought. He pulled it out and took a large drink.

Jasper looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "That serious, huh?"

Edward sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, scratching the nape of his neck, holding out the flask in offer to Jasper, which he declined.

"Yeah." Edward then sighed as he closed the flask and took out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up as he sat down beside Jasper. Edward's leg was bouncing like mad, reflecting how he felt on the inside. He inhaled the cigarette, letting it hang from his lips as he unbuttoned his blazer to cool his heated skin. He then rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he tried to figure out where to begin the conversation, sliding them into his hair, gripping it. Jasper just sat back on the bench, looking up at the leaves on a branch that hung over their heads as the sunlight danced in them, giving Edward the time he needed.

"Fuck it," Edward said, thinking he might as well jump in at the deep end, making Jasper look over at him. "Did I rape Weber?"

Jasper started to chuckle but stopped as he realized that Edward was being serious. "What? No. Why the fuck would you think that?" he asked, sitting up a bit.

"Because I just got called out of class to see Afton, who accused me for doing it. He told me that I was seen pushing Weber, coming out of the restroom with our clothes all mixed up."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "She was raped in the restroom?"

"Hell if I know, but it sounds like it. If I can't come up with an alibi by tomorrow, Afton's turning me over to the police. I got fucking suspended for being suspected of doing it."

"Then why didn't you say it was bullshit?"

"Well, I would have, if I knew that I didn't do it."

"What do you mean 'if' you knew?"

"The entire night is one big black hole to me. I can't remember shit from the dance and . . ." Edward sighed and took another drag from the cigarette. "Don't fucking laugh, but I had a used condom hanging from my dick when I woke up the next morning. I have no idea who the fuck I fucked or anything. For all I know, I could have used it with Weber."

"Seriously?" Jasper looked at Edward in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"How the fuck do you manage to keep getting yourself into these fucked up situations?" Jasper sat up a bit straighter as he looked at Edward. "You're the only goddamn person I know who keeps getting into these kinds of things. And it's not just once in a while, E, it's _all_ the fucking time!"

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder, asshole. You think I don't know that? I was hoping you could help me out here."

"Well, first of all . . . the condom thing . . . that's fucking gross, man. But second of all, no way you fucked Weber. She and Cheney told us that they've started dating at the beginning of the night. You may be an asshole at times, but you're not that big of an asshole. You would never have fucked another guy's girl."

"That's good to hear." Edward sighed in relief as he inhaled again.

Jasper suddenly sat up straight, turning to Edward. "You took the fucking blow, didn't you?" Edward looked at him inquiringly; he had no idea what Jasper was talking about. "Royce offered us some at the beginning of the night. I've told you a million fucking times not to take that crap, E! It fucks up your head for shit!"

Edward just shrugged as he inhaled the cigarette again. If that was true, and he had been drinking heavily during the night, too, it could very well be the reason for his missing memory.

"All I know is that Stefan woke me up on the couch in the parlor, asking me if I would like some breakfast," Edward said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Did you?"

"Did what?"

"Want breakfast?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? No! I didn't!"

"Okay." Jasper held his hands up in surrender. "Was that it then? Because I'd really like to get back to class."

"Yeah, sure. But could you come with me to Afton's office first and tell him you're my alibi?"

"Sorry, bro. You hung out with James and Royce and their gang after you and Swan came back from the restrooms–"

"Whoa, hold on." Edward looked at Jasper with big eyes. "Why was I in the restroom with Swan?" That was probably the last thing Edward had expected to hear, but maybe he was about to figure out the familiarity he felt toward Isabella. "What was I doing with her? What the hell happened at that fucking dance besides a rape?"

"You don't remember jack, do you?" Edward shook his head no. "You really need to stop taking that shit, E, and lay off the drinking."

"Save the speech for someone else, will ya."

"Yeah, whatever." Jasper rolled his eyes. "We drank some booze, you flirted a bit with Swan, we gamb–"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Edward stopped Jasper again. "Slow down, why was I flirting with Swan?" Things were getting crazier and crazier for Edward. First he was suspected of raping a girl and then to find out he had been hitting on the school geek. Maybe that was why her eyes had awoken something in the back of his mind.

"Hell if I know. But she looked fine in that dress of hers." Jasper smiled a little. "There're probably some pics on Facebook you can check out. Anyway. After we gambled, Slavic threw this huge glass of water on you and–"

"Why did she do that?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"She didn't throw it at you, per se. It hit both you and Swan. Alice told me all this shit about how she defended Swan from the Witches on her first day. They've been bullying Swan ever since. It was one of their many stunts. So if you need an alibi for your visit to the restroom, you're really better off with Swan. The rest of the night you stayed away from us. Hung out with James and Royce and their bitches."

Edward rubbed his face, feeling a bit confused about it all. "Okay, um, thanks for telling me."

"Sure." Jasper nodded with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "So now that we've established that you most likely didn't rape Weber, can I go back to school? I'm not suspended, but I'm pretty sure I've got detention by now."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry for dragging you out like that, but I'm thankful you straightened shit out for me," Edward said as they both got up from the bench.

"Hey, listen, don't worry about it. You know I'm there for you. Every time," Jasper said as he swung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Thanks, man." Edward smiled as he stomped on the butt, and they started to head back out of the park.

"Make sure to go see Swan. She's the one that can save your ass in this," Jasper repeated as they came back out to the street.

"Yeah." Edward laughed lightly as he scratched his scalp. It felt like he was in the middle of a twilight zone the way nothing seemed to make sense. As _Alice in Wonderland_ said: "Everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would." That was about right in describing how Edward felt in that exact moment.

As Jasper went up to what was left of his history class, Edward went into the administration office.

"Can I help you?" Shelly Cope, the school receptionist, asked as she got up from her chair. She was a little plumped woman with short, curly red hair. Her eyes swept over Edward's bare upper body, which was now completely exposed by the open blazer, as she stood behind the counter. She turned slightly red in the cheeks when she noticed that Edward had seen her looking.

"Yeah, uh . . . could you tell me when Isabella Swan gets out of her last period?" Ms. Cope just looked questioningly at Edward. "I really need to speak with her before she leaves so if you could just tell me a time?" Edward flashed his crooked smile, putting on the charm.

Ms. Cope was about to smile back as she looked into his eyes, resting a bit too long on the one with the golden spot, before she caught herself. "Sure."

oOo

A little while later, Edward was on the subway going downtown. He was going to the place he always went to when he needed to be alone or think. He would go back to St. John's at the end of sixth period to talk to Isabella. But at the moment, he just wanted to forget and pretend this day never even began. He got off at Broadway and Park Place, walking the two blocks to St. Paul's Chapel & Churchyard where he quickly found the black headstone bearing his mother's name in golden letters. He let his fingers run over the polished surface.

"Hey, Mom," he whispered softly. "You won't believe what a shitty day I've had and it's . . ." He glanced at his watch. "Not even noon yet. Fuck," he cursed in a low voice to himself. "Is it okay if I just sit here for a bit?" he asked as he lowered himself down onto the grass and sat with his legs up, leaning his back against the stone. He dug his iPhone out of his pocket and put the earbuds in before getting another cigarette along with his black leather-bound journal from his bag. He then found the music he felt like hearing and hit play. The soft tunes from Jeff Buckley's _Grace_ album started playing, drowning out the buzz of city noises as he lit the smoke before starting to write down his thoughts.

_September 22__nd_

_What a fuckery . . . You know how they say bad things always happen in threes? I'm just waiting for the last blow. Some people would probably say it's my own fault–that it's what I get for being such a fuckup. But who the hell wouldn't be in my place? It's not like I'm fucking asking to have stupid shit land on my desk. But somehow–whatever it is–it always does. Even when it's somebody else's fucking shit! Because, apparently, my life is just that much of a shithole for others to take a dump. Well, fuck them and fuck my life._

He closed the journal again; it felt good to get some of the anger down on paper. He put the journal back in his bag, and he turned his face to the sun, taking another drag from the cigarette as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the heat on his skin. When the cigarette was out, he rearranged himself so that he was lying in the grass with his messenger bag under his head, playing with a leaf of grass between his fingers. He was just enjoying the peace of the moment.

Edward wasn't sure how long he'd lain there or when he had dozed off, but he was suddenly woken by a hard kick to his feet. He slowly opened his eyes, holding up a hand to shield them from the sun, and looked up at the person standing over him.

"Shit." Edward quickly pulled out the earbuds as he got up off the ground and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"I got a very interesting call today at the trading floor. Telling me that my son is a rapist," Ted Masen said with poison in his voice as he stood in his tailored, pinstriped suit, a black leather briefcase in one hand and a bouquet of flowers for the grave in the other. If there was a time of day when only an idiot would give Ted Masen bad news, it was when he was dealing with the madness that was the stock market's trading floor. So to say that he was furious as he stood in front of Edward would be putting it lightly.

"Dad, I didn–"

"And why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt!"

"Because that goddamn chauffeur you had drive me to school was a fucking moron and made me ruin it! So I didn't _have_ anyone to wear!" Edward snapped back. He was sick of hearing about that goddamn missing shirt.

Ted was up in Edward's face as soon as the last word had left his mouth, staring him in the eye with only an inch between them. "You better watch your tongue when you speak to me, son, you hear me!" He spoke through gritted teeth and with flaring nostrils.

"Or what? What are you going to do, Dad? We're standing in the middle of a graveyard," Edward noted, stepping back and lifting his arms out at the surroundings. "In front of Mom's grave!" He pointed at her headstone.

Ted walked up to it and laid down the flowers, touching the stone briefly. As he rose, he harshly ordered Edward to pick up his bag. Edward hesitated before coming to the conclusion that it was probably best to do as he was told, putting the bag over his shoulder and across his chest.

"Follow." It was the only word Ted said as he started to leave, but Edward didn't.

"Dad, can't we just talk about this when you get home tonight? I–" Edward was cut off when Ted took a quick step back and grabbed his bicep in a fierce grip, forcing Edward with him out of the graveyard.

"You are coming with me now!"

"Dad . . ." Edward tried to get out of Ted's grip by yanking on his arm. "Will you– Dad! Let– Let go of me!" Edward shouted as he managed to wrestle his arm free, but at the same time he felt a snap in his rib, sending pain shooting into his side. "Fuck." He breathed with difficulty as he stood leaning forward with his left hand on his knee, holding his right hand over his rib. Ted just grabbed Edward's arm again in a painful hold, too furious to even notice what had happened.

"Okay! Okay!" Edward surrendered, but Ted didn't let go–not believing that Edward would follow if he didn't force him. Ted dragged his son toward the sidewalk in a fast pace, and Edward tried to follow to lessen the pain he now felt in his ribs. It was beyond embarrassing–for both of them.

When they got to the gate of the graveyard, they saw that a bunch of people had gathered, staring at them as Ted dragged Edward out.

"Sir, I think you need to let go of the kid," said a man carefully as he watched them.

"Yeah, Dad," Edward agreed.

"He is my son," Ted told the stranger, almost biting his head off in the process.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized and quickly walked away.

"Get in." Ted said as they came up to his black stretch limousine, which was waiting to take Ted everywhere he needed to go. The driver quickly opened the door as Ted threw Edward forward with such force that Edward had to prevent a collision with the limo by his hands, sending the pain shooting through his side once again, causing him to groan.

"Fucking asshole," Edward muttered under his breath as he carefully lifted his bag over his head and threw it into the limo, before getting in himself. Ted followed before the driver closed the door behind them and went up to the front seat, starting the short drive to the Trump Building where Ted's office was located.

Inside the limo, Ted was already on his phone. "Yeah, I need you to hold off the meeting. Something with my _son_ has come up, and I need to deal with him first." Ted said the word "son" more like it was an irritating bug than an actual human being, and then hung up.

"Dad, we don't have to–"

"Getting suspended," Ted said, stopping Edward in what he was trying to say. "After three weeks. That's got to be a new record." His tone was very condescending as he spoke. "What the hell is the matter with you? I raised you to be better than this. _More_ than this!" Edward opened his mouth to protest but didn't get a chance to utter a word before Ted started to yell. "Shut up! You do _not_ interrupt me!"

"No, sir," Edward said in a low voice. He really had to control himself to not start yelling back and looked straight ahead to where the driver sat.

"What the fuck were you thinking? I know about all the little sluts you sleep around with . . ." _Says the bigger man-whore_, Edward thought. ". . . and even if you didn't get your dick wet constantly, you _don't_ force yourself on a girl! You got that?" Ted yelled, making Edward's ears ring slightly in the small space of the limousine.

"Yes, sir. I didn't do it."

Before Edward could blink, Ted had grabbed the collar of his blazer, yanking him roughly toward him, causing Edward to tumble over a bit in his seat. He put his hand over his dad's, trying to push it off but Ted started shaking him as he did so, sending even more pain down his side.

"Stop that! If you didn't do it then why did Afton have to call me and inform me about this? Do you not realize that you're bringing down my name with rumors like this?" he screamed in Edward's face. "I will not tolerate this behavior from you! You hear me!" he shouted before letting go of Edward with a rough shove.

Edward groaned. "Yeah, loud and fucking clear."

The limousine stopped then and the chauffeur opened the door, standing to the side as Ted got out.

"Move!" Ted commanded Edward.

"What? Why do I need to get out?"

"Am I going to let you ride around in my limousine?" Ted asked sarcastically. "Get your ass out here!"

Edward huffed as he grabbed his bag and climbed out. The chauffeur gave them a short nod as he raised his uniform cap and closed the door, before he got back in and took off. Ted started to walk toward the front doors of the building, expecting Edward to follow suit. But Edward stayed where he was, pulling out another cigarette, and lit it up in the shelter of his hands. Ted had made it all the way through the revolving doors before he noticed that Edward wasn't with him and had to go through them once more to get back out on the street.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Ted yelled as he came back up to Edward and grabbed his arm again. "And put that fucking shit out!" Ted ordered as he roughly took the cigarette from Edward's lips, successfully hitting him in the head with his heavy briefcase as he did, before stomping on it.

"Ow. Fuck. Dad!"

"Get in there!" Ted demanded as he shoved Edward forward by his arm but didn't let go, forcing Edward's body to be yanked back, making him twirl around on his heel. Everyone in front of the building was looking at them now.

"You didn't say you wanted me to follow you," Edward defended himself, even though he was perfectly aware that Ted had wanted him to. But he couldn't help the provocative side of him.

"Oh you think you're such a smartass, don't you?"

"Why do I need to come to your office?" Edward asked, ignoring Ted's remark as they went through the lobby.

"I am not having my son wandering around looking like that!"

Edward huffed. "Fine, but will you please let go of my arm?" Ted didn't answer; he just tightened his grasp as they went over to the elevators. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, Dad," Edward objected in a volume higher than his normal speaking voice as they stopped in front of the elevators. The elevator dinged immediately and the golden doors slid open. Ted shoved Edward in, making him stumble at bit as he did.

"Yeah?" Ted asked as he stepped in and turned his back to Edward, pushing the button to his floor as he faced the doors that slid closed again. "Well, maybe we should test that little theory of yours by having you walk to school instead of driving with such 'imbecile' chauffeurs for a while," he suggested mockingly, looking up at the floor counter as they rose higher and higher. "How would you like that?" Ted asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Edward, who leaned against the back of the elevator, rubbing his arm where Ted had grabbed it.

"Not chauffeur_s_," Edward said, putting pressure on the S. "Just one. Singular. And yeah, I'd rather walk than have to ride with him ever again."

The elevator door slid open with another ding, and Ted stepped forward, putting his hand on the door to keep it from sliding shut as he looked back at Edward, making a gesture for him to go first. Edward rolled his eyes as he pushed off the handlebar, ignoring the slight pain it sent through his ribs, and walked ahead of his father to his corner office.

"The way things are looking out for you right now, I don't think it's a question of you walking or driving to school, but _if_ you'll ever be going to school again," Ted said as they entered the luxurious office with both a small conference table and sofa group in addition to his large desk.

"Dad, I promise I'll fix this," Edward tried to assure his father.

"You better fix this," Ted responded at once as he put his briefcase down on his desk and took off his suit jacket, revealing his dark suspenders underneath. He started looking through some notes that had been left on his desk during his lunch break. "You hear me?" he demanded when Edward remained silent.

"Yes, sir."

"I will not have the talk around the city being that my son is a rapist!" Ted's voice rose again as they were back on the rape subject. He put the notes down and went over to a large closet where he kept some spare clothes and suits, and started to look around in it. "I will get rid of you so fast it'll make your head spin!" Ted snapped as he came back out and threw a clean shirt at Edward.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

Edward didn't need to be told twice and headed straight for the door, rushing through the office landscape where some of his dad's employees sat, and headed for the elevator.

Back inside the elevator, Edward dropped his messenger bag onto the floor and hung the fresh shirt over the handlebar as he started to take off the school blazer, dropping it on the floor on top of his bag. He looked at his arm as he stood bare-chested in the small space. There was a bruise forming on his bicep from his father's grip. At the same time as the elevator dinged and the door started to slide open, Edward forcefully uttered the word "asshole" to the surprise of a young woman in her early twenties waiting there. She had long brown hair, standing in high heels and a tight skirt suit, with her arms full of paperwork. Stepping into the elevator, she, not so gracefully, looked Edward over before turning to push the elevator button.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled as he quickly grabbed the fresh shirt and tried to cover his body. As he undid all the buttons, Edward could see her looking at him through the reflection of the polished walls. He put the shirt on quickly and started buttoning it up again as the elevator dinged, signaling that they'd reached her floor. When she stepped out, a small piece of paper fell to the floor. Edward quickly grabbed it and slammed his hand on the door to keep it from sliding closed.

"Hey!" he called after her, holding the small paper out. "You dropped something!" She didn't react as she turned a corner. Edward looked down at the small paper and saw that it was not an accident she'd dropped it. It was her business card with name and number. Any other day he would probably have stuffed it down his back pocket. But today he flung it out of the elevator as the door started to slide closed again.

Down at street level, Edward checked his watch. He had to be back at the school in a little under an hour, which was plenty of time. He found the nearest hotdog stand, buying one along with a soda as he suddenly noticed he was hungry. He ate as he headed uptown by foot, and when he finished his lunch, he got into a cab to take him back to the school. But the traffic was awful going up Madison, so when he finally got out in front of the school, he saw Isabella get in a town car a little farther down the sidewalk. Edward quickly turned around, only to see that his cab had already gone into the stream of cars going down 5th.

"Fuck!" Edward quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, calling Jasper, hoping he could help.

"_What's up?"_

"Jazz, I need you to help me out here," Edward said, hearing Jasper sigh into phone.

"_What the fuck did you do now?"_

"Nothing! I just missed Swan outside the school. I need her address. Could you call the pixie and maybe get it for me?"

"_Alice. And yeah, sure. I'll text you."_

"Thanks."

A short while later his phone vibrated with the text from Jasper.

_The Barbizon, __63__rd__ and Lex – __PH 2._

Edward managed to get a new cab and got off in front of the tall sandstone building. He leaned his head back to look up at the beautiful Renaissance inspired arches at the top, then sighed as he headed for the entrance, trying to think of how he was going to start this fucked up conversation. She wasn't Jasper after all; he had no way of knowing if Isabella would help him. After getting directions, Edward walked through the lobby to the elevators and pushed the button for the 18th floor. It didn't take long before he stood in a wide hall. There were only two penthouses on this floor. Edward went over to the one farthest away, ringing the doorbell, and waited in front of the beautiful glass and black iron double doors. It was the maid in her uniform who answered.

"Yes?" Zafrina asked as she looked Edward over, still wearing his school outfit.

"Hi, um, is Isabella home? I need to speak to her."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Miss Swan can't have any visitors today."

"It's really important that I talk to her," Edward pleaded with both his voice and eyes. Zafrina hesitated as she looked back at him.

In that moment, Isabella came up the stairs inside the penthouse, with her arms full of books. She had pulled her hair up in a messy bun high on her head and changed into more relaxing clothes after getting home. Rolled-up sweatpants and a tank top under a thin long-sleeved T-shirt, along with a pair of fluffy slippers. She hadn't heard the doorbell or any of Zafrina and Edward's exchanges, as she had the earbuds from her iPod in, humming along to the Sigur Rós song that was playing. She was in her own little relaxed world as she was headed to the kitchen sided terrace to read. She needed to just sit back and relax after the day she had had.

Finding out what had happened to Angela came as a shock to Isabella. She had tried to call Angela during every break as well as when she rode home after school, but each time she only got the voicemail. On top of that, people were saying that Edward was the one who did it. But he couldn't have, she knew it couldn't be true. _She_ was the one that had been with him. But Isabella couldn't say that out loud. She had enough trouble as it was with the St. John's Witches. She didn't feel the need to have the Denali cousins on her back, too. And who would believe her even if she did tell?

Isabella therefore got quite a shock when she saw Edward standing at her front door. She had _not_ expected that. As their eyes met, her books fell from her arms, but her mind didn't have time to register this as she was in the middle of taking a step, and she fell over the pile now laying by her feet. She tried to break the fall with her hands, but she wasn't quick enough as her chin met the carpet, giving her a rug burn at the bottom of the jaw line.

The relief Isabella had felt when Edward left biology had come too soon . . .

* * *

**A/N:** I think I detect a slight tendency here . . . the chapters keep getting longer and longer . . . It was even longer before it went to my first beta because I had such a hard time finding that perfect place to cut. But with a little rewriting at the end it fell into place. And I'm not the first FF-writer to have the word-vomit grow bigger and bigger with each chapter, I've found that it comes naturally as the story progress. So you'll just have to live with it. =p

So yes, there was a rape. But don't worry, I won't get into any more details than this. The rape is _**not**_ the focus point of the story. (Not that I'm taking the topic lightly!). I just needed something big to shake things up, and by things I mean Edward and Isabella, and by Edward and Isabella I mean . . . well you'll have to wait and see . . .

Some of you may or may not care about the music in this story, but if you can appreciate something beautiful, you absolutely must go check out the version of "Holy Holy Holy" by Sufjan Stevens and the video for the Sigur Rós song I've found for this chapter. They are amazing. It's all on the blog that's been updated with this chapter.

Last but most definitely not least a big thank you to Gretchen and René. You've been incredibly helpful with this one. And, of course, the very lovely ladies over at PTB.

So long...

Maria/Faceless


	6. MAKING HEADWAY & CONFRONTATIONS ALIGNED

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **-However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.-** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

**_This chapter has been updated since the first posting._**

* * *

**6. MAKING HEADWAY & CONFRONTATIONS ALIGNED**

Isabella lay still on the floor as she groaned quietly, just praying that her eyes had deceived her. That it wasn't Edward at the door but just someone that happened to look like him. She would rather that it wasn't true in that moment–too embarrassed that she had managed to fall in front of him yet again.

She felt a pair of hands grab her by the armpits, helping her up to a sitting position, and the most amazing eyes looked at her with concern. _Oh, God._ The ear buds to her iPod fell from her ears and there was no denying that it was him, as his soft worried voice met her. _Oh God no._

"Shit, are you okay?" Edward asked with concern as Zafrina started to gather the books Isabella had dropped. Some had managed to fly all the way into the open dining room next to them.

_Why? Why? Why?_ Isabella was screaming inside her head, her face crimson with embarrassment. W_hy did I have to fall in front of him? Again! It isn't fair!_

"Um, yeah," she answered in a small voice as she carefully laid a hand on the rug burn by her chin, having to restrain herself from hiding her eyes in it and wishing he would disappear if she couldn't see him, and then held out her hand to see if she was bleeding. There wasn't anything to see, thank God, or she might have fainted too–which was the last thing she needed in that moment. But her chin stung from the skin being scraped.

Edward hissed. "Damn, do you need a bandage or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Isabella tried to dismiss him, but Zafrina was apparently on team Edward.

"I'll get one," she said quickly, putting the books down on the dining table, and headed for the stairs.

Edward looked a bit worried at Isabella. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she reassured him, feeling her whole face burn now that she was alone with Edward. Again.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered, holding out a hand for her. She took it hesitantly, and he pulled her up, suppressing a groan when it put a strain on his ribs. He really messed it up again when he wrestled his arm out of his father's grip.

"Thanks," she said to the floor, afraid to look him in the eyes. She just wanted to run and hide in her room, but she stayed put as she played with the two ear buds, trying to distract herself from the situation.

"Sure, no problem." Edward scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say to ease the atmosphere while they waited for Zafrina to come back with the bandage. "What are you listening to?" he asked as he looked at the ear buds in Isabella's hands.

"Um, Sigur Rós, um . . . Svef'n g eng'lar . . . ? I don't know how you pronounce it . . ." she said with hesitation, still not looking up.

"Sigur Rós is great."

"Yeah," Isabella agreed with a small smile, yet wished he would leave so that she could die of embarrassment in peace. He needed to leave anyway, before she got in trouble for him being there.

"So, uh, what are you doing?" Edward asked awkwardly and had to restrain himself from slapping a hand to his forehead for the idiotic sounding question. He didn't know how to start the conversation of why he was there.

Isabella furrowed her brows at the floor; that was a weird question. Surely he hadn't come just to ask what she was up to.

"Uh, I was just . . ." She hesitated as she gave him a short glance. "I was just going to read out on the terrace," she explained with an awkward wave in the direction of the swinging door that led out to the terrace through the kitchen.

He nodded in the direction as if to say "lead the way."

"Let me take your books," Edward kindly offered as he got his messenger bag from the floor where he'd dropped it in the rush to help her, then took the books from the dining table.

"Um, thanks," she said as she led him across the bright open room. In the middle of the dining room was a big, beautiful, dark dining table with a chandelier hanging over it and white chairs all around. The wall across from the opening was aligned with windows; to the left was the door that led to the big white kitchen with granite countertops, and from there, a glass door led out to the big terrace that went around the penthouse. The terrace was decorated with the beautiful renaissance brick arches that littered the top off the old Barbizon building. Different green bushes and small trees were standing in pots along the edge of the terrace, and a round table with chairs stood under a sunshade in the middle.

Edward placed the books carefully on the table as he looked around.

"So, um . . ." Isabella still had no clue as to why he was at her home.

"Uh, yeah," Edward replied as he was about to start explaining, but Zafrina came out to them at that moment with a pack of bandages, stopping him.

"Thanks." Isabella smiled with a thin blush when Zafrina touched her shoulder kindly. As she went back in, she gave Isabella a look, telling her she needed to ask him to leave before her mother got home. Isabella knew Zafrina was right, but she couldn't just throw him out now. She pulled a bandage from the packet and then realized she would need a mirror to see and put it on. Edward saw her struggle and quickly stepped up to her.

"Here, let me." He smiled as he held his hand out. For some reason the need to protect and help her came so natural to him; it was like it was second nature to him.

Isabella blushed a bit more as she handed it over. Edward opened the bandage and put it on the bottom of her jaw. It felt very intimate as he gently rubbed it on with his thumbs while smiling down at her, feeling the same gentle buzz of heat from her soft skin as he did when he unintentionally had touched her hand in biology. She looked so sweet and innocent as she stood there with a slight color to her cheeks. She _looked_ like someone who needed to be protected.

"There," he said in a soft voice that made Isabella tingle all over.

"Thanks," she said as she dared looking up at him. When Edward met her eyes again, he suddenly realized what it was he had noticed earlier that was different about her.

"Hey, you aren't wearing any glasses." Isabella blushed even more and bit down on her lip. "It suits you," Edward said, the last words a bit distracted by the sight of her big soft lip being bitten like that.

As he stood there, it suddenly dawned on him. It was like taking a blow to the stomach as the realization hit him. He felt something for this girl. He hadn't been paying attention to the feeling before because of all the shit that had been going on around him all day. But as they stood there in front of each other, he suddenly realized that a part of the twisting in his stomach didn't belong to the built up tension from everything that had gone wrong that day, starting with the stupid fight he'd had with his father in the morning to being accused of raping a girl. A part of it was because he'd started liking a girl. He was slowly but surely falling for Isabella Swan.

"Thanks," Isabella said again, groaning internally for not being able to say anything other than stupid "thanks" all the time. Urgh. "Alice gave me a makeover before the First Dance so . . ."

That brought Edward out of his musings as it reminded him of why he was there. He quickly tried to push the new feeling away. Not because he didn't enjoy the way her mere presence made him feel, but because it would be even more awkward to have the conversation they were about to have, with that–with her–on his mind, too.

_Good fucking job, E. Way to get to know her . . . ask her to be your alibi for why you didn't rape her friend. That'll fucking charm her._

As soon as the thought hit him, he stopped himself. He couldn't go there. As much as he may have wanted to, he couldn't allow himself to react on the feeling–though it had nothing to do with the context of the conversation he was about to start. But his life was simply too much of a mess. There were things in it he didn't want anybody to know about. Not even Jasper. He couldn't risk it. Letting anyone come that close to him would be too dangerous.

"Uh, could we sit?" Edward asked as he gestured at the table behind Isabella. He could see that she was a bit hesitant as she looked at the table and then at the ground, biting her bottom lip again. She was thinking how he really needed to leave and how sitting down would be a contradiction to that. "I promise I'll be brief."

"Okay," Isabella agreed as she gave in, sitting down in the chair she had prepared with a soft blanket, dropping the slippers from her feet as she pulled her legs up, hugging them to her chest. Edward dropped his school bag at his side and sat down in the chair across from her, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Um, see, the thing is . . ." Edward scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out where to begin, not looking up at her. He was beating himself up on the inside for feeling what he felt and for getting himself into this situation. But when he looked up and saw Isabella's soft smile, he felt more at ease. Isabella couldn't help herself; she found it adorable how he struggled to find his words. "Have you heard what happened after I left biology today?" he asked, looking her in the eye, praying that she didn't believe it, if she had. Now for two reasons.

She gave such a timid, little nod; one could barely tell she had moved her head at all.

"I didn't do it," he said, as he looked her straight in the eye with a serious face. "But see, the thing is . . . I don't remember what happened that night."

Isabella's face fell a little. _He doesn't remember the kiss? But how does he know then? How does he know _**I** _know?_ Her internal questions got answered right away.

"But Jasper told me about Weber and Cheney. Isabella, I would _never_ go after someone else's girl, and I would _never _do anything like that. But I have no way of proving it, but Jasper said you might be able to." Isabella's cheeks reddened at the thought of how she might have to tell him what happened between them. It all just became a lot more awkward for her. "See, I have until tomorrow to find a person that can give me an alibi for what I did in the restroom . . ." _Oh God . . . _". . . or Afton is going to turn me over to the police." _Oh God, no . . ._ "So I wanted to ask if you could help me?" Edward looked at her with pleading eyes.

Isabella swallowed hard but then caught sight of a slight movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I thought we had been clear about this, Isabella," Renee voiced sternly as she stood in a beautiful, tight, blue dress with her arms across her chest, looking at the two of them sitting in the shade by the table. Edward looked up as he heard Renee's voice and quickly rose from his seat.

"Mrs. Swan," he greeted with a little, polite bow of the head.

"Hello, Edward. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. Isabella has an understanding with us at the moment, so I'm afraid she can't have any visitors."

"Oh." Edward furrowed his brows as he looked down at Isabella who was sitting red in the face.

"Mom–"

"We will talk about this afterwards," Renee cut her off and looked strictly at her daughter.

"Okay, uh." Edward ran a hand through his hair as he tried to understand the little exchange the two of them had; he was clearly missing something. "I'm sorry I disturbed . . ." he said, sounding a bit uncertain if that was indeed what he'd done, but certainly feeling that he wasn't welcome. "Please think about it?" he then pleaded, looking at Isabella.

"Edward, please." Renee spoke before Isabella had a chance to answer, holding the door to the kitchen open as a sign for him to leave. A bit overwhelmed by the sudden change in the atmosphere, Edward just nodded, getting his bag from the terrace floor, and headed back inside. Zafrina stopped her cooking and led him to the front door, but as he was about to leave, he stopped. He couldn't just go without getting some kind of answer.

"No. I really need to talk to her," he protested and tried to turn in the door, but Zafrina stopped him.

"Edward, is it?" she asked in a hushed voice. He nodded. "I'm sorry, but you really need to leave. Isabella is already in trouble."

"But, why? If I just talk–"

"I'm sorry," Zafrina cut him off as she closed the door on him.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed loudly with the closed door now in his face, but Zafrina heard him on the other side and looked at him through the glass with surprised brows. "Sorry." He held up his hands in apology as he mumbled the word, though she probably couldn't hear it.

Edward felt the dread starting to rise inside him as he went over to the elevator. Why was Isabella in trouble? Was it because of him? But how could it be? And worse, what was he going to do now? He couldn't go home and face his father as it was–not when he didn't have any answers to give. He'd told him he would fix this, and without Isabella's help, it seemed impossible. Hopefully Jasper wouldn't mind helping him out once again by letting him crash overnight. He found his phone in his pocket as the elevator dinged and he stepped in, feeling like the elevator might as well could keep going and send him straight to hell. Because he sure felt like he was headed there anyway. He just couldn't do anything right. Now he'd even, somehow, managed to get Isabella into trouble, too.

"_E, I can't talk right now. I'm in detention,"_ Jasper answered his phone in a whisper. _"Thanks to you, I might add."_

"Yeah." Edward groaned as he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, sorry about that." _People in trouble because of me: Jasper–check. Isabella–check._ "Um, I need to talk to you, could you meet me outside school afterwards?"

oOo

Isabella looked after Edward as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Isabella, I thought your father and I had been perfectly clear about this." Renee spoke in an angry, stern voice.

"Mom," Isabella protested as she rose from her chair. "I didn't invite him." She gestured at the glass door that Edward had just gone through. "He came on his own because he needed my help!"

"Well, you could have talked at school then!" Renee's voice got even louder. "There is absolutely no reason for him to be here! When your father hears about this–"

"Mom!" Isabella was the one to get angry now as she cut Renee off. "It isn't that simple! Don't you understand that? He's in trouble!" Isabella quickly made up her mind as she got her slippers back on and headed for the door. "I'm going after him." But as she got to where her mother stood, Renee grabbed Isabella's arm before she reached it.

"Isabella–"

"Just ground me for another week!" She twisted her arm out of Renee's grip. "I don't care!" And then she ran into the house after Edward, meeting Zafrina in the doorway to the kitchen as she was coming back in.

"Sorry," she said as she stood aside to let Isabella pass.

As Isabella flung the front door open, she saw the elevator doors slide close. She tried calling Edward's name to stop him, but it was too late. He didn't hear her. She ran to the elevator as fast as she could in her slippers and hit the button hoping, that it would reopen. It didn't. She then quickly found the door that led to the stairwell and flung it open as she started running toward the floor below. She couldn't wait for the second elevator on her own floor in case her mother came out to drag her back in; she needed to catch Edward before he got away. She stood tapping her slipper-clad foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to stop. As soon as the doors opened, she rushed in and slammed the button for the lobby.

"Come on, come on, come on," she repeated avidly as she watched the numbers fall until she finally reached the lobby. Rushing out she quickly scanned the space around her to see if he was somewhere inside still. when she didn't see him, she rushed to the front door where the doorman held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a quick glance, the doorman nodding in return.

Just outside the door she saw him, checking something on his phone. "Edward!" He turned toward her at the sound of his name and she sighed in relief. "Uh," she hesitated as he walked up to her, finishing with his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. She didn't know if she should ask him to come back inside the lobby and talk, or if she should just do it out there, in slippers. She decided on the latter; it was probably the safer choice, as fewer people would listen in on their conversation.

"Come," she said as she waved for him to follow, going a little farther up the street away from Lexington Avenue, so that they didn't block the entrance where people kept coming and going.

"So, what happened up there?" Edward asked as they stopped. "I mean, I'm sorry I got you in trouble, but . . ." Edward shrugged lightly with a small shake of his head, as he didn't understand the situation.

"Um, yeah." Isabella looked down, embarrassed. "It's okay. Sorry about Renee. She can be really stupid sometimes. It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it," she finished as she looked up at him.

"You sure?" Edward asked, trying to read the expression in her eyes.

"Yeah." Isabella nodded. "So, um, you really don't remember what happened?" she asked. He shook his head, keeping eye contact. She blew a long breath between her lips and looked back down the street toward Lexington. "Edward, I'd really like to help but–"

"You just have to tell Afton what happened." Edward quickly jumped in as she spoke the "but". He really needed her help.

Isabella nodded. She understood that there was apparently no getting around it. She furrowed her brows then, stopping as something dawned on her. "How does what happened with us have anything to do with Angela? She wasn't anywhere near us."

"Well, someone saw us: Weber and me," Edward clarified. "They say I pushed her out of the restroom and that she was crying and stuff."

"She was raped in the restroom?" Isabella questioned in a quiet voice, tears starting to prickle at her eyes.

Edward nodded slowly as he felt the pain in her eyes wrap around his heart. "I'm sorry."

Isabella nodded with him and dried her eyes. "Yeah . . . No!" Isabella exclaimed louder, shaking her head and furrowing her brows, making Edward raise his as he took a step back at the sudden outburst and change in her.

Isabella couldn't make sense of things. It didn't add up. "It must be a mistake. She was never in there. Benjamin even came looking for her."

"Well, that's what you need to tell Afton." Edward spoke eagerly, happy that things were finally beginning to go his way. "You just have to tell him the truth–that we were together."

Isabella turned crimson at that, looking down, and started playing with the ties of her sweatpants. "Oh, um . . . okay . . ."

"What's the matter?" Edward asked with concern, feeling the spring of hope he'd just experienced starting to die.

Isabella looked into his bright eyes as she spoke. "You really don't remember what happened at the dance?" As he looked into her eyes, he felt that twist in his stomach again–that mixture of excitement and happiness. He shook his head slowly. "I don't want to ruin anything between you and Tanya . . ."

At the mention of Tanya's name, Edward got snapped out of it. "What? Why would you ruin anything between us?" he asked with furrowed brows. "There isn't even and 'Us'."

"There isn't?" This time it was Isabella's turn to feel the twist of excitement in her stomach as she imagined a tiny Isabella bouncing happily around in there with her arms raised in the air.

"No," Edward said in a voice that mirrored what he was feeling inside: repulsed.

"Oh." Isabella couldn't help the smile that was sneaking up on her face but quickly bit her bottom lip to stop it. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He couldn't help but smile at her, letting his eyes linger on her lip as she bit it. He felt a little flip in his stomach at the sight of it. He could tell that something was definitely going on in her head as well. But as he spoke again, he brought her straight back to feeling embarrassed.

"Isabella, what happened? What did I do?"

She looked intensely down at the ties of her sweatpants, twirling them around her left index finger, as she was afraid to look at him. "You didn't do anything," she said in a small voice and felt him take a step closer again to hear what she said. She looked up briefly.

"But?"

"No but." Isabella shook her head, still looking down. "It wasn't you, it– it was more . . ." Isabella exhaled heavily as she let go of the ties and hid her face in her hands, making her words incomprehensible as she mumbled. "I-kind-of-ask-you-to-kiss-me."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that," Edward said with a small laugh. Isabella looked so sweet, all embarrassed and insecure. He felt the need to protect her again and found it refreshing to see a girl so different from the ones that usually came to him, including Tanya: so self-secure and full of themselves, thinking they were superior to others. Shallow. He tried to be superior himself, but that was for a whole different reason.

Before she got to answer though, they were interrupted again, making Isabella take a quick breath as her head snapped up at the sound of her father's voice. The blood rushed from her face immediately.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Fuck me," Edward said in a low voice and with raised brows at the sound of the anger. He looked from Isabella to Charlie who was walking up to them, wearing a suit, and all red in the face. Isabella took a quick glance at Edward before she, too, looked at her approaching father.

"Dad, please, Mom knows I'm down here. I'll be up in a minute."

"You will do no such thing! You are coming with me right now, young lady."

"Mr. Swan, it's my fault." Edward tried to step up and reason with Charlie, but he was having none of that.

"Isabella, now!" Charlie snapped.

"Please, Dad." Isabella sighed, embarrassed that she got yelled at in front of Edward.

"What class are you in before the lunch break?" Edward asked, looking back at Isabella, deciding to just ignore Charlie and finish their conversation.

"I'm in Computer Lab fo'ur." Isabella stumbled in her answer as Charlie's patience had run out, and he grabbed Isabella by her upper arm, yanking her with him.

"Hey!" Edward started to protest as he took a step toward them but stopped as Charlie sent him a warning look. "Sorry," he said in a low voice to Isabella as he watched Charlie drag her away. He felt guilty that he'd managed to get her into trouble just because she was trying to help him out.

As soon as they were inside the lobby, Charlie let go of Isabella. "What were you doing out there with Masen's kid? You are supposed to stay upstairs after you get home from school! I thought I had made myself perfectly clear about this!" Charlie spoke with anger.

"I'm sorry, but he's in trouble and–"

"I don't care what you think justifies you being outside! And if he's in some kind of trouble, the more the reason to stay away from him!" Charlie kept going as they entered the elevator, going back up to their penthouse apartment. "I will not have you hanging around people that are a bad influence, do you hear me?"

"He isn't a bad influence, Dad." Isabella tried to reason with him. "He didn't do anything. He's just–"

"I don't what to hear it! It doesn't change the fact that you went against our rules. Again!"

"I know, Daddy," Isabella said with a bowed head. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see how sorry you are after your mother and I have a little talk about what to do with you," Charlie said, now walking across the hall to their front door. "I swear, I don't know what's gotten into you!" Charlie closed the door behind them. "Wait for me in your room." His voice was still angry.

Isabella sighed and nodded as she went down the stairs to the lower level where the bedrooms were located, without saying another word. Inside her room, she went straight for her cell phone that was lying on her desk.

Isabella had a bright room with white walls and furniture, but everywhere you looked, the white was broken by her many books and pictures on the walls. Her wrought iron bed was more than sixty years old and had a simple decoration at the foot- and headboard. It had been both her grandmother and mother's when they were young. It was covered by a beautiful deep purple bedspread and pillows and stood in the middle of the room up against the wall. Connected to her room was also her own bathroom and walk-in closet on the left side.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Isabella called Alice. She had to share what had happened with someone and Alice was the first that came to mind, now that she couldn't reach Angela.

"_Hey!"_ Alice answered the phone excitedly.

"Hey."

"_What's up?"_

Isabella sighed deeply as she kicked off her slippers and scooted back on her bed, resting her back against the headboard with a pillow in her back.

"You're not gonna guess who was just here."

"_Edward."_

Isabella's mouth fell open. "Yeah! How did you know that?"

Alice then told her about how Jasper had called asking for Isabella's address for Edward. _"What did he want? Oh my god, Bella, is it true about him and Angela? I don't believe it for one second. I mean, you were with him, right? It's probably just some stupid rumor started by Lauren and Jessica. Urgh, they are such attention seekers, bet their lives are too boring so they have to make up stuff about others in order to get anyone to listen to them. You have to tell Afton that it isn't true. Was that why he was at your house? I bet it was,"_ she spoke really fast.

Isabella's mouth hung open a bit as Alice finished her rant, finally catching up on the last part. "Um, yeah. He– he asked me to be his alibi."

"_You're gonna do that right? You have to do that."_

"Yeah, I told him I would . . ."

"_I'm sensing a but?"_

And so Isabella told Alice what Edward had said about his missing memory from the dance and thereby the kiss. Alice started laughing on the other end when Isabella finished.

"Al! It isn't funny! It's so embarrassing. I don't know what to do."

"_Well, you have to tell him,"_ Alice answered still with a laugh in her voice. _"In front of the headmaster!"_ She broke down in laughter again.

"Alice, come on. It isn't funny!"

"_You're right,"_ Alice said as she tried to get a hold of herself. _"I'm sorry. So what are you gonna do?"_

"Well, I tried to tell him outside but my dad interrupted us."

"_Oh shit! I didn't even think of that. You're still grounded, right?"_

"Yeah. And I think it might be prolonged now. Mom walked in on us as we talked–"

"_Good thing she didn't walk in on you doing something else."_ Alice snickered. To which Isabella rolled her eyes.

"She asked him to leave before I got a chance to say anything, so I went after him and then Dad found us. Not like that!" Isabella quickly added before Alice could make another sneaky comment. "So right now I'm just waiting to hear what they have to say. I've been sent to my room."

"_I'm sorry."_ Alice sounded truly sorry about Isabella's situation.

"Thanks," Isabella said softly before she remembered why she was calling in the first place. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as she sat up straight on her bed. "He's not with Tanya!" She couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips.

"_Oooh, now we're getting somewhere."_ Alice sounded excited_. "You have to make a move! He is totally into you."_

"I don't know, Al–"

"_Bella, open your eyes! Why else would he have kissed you? If he doesn't remember what happened, he really didn't ignore you. So to him nothing really ever changed. _He _is still the one that kissed_ **you**_. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't think you're cute. And that's something to work with. Win him over. UH! I'm bringing an outfit for you to wear tomorrow–"_

"Alice, no! I'm perfectly capable to dress myself. I'm not going to wear something weird at school."

"_Bella, I know you think . . ."_ A single hard knock on Isabella's door interrupted Alice's voice and Charlie stepped in.

"Alice, I have to go."

"_. . . so I really–Oh, okay. Well, call me later with an update."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Isabella hung up her phone as she scooted out to the edge of the bed, placing the phone back on her desk as she looked insecurely up at her dad, preparing herself for what he had to say.

"Who was that you were just on the phone with?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at the phone.

"Alice, from school."

"Hm, well, your mother and I talked. We are putting an extra week on your punishment." Isabella nodded sadly, accepting the prolonging as she looked down at the floor, starting to push around one of her slippers with her feet. "Isabella, I swear, I don't know what's gotten into you. Is it that Alice girl–?" Charlie started to say as he pointed at the phone.

"No! Alice hasn't done anything." Isabella quickly stopped him.

"Well, what then?" Charlie's voice rose a little with his anger.

Isabella shook her head. "I don't know." She shrugged as she looked down at what she was doing with the slipper. Charlie quickly got irritated that she sat fiddling with her feet, focusing more on that than on him and their conversation. He stepped up to her and kicked the slipper away to make her look at him again.

"I know this is your last year in high school but I swear . . . I'm not above sending you to Grandma and Grandpa Swan in Forks if that's what necessary to get you back on track."

Isabella looked at him with an open mouth and big eyes, feeling like her insides went cold. "Please, Dad, I promise I'll behave. I love Nana and Grampa, but my life and friends are here. Please don't send me away," she begged.

"We'll see. But let this be a warning. One more step out of line and you're on a plane to Washington faster than the speed of light," Charlie said as he raised his eyebrows at her to ask if she understood.

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good, now come upstairs, dinner will be ready soon," he said, going back to her door, which he held open as he waited for her to follow. Isabella sighed as she got her slippers back on and walked up to him. She would have to wait and call Alice to let her know the outcome of her added punishment later.

As they walked up the stairs, Charlie finally calmed enough to ask the question he had wanted to ask since he caught her outside.

"What did you do to your chin?"

oOo

Edward leaned up against the wall outside Computer Lab Four on the third floor at school. His hands were buried so deep in the pockets of his baggy jeans that they parted from the white v-neck T-shirt he was wearing under his dark, stripped cardigan, revealing a small part of the skin on his stomach and the top of his boxer briefs. He had been waiting for Isabella for the past five minutes.

The bell finally rang and doors to classes all around him opened as students started floating into the hallway, almost everyone sending eyes in his direction. He tried to ignore them as he discreetly pushed the black beanie on his head farther down his forehead while looking at the floor. He bent one knee to rest his food on the wall.

The door to Computer Lab Four finally opened and he looked up. The first one out was Rosalie. She quickly looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as she headed for the wide staircase. Edward just shook his head at her; she could be such a bitch without even trying. Finally Isabella came out, trying to gather her books in her arms while pulling a piece of paper out from one of them.

"Oh, here, let me." Edward quickly stepped up and reached out to help her. The need to help and protect her was still present. Besides, he didn't feel like repeating what happened the day before.

"Oh, hey." Isabella blushed and smiled slightly as she looked up to meet his face. "Thank you," she said as he took the books so that she could get the paper. "I just need to put these in my locker if that's okay?"

"Show me the way."

"Okay."

Isabella started going for the staircase like everyone else that was heading down to the cafeteria for the lunch break. She was now trying to get the piece of paper in her bag that hung from her shoulder, as she went, not really paying attention to where she placed her feet as they started down the stairs. Edward was about to ask her about how her chin was when she, four steps down, placed her foot wrong and started to slip. Isabella felt the rush of adrenalin as she fell, but Edward reacted before she met the steps. Dropping her books, he caught her around the waist and held her into his side. Luckily the left one, but he still felt pain in his right side.

"Shit," he groaned as they locked eyes, only a couple of inches between their faces as Isabella was pushed flushed up against his body. Isabella looked just as shocked as he did, her mouth hanging slightly open as she breathed heavily into his face from the rush.

"I'm sorry."

Some of the students going past them made stupid comments or snickered as they walked around all of the books lying on the stairs.

"Yeah, maybe you should concentrate on walking instead of looking into your bag?" Edward commented, making Isabella blush. "Are you steady enough for me to let you go?"

"Yeah, um, thanks for catching me."

Edward nodded as he let go. "Sorry about your books." They lay scattered all the way down to the platform where the staircase turned.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just glad you caught me. I'll get them," she said as she squatted down carefully to pick them up. As she did so, her open bag fell down her shoulder, making some of the content fall out on the stairs as well. "Oops."

Edward had to hide his smile with a hand as he tried not to laugh. She was so clumsy it was kind of cute. But his smile quickly faded as the St. John's Witches came down the stairs. As they passed Isabella, Victoria made sure to step on her hand with her high heel when Isabella was about the pick up a notebook.

"Oops," Victoria said in a not-sorry-at-all kind of way, making Isabella cry out at the same time as Irina walked past her close enough to knock into her and pushed her over.

"Hey!" Edward said as he quickly ran down the steps to where Isabella sat. When the Witches reached the platform, Jane made sure to kick some of Isabella's things farther down the stairs. "What the fuck is your problem?" Edward yelled after them, over the banister.

"It was an accident," Victoria answered in a sugar sweet voice, not looking back as they continued down the stairs. "Sorry," she said and both Irina and Jane started to snicker as they disappeared down to the next floor. Other students passing them also found it funny as they looked at the mess on the stairs.

"Bitches," Edward muttered under his breath, hunching down to Isabella. "Are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice, looking at her.

She had wet eyes as she sat awkwardly on the stairs in an effort to hide the fact that Alice had made her change into a pair of black, thigh-high socks at the beginning of the first break, afraid he would see. When Alice had assured Isabella it wasn't necessarily for Edward to see her skin, as much as it was for Isabella to feel sexy and empowered, she had gone along with it, exchanging her gray pantyhose with the socks. But it didn't work. Isabella had spent more time worrying that someone would see her skin than feeling sexy and empowered. In fact, she hadn't felt that at all. She had made sure to pull the socks as high up her thighs she could before going out the computer lab to meet Edward.

"Yeah," she sniffed, rubbing the back of her left hand where Victoria had stepped on it. It hurt a lot and a red bruise was starting to show, but she didn't want him to fuss over her. "It'll be okay. It's just . . . them," she said with a little shake of her head.

"Yeah." Edward smiled sadly at her, understanding what she meant. "Jazz told me . . . that they've been after you since the beginning of the school year," Edward added. Isabella's cheeks gained some color and she quickly looked down. "You know, I will be more than happy to say something to them," Edward offered as he tried to see her face.

Isabella shook her head, still looking down. "No, you don't have to do that. It will stop eventually–it always does," she answered, drying her eyes quickly with the hand that was okay.

"Well, if you should change your mind, the offer still stands."

"That's sweet of you." Isabella smiled a little as she looked up at him. "But really, it's okay."

Edward nodded slightly with raised brows, not believing her for one second. "How's your chin by the way?" he asked, remembering that that had been what he had wanted to ask when all this had happened.

Isabella couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. He had really been a witness to a lot of her less-than-gracious, accident-prone self lately. It made Edward smile in return as he helped her gather her things, glad she at least still had her spirit.

"It's fine."

oOo

After Edward helped putting Isabella's stuff into her locker on the second floor, they headed for the stairs again, going down to the headmaster's front office. They passed Rosalie and Emmett on the way, who happened to have lockers right next to one another, to Rosalie's big regret.

". . . or we could go see a movie," Emmett suggested as he stood with his shoulder leaning up against his closed wooden locker, looking at Rosalie as he was trying to convince her to go out with him, yet again.

"I've already seen it," Rosalie responded in a bored tone, not looking up as she checked herself over in a small compact mirror.

"Come on, one date? What's it gonna hurt? Just one date?" Emmett knew it, he had crossed the line of too pathetic a long time ago, but he couldn't help it. He was crazy about this girl. If he could just get a single chance with her…

"Tell you what," Rosalie said as she pulled a lip gloss out of her makeup bag, looking into the mirror as she started to apply it. "If I give you one date, will you stop harassing me?" she asked, looking up at him over the mirror with a single raised eyebrow.

"One date," Emmett agreed eagerly, pushing off the locker and standing straight up.

"Fine." Rosalie smacked her lips. "Make a reservation at Aureole for eight o'clock Friday night and you'll get a date."

"Oreol? Where's that?"

"Au-reole. And that's up to you to find out, isn't it?" Rosalie said, not looking at him as she put her things back in her makeup bag.

"Right." Emmett nodded. "Okay, should we exchange phone numbers or something . . . ?" Emmett asked, looking uncertain yet hopeful.

Rosalie closed her locker as she turned to him. "Let's wait till after, see how things goes."

"Okay." Emmett smiled. "Au-reole, eight o'clock, Friday," he repeated happily.

"Yeah." Rosalie smiled back weakly, not looking as happy or excited as Emmett.

"Great." Emmett grinned as he started to walk away backwards. "Can't wait," he said, giving her a dimpled smile and wink before turning on his heel to go for the stairs. "Yeah!" he said loudly as he gave a victory pump in the air, making Rosalie roll her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that rose to her lips, feeling flattered whether she liked it or not.

oOo

Edward had taken off his beanie, twisted it around in his hands, pulled it back on and started drumming his thumbs on top of his thighs with one leg bouncing like mad, trying to calm himself. Isabella couldn't help noticing it all as she sat in the big, leather armchair to his left, carefully looking at his squirming from the corner of her eye. He then sighed deeply, hanging his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, one still bouncing, making him shake all over. He quickly stopped the bouncing as it hurt his ribs and instead, he pulled at his beanie until it was hiding his eyes, making the hair on the back of his head stand up in disarray.

Isabella took the opportunity to wiggle from side to side in her seat. Trying, once again, to hide the small silver of skin that got exposed between her pleated school skirt and the thigh-high socks, trying to pull it farther down despite the fact that she knew it wouldn't do anything. Every time she let go, the skirt traveled up to its natural hemline much to her frustration.

Finally the buzz from the intercom system sounded, and they both looked up at Gianna who answered, Edward pulling the beanie back from his eyes quickly.

"_Please send in Miss Swan and Mr. Masen."_

"Yes, sir. He's ready for you now." Gianna smiled kindly at the two of them as she pointed to the double doors.

"Thank you." Isabella smiled back as Edward quickly got up, slowly followed by her.

"You ready?" Edward asked, looking nervously at Isabella.

"Yeah," she said in a tiny voice. She wasn't ready at all. How could she be with what she was about to confess?

Edward knocked on the oversized doors and Afton called them in.

"I see you've come back with someone who can answer for your whereabouts on the night in question," Caius said as he leaned back in his chair, making the same pose as the day before when he suspended Edward.

"Yes," Edward said in an irritated voice, already aggravated because he could tell what Caius was thinking. He didn't believe for one second that Edward had found a legitimate alibi.

"Well, Miss Swan. Please do tell." Isabella looked uncertainly at Caius; he smiled kindly for her to start speaking.

"Um . . ." Isabella started to squirm in her seat again; Edward noticed it this time and looked to see what she was doing. When his eyes caught sight of the soft pale skin of her thighs, his throat bobbed, making him swallow thickly. He tried to clear his throat as he scooted down in the armchair, trying to hide the effect the mere sight of her naked thigh had had on him. He pulled down on his jeans at his thighs in order to make it less evident, straightening out the folds that otherwise would emphasize what had happened. Then let his arms hang down between his legs, carefully hiding his groin. When he looked up, he saw that both Isabella and Caius were looking at him, both wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry." Edward cleared his throat again.

"Miss Swan," Caius repeating as he slowly removed his eyes from Edward to look at Isabella again, telling her to continue.

"Um," Isabella said absentmindedly. She was still looking at Edward, not sure what had just happened. Then she turned to look back at Afton. "Yes . . ." She was back on track as she looked at the headmaster. "Um, I know that Edward didn't do it." She couldn't bring herself to say the words, "raped Angela", out loud.

"Interesting," Caius replied, not believing her. "The problem is that I have someone else saying he did."

"Whoever it is, isn't telling the truth, sir," Isabella declared, now with more force behind her words.

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then do tell, Miss Swan. Who did it?"

"I don't know," Isabella answered in a small voice as she looked down at her hands, wincing a bit when she couldn't stop herself from running a hand over the new bruise. It hurt.

"Then why should I believe your words instead of theirs?"

"Because I was with him."

"Mmhm. Where were you then?"

"We were in the restroom."

"Well, isn't that convenient," Caius responded, now leaning forward to rest his forearms on his desk. _Isabella has obviously been tutored in what to say,_ he thought. "And what were you doing in there, together?"

"Look," Edward cut in, straightening up a bit as he had gotten his situation under control. "Does it matter what we did? She told you she was with me. Isn't that enough?"

"In all fairness, Mr. Masen, you could have instructed young Isabella here in what to say for all I know. I need more information before I'm willing to believe what you two are trying to convey."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, irritated as he fell back against the backrest. As if he would get someone to lie for him now–a couple of years ago, probably, but not anymore. He'd learned to stand up for himself and what he'd done, and as in this case, what he hadn't done, instead of looking for the easy way out.

"Isabella . . ." Caius encouraged to get her going again.

"Well, we had gotten some water on us and went to the restroom to dry off together." Isabella could feel the heat slowly starting to travel up her cheeks as they got closer to the highpoint. "And, in order to fit around the hand dryer, Edward took off his shirt to put it under."

"How come no one saw you?" _What a convenient story they're trying to tell. Making sure to get in a detail where he takes off his shirt . . ._

Edward changed position, straightening up a bit as he turned to Isabella. This was something he was very interested in knowing as well. How come no one else _had_ seen them? He leaned one arm on the armrest as he looked at her to hear the answer.

"Because . . ." Isabella dared a short glance at Edward before looking down at her lap. "When someone came in, we didn't want to get caught. Um . . ." She wasn't sure if that sounded right or if it indeed had been Edward's reason, but that was what she had gathered over the course of days since the incident. "So, we hid in one of the stalls, and we–" Isabella stopped herself, burning hot in the face at her embarrassment.

"And you . . . what, Miss Swan?"

"Um." Isabella wiggled uncomfortably in her seat again, pulling down on her hemline. Edward wanted to put his hand over hers to tell her it was okay but didn't.

"Were you having sex?"

"No!" Isabella looked horrorstricken at Afton with big eyes as Edward started coughing wildly. He'd swallowed unintentionally at Afton's words and got some of his saliva in the wrong pipe, making the water spring to his eyes, as it was incredibly painful to his ribs. "We just kissed!" Edward looked up at her with big watery eyes as he continued to cough into his hand, shocked by her words. She looked back at him but quickly evaded his eyes, as she turned crimson.

"Do you need some water or something?" Caius asked Edward.

"No," he managed to say with a strangled sore throat in between coughs. "I'm good." But inside he was screaming. _WE KISSED? I FUCKING KISSED HER?_

"And then I left, and Edward came out a short while later." Isabella rushed through the last sentence at a speed that would have made Alice proud as she just wanted to leave and go hide under a rock.

"I see. Well, as good as your intentions were, Miss Swan," Afton spoke, making both her and Edward look at him. "That leaves a hole in which Edward was alone in the ladies room and could easily–"

"Ladies room?" Isabella stopped him, looking confused. "We weren't in the ladies room. We were in the men's." Edward sat up straight in his seat as he looked back and forth between Isabella and Afton. Caius didn't know what to say. "Was she raped in the ladies room?" Isabella started to feel sick. Angela had been going through hell while she had been in the room right next to her without hearing or knowing, unaware because she had been too caught up in her own stupid crush.

Caius nodded.

"That means I didn't do it!" Edward said eagerly as he continued to look between them, seeking conformation. "Right?"

"No, you didn't," Isabella answered with tears in her eyes, but she hid them by keeping her eyes downcast. "We were in the room right next to her when it happened." Isabella couldn't hold it in as she broke down, burying her face in her hands when the tears started flowing down her cheeks. Her body shook as she started sobbing hard.

"Shit." The happy feeling inside Edward disappeared just as fast as it had come. He didn't have time to think about what he was doing before he was crouched down in front of her, pulling her into him as best as he could with the awkward position they were in. Isabella welcomed his embrace, hiding her face in his shoulder as she let him cradle her.

Caius stood up as he got a box of tissues from a lower drawer and walked around the desk, holding it out to her. "Yes, well, I guess there has been a slight misunderstanding then."

Edward looked angrily up at him. "You think?"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally. It's with great relief I'm able to post this chapter. I know it's been a long wait and sorry about that. But my wrist started to hurt, as some of you may know. Turns out it's synovitis, so from now on I have to relax a little with my writing, unfortunately. Not going to be easy I tell ya . . .

I'd like to comment on a thing that more than one person has mention about the timeframe for Isabella's punishment. Some of you said that she got off the hook too easy, there's a reason for that. I've got the storyline planned out with a timeline for when things will happen, and in order to fit the timeline, it had to be a month + the extra week she got in this one. So that's the reason way.

Oh! And on that note . . . Thank you so much to everyone that has taken the time to write me a review. Your words means so much to me.

There was more I wanted to say, but I can't seem to remember it now . . . Well, the blog has, of course, been updated as always, you'll also be able to see a floor plan of the Swans' penthouse there.

Gretchen and René, thanks for your wonderful help correcting my errors, as well as PTB.


	7. SURPRISE, SURPRISE & REALITY CHECK

******Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners.**However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning: **This chapter contains underage drinking. Please, do not read if you are underage or if this offends you in any way._

_****__This chapter has been updated since the first posting._

* * *

**7. SURPRISE, SURPRISE & REALITY CHECK**

The relief Edward felt after his name had been cleared was massive. Though, seeing Isabella break down and cry, made him feel so bad it sort of evened it out. But he hadn't raped Weber that was for sure. Instead, he had been making out with the girl who seemed to have taken up all of his brain capacity for the past twenty-four hours. He felt his stomach tighten at the thought, in a good way, smiling a little down at his drink in the bar he was waiting in.

After the meeting with Afton, Edward had helped Isabella get home. Afton gave her the rest of the day off after witnessing how she fell apart in his office. The girl was overpowered by guilt. Edward had tried to comfort her as best as he could, but he didn't know if his words got through to her at all. It didn't seem like it.

When their cab stopped in front of her house, it was like he had to bring her out of deep thoughts, as she had just been staring out of the window—not making a move to get out at all.

"Isabella?" Edward spoke gently, putting a hand on her small shoulder. "We're here."

It took a moment for Isabella to react. "Oh, right." Her voice was flat and desolated from any emotions. Only the tears in her eyes and the trembling hand, which she dried them away with, gave witness of the hurricane of emotions that was really going on inside her head. The tears were back as soon as she had dried them away.

"Here, let me," Edward offered as he got out of the cab, going around it to open the door for her.

He extended his hand to help her out of the car. She was in a mess: her hair was out of place and she had bloodshot and puffy eyes, with tearstained cheeks.

As Edward helped her out, one of Isabella's thigh-high socks fell around her ankle. "Oh, let me help you." Edward bent to pull it up again. If the situation had been any different, it would have been an incredibly sexy move, but it didn't feel sexy at all. If anything, it felt sad and Edward just wanted to make sure she wouldn't trip in it.

"Wait here," he told the driver as he walked Isabella up to the entrance of her building. "I'm really sorry about what happened to Weber," Edward said, yet again, as they stood by the doors. More tears fell down Isabella's cheeks. "But, Isabella—Bella, thank you so much for helping me out. You have no idea how much you've just saved my ass." _She_ really _has no idea_, a voice inside his head spoke.

"Sure." Isabella sniffed. "Thanks for getting me home." She then hesitated, not sure if she should just turn and leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah." Isabella sniffed again and tried to smile.

But they hadn't. Isabella didn't come back until Thursday as she needed one more day off before she was ready to face the world again. When they finally saw each other, neither of them really knew how to behave around the other. You would have thought they had been brought closer together after everything that had happened, but things just became more awkward. They were walking around each other with the shared knowledge that they had kissed, but were too afraid to ask the other what it meant or to act upon it. Not sure what situation it put them in, or what to do with the feelings that they each shared, but yet the other knew nothing about. Not for sure anyway. Something definitely had to change though, that was why Edward was there, in the bar.

He had sent a text to Tanya, asking her to meet him so that they could talk. She had been more than willing to meet up with him for a cocktail Friday night. What she didn't know, was that his intention for the meeting was completely different from what she had in mind.

Tanya had tried to get in contact with Edward most of the week. As sweet as it was of her to care if he was okay, Edward just hadn't had the energy to answer any of her many texts and phone calls. Dismissing her every time she'd approached him at school and giving bad excuse upon bad excuse to why he couldn't talk. Tanya had been really frustrated that she didn't know what was going on. All sorts of scenarios had been playing in her head. So when Edward finally texted her back, she had been very relieved.

Isabella had also managed to finally get in contact with Angela. They had talked over the phone, as Isabella hadn't had the opportunity to meet her in person because of her grounding. She had told Angela the long tale about everything that had happened since she left school.

"_No, it wasn't Edward,"_ Angela said as Isabella finished. _"I'm so sorry I've put you through all that. And before–!"_ Angela quickly added to stop Isabella from speaking _"–you start saying anything, then no. I'm not going to say what happened. I'm just not ready yet. So please don't push me for an answer. I didn't even want for it to come out in the first place, but Mom and Ben kept asking and asking me what was wrong so . . . I know people are angry at me–"_

"No!" Isabella protested loudly, turning away from the picture she had been looking at on her wall. It was of her and Angela when they were little, at their favorite spot by the Bethesda Fountain in Central Park. They loved to go there and look at all the tourists coming to see the famous spot and rowing the little boats on the lake."Angela." Isabella shook her head at the fact that Angela could even say such a thing. "No one's mad at you. We're all sorry that this happened to you. I mean . . ."Isabella started crying softly again, sitting down on her bed. ". . . I was right there!"

"_Oh Izzy . . ."_ Angela started crying into the phone as well. _"It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for not knowing what you couldn't have known. I- I just don't want to talk about it. What happened was not your fault, you hear me?"_

"Yeah."

"_Don't start thinking like that. I don't want you to ever start thinking that you are somehow to blame because you're not. You're not,"_ Angela repeated to amplify her words.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to think that if I'd just–"

"_Isabella."_

"Sorry. Um, how are things going with Ben and you?" Isabella asked in an effort to change the subject, as she started walking around in her room again.

"_Oh, you should see the necklace he gave me."_ Angela smiled, as she fingered with a silver necklace that hung around her neck. _"It's so beautiful. It has a silver filigree heart pendant in it."_

"That sounds beautiful. So things are good with you?"

"_Yeah, Ben is great."_

They spent an hour more just talking guys and stayed off the rape subject before telling goodbye and hanging up.

oOo

A couple of hours later, Tanya checked herself out in the reflection of a glass door next to the bar, in which Edward was waiting, smoothing out the floral dress she was wearing under her pink trench coat. Making sure that her makeup and hair was flawless. Happy that everything was in place, she entered through the dark, wooden door to the dim atmosphere of _Death + Co_, where she found Edward sitting at the bar. She smiled to herself as she walked up to him; he looked handsome in a gray blazer and dark jeans.

"Hey," she said happily as she reached him, giving him a half-hug and small peck on the cheek.

"Hey."

"A Cosmo," she ordered as the barman came up to them.

"And a refill," Edward quickly added, raising his glass of almost gone scotch.

"What a crazy week, huh?" Tanya remarked with a smile as she took off her coat and sat down next to him, placing the coat in the empty seat to her right. "I can't believe Afton really thought you would do such a thing. It's just totally absurd. Have you found out who said you did it?" she questioned and then took a small sip from the cocktail the barman sat in front of her.

"No, Afton won't spill. Says it's of no importance who said what, that it was just a little misunderstanding. Little my ass." Edward looked at Tanya with surprise. She had said the last words simultaneously with him.

She laughed lightly. "Jinx! Well, I'm glad things worked out." She tried to smile seductively as she carefully placed a hand on his thigh, looking into his eyes. She could never get enough of those eyes with the quirky little gold spot in the right.

"Yeah." Edward squirmed a bit in his seat, forcing Tanya to retrieve her hand. "About that . . ." Edward sighed. "Tanya, I think we need to have a talk about how things are going with us."

"Okay." She smiled, feeling the excitement of what he was about to say grow inside her. Her sixth sense told her that he was finally ready to move forward and turn this thing between them, into something real. When people found out that they were a couple, the rumors and talk about him at school would stop immediately. She just knew it.

"I've been thinking about this for some time and I think that maybe . . ." Edward sighed again; this was not the right way to go. He started over. "Tanya." He looked into her smiling eyes. "I think you're a great girl, really."

"I think you're pretty great, too." She smiled, looking at him with love.

"Yeah, and I mean, that's the thing with us. It would never work if we didn't share that mutual respect for each other that we do."

"Right." She bit her lips softly. _Just say it already._

"And I would hate for you to feel that I was doing you wrong."

"Of course. You don't. _Believe _me." Tanya put an extra pressure on the last words, giving them a double meaning.

Edward smiled. "Thanks. But, maybe things have started to change. I mean, not with you. You're still great." Tanya was trying hard to suppress the huge grin that was trying to force its way up on her face. "Tanya, you are such a sweet girl and you have never done anything but been nice to me. Which I really appreciate," he quickly added.

"Thanks."

"But, I'm afraid that this just isn't working anymore."

Tanya's face fell faster than anything Edward had ever seen.

"What?" she asked in an uncertain voice. She couldn't have heard right, he surely hadn't said what she thought he just did. All the things he'd just said couldn't have led to that.

"I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt you but–"

"I can't believe you!" Tanya's voice rose as the realization that he _did_ mean it, finally hit her. "How dare you! I can't believe you're doing this to me! You're just like everyone else!"

"Will you keep it down?" Edward begged in a hushed voice.

"So what?" Tanya kept going in the same high pitch, ignoring his wish. "That's just it? All the things you just said about how great I am only to turn your back on me? You just want to pretend nothing ever happened between us?" Tears started up in Tanya's eyes, she could feel her heart starting to break. "What the hell happened, Edward? I thought things were good with us!"

"Tanya, come on," Edward pleaded as he cast nervous eyes around him. "We were never really together–"

"But we might as well could!" Tanya cried, cutting him off.

"You know I never felt that way about you." Edward tried to reason with her, as he gave her the napkin from his drink when he saw her eyes getting watery.

"Yeah, because you never gave it a chance." She dried her eyes.

"Tanya, please, calm down."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting your heart broken!"

Edward sighed, feeling like an asshole. "I'm sorry this hurts you, but what do you want me to say? I don't feel that way about you, you knew that going in."

"Oh, so just because you didn't a year ago doesn't mean you can't change. 'Cause clearly you can!" she whined angrily, waving the used napkin once up and down, as to point him out.

"Will you calm the fuck down?" The scene she was causing was starting to get on Edward's nerves.

"No! You don't get to tell me what to do!" Tanya snapped as she got up from her seat, wanting to get out of the place. She felt so stupid and used, but he was not getting the joy of walking out on her. If anyone got to leave first, it was her. "You are such an asshole, you know that?" She put her coat back on angrily when something occurred to her. "It's that stupid Swan bitch, isn't it? Did something happen between you? Because don't think I haven't noticed how she's been eyeing you!" Edward didn't want to justify her question with an answer; he just took a sip from his drink. "Oh you fucking disgust me!" Tanya spat, taking his silence as an answer and turned to leave, almost forgetting her purse on the bar but quickly came back to collect it. "Now I fucking wish you did get nailed for the rape. That way I wouldn't have to look at you."

"Hey! Don't fucking go there!"

"Go to hell, Edward!" Tanya grabbed her drink, which she almost hadn't touched, and threw it in his face before storming out.

Edward was left in his seat with a shocked expression on his face. Dripping wet from the alcohol. He wiped a hand over it, as the cranberry juice started to soak into the white button-down shirt he was wearing. The barman just stood looking at him with raised brows, clearly as shocked as he.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Edward stormed, making him turn away quickly, as if he suddenly had something to do.

Edward cursed to himself as he grabbed the napkin from Tanya's empty drink. Sick and tired that this was his life; he dried his hand and face. He had done everything to let her know that he still thought she was a nice girl and a friend, but he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Edward downed the rest of his scotch and got out some cash to pay for both him and Tanya before he left to go home and take a shower. He was angry that things had gone the way they did, despite how gently he had tried to say it. But at the same time, he was glad to have gotten some sort of closure with her and their deal.

oOo

Uptown, Emmett shifted a single red rose around he had bought to give Rosalie when she came. He thought the symbolic between her name and the flower was romantic, so hopefully she'd like it, too. He had been waiting for her at the table at Aureole for quite some time. _No biggie_. _Al always says that a real lady doesn't let her beauty-making get dictated by time. Or something along those lines, _Emmett thought as he sat there. That was the sort of thing he had learned growing up as a single male in a household with two of the opposite sex.

Alice had been great though, she was so excited on his behalf that he was finally getting his date. And even though she and Jasper were supposed to start their own movies-on-the-couch date, as they were officially dating now, she had agreed to help pick his outfit.

While she had been going through his walk in closet, Emmett and Jasper had been kicked back on the two white leather lounges that stood in front of a giant screen, hanging on the wall in his room. They were playing a tactic war game, as it was the only game Emmett had been able to convince Jasper to play. He had a bit too much of a liking to use his head in Emmett's opinion. Video games were for not thinking and just to kill time. But he had to admit—reluctantly—that Jasper was freaking good at it, kicking his ass. Luckily, Jasper had agreed on a rematch. And if that didn't work, Emmett would simply kick his ass in a wrestling match.

Emmett adjusted his yellow bowtie once again, and then pulled the sleeves of his button-down shirt and red cardigan further up his forearms, glancing at his watch. It was now twenty-five past eight.

"Emmett Evenson?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah?" Emmett looked up, expecting to see a waitress but was met by a girl a little younger than he. She had braces and short dark hair with a bad perm, and she was in a white dress that ended right above her knees with a little, black bolero over it.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." She held out a hand that was decorated with a bracelet that looked like something she could've made herself with a hot glue gun and some colorful pearls, it matched her necklace though. He shook her hand lightly, not sure what was going on. "Oh my God, is that for me?" she asked, picking up the red rose and smelled it. "That is so cute. Rosalie was sorta right, you are kind of attractive," she mused as she sat down. Emmett didn't know what was going on, he just watched her get comfortable in what was supposed to be Rosalie's chair. "When she said that you were looking for a date, I was like, I'll go, because, you know, you're one of Edward Masen's friends, right? So I thought that, you couldn't be that bad, right?" She talked in a very fast pace.

Emmett shook his head slightly with furrowed brows, trying to catch up. "What?"

"Well, you're no Edward, of course." She rolled her eyes as if she stated the obvious. "'Cause, Edward is like, so cute, but I guess you're okay." Ashley opened her menu and started looking through it as she kept talking. "But everyone knows that Edward is like, impossible to get a date with, right? So I thought going out with one of his friends couldn't be that bad. Did Edward recommend this place?" she asked as she looked over the edge of her menu. "Oh my God! Wouldn't it be like, totally awesome if we met up with him later, at like, one of those celebrity parties I hear he's going to all the time? That would be so cool, right?" she asked with hopeful eyes, still talking faster than normal people would.

"Right," Emmett said in a hesitant manner. Not sure what he'd answered but pretty sure there'd been some sort of an insult in her rant. You would think he would be able to keep up having Alice as a sister, but in that moment all that filled his head was one giant question mark. _What the hell was going on?_

"So cool. Originally I wanted to ask Jasper Whitlock, because, you know, he's like Edward's best friend. But then he started dating that new girl, so I guess you will do."

Emmett started to look around the restaurant, looking for Rosalie. Surely she had to be standing somewhere in a corner, laughing her ass off for making a prank on him. But he didn't see her anywhere.

"I'm sorry . . . who are you?"

"Oh!" She put down her menu. "I'm Ashley Dowling; I'm a sophomore at St. John's." She smiled, showing off her braces. "Rosalie arranged this."

Emmett's eyebrows rose to the top of his forehead. Rosalie had stood him up, exchanging her date with this Ashley girl that seemed to be an obsessed Edward groupie. He was about to open his mouth and tell her that there had been a mistake, when a female waitress stepped up to the table.

"Have you decided on what you're having this evening?"

"Yes, I'd like the guinea hen and a glass of red."

"And you, sir?" the waiter asked after scribbling down Ashley's order.

"Um . . ." Emmett didn't know what to do, he really didn't want to stay on this phony 'date' but after having fought a great deal to get the table, using his mother's name in the end, and sitting around waiting for nearly half an hour for Rosalie to not show up, he was really hungry. So he opened his menu and looked over the main courses deciding on the strip loin and short rib. Trying to make the most of it.

"Very well, and what would you like to drink with that?"

"Um, a glass of red wine is fine . . ."

"Thank you." The waitress took their menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

As soon as she left, Ashley had the questions flying, which would have been fine to make time go faster if it weren't for the nature of them. They all seemed to be pointed in one direction: Edward—freaking—Masen. Apparently he was the third, Emmett learned. To say that the 'date' was horrible would be the understatement of the century, and Emmett had had to stop himself from just up and leave a couple of times.

When they finally left the restaurant, Emmett had tried, repeatedly, to explain that he really didn't have a clue as to where Edward would be, and to Ashley's big disappointment he wouldn't call and find out. Let's be real, Emmett was trying to save Edward's ass from this mad existence he had spent the past two hours with. So it was with great relief when he finally was able to walk through the front door at his house, alone.

"Emmie?" Alice called from the TV room, right next to the entrance hall as she heard the door close and lock.

"Yeah," he answered as he came into the room and flopped down at the end of the white chaise sofa by Alice's feet, feeling tired and worn out as he leaned his head against the top of the backrest. Alice sat up from where she had been lying with her head in Jasper's lap, who was sitting with his legs stretched out on the chaise, and hit the pause bottom for the DVD when she saw the look on Emmett's face.

"What's wrong? Why are you home so early?"

"Well." Emmett laughed without humor. "That friend of yours . . . she is _some_ girl."

"What do you mean?" Alice furrowed her brow, not sure if he meant it in a good or bad way.

"I've just spent fucking hours with some sophomore named Ashley. Who you . . ." Emmett leaned forward to look at Jasper behind Alice. ". . . by the way, would do well to warn Edward about."

Jasper answered with raised brows.

"What?" Alice asked, confused as she looked over her shoulder at Jasper and then turned to Emmett again. "Where was Rosalie?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She passed the date on to this Ashley girl. She never intended to show up." Emmett could feel his anger rise as he explained what had happened.

"Emmett, are you sure–?"

"God damn it, Al! She stood me up, okay?" Emmett shouted and then hung his head in his hand. "Sorry." He sighed. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

Alice padded his shoulder affectionately to let him know it was okay as she scooted to the edge of the couch, grabbing her cell phone off the coffee table.

"I'll call her, ask what her deal is," she said with determination as she found Rosalie's number on her phone, but Emmett stopped her before she could hit the call button.

"Alice, don't. It's sweet of you to want to help me, but please, stay out of this one? Let me handle it myself."

Emmett could see how much of a struggle he put her in. She was biting the inside of her cheek as her eyes went everywhere in the room, not letting them settle on anything in particular as she fought with herself and the need to help. Helping people was Alice's thing, and it didn't really matter whether they wanted it or not. She simply couldn't help herself. Whenever she saw someone having problems she had to do something about it. Mostly it was a sweet trade in her, but sometimes it made her a real pain in the ass.

"Heartbeat?" Jasper called Alice as he put a hand on her shoulder, which made her slump a bit in her seat as she sighed in surrender.

"Fine. I'll stay out of it," she said as she dropped her phone back on the coffee table and fell back against Jasper, snuggling into his side as he put his arm round her shoulder, giving her a kiss in her hair. "You wanna stay?" Alice asked. "–Watch the rest of the movie with us?"

"What are you watching?"

"_Blow."_ Alice watched Emmett raise his eyebrows at her. "Urgh, get your head out of the gutter! Blow, as in cocaine . . ."

"Ah, yeah, no thanks. Don't wanna be third wheel here." Emmett gestured a hand between the two of them. "Is Mom still up?" he asked as he rose from the couch.

"I think she's in her office," Alice answered as she hit the play bottom on the remote.

Emmett left the TV room and took the stairs two at the time, going up to the second floor where he knocked on the open door into Esme's home office. The office was kept in light white tones, except for a single black wall that was decorated with different photos of Esme's earlier work, functioning as a huge wall-portfolio. In the middle of the room stood a large table, where meetings and paperwork got done whenever Esme had to work from home. By the left wall was a workspace with a big cutting table and cabinets full of different work materials. Alice also had her sewing machine and her fabrics in there. Under the two windows on the wall opposite the entrance, and next to a glass door leading out to a tiny balcony, stood a small white sofa with pillows.

"Oh, hey, sweetie." Esme smiled as she turned in her chair at the sound of Emmett's knock. She was sitting by the big table, the gray blazer jacket to her skirt suit draped over the back of her chair. Wearing just the pencil skirt and a black, sleeveless, silk shirt with her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her purple high heels had been kicked off under the table. "How was your date?"

Emmett shook his head. "It's a long story."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. If it's any consolation, you look very handsome." She smiled in that heartwarming way only she could. "Alice's work?" Emmett nodded but had a hard time smiling back. "Maybe if you give her some time she'll turn round," Esme suggested kindly.

"Maybe." Emmett shrugged. "What' you doing?" He nodded at the table were a bunch of papers lay scattered.

"I'm looking at applicants for a housemaid," she explained, turning back to look over the papers. "I know, I know, I've been running a bit late with this but it's been somewhat hectic starting the TV-show and there are a _lot_ of people looking for a job in this city. Look at all these-"

"Mom," Emmett stopped her, making her look back at him. "You don't have to apologize. We've been doing just fine without. Though, I gotta say, I'm looking forward to not having to do my own laundry anymore. Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered, stepping into the office.

"You can help look through these if you want?" She placed a hand on top of a pile she hadn't gone over yet.

"Sure." Emmett smiled. "Just let me go change and I'll be right back."

After changing into some sweats, he made a b-line for the kitchen where he grabbed some late night snacks and drinks. He actually ended up enjoying the rest of the night, spending time with his mother just one on one. He told her everything that had happened at the date, and couldn't help but laugh with his mother as he was able to see how funny it was, now that he had gotten some distance to it. They'd moved over to the couch where Esme were sitting with her feet in Emmett's lap, trying to offer him some motherly advice about how he should persist, which Emmett appreciated. Rosalie may have played a trick on him–and yeah, it kind of hurt–but she was still stock in his head like an annoying song you can't remember more than a few words from.

". . . maybe if you try and just be her friend first-"

"Mom, I don't want to just be friends with her." Emmett protested.

"I know you don't," Esme said as she popped another M&M in her mouth. "But it sounds to me like she isn't ready for a relationship. Maybe if you give her a chance to get to know you outside a relationship. Take it slow and let her see what an amazing guy you are, let things develop in a natural way. Who knows, maybe you'll discover that she isn't all that you've made her up to be in your head."

"No way Mom . . . she's . . ." Emmett sighed as a crooked smile came to his lips.

Esme smiled as she saw how hard her son had fallen for this girl. "I know, she's amazing." She laughed lightly.

"She _is!_ I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, have you seen her? She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"She is extremely beautiful, there's no denying that. But take the time and get to know the beauty she holds within before you lose your head completely over her."

"That's already too late."

"Well, look at you two being all comfy and stuff," Alice interrupted as she came to the door with Jasper behind her. "We're off to bed now."

"Sweet dreams you two." Esme smiled, and they continued up the stairs to the top floor after wishing them a goodnight in return.

At the end of the night, Emmett and Esme had settled on a few different girls. They would, of course, have to get a meeting with them to see which they got along with best. And if the chemistry were right, one of them would be moving into the small housemaid apartment in the basement.

"Thanks for helping me out, Em." Esme thanked him as she gathered the empty drinks and candy wrappers.

"No prob. You want me to help you with that?" He pointed to the stuff in her arms.

"Oh no, you just head for bed."

"Okay. Thanks for the talk," Emmett said as he kissed Esme's hair lightly.

"Anytime. Sweet dreams." She smiled kindly to him as they went out into the hallway where he started up the stairs to go to his room, while she went down to the kitchen before going to bed herself.

oOo

Things had been a bit awkward the following Monday. Edward and Jasper had had a hushed discussion in the middle of the aisle in Church. Fighting over where to sit, as Edward had refused to sit on the pew they used too.

"I'm not sitting there!" he protested, grabbing the handle on Jasper's backpack when he was about to sit down in their regular pew.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking at the bench to see if there was something wrong with it.

"I'm not gonna sit next to that drink throwing bitch."

"Fine." Jasper readjusted his bag as Edward had managed to pull it crooked. "How about Alice's pew then?"

"Are you kidding me? Swan is sitting in that pew."

"I thought you liked her?" Jasper questioned.

"Will you shut the fuck up? We're not sitting with the girls."

"For fuck sake, E." Jasper sighed as he took off his army green baseball cap, ran a hand through his hair before he put it back on.

"What?"

"Since when did you become afraid of girl germs?"

"Shut up, asshole." Edward huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets while looking away.

"Well, I'm going to sit with Al. Do what you like." And with that, Jasper went up to the row in which Alice sat. Edward groaned as he pulled a frustrated hand out to run it through his hair, looking around at the pews ahead of him. He caught the eyes of a girl with braces who scooted back a little in her pew, as if to say he could sit there as she smiled at him.

"Oh, hell no," Edward muttered to himself and headed to the pew where Jasper now sat. It was the girl that Emmett and Jasper had pointed out to him outside the school as "Crazy Stalker Girl".

"Move over," he ordered Emmett as he stood in front of the pew. The next open seat was next to Isabella and that was just not happening. He was far too aware of the effect that girl had on him. Emmett made the whole pew scoot further down the bench with a huff. Right before they were about to start, Rosalie finally showed up. Emmett knew she had planned it so that he had no chance to confront her before school started.

Rosalie was trying to avoiding Emmett the best she could that Monday. She knew it couldn't be avoided; she had to talk to him at some point. After all her stinking locker was right next to his. To her surprise, Alice hadn't said anything. Maybe Emmett hadn't told her. Either way, it was nice to not have her butting in on things that really didn't have anything to do with her. During the first break, as she was exchanging her books for her next period, she saw him coming up to her from the corner of her eye. When he stopped she turned to him with a sigh. _Here we go._

"How was your date?"

Emmett huffed. "How was my date? What the hell, Rosalie?"

"What? You didn't enjoy it?" she asked, looking innocent with her big violet-blue eyes "I thought I picked a great place."

"What do you think? You gave the date away to someone else!"

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie faked ignorance.

Emmett's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Wha–! You agreed to go on a date with me and then gave it away to someone else!"

"No . . . I agreed to _get_ you a date. Not that I would be the one going."

Emmett opened his mouth to protest but stopped as he started to think back on how their conversation had gone. Rosalie arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arm as he stood thinking, challenging him to disagree.

"Well . . . you had me thinking it was you and I!" Emmett tried to defend himself.

"Now whose fault is that?" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, copying her stance, he couldn't argue against that and he knew it. "Besides, I was busy," Rosalie added.

"Yeah, sure you were," Emmett said in a tone that clearly told he thought she was bullshitting him.

"For your information, I had a fashion benefit to attend," Rosalie defended herself; she didn't like being called a liar when telling the truth.

"Oh, right, because now you're suddenly some hotshot New York socialite, right?" Emmett mocked.

"Not 'suddenly'." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. "I've been invited to these things for some time now. Don't you ever read page six?"

"Page six?"

"God, you're ignorant. Go ask Alice to explain it to you."

"Well, you could just have said no then," Emmett tried to reason, changing tactics.

Rosalie started to fake laugh. "Are you for real? I've turned you down at least a dozen times! It never sinks in to that thick skull of yours!"

"There's no reason to turn this into something ugly."

"Well, then, Emmett Evenson, let me say this one last time. I. Do not. Want to go out with you." And then she grabbed her exchanged books, closed her locker and left.

"Fine!" Emmett called angrily after her. This was not turning out how he'd liked. "I won't ask you again! Ever!"

"Good!" Rosalie yelled back without looking at him. Inside her, she felt sad at the prospect of losing his daily offers though. It wasn't true when she said she found it annoying. As twisted as it was, she would actually miss his never-ending quest for a date with her. It made her feel special and good about herself in the short time it lasted. But what else could she do? He never saw deeper than the skin and that was probably for the better, no one liked to deal with what she was hiding under the surface.

oOo

Later that night, after getting home from wrestling practice, Emmett knocked on Alice's door and opened it as she told him to enter. He had changed out of his school uniform and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a green polo T-shirt. Alice had also changed from her school clothes to a black, t-shirt dress with a leopard on the front, and purple tights, and wedges heels. When Emmet stepped into her room, he saw that her bed was covered in a ton of clothes; it looked like her closet had thrown up on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm reorganizing my closet. I need to change my system with all the new things I've gotten since we moved here," she explained, going back into the closet with some more clothes on hangers.

"Right." Emmett walked over to stand in the doorway to her closet, talking to her as she moved around in there. "Al, if I say page six, do you have any clue what I'm talking about?"

"Well, duh, of course I do. Why do you ask?" she questioned, turning to go get some more hangers.

"Rosalie said something about it when I talked to her today."

"You talked to Rose? How did that go?" Alice asked, moving back into the closet.

"Not as well as I'd hoped. Page six, Al?"

"It's like a gossip page in the _New York Post_. It got like celebrity gossip and fashion and stuff," she explained as she walked out of the closet to her desk where she started to look through a heap of magazines on her desk. "Here," she said, pulling out a copy of the _Post_ and threw it to him.

Emmett caught it and opened it to page six. Sure enough, there was Rosalie, posing for the cameras as she sat on the front row at a fashion show along with another girl. _"Socialite Rosalie Hale and Melody Valence attended the New York Fashion Benefit,"_ it read underneath. She hadn't been lying.

"Did you know this?" Emmett asked as he walked back over to the closet.

"Know what?" Alice asked as she hung up some coats.

"That Rosalie was one of these socialite persons."

"Not at first, no. But then I recognized her picture and she confirmed that she gets invited to all sorts of things. So jealous she gets to meet all these people, it must be so exciting."

"You go to stuff with Mom, too," Emmett interjected.

"Not like that," Alice disagreed as she stood back to look at her work so far. "Did she explain why she agreed on a date with you and then neglected to show up?"

"Turns out it was a misunderstanding," Emmett mumbled as he folded the newspaper back up.

"Misunderstanding how?" Alice asked, finally giving him her full attention. "She gave the date to 'Crazy Stalker Girl'."

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone."

"Emmie-"

"Stay out of it, Al."

"Easier said than done. In case you've forgotten; let me remind you that she is my friend."

"Stay out of it," Emmett repeated as he walked out of her room with the newspaper. He was going to keep the picture of Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I was hoping I could have posted this one on my birthday, but FF-net has been a major fail, so I didn't get this chapter back from being beta'ed before now. Anyway, it's here now—with a slightly different title.

I wanna say thank you to all you lovely people who've taken the time to write me a review, I really appreciate it. And Gretchen, René and the girls over at PTB . . . thanks, again, for all your help. You're the best. =)

I couldn't decide on just one chapter-song for this one, but then . . . who says I can't have two? So two it is. They're both on the blog with all the updates I've done for this chapter. A picture of Ashley is to be found there as well.

Have a great one.

Maria


	8. TRIXIE PIXIE & UNEXPECTED TURNS

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. _**However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.**_ I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning: **__This chapter contains underage drinking. Please, do not read if you are underage or if this offends you in any way._

_**This chapter has been updated since the first posting.**_

* * *

**8. TRIXIE PIXIE & UNEXPECTED TURNS**

A couple of weeks had gone by but nothings had really changed. Isabella and Edward still felt awkward with one another—not knowing what to do or how to act around each other.

Rosalie and Emmett were still not speaking to each other but things between Alice and Jasper, on the other hand, were great. She'd gone home with him to look through his music collection, to find music for the Halloween party she was planning for her birthday.

". . . and everyone will be wearing costumes," she explained to the Whitlocks. They were sitting around the dining table in their townhouse, finishing dinner as the rain fell heavily against the giant window behind them. Alice's birthday was on the twenty-eighth but, she had always celebrated it on the thirty-first, as Halloween was her favorite holiday. "Anyway, enough about my birthday plans. How's the play coming along, Pete? Jasper's told me how stressed you've been, I'm surprised you even have time to sit down with us."

Peter sighed as he put down his glass of water. "It's been a complete nightmare to, be honest. It'll be a relief when we're ready for the Thanksgiving opening. Both supporting actors have jumped ship and one of the dancers broke her leg yesterday. So really, I don't have time to sit down." He smiled at Alice. "I need to get back in a short while to cast a new dancer tonight."

"Wow, that does sound bad," Alice acknowledged while half playing with Maggie, half listening to Peter's words. "But you think you'll be ready, right?"

"Of course, we have to be," Peter assured her.

"I think we'll head up," Jasper said then as he pushed his chair away from the table.

"Thanks for dinner." Alice smiled at Maria as she got up as well.

"I wanna come," Maggie announced, starting to slide down from her chair.

"Char." Jasper sent his mother a look, telling her that he and Alice wanted to be alone.

"Maggie, you have to stay here, sweetie," Charlotte said as she pulled Maggie back in her seat.

"No!" Maggie cried with sad eyes.

"Yes. You have to get ready for Maria to give you a bath soon."

"I'll see you in the morning, Maggot," Jasper told her kindly, as he and Alice headed for the stairs, going up to his room.

"So, I was thinking of going for a little of everything," Alice said as she stood in front of the wall of music in Jasper's room. "Hey, who's this?" she asked as she flipped through a small pile of CD's that lay on his coffee table, slowly sitting down on the couch.

"Uh, it's a band me and E like—we're going to their concert soon. He borrowed it along with the others in the stack some weeks ago," Jasper explained.

"Put it on," Alice requested excitedly, holding out the CD. As the music started playing, Alice realized she recognized it. "Hey, I've heard their music before. They're really cool. When's the concert?"

"Saturday," Jasper answered as he walked over to his desk to find some paper and a pen to write down the list of music Alice wanted to borrow.

"Do you think there are any tickets left for sale? I would love to see them, too."

"Uh," Jasper hesitated as he stood by his desk, pulling off his orange, Texas cap and ran a hand through his hair in one fluent move.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude," Alice said when she realized that that was exactly what she was doing. "I mean, I could ask Bella if she wants to come with me. You know, since she is finally being released. I think she would really appreciate getting out of her house for a change."

"Let me try and call E." Jasper gave in, seeing her point. He dug his phone out of his pocket and called Edward.

_"Yeah?"_

"Hey, E, listen. Al just heard about the concert–"

_"No." _

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

_"I'm not playing third wheel, Jazz, it's not happening. We haven't really seen each other for weeks because of her–"_

"Hey, don't talk about her like she's a problem. She's my girl, deal with it." Alice smiled when Jasper called her "his girl". She blew him a kiss across the room and he winked back at her. "Just hear me out here, okay?" Edward groaned, but held his tongue. "She won't be going with us; she'll bring Swan–"

_"Hell no!" _Jasper held the phone out from his ear a little, as Edward started to protest loudly_. "You can't fucking do this to me, bro! This was going to be a guy thing. If she . . ."_

When Alice heard Edward's protest through the phone, she walked up to Jasper and signaled for him to hand it over. When he wouldn't, she grabbed it from his hand anyway, rolling her eyes.

"Al–" Jasper tried to say, but Alice had already turned her back on him.

"Hey, Eddie Boy!"

_"Put Jazz back on, I'm not talking to you," _Edward protested, irritated.

"And why the hell not?"

_"I'm not talking to someone who calls me Eddie Boy, that's why the hell not."_

"Oh, don't start. You call me Pixie all the time behind my back."

_"Since when has that been a problem?"_

"Um, since I told you not to . . ."

_"No, you haven't . . ."_

"Yes, I have! At the First Dance, like, a month ago!"

_"Oh . . . Well, that doesn't count! You know I remember jack from that fucking night,"_ Edward demanded—irritated that things from that night still were coming back to bite him in the ass, reminding him of his stupidity. Some people still believed he'd raped Angela, even though he had been proved innocent. Who actually had done it was still a mystery, as Angela wouldn't tell, and no one had come forth with information that had led to any new suspects.

"Well, Eddie, that might be true, but you've been corrected enough times by now to have figured it out."

_"Put Jazz back on,"_ Edward ordered, as he didn't have a comeback for that one.

"Ah-ha! So you admit defeat?"

_"Listen, Pixie,"_ Edward said, very much on purpose. _"Either put Jazz back on or say what you have to say."_

"Fine. Why is it a problem if Bella and I go to the concert?"

_"It just is."_

"Wow, what a good reason. That totally makes me see it your way."

_"Put Jazz back on,"_ Edward tried again, tired of talking to Alice and not wanting to tell her the reason why.

Jasper heard this and held out a hand for his phone.

"No!" Alice protested as she quickly dodged Jasper's arm, going back over to the couch. She jumped up on it, standing in its faraway corner in order to create as much distance between herself and Jasper as possible. "If you can't tell me a reason, I can't see why it's a problem if Bella and I come along."

Edward groaned, frustrated. _"Why does there even have to be a reason? Maybe I just want to hang with my friend without feeling like I'm in the way."_

That got to Alice. She sat down on the armrest, sighing into the phone. "Edward– can I call you E?"

_"If it makes you stop calling me Eddie."_

"Eddie . . ." Edward groaned once more. "No, listen to me. I'm sorry if you feel like I've stolen your friend; that was never my intention. But, I'm crazy about him," Alice said with a smile in her voice, looking Jasper in the eye, making him smile warmly with mutual feelings. "And I know that's not an excuse, but it is a reason. What if I promise we'll stay out of the way? That you and Jazz can have your 'guy's night out' or whatever, and I'm just going to hang out with Bella. She's been grounded for five weeks and I really think she would like to get out and have some fun for a change."

Now it was Edward's turn to take a hit to his conscience. How could he possibly say no to that when he was partly to blame for her grounding? And he hated to admit it—as he was desperately trying to suppress his feelings—but he couldn't deny the anticipation that filled him at the prospect of seeing Isabella outside of school.

_"Fine. Come. Whatever."_

"Yay! Thank you! I promise we won't bother you!"

_"Yeah, whatever."_ Edward knew the girls would end up hanging out with them by the end of the night—one way or another.

Alice rolled her eyes at his dismissive reply. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Eddie."

_"Yeah,"_ Edward huffed as he rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that came across his lips. The girl was starting to get on his good side. _"See you, Pixie."_

Alice gave Jasper a pleased smile as she hung up the phone. Jasper shook his head and smiled back at her.

"You know," Jasper said as he walked over to Alice, "I'm pretty crazy about you, too." He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm." Alice pulled him down on the couch by his school tie, forcing him to kneel down on the sofa between her legs, placing her black baker cap on to his head before putting her arms around his neck. "Good." She smiled as she spoke against his lips and then kissed him again, not wasting time by going slow but pressing her warm tongue into his mouth. Her tongue met with his as she felt the warm tickling chill it sent spreading through her body.

Jasper grabbed her by her ass cheeks under her red plaid mini skirt as he lifted her up a bit to change their position—so that he was sitting with her across his lap. When she felt how his body was reacting to the kiss as well, she couldn't help but moan into their heavy kiss and rub herself against him through his black school pants, creating friction between them. It made Jasper moan in return. Every thought of looking for music vanished from their minds as they spent the rest of the night with heavy petting and kissing until their lips were sore.

oOo

The girls were sitting in the school's cafeteria during their lunch break. They had opted to sit there instead of the senior lounge because both the St. John's Witches and the Denali cousins hung out there during most of their breaks. The witches were a given—things hadn't changed there. But for some reason that none of the girls were quite sure of, the Denali cousins had started being more and more unpleasant toward Isabella, too.

There had been rumors, most likely spread by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, going around that Edward had dumped Tanya in favor of Isabella. But that was just a plain lie, not to mention stupid to believe, because obviously he hadn't. He was being nice to her now, offering a smile to acknowledge her presence when near. But that was as far as it went outside of the biology classroom where they didn't had to work together.

The other reason being that Rosalie refused to sit there when Emmett might. Alice found it a bit irritating as Jasper usually hung out in the lounge, but kept it to herself. After all, she had started the whole ordeal with the witches. Without knowing so, yes, but that little fact didn't wash away her bad conscience. Therefore they had found their own little corner at one of the many long tables.

"I've made plans for us Saturday," Alice informed Isabella while Rosalie was in the girls' room, and took another bite of her stir fry. Isabella didn't react as she was reading one of her favorite books: _Sense and Sensibility_. "Bella!" Alice waved her fork over the page of the book to get her attention.

"Sorry, what?" Isabella pushed her glasses up her nose as she looked up at Alice.

"I was saying I made plans for us Saturday," Alice repeated.

"Oh, um, Al, I don't know if I can go. I mean, knowing my dad . . . I don't think he'll let me off yet. Not before the weekend ends."

After contemplating this for a second, Alice spoke again, sounding definitive. "I'll talk to him."

Isabella's eyes got big behind her glasses. "Alice, please–"

"Na-ah-ah," Alice stopped her. "If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. But don't give up in advance, that way you'll never get anywhere in life."

"Touché."

"Why are you wearing your old glasses, by the way? I thought I bought you new ones."

Isabella's face got a little heated as she bit her lip coyly. "Um, I haven't really gotten used to them and my eyes were irritated this morning. So I thought I would take a break from the contacts."

"Do you not like the new glasses?" Isabella looked down, playing with a page in her book. "It's okay for you to say so," Alice assured her.

"Well, it's not that I don't like them . . . I just don't feel right wearing them."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"No offense, Al, but you can be kind of overwhelming. Sometimes it's a bit difficult to get a word in when you're on a roll."

Now Alice was the one with a thin blush, something that was rarely seen on her. "We could go and look for some other glasses then?" Alice saw Isabella hesitate and quickly dismissed herself. "Or not."

"Thanks." Isabella sighed with a small smile, looking relieved. "It's sweet of you to offer, but I really like my glasses just fine."

"Then you shouldn't let me talk you into changing them," Alice agreed with a smile and winked at her. Isabella gave a small laugh; she wasn't used to standing up for herself like that. Growing up with her father didn't make it easy to do, but after meeting Alice, she found herself doing it more and more often. It was a great and scary feeling all at the same time.

Rosalie came back then. "What are we talking about?"

"Oh, just that I've arranged for a little unofficial date between Bella and Edward." Alice smiled, satisfied with herself.

"What!" Isabella stared at Alice in shock. "You never said anything about . . . _Edward_ . . . being there!" she hissed his name, leaning over the table while looking all around her to make sure no one heard her utter his name.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Oops . . ." Alice feigned innocence.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" Isabella said, horrified. Rosalie however found it very funny, enjoying the little scene between her friends.

"Relax, me and Jazz are gonna be there as well." Alice tried to calm her down.

"Then why don't Rosalie and Emmett come, too?" Isabella suggested, looking Rosalie directly in the eye.

That stopped Rosalie's amusement right away. "Don't go there. You and Edward both have some feelings for each other . . ."

"No we don't," Isabella protested, but Rosalie chose to overhear it.

". . . and that's not the case with us. It's definitely one-sided. I'm not going to torture myself willingly by hanging out with him for an entire night."

"That's what you want us to think, anyway," Alice murmured under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked Alice with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, come on, Rose," Alice said. "How stupid do you think we are? If you didn't have some kind of feelings towards my brother, you wouldn't be so upset that he obviously cares for you. You would've just found it flattering. But you feel just the same, don't you? You're just afraid to act on it—that's why you're being so mean to him. In an effort to push your own feelings away, you're pushing him away." She finally spoke her mind after keeping her tongue for two weeks, which hadn't been easy for her.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rosalie denied angrily and left the table.

"Rose!" Alice called after her, but she kept going, not looking back or saying another word. "Am I being completely delusional or did that . . ." Alice pointed in the direction of the exit Rosalie had just left through. ". . . not just confirm my statement?" Isabella just shrugged and started reading her book again; she didn't want to get involved in whatever they had going. "It totally did," Alice mumbled as she took another bite of her, now cold, stir-fry.

oOo

Alice, somehow, managed to persuade Charlie into letting Isabella go to the concert. Of course, she left out the part about the guys being there, and Isabella had been told to be home by eleven. They were now headed to the Bowery Ballroom in a town car that Charlie had arranged, since he didn't want them to be taking a cab. Alice had taken it upon herself to fix both Isabella's hair and makeup, bringing an outfit for her as well, which really didn't surprise Isabella anymore. She had learned that it was fruitless to argue with Alice when it came to this, as it had gotten her exactly nowhere every time she tried. The outfit wasn't bad though, as Alice had gotten a better sense of Isabella's style. It was a very sweet little knee-length and dark blueish-green dress, with a pattern made of sequins. Her hair was done—by Isabella's own request—like at the First Dance, in big wavy curls.

Luckily, Isabella had been able to talk her way out of wearing the heels Alice had brought, as she had made a very good point at the fact that she would be lying flat on her ass in heels with all those people crammed around them. Edward had seen her enough in that position to last a lifetime.

Alice also went full out on the sequins, it was apparently the thing for the night, as both her short black jacket, and small silver skirt was covered in them. She had on a plain black tank top, too, and pink tights.

They met up with the boys outside the concert. Jasper was in a pair of black jeans, and a casual button-down shirt under his black jacket, and a beanie on his head. Edward was also wearing jeans but had matched it with a simple gray T-shirt under a gray cardigan that had bright colored stripes along the edge, and a black eternity scarf around his neck. Alice gave both boys a hug, and Edward even got a small peck on the cheek whereas Jasper got a kiss on the lips. Isabella just stood back as she didn't know what to do and looked down at her hands, twisting them around.

"Hey," Jasper greeted kindly, making her look up. "Good to be out again, yeah?"

Isabella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's been really long."

She dared a short glance in Edward's direction and caught him looking at her. He gave an awkward smile and quickly evaded her eyes. She furrowed her brows, not sure what that was about. They had at least managed to be polite and said hi whenever they crossed in the halls, but apparently it was a different story outside of school. It hurt a little.

"We'll make sure you have a good time tonight." Jasper smiled at her and she looked back at him, giving him a weak smile.

"Come on," Alice urged, putting her arm through Isabella's as she led the way into the place. "It's cold out here."

"This is already a bad idea," Edward whispered in Jasper's ear as they followed the girls.

"Will you relax? Nothing's even happened yet." Jasper tried to calm Edward down.

"It isn't necessary for things to have happened for a person to know when something is a bad idea."

"It's a concert, E, what the fuck do you think is going to happen?"

"I just know, alright?" Edward looked at him with raised brows.

"When you've had a couple of beers, you'll feel differently. Come on." Jasper patted his back as they left their jackets in the coat check and headed for the bar.

The girls left the guys alone during the opening act, which in turn made Edward relax as they stood off to the side, halfway into the venue.

"So what's the deal with you and the pixie?" Edward spoke loudly in Jasper's ear, leaning into his shoulder as they stood side by side, in order to be heard over the music.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked back in the same way, giving Edward a short glance before looking back up at the band on the stage.

"Have you had her yet?"

"I already got her."

"You know what I mean. Have you done it?"

That stopped Jasper in tapping the rhythm with his foot, looking over at Edward. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, we haven't." Edward gave him a skeptical look. Jasper looked back up towards the scene again. "I mean; there's been some fooling around . . . touching and stuff . . ." He shrugged.

"What's the matter? She won't give it up?"

"Listen." Jasper turned to Edward fully. "I know sex isn't that special a thing for you, but I'd like the first time to actually mean something."

"What makes you think it didn't mean something to me?"

"Oh, come on. It was with that doughnut girl in the Hamptons during the summer that year."

"Okay, first of all." Edward now turned towards Jasper, checking off with his fingers, using the hand he didn't have a solo cup of beer in. "Her name was Louise Dunkins."

"Doughnut girl." Jasper nodded.

"Whatever. Second of all, she was two years older than me. And thirdly, she was fucking hot!" Edward said as if that finalized matters.

"But you didn't love her," Jasper pointed out, this time not as loud as before.

"What?" Edward asked in an even louder voice to compensate for the missing volume in Jasper's, as he leaned in with his ear.

"I said: you didn't love her!"

Edward leaned back again as he turned his head to look at Jasper with big eyes. "You love the chick?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. I think I might."

"Shit, Jazz . . . That's some fucking serious shit to say."

"Yeah, so don't tell her I said it. I haven't told her yet."

"Hey." Edward pulled an arm around Jasper's shoulder, making them stand side by side again. "Don't worry about it. You know you can trust me, I won't say a thing."

"Good."

"Does she know you've still got your V-card?"

oOo

At the front of the room—near the stage—the girls were having a similar conversation.

". . . so he's not pushing you to do things you're not ready for?" Isabella questioned.

"Jasper?" Isabella nodded. "God, no! He would never. If anyone's doing the pushing I think it's me."

"Oh?"

"I'm not the virgin in the relationship, Bella." Alice smiled, looking at Isabella to see what her reaction would be.

"Oh! When did you . . . ?" Isabella asked, admittedly a bit surprised.

"During spring break in tenth grade. He was my boyfriend at the time and it was definitely a better experience than Emmett's first time." Alice smiled, thinking back.

"What?" Isabella wanted to know, smiling back at the sight of Alice's amused expression.

"You should ask him the next time you see him. Let's go get something to drink. Wanna ask the guys if they want something, too?" Alice suggested as the opening act finished and left the stage.

"Sure," Isabella agreed, and followed Alice into the crowd surrounding them. "Can't you give me a hint?"

Alice smiled as she thought of a good hint for what had happened to Emmett. "Let's just say that the more isn't always the merrier." She grinned at the confused look on Isabella's face and broke into a laugh, hooking her arm around Isabella's, shaking her head lightly. "Oh! By the way," Alice added as a thought came to mind as she spotted the boys in the crowd. "If you'd like to come, I'm going on this hunting trip with the guys. I'd really like it if you would come, too."

"I don't know, Al . . ."

"Let's talk to the guys first," Alice said as they came up to them. "Listen, I just told Bella about the hunting trip . . ."

Edward gave Jasper an irritated look; it was his fault Alice was coming in the first place, and he was still not happy about it.

Every year on the first Sunday of November, Jasper, Edward, and Edward's father went on a hunting trip with Ted's old college friends, who also—if they had any—brought their sons. It was kind of a big deal as it was the last hunt of the season and the perfect opportunity to channel the young ones in what their fathers considered to be "the right direction". But with the difficult relationship Edward and his father shared, Edward hadn't really gotten along with the rest of the group, and therefore had gotten permission to bring a friend he could hang out with. So while the others spent the time kissing ass and killing animals, Edward and Jasper went out on their own little "man versus nature" encounter.

Some would think Alice didn't quite fit into that picture, but she had heard Jasper invited Emmett along and asked to come as well, insisting that it wouldn't be a problem. Apparently, it had been pointless to argue with her.

". . . and I was thinking that if she came with us, you wouldn't have to worry about me. We could just take a long walk or something."

"In the woods?" Edward questioned in disbelief and raised eyebrows. "That's full of hunting men firing weapons . . . ?"

"Al, I don't want to do that . . ." Isabella responded, a bit frightened by Edward's words.

"We could do that thing with the sticks you talked about." Alice kept going, looking at Jasper.

"That could work," Jasper agreed, scratching his neck looking over at Edward. Alice beamed at him.

"What sticks?" Isabella asked, but no one answered.

"Alright! Apparently it doesn't matter what I say any way . . ." Edward gave in, getting his own taste of the determination Alice possessed.

"Great!" Alice smiled. "Isabella and I are going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"A couple of beers?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Sure." He still sounded a bit irritated that the girls were coming.

"What sticks?" Isabella asked Alice again, as they disappeared in the mass to go to the bar.

oOo

The Drums finally walked out on stage, starting the show. When Alice and Isabella heard the beginning tunes to _Let's Go Surfing,_ they both squealed and started dancing in front of the boys to the happy beat of the song. Isabella felt great getting to go out and just be young.

"OH WOMAAAN, I WANNA GO SURFIIING! OH WOMAAAN, I DON'T CARE ABOUT NOTHIIING!" they sang along to the chorus at the top of their lungs, making the guys laugh at them as they stood behind them, watching the girls bounce around.

Isabella turned from the stage, smiling up at Edward when she heard him laugh. She felt incredibly free in the moment. Alice did too, as she took Jasper's hand and made him raise his arm so that she could twirl under it. For Isabella and Edward, though, the joy lasted exactly two seconds before they both got showered in beer. Isabella froze as she stood with a shocked expression on her face and Edward quickly turned around, looking for the person who did it. Then looked up at the balcony overhead but couldn't spot anyone that might had done it. There was no way of telling who had thrown the solo cup.

Alice stopped dead when she saw the look of them, holding a hand over her mouth to hide her shocked expression, pulling at Jasper's hand to make him look. When he finally saw Isabella and Edward, he could see that the shoulders of Edwards gray cardigan and Isabella's hair was wet in the short glimpse of light from the stage. Both of them standing still as Edward was fuming and Isabella just had her arms slightly raised out to the side as if she didn't want to touch her beer-soaked clothes.

"What the fuck?" Jasper wondered, doing the same as Edward, turning on the spot to look for the source.

"Oh no," Alice finally managed to say, as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"I can't _believe this!_" Edward's voice rose to a shout as he angrily shook the alcohol of his fingers. Isabella stepped away from him slightly.

"Calm down, Edward. It could have happened to anyone." Alice tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but it didn't! Did it?"

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Jasper stepped in.

"I fucking told you! Didn't I?" Edward snapped, referring to his earlier statement, about it being a bad idea to have the girls come.

"Just go and dry off. Cool off."

"What did he tell you?" Alice asked, looking up at Jasper.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Alice gave Jasper a look that clearly told him that she didn't believe him but turned to Isabella in spite of it. "Are you okay?" she asked Isabella with concerned eyes.

"Um." Isabella dried some of the beer from her cheeks. "Yeah. I'll just . . ." She pointed in the direction where the restrooms were located.

"Sure." Alice nodded, watching her and Edward walk away to dry off together for the second time in the short period she had known them. "What are the odds?" she asked as she looked at Jasper with an unbelieving look.

Jasper just shook his head, as he didn't have an answer, and pulled her to his body, letting her rest her back against him, holding her in his arms.

oOo

"Tell me something," Edward demanded as he locked the door to the small toilet he and Isabella were standing in. It was the only one available and they quickly found out why when someone barged in the next second, smashing the door into Edward.

"Oh, sorry," the guy said, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"GET OUT!" Edward bellowed as he slammed the door close again, making Isabella flinch as his voice bounced off the walls in the small space. He locked the door again and then pulled the handle—the door opened as if it'd never been locked. He groaned. "Great! The fucking lock is busted!" Then, slammed it shut again. The beat from the music outside could be heard as a low muffle through the door.

"Edward–" Isabella started quietly but stopped as he twirled around to face her in a fast, angry move.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head slightly, looking down.

"No-no, go on, tell me! Then maybe, in the process, you could tell me why it is that every time I'm in your presence at an event, I end up getting soaked in some kind of liquid?"

"I- I . . ." Isabella stammered, as she stood leaned against the sink, looking down on the floor.

Edward groaned, making her look up in time to see him cover his face with his hands. "And now I'm being a jerk to you. Fuck! Sorry." He got in front of her. "I know it isn't your fault; I shouldn't lash out at you," he apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. It made her blush slightly.

"It's okay, I get it. I mean . . ." Isabella sighed, looking down again. "It's not okay, but I get it."

Neither of them made a move to dry off as Edward spoke again. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, sounding completely calm. Isabella shrugged, which made him move his hand as he stuffed them both into the front pockets of his jeans. "I don't deserve you being so nice to me. I'm a jackass. You should stay away from me, you know?"

Isabella couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, making Edward smile in return as it made his stomach flip. He'd made her laugh.

"I don't think you're as bad as you're trying to make it sound." She looked up at him sweetly.

_Damn, she sees right through me._ "I'm not trying to do anything, Bella." He smiled at her, as he liked the sound of her nickname coming from his lips. She smiled back. "I mean, I am but–" Edward sighed. "My life is messed up, Bella." He couldn't stop himself from saying her name again. "It's been a mess for pretty much as long as I can remember." He pulled out his right hand to run it through his hair but stopped as soon as he felt the wetness from the beer. "Argh, fucking gross!" he complained, making a face as he shook his hand in the air to get rid of the beer. Isabella clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her laugh; Edward rolled his eyes at her. "What I'm trying to say is: if I come off as being harsh to you . . . it's because I'm going through shit, not because I necessarily mean to be."

"I know what you mean." Isabella nodded.

"You do?" Edward looked surprised at her. But before she got to answer, the door started to open again, making the music from outside rise in volume. Edward quickly stopped it as he slammed his free, beer-smelling hand against it, making it slam close in the persons face. They could hear a guy on the other side groan.

"Jesus! Fucking relax!" he complained, giving the door a single blow.

Isabella laughed again before answering. "Yeah, I mean. I don't react the way you do, but I have to deal with stuff, too. I'm half Higgenbotham after all." Isabella lifted her arms out to the side like someone would when giving up, letting them fall heavily at her sides. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly made for the polished floors of Manhattan's elite." Edward laughed kindly at her words as he gave her a heartwarming smile. "And on the other side, I'm a Swan. Being the daughter of the Commissioner of Police in one of the biggest cities in the world . . ." she shook her head looking up at him. "My Dad has been feeding me with rules and restrictions for how I can and can't behave since I was born basically. It may not be the same as you, but you're not the only one having to deal with stuff."

"You're really sweet, you know that?" Edward smiled at her.

"Um, thanks." Isabella blushed deeply as she looked down at the floor, biting her lip with a small shake of her head.

"Hey, don't do that." Edward stepped forward, putting a finger under her chin to lift her face, forcing her to look at him. "Don't look away and shake your head as if my words are bullshit. Isabella . . . Bella, You're an awesome girl." He spoke with sincerity while looking into her eyes. Edward felt the warmth spread through his body as he looked into their depth.

Her eyes quickly started to prickle with tears at his kind words, and she couldn't help herself from trying to look away from his intense gaze. A tear fell over the brim, making a quick run down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked, the warm feeling quickly got exchanged for concern. Isabella shook her head and he let go of her chin.

She dried the tear from her cheek. "I don't know. I'm not use to people telling me that sort of thing."

"Yeah." Edward knew what she was saying. "Come here," he begged, inviting her in for a hug. She stepped forward, feeling and tasting the heated air around him that was mixed with the smell of beer and his cologne. More tears started to form in her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her back, making her head rest against his strong chest. She hesitated a second before putting her arms around him, too. She—like he—could have stayed that way forever.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Thanks." Isabella nodded after a moment, accepting his apology and loosened her hold around him a little to signal she was okay.

He released her and looked down at her tearstained face, giving her a sad smile at the sight of it, and reached a hand up to dry her tears. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the electricity of his gentle touch travel to her stomach—the butterflies very much present whenever he was. When she closed her eyes, Edward found that she looked so peaceful that he couldn't help himself. He leaned down, wanting to kiss her soft lips, hoping that some of her peace would travel to him. But before he got that far, another person pushed the door open, making him smash face first into her.

"Oops, sorry," a girl apologized, quickly closing the door again.

"Ow, aaugh," Isabella groaned and held a hand to her nose.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Edward asked as he scrambled off her, holding a hand to his cheekbone. He'd slammed straight into her, making the highpoint of his cheek slam into the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, ow," she groaned again. Then she felt something running from her nose and without thinking, ran her hand under it to stop it. As soon as she saw the blood smeared all the way up her index finger, her sight started to swim and before she knew it, everything went black.

oOo

"Bella, come on." She felt her body being shaken in an unpleasant way and groaned, trying to push the person who did it away with a weak arm. "Bella, look at me." The person shook her again. "Come on, look at me." She groaned again, but tried to get her eyes to open. Everything was still swimming when she finally managed to get them open. "Hey," a soft voice said and she felt a warm hand run down her cheek, leaving a gentle chill in its wake. She finally managed to get her eyes to focus—light green eyes with a golden spot in one. She gasped when she realized what had happened and tried to get up.

"Hey-hey-hey, easy now. You just fainted." Edward tried to calm her down as he kept her from getting up from where she was lying on the floor, her head resting on his folded cardigan that he'd pulled off to use as a pillow. "I think we need to get you to the emergency room and have you checked out."

Isabella started to shake her head but stopped quickly as it felt like her brain was being slammed from side to side inside her skull. She groaned holding a hand to it.

"No, I just faint at the sight of blood. It's nothing," she tried to explain in a groggy voice.

"Yeah, I figured that much. But you hit your head on the toilet when you fell. I didn't have time to react and catch you. I think it's best to get you checked, just to make sure you don't have a concussion or something worse."

Isabella groaned again. "My Dad is gonna ground me for another month if he finds out about this."

"You haven't done anything." Edward looked questioningly at her.

"You try and explain that to him."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out, then. Do you think you can stand up?"

"Help me?"

Edward wrapped his arms around her as he helped her to stand up, but as soon as she was back on her feet, Isabella got very dizzy and felt her stomach turn. She quickly found the sink and puked.

"Fuck." Edward quickly grabbed her to keep her from falling again, as the contents of her stomach met the sink. He tried to soothe her, running a hand up and down her back while holding her hair. "We need to get you to the hospital, Bella. You've got a concussion."

Isabella breathed heavily and spat to get the saliva out of her mouth. "You don't know that," she countered in between her heavy breaths.

"Yes, I do. When you throw up after hitting your head like that, it's because you've got a concussion."

"No it's not . . ." Isabella whined, as she stood leaned over the sink.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry," Edward insisted, continuing to stroke her back, but shook his head with a smile at her persisting that he was wrong when he so obviously wasn't.

"Nooo . . ." Isabella cried before she quickly had to bow her head as she threw up again.

When she was finally able to sit down on the toilet, Isabella had thrown up three times and felt incredibly weak in her body. Edward texted Jasper and asked him to come and help. Both he and Alice were there a few moments later as Edward was trying to clean Isabella's face from the dry blood with some wet toilet paper.

"Shit! It smells like vomit–" Jasper didn't get to say anything else as Alice high voice broke him off.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She stood frozen in the doorway.

"I just fainted." Isabella tried to calm her down; it had the opposite effect.

_"__What__?"_

"She hit her head on the toilet," Edward explained, making Alice's mouth pop open. "I didn't have time to catch her. She's got a concussion so we have to get her to the hospital and make sure she hasn't fractured her skull or something, too. Could one of you get our coat tickets to grab our jackets and get a cab?"

"I'll get the coats," Jasper offered right away. "You get the cab, Al, it's much easier for you to get one than me at this time of night."

"Right," Alice agreed as she pulled herself together. She was a bit shocked to see her friend like this. "Here." She gave Jasper both hers and Isabella's tickets from her bag and then ran to get a cab.

"You sure you can handle this?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Edward assured as he handed over his own ticket and the cardigan from the floor. "Just get our coats and meet us outside."

"'Kay."

oOo

After making sure the girls were okay by themselves, and after Edward and Isabella had exchanged phone numbers so that he could check up on her in the morning—or so he said—the guys left the emergency room. They had agreed that it was for the best as it would cause too much of a tantrum if Isabella's father saw them there. Especially after Charlie had gotten the idea that Edward was a troublemaker.

Alice called her mother first. She thought it best if they had at least one grownup who was able to act calm, and hopefully talk Isabella's parents down when they found out. Esme had rushed to the hospital and came through the sliding door soon after with Emmett on her heels, both in pajamas under their jackets.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked with a heavy breath, as she stroked a hand along Alice's cheek with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for coming down." She nodded as she sat cramming both her and Isabella's phones in her hands. She wasn't able to quite relax.

"Where's Isaboo?" Emmett asked as he looked around.

"She needed to use the restroom." Alice gestures toward it.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have let her alone," Esme interjected with concern. "If she falls asleep out there and we can't get her to wake up it could mean her injury has worsened."

"What? I didn't know that!" Alice made to get up as panic started to rise to her face.

"No, stay seated, honey." Esme put a hand on Alice's shoulder, trying to calm her down and kept her from getting up as Esme sat down next to her. "I'm sure she's fine. You couldn't have known." She gave Alice a sideways hug. "Em, go check that she's alright." She then told Emmett in a hushed voice. He didn't need to be told twice.

He walked over to the door in giant strides and hammered on the it with a clenched fist, making the other waiting patients and their relatives look up at the noise. "Isaboo! Are you alright in there?"

To Emmett's relief he heard the toilet flush and a moment later the lock of the door clicked and Isabella stepped out.

"Jesus, Emmett. Not so loud. Some of us actually have a concussion," she groaned, holding a hand to her head.

Emmett beamed at her. "Who knew it would also give you a sense of humor, ay?" He nudged her, to which she answered by slapping him away. It only made him laugh his big booming laughter, making Isabella's head hurt even worse.

"How are you, sweetie?" Esme asked as they came back to where she and Alice sat.

"Okay, I guess." Isabella shrugged as she sat next to Alice; Emmett sat down on Isabella's left. "Just tired. But, um, I haven't called my parents yet. I wanted to ask if you could perhaps do it? They are gonna freak when I ask them to not do precisely that. Especially since it's after eleven now and I'm not home like I was supposed to be. Again."

"Of course." Esme smiled kindly at her as she saw her dilemma. "What's their number?"

"You can just use my phone. Call Renee, that's probably your safest bet."

Esme left to call Isabella's parents and the girls told Emmett the story of what had happened. Making sure to also tell him that in the parental version they were at the concert alone, and that it was Alice in the toilet with Isabella when it happened—not Edward.

Luckily, Isabella had been called away to be checked when her parents arrived—fully dressed—and Esme had been able to talk them down. But it hadn't gone exactly smoothly at first, as Charlie had jumped on Emmett. Firing questions at him, as if he was the one behind his daughter being at the hospital in the middle of the night, all red in the face. But as Alice got to tell them the edited version of what had happened, they calmed down.

When the doctor came back out with Isabella, he got a funny look on his face for a short second, but quickly found his gentle and calm demeanor. No one amongst the five people waiting noticed this, except one . . .

Isabella sat down in the seat her father rose from in offering to her.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked as she patted Isabella gently on the shoulder with the tip of her fingers, not wanting to touch her dirty, beer-smelling dress too much.

"Yeah." Isabella smiled weakly at them. She was really beginning to feel the tiredness, but at least she had been given some painkillers now.

"Yes, our little patient will be just fine." The doctor smiled friendly at the group. He was a very handsome blond man in his late thirties or early forties. "I can comfort everyone that Isabella just has a mild concussion. So nothing too serious." Everyone sighed a bit in relief. "I don't know if you wish to stay here over night or if you'd like to go home? If you _do_ go home, it's important that you have someone who can check up on you every thirty minutes for the first couple of hours of the night. Ask what your name is, phone number, where you are, etcetera. It's to make sure that your symptoms don't worsen. If you're okay, then it can be pushed to every hour and then every second hour. So there won't be much sleep tonight, I'm afraid. But we can offer you a bed here and a nurse will check up on you to make sure that it gets done."

"No, we have a maid who can help us," Renee declined his offer.

"Mom," Isabella protested. "I'm not keeping Frina up all night just to check on me when the doctor offered me a bed here—where people are up anyway."

"We don't want you lying here amongst who-knows-what. You're coming home with us," Renee insisted in a hushed voice.

"I can assure you, your daughter will be in perfectly safe hands here. If it's any consolation, I will be happy to check in on her myself a couple of times during the night."

"See." Isabella pointed at the doctor. "Just go home. I'll stay here tonight. Don't worry about it." Isabella got up and walked back to the doctor. "I'd really like to get some sleep now." She told him.

"Kindly, follow me." The doctor smiled at her. "I'll leave the form at the counter for you to sign. Have a good night." He then smiled and nodded at the others.

As they had walked away, Isabella heard Alice call after her and stopped to see what she wanted.

"Would you mind if I stay with you? Mom said I should ask the doctor if it was okay?" Alice questioned and looked up at him.

"If you don't mind being woken up all through the night and if the two of you can fit in one bed, which by the looks of you shouldn't be a problem, I don't see why not."

Alice grinned broadly at Isabella.

"Okay," she agreed. "But no talking. Sleeping." Isabella held up a finger at Alice who pretended to zip her lips together, locked them up and threw away the key. "Alright." Isabella smiled, as she was satisfied that Alice would do as asked. "Thanks for staying with me," she said as she pulled her arm through Alice's and they continued to follow the handsome doctor down the aisle.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally Edward is starting to see that maybe Bella is—and can be—more than just the source of feelings he'd rather deny. Is that the light at the end of the tunnel we see . . . ?

This chapter took an unexpected turn, not just for the characters but also for me. I hadn't foreseen the trip to the emergency room, so the story kind of took on a life of its own—therefore the name of the chapter. But I hope you liked it.

The scene at the concert where they got showered in beer . . . that's actually happened to me and my friend when we were at an indoor Mew concert. Though, we were hit right when the concert started, so we were wet all the way through it—and then had a one and a half hours drive home afterwards. It was _so_ nasty. You just don't do that when indoors . . . at a festival—sure, lots of idiots do it then, that's no newsflash. But I mean . . . come on . . . inside? And at a Mew concert of all things . . . ? Anyway, I thought it was fun to add it as it brought back earlier events in the story.

I am happy to be able to get this chapter out so quickly, but don't expect that as a general. I'm still working on chapter nine (rewriting/editing and so on) so it's gonna be some time before I'll have it ready for you. Especially because FF-net is still not cooperating with Gretchen and me . . . (shakes fist at screen). But Gretchen you are fantastic as are René with betaing my story. Not to forget the lovely ladies at PTB. Thank you all.

And thanks to the people who reviewed—and to those who asked for more Bella/Edward action—hope this satisfied your request?

I'll shut up now . . .

. . . Remember to check out the blog for the story—it's linked from my profile page . . .

Really, I'll shut up . . .

. . . Next up is the Halloween party . . .

Shutting up . . .

. . . Man, that turned into one hell of a long end note, didn't it?

_. . . Zip . . ._

–Faceless/Maria

. . . That was me zipping up my lips in case you didn't get that . . .

For real this time . . .

. . . See ya!


	9. SOMETHING'S LURKING & HOLY HALLOWEEN

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

**_Warning:_**_ This chapter contains underage drinking and use of drugs. Please, do not read if you are underage or if this offends you in any way._

**__****This chapter has been updated since the first posting.**

* * *

**9. SOMETHING'S LURKING & HOLY HALLOWEEN**

After getting a hospital bed, Isabella fell asleep straight away. Alice, however, laid awake, texting Jasper about what had happened and telling him that she was staying with Isabella at the hospital, so that she wouldn't be alone during the night. She also texted Rosalie to let her know what had happened; she hadn't been surprised but was still sorry to hear about it. Alice didn't call Edward, making sure that Jasper wouldn't either, as she was sure Isabella wanted to tell him the news herself.

The doctor had checked up on Isabella, as promised, in the small breaks he could find; the emergency room was always a busy place on a Saturday night. Everything had been fine, and Renee picked both girls up in a limo the next morning, taking them home for a giant breakfast cooked by Zafrina. Isabella still had a headache and mostly just wanted to lie down and rest. It wasn't strange that her head hurt since she had a pretty big bump on the right side from where she had met the toilet. She did, however, find the time to text Edward. He had been added to her list of contacts under the name "Edwina", just in case her parents checked her phone. Edward had been very relieved to hear from Isabella and was glad it hadn't been anything worse than the concussion that he thought it to be.

The texts started flying between them from then. In the beginning, it was just small innocent texts asking if the other remembered to write down their Biology homework or to borrow notes. After a few days, more personal things started to get exchanged as well: complaints about annoying parents and stupid comments from people, which evolved to likes and dislikes. With each beep announcing a new text, butterflies fluttered through Isabella's stomach. Edward felt it was a lot easier to open up to her after she had entrusted him with some of her more personal information. It also helped that they weren't face to face.

The more serious topics remained secrets untold.

The tiredness didn't diminish in the week following the incident. Isabella may have gotten out of being grounded, but had to go straight home every day to rest and sometimes sleep. Alice was starting to worry that Isabella wouldn't be up for her party the following week, but she needed not to worry. Isabella started to feel a lot better after a week and had even agreed to go shopping for both a hunting outfit for the trip with the guys and a Halloween costume. She had told Alice she could decide on a costume as long as it wasn't a Playboy bunny or something equally revealing, to which Alice rolled her eyes and told Isabella to relax; she would never dream of doing anything like that. She had stayed true to her word and Isabella was actually quite pleased with her costume. It was cute yet feminine and classic.

Alice had not only been after Isabella about getting a costume for her party, she had been on everybody's back. Pointing out that she would tell the doorman she'd hired not to let anyone in that wasn't in a costume, regardless if they were on the list or not. Rosalie had complained about this on multiple occasions, telling her how she found it both ridiculous and lame, but Alice had simply told her to stop being so negative.

"You can dress as whatever you'd like. Be a sexy nurse or a grim troll, I don't care, as long as you're in a costume."

Emmett, knowing Alice, had given her free range to find a costume for him too, as long as it was masculine and included a weapon. Jasper, however, wouldn't spill the beans about his costume or let Alice help in any way. He kept insisting that he had the perfect character in mind and that he would need little to no costume to pull it off. Alice was very suspicious indeed.

"So, have you found a costume yet?" she asked Edward as they sat in front of a computer during their Advanced Economics class. He was only taking the class to get his father off his back, but Alice would need it if she wanted to start her own clothing line one day.

Edward sighed. "Pix, will you focus? We still need to find a company to do this project on." Alice opened her mouth but Edward cut her off before she could make a sound. "No, we're not using your mother's company. It's too boring." When he saw the evil eyes that Alice was sending him, he simply shrugged. "Sorry." She couldn't scare him with her stare.

"Then why can't we use your dad's?"

"We are definitely not using my dad's, so just forget it."

"Fine." Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "The project isn't due until December anyway, what's the rush?"

"Do you know how many papers and projects they are going to throw at us to have done by Christmas? Just be happy Mrs. O'Malley gave us the project this early."

"All right, move over," Alice ordered as she got up and started to shrug off her school cardigan. She would show him how to do this research quickly and efficiently. As Edward exchanged seats with her, his eyes fell upon the T-shirt she was wearing and it gave him an idea.

"I think I know what I'm going to be now," he said with a crooked grin. Alice looked up at him, only to follow his gaze back to her T-shirt, a broad smile spreading across her lips.

"Yes! You absolutely have to. It's perfect!"

oOo

Alice placed her black witch's hat on top of her head. She couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down in joy and clapping her hands, when she saw her complete look. It was just the way she wanted it. The long, one shoulder, black dress had a high slit that showed off her multicolor-striped tights made of sequins underneath just perfectly. The long, black, fingerless, lace gloves and the pointy laced-up boots only added to the sexiness. And with the pointy hat, she was ready to create some magic.

She turned round to Isabella with a smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing." Isabella smiled back.

Alice squealed excitedly and started jumping again, making the broad shade of the hat bounce. "I can't wait for this party to begin!"

"Ha-ha!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, making the girls shriek in surprise when he suddenly appeared in the doorway, pointing his scimitar sword at them. "Give me your gold and no one shall be harmed!"

"Ali Baba wasn't a thief, Em. And aren't you going to freeze in just that?" Isabella asked as she looked him up and down. Emmett was wearing just a pair of black flip-flops to cover his bare feet, along with a pair of gray, striped, harem shorts and an open gray vest, showing off his smooth, muscular chest and six-pack. Only the pink fabric that was wrapped around his waist, as a belt, and the black turban on his head were there to keep him warm.

"Ali Baba freeze? Never!" he exclaimed in a booming voice, as he stood proud with his chest raised. "I'm counting on the booze to keep me warm, but don't tell Mom that," he added in a lower voice and carefully looked behind him to make sure Esme wasn't coming up the stairs. It was a small detail about the party, which Esme wasn't aware of, but Alice had pulled some strings, with the help of both Edward and Jasper, to get alcohol served at her party, and hopefully, Esme would never know.

"You look great, brother." Alice smiled at him.

"As do you, birthday girl. Not to mention our little friend who shall join us in the crime of underage drinking, yeah?"

"Shut up!" Now it was Alice's turn to run to the door to make sure Esme wasn't coming up the stairs. "And since when did angels commit felonies?" Alice questioned, giving Emmett a sneaky smile.

"You're supposed to be an angel? I thought you were Helen of Troy or a Roman Princess or something." Isabella picked up the white angel wings that were lying on Alice's bed, waving them so Emmett could see. "Ah, right. Forgive an old dirt bag, you heavenly creature." He smiled so that his dimples stood out under the turban he was wearing.

"Forgiven," Isabella said as she tried to suppress her own grin. If it wasn't for the wings she probably could be mistaken for a Roman Princess with her white, one shoulder dress that reached her knees. She was wearing a gold headband around her head as a halo and a small gold belt and gold jewelry to match. She also wore gold ballet flats, which hadn't been an easy one to pull off. Alice and Esme had gotten into a small argument about heels vs. flats, with Isabella standing in the middle unable to get a word in. Alice backed down though, when Esme said she wouldn't help them out if Isabella fell and hit her head again.

"And I'm not really sure if I'll be drinking . . . I mean . . . I've never really done it before," Isabella confessed.

"Word? Well, don't worry, little Miss Thing, I'll be your tutor." Emmett smiled. Isabella looked a bit worriedly from Emmett to Alice and back. "I'm not gonna get you _too_ drunk." Emmett tried to calm her down when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Good . . . Because if my dad finds out I've been drinking alcohol, I'm going to Forks."

"Forks?" Emmett looked at her confused, but Isabella didn't get to answer as Esme's raised voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on up there?" she called.

"Oh, right. COMING!" Emmett bellowed back down the stairs. "The taxi's waiting. Gotta go." He started waving the girls out of Alice's room with his sword. "Gotta get drunk." He winked at Isabella. "Gotta get our groove on!"

oOo

The party was held at one of Esme's co-worker's loft. It was a huge open space that he rented out to people who used it for photo shoots, parties and different events. It was located on one of the top floors of a building in the Meatpacking District, and it had a great view of the area from its balcony. There was already a decent group of guests gathered when the three of them arrived. Some of them were already on the dance floor to Alice's enjoyment.

"Al . . . you couldn't have done a bit more with the place? I mean, seriously," Isabella said sarcastically as she looked around the place, fascinated.

"Yeah, Al doesn't do small and simple," Emmett commented with a smile.

The place was decorated in black, purple, and a ghostly white, with lit, black-painted jack-o-lanterns in different sizes everywhere. Tombstones, with the inscription R.I.P., stood scattered along the walls with fake fog rising between them from time to time. A zombie clad DJ stood on a raised platform surrounded by even more tombstones in a corner where a part of the floor was cleared for dancing. The hired cook—who was making sushi for everyone—and the two bartenders behind the coffin shaped bar, were also dressed as zombies. The coffin-bar was illuminated by a black light from the outside, and a purple light from the inside showed the silhouette of a skeleton within. Behind the bar, a couple of Victorian-styled, glow-in-the-dark portraits hung, the eyes of the people in them cut out to make them look even more creepy.

The rest of the room had black, leather lounge benches that stood around low, round tables, decorated with even more black jack-o-lanterns and old looking candleholders covered in spider webs with lit candles in black and purple. The guests entered from a giant elevator, the kind you had to pull open yourself by the wooden barrier. A strobe light placed above it to simulate lightning whenever someone came or left. The rest of the place was kept in dim lighting.

"It's great, isn't it?" Alice asked as she looked into the big, open space with a satisfied smile.

"Al, it looks amazing. It must have taken weeks to plan."

"Well . . ." Alice shrugged. "Only because I had to start from scratch and find out where to get everything," Alice explained. "Oooh! Come on, Bella, dance with me!" she said excitedly as the tunes to Julian Casablancas' _Out Of The Blue_ started playing. She dragged Isabella with her to the dance floor. "Get some drinks for us?" she hollered back to Emmett. He bowed to show he heard the request and had to grab at his turban when it started to fall off his head, which in turn made both girls laugh as he grinned foolishly back at them.

Jasper had sent Alice a text, telling her that he and Edward would be running a bit late because Edward wouldn't leave before his hair was perfect and it was taking him forever because he couldn't get it to cooperate. Rosalie was going to show up a bit late too, but she had already told Alice days ago. She had a charity event, which she couldn't get out of, but she would come as soon as she could. Alice didn't have time to think much of this, as she was a ball of energy, dancing with everyone—willingly or not—out on the dance floor.

She was a regular Dancing Smurf, and Isabella hadn't been able to get away until after two songs, as Alice had insisted she stayed and danced with her to The Presets' song _My People_. After Isabella left the dance floor, Alice had only been off it to place her hat on Isabella's head and take a quick sip from her drink. Isabella had been hanging out with different people, watching Emmett play a drinking game with some of the guys.

Emmett had ordered Isabella a second fruity drink when she had finished her first, staying true to his earlier words of getting her drunk. Her head was already spinning lightly from the alcohol when she left the lounge bench to get something to eat, leaving Alice's hat with Emmett. She ended up eating a bit of sushi with a _Where's Waldo_-clad Eric Yorkie. Isabella was trying to have a simple conversation with him, but Eric seemed more interested in impressing her.

"You know, I already got an acceptance to Harvard's pre-med curriculum." He smiled proudly and rightly so.

"Wow, that's impressive, Eric." Isabella smiled back, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a neurosurgeon."

"Oh."

"You know, neurosurgeons do surgeries that have some of the highest risks."

"Really?" Isabella started to look around a little at all the costume-clad people in the place; this neuro-talk was starting to bore her.

"Yeah, I mean, we are doing surgeries to the brain and spinal cord. One tiny shake of the hand and we can ruin lives!" Eric held up a hand to show her just how steady he had to hold it.

"Well, you're not a surgeon yet, so stop talking like you are." James Biloxi butted in as he slapped Eric's hand away. "Move over, Waldo," he ordered as he squeezed himself down between Isabella and Eric on the bench, forcing them to scoot to the side to make room for him.

"Excuse me, we were actually talking," Eric protested, pronouncing each word with precision. James ignored him and smiled broadly at Isabella from behind his _Phantom of the Opera_ mask.

"Hello there, Juliet, want me to rescue you from this boredom?"

Isabella furrowed her brows, feeling a bit uneasy for some reason, though, it could just be the alcohol as she was on her third drink. "I'm not Juliet, I'm just an angel."

"I bet you are." James smirked crookedly as he put his arm around Isabella's shoulder and whispered in her ear, making his breath wash over her skin. "You know, we got a little nose candy over at our table if you're interested."

"Isabella, do you wanna–" Eric started as he got up from the seat but was stopped by a Victorian vampire and the devil—also known as Royce and Alec—who grabbed his arms and started dragging him away.

"Waldo, a word."

"Hey!" Isabella made to get up but James stopped her, pressing her back down with his arm.

"Don't worry, they're not gonna do anything," he assured her as he started to play with a strand of Isabella's hair behind her back, moving closer. "You know, you look completely different when you're not wearing glasses," James said, sitting flushed up against her, the alcohol on his breath traveling up her nose. For some reason, people always got a lot more comfortable and touchy with others when they'd gotten some alcohol in their system.

"Thanks . . . um, I think . . ." Isabella said with slightly furrowed brows, trying to move away from him but found it a bit difficult in her intoxicated state.

"Oh, you can take that as a compliment." James smirked, twirling her hair around one of his long fingers as both Royce and Alec came back to the bench where the two of them were sitting, placing themselves on Isabella's other side, smiling. "Had I known that you could look like this . . ." He gave her the once-over. ". . . we would've gotten it on a lot sooner, right?" He smirked, looking over at the other two.

Isabella looked confused as she turned to look at Royce, grinning by her side, and then caught Alec's eyes behind him before turning back to James. "Aren't you with Victoria?" she asked as she grabbed her hair out of James' hand.

"Vickie isn't here. She said her and her friends had more important business to attend to. So we thought we would come here and create a little fun of our own." James smiled crookedly as he leaned in closer to her. "What do you say, angel face?"

"I say you need to back the hell away," an angry voice from behind them said before Isabella had a chance to answer. They all looked up and saw Edward standing behind them with a serious expression on his face. Jasper stood a little behind Edward with a blow-up guitar stuck under his arm and they both had their hands full of cool beers.

"Hey, man." Royce greeted at the sight of Edward. "Why don't you sit down and join us?"

Edward gave him a look that could kill. "Can't. Alice was asking for you," he said, turning his head to Isabella. It was a complete lie, they hadn't even seen Alice yet as they had just arrived, but he wanted Isabella away from them. He knew their way of thinking too well to find it comfortable having his new friend—and crush—in their company.

"Oh." Isabella got up, a bit relieved to get away from the trio. "James, if you're looking for someone to have 'fun' with," Isabella made quotation signs in the air, "I suggest you go to the restroom and wank it off in front of the mirror."

Edward and Jasper started laughing loudly, but Isabella got a horrified look on her face as she clapped her hand to her mouth, she had no idea where that came from, feeling embarrassed.

"I guess she told you, Jamie." Edward laughed.

"Fuck you," James bit back as he and the other two got up and walked back to the area they had occupied most of the night.

"No thank you."

"Oh my God. I can't believe I just said that," Isabella said, horrified as she shielded her crimson face with her hands.

"It was fucking brilliant!" Jasper laughed as he wrapped Isabella in a light, one-armed hug before leading her to the benches where Emmett was sitting, his arm draped over her shoulder as they walked with Edward.

Tyler, who was in a sailor costume, also sat there with Lauren by his side, dressed as Minnie Mouse in a skimpy, little red dress and ears with a bow on top of her head. Jessica sat next to her in an equally skimpy, tight dress that was supposed to be her flight attendant outfit. Mike, who was a kimono clad samurai warrior with a long, fake moustache, was also sitting with them.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked as they came up to the table, making everyone move to make space for them to sit down on the benches.

"The doorman wouldn't let him in." Jasper gestured to Edward, who looked a bit irritated that Jessica and Lauren were sitting at the table as he sat next to Isabella on a bench. He still hadn't forgiven them for spreading the lie about him and the whole Angela-rape ordeal.

"Why not?" Emmett asked with furrowed brows, looking at Edward.

"He wouldn't believe that I'm wearing a costume, that asshat. Since when did I start dressing like a goddamn drape from the 50's?"

Isabella started laughing out of control, thanks to her intoxicated state, getting the attention of everyone at the table. She hadn't been paying attention to what exactly Edward was dressed as, but recognized who he was supposed to be now, and found it hysterical that the doorman wouldn't let him in. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had been folded at the bottom along with a plain white T-shirt and a black, leather jacket. His hair was done in a perfect ducktail with a forehead curl and everything.

"What?" Edward couldn't help smiling at her amusement.

Isabella tried to control her laughas she dried her eyes. "I just realized who you are. I didn't notice the teardrop until now. You're Cry Baby, right?" She smiled at him.

"Damn straight, angel girl." He winked back and gave her one of his beers, raising his own to toast with her. She smiled through a slight blush as they toasted.

"Where's Al?" Jasper asked, placing his blow-up guitar on the bench next to him.

Emmett pointed toward the dance floor where Alice was swinging her hips in sexy moves to the rhythm of _Ooh La La_ by Goldfrapp, with a ballerina and Supergirl. Jasper turned on the bench, sitting with his back to the others with a smirk across his face. He leaned back and just enjoyed the show. As Alice twirled around, her eyes caught sight of him and she grinned. She quickly turned to the girls, signaling that she was going to say hi to someone, and came running at him. Jasper got up just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms.

"You're here!" she squealed.

Jasper laughed as he gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday, Heartbeat."

"Thanks!" she said before kissing him back and he put her back down. "Let me see," she wondered, tapping her cheek with a finger as she took a step back, narrowing her eyes as she looked him over. He was in a pair of navy-blue, knee-length shorts and a blazer that matched. Underneath were a white button-down and a blue and white striped tie, wearing a newsboy cap on his head. "Are you a newspaper boy?" she asked hesitantly with a wrinkled nose.

Jasper rolled his eyes in response, grabbing the blow-up guitar. "With this?" Alice just shrugged. "Read the badge," he demanded, showing her a badge she hadn't noticed on first glance. Hanging from the label of the blazer was a black badge that read _AC/DC_. "I'm Angus Young!"

"Oh! Cool!" Alice said, clearly not knowing who that was, but Jasper just rolled his eyes at her again, giving her a kiss on the forehead. It was sweet of her to try. "Hey, Eddie!" She smiled happily at Edward when she saw him behind Jasper. He rose from the bench to give her a hug as she came around to him.

"Happy birthday, Pixie."

"Thank you for coming! Oh my God!" She squealed and jumped as she looked at his costume. "You look awesome! That's _so_ Cry Baby to the teeth!"

"Yeah? Tell that to your doorman."

"What?" Alice looked confused.

"He wouldn't let me in before some girls from junior class assured him that I _am_ wearing a costume. I even showed him the fucking teardrop and he wouldn't believe me!"

Alice started laughing. "I'm so sorry, a dance as an apology?" She smiled, holding out a hand to him.

He looked uncertainly at Jasper, who nodded for him to go ahead. The music changed as he took her hand—keeping his jacket on though he knew he would be hot in it—and stepped over the bench to follow her.

When Emmett heard it was OK Go with _Here It Goes Again_, he woohoo'd. "Come on, Boo! Time to swing ya thing!" he exclaimed as he got up, grabbed Isabella and started to drag her toward the dance floor. "Come on, Jazz! Time to show this girl how to party!"

Jasper shook his head with a laugh and sat back down on the bench, taking a sip from his beer. He really wasn't one for dancing. Out on the dance floor, Emmett was twirling Isabella around while Alice danced with Edward. The others seemed to be brilliant dancers, but Isabella was stumbling around in her drunkenness. Emmett caught her every time, though, making them both laugh. At some point, Isabella and Alice had swapped places and she ended up dancing with Edward. They were holding hands as he, too, found it funny to be twirling her around. She was guessing it had something to do with the angel wings.

When the song finished, they left the dance floor, but Alice went over to the DJ, requested a song and bounced over to Jasper and the others.

"When dressing like a band member, it has consequences. Now, come on!" She grabbed the blow-up guitar with one hand and Jasper with the other, dragged him out to the dance floor as the guitar to AC/DC's _Girls Got Rhythm_ started playing.

The others sat and laughed as Alice made Jasper move uncomfortably to the song while dancing around him and playing the guitar when he refused to. He warmed up to her though, staying out there when the song finished and danced with her to the tunes of _Do You Wanna_ by The Kooks. Alice sang along to the lyrics as she looked seductively up at him, dancing so close that they were rubbing against each other.

". . . Do you wanna, do you wanna, do you wanna make love to me? I know you wanna, I know you wanna, I know you wanna make love to me."

After the song finished, Jasper didn't go to the table. He made a b-line past it to drop off his guitar and then continued up to the bar where he ordered two beers. He downed the first one as soon as he got it—to the guys' great amusement—before coming back to the table with the other. Alice stayed out on the dance floor and dragged an unsuspecting Eric with her as he walked past, making him dance with her to Timbaland's _The Way I Are_. He managed to escape when he said he needed to use the restroom, so Alice came down to the table when the song finished.

"I need to get some fresh air," she breathed before taking a large sip from Jasper's beer. "Wanna come out on the balcony with me?" she asked him, placing the bottle back on the table.

"Do you mind if it's a bit seasoned?" Jasper asked as he pulled out a silver container for cigarettes. There were pre-rolled joints in his case that he'd made while he waited for Edward to get done with his hair.

"Uuuh, not at all if it's yours?" Alice asked as she held out her hand for the container.

"You know it," Jasper assured, handing it over.

"You people wanna come fire one of these bad boys up? Bella?" Alice smiled at her.

Isabella was fiddling with her dress as she looked down. "No, it's okay." She shook her head as she met Alice's eyes. "You go ahead. I'm gonna wait for Rose, I just texted her and she's going to be here soon."

"What's the matter, Boo?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, I've just never smoked before." Isabella shrugged.

"Well, it's never too late to try." Emmett smiled, but Isabella just looked away uncomfortably.

"Leave her alone, Em," Edward interjected in her defense. "If she doesn't want to smoke it's cool. You don't have to." He smiled at her. "How about we go get something to eat and drink? You can just go get some air," he told the others.

"Okay," Emmett agreed as he got up. "Lend me your jacket, E," he requested, holding a hand out toward him.

"What?"

"I'm gonna freeze my tits off if I go out in this," Emmett explained as he pulled open his vest, showing his bare chest.

"Alright," Edward agreed and got up, grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter from one of the pockets, before shrugging of his leather jacket and handing it over to Emmett. "Don't fucking stretch it, asshole," he told him as he put the lighter into the pack of cigarettes and rolled it into the left sleeve of his T-shirt.

Alice came up to Edward as the others left to go out on the balcony, pulling him close by his T-shirt and spoke in a low voice while he rolled the right sleeve up to match the other side—in true 1950's style.

"Don't break her heart," she warned, looking at him with serious eyes.

Edward looked away from his sleeve, furrowing his brows at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. He felt a twist in the gut of his stomach, though, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Just be careful, okay? Don't break her heart," she repeated as she looked into his eyes.

Edward just nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

Alice looked at him a second longer before she grabbed her hat from the bench and put it back on. "Nice bruise, by the way." She nodded at the part of Edward's upper arm that had just been revealed. Edward cursed under his breath as he saw a fresh bruise that had started to show. "See you in a bit!" Alice smiled at Isabella before hurrying after the others out on the balcony.

"What was that about?" Isabella asked as she looked after Alice and then at Edward.

"Nothing, she just told me to look after you." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh." Isabella simply replied as she looked at the bruise too. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing." Edward evaded, avoiding her eyes as he quickly emptied the rest of his beer. "Let's get some more to drink and something to eat." He held his hand out for her to take.

"Okay." She nodded and followed him up to the lit coffin-bar.

oOo

They stood and goofed around with their sushi at the bar, while Edward got Isabella even more drunk. When people started spreading like the Red Sea for Moses by the elevator. Isabella noticed this as she saw the strobe light flashing and her mouth dropped when she saw the person they all stood aside for as she entered.

"What?" Edward asked but got his question answered when he turned around.

There, in the middle of the floor, stood what looked like a cross between an officer and a dominatrix. Edward's brows rose at the sight of her. She had on a small, open uniform jacket with medals and fringes on the shoulders. Under it was a small, black, strapless top that only covered what was most vital, leaving her fit stomach exposed. She had on a pair of black, sequin hot pants and fishnet stockings. But what really caught their eyes was none of that. Not the hair that had been twisted into a tight little knot at the back of her neck or the crooked uniform cap that sat on top of her head. What caught their eyes were the black, thigh-high, leather boots with an insanely thin, spiked, metal heel she was wearing.

As she turned in their direction, they saw that it was Rosalie. She smiled at them and waved a small leather whip she was holding as she came up to them.

"Hi, where's the birthday girl?" None of them answered as they just kept looking at her. "Hello?" She waved the whip in front of them again.

"Rose?" Isabella asked in disbelief.

"Yeah?"

"Wha– what–"

"Sexy, right?" Rosalie asked, pleased with her costume as she twisted her body at her hips.

"Well, that's one way to put it," Edward mumbled with raised brows. "What are you supposed to be? A dominatrix?"

Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "I'm an officer, asshole."

"You could've fooled me." That earned Edward a smack of the whip to the top of his head. "Ow! All right! Sorry." He laughed as he put a hand on the place she had hit. "Watch the hair, will ya? It took me for-fucking-ever to fix."

"Here's your drinks," one of the zombie waitress said as she placed the two shots of tequila they had ordered on top of the lit coffin. Edward was going to teach Isabella how to drink it.

"Thanks," Isabella said as she turned from the waitress and looked back at Rosalie. "Al's out on the balcony with Jazz and Em."

At the mention of Emmett, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll be out on the balcony then," she noted and left.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he wet the skin between his thumb and index finger with a piece of lemon, motioning for Isabella to do the same.

"You haven't heard?" Isabella looked at Edward with surprise as she copied him. He shook his head as he held her hand steady, sprinkling salt to the wet spot and she started to tell him about how Rosalie had—sort of—stood up Emmett.

Edward shook his head. "She's such a bitch."

"No she's not!" Isabella protested drunkenly and smacked Edward lightly on the arm, making the salt that didn't stick to the lemon juice fall to the floor. "Oops." Edward shook his head, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to take a shot with her as he grabbed a napkin, drying the rest off her hand to start over. "You just don't know her. She doesn't trust people easily. You're actually like her in many ways."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't trust people easily either. It's like you said at the concert, you may come off as a jackass, but it's only because you're going through stuff not because you are." Isabella remembered, giving him a heavy, determined nod.

Edward laughed a bit as he sprinkled salt onto her hand again. "I get your point, but that wasn't exactly what I said . . . because I _am_ a jackass. I'm making you take this shot for instance when you clearly don't need any more alcohol."

"Oh, stop being a bitch and show me how to do this," Isabella demanded, a bit impatient.

Edward laughed again, he hadn't ever heard Isabella talk like that and found her boldness kind of funny, because everyone knew her as the good girl.

"Okay, you lick the salt off your hand–" Isabella made to do it, forcing Edward to grab her hand to stop her. "Not yet! Fuck girl. Listen, you lick the salt off, then you drink the tequila, and then you eat the lemon. But you have to do the one fast after the other. Okay?" Isabella nodded. "Okay, grab your shot. Cheers!"

Isabella followed Edward as he took his shot, having already forgotten in which order to do what. It wasn't bad at all. They moved back to the area where they had been sitting before, Edward with another beer and Isabella with a plain coke. They sat laughing and goofing around, singing along with the Beastie Boys to _(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party!)_, when James suddenly dropped down on the bench next to Isabella.

"What are we laughing at?" He smiled, no longer wearing the half-mask as he looked at Isabella.

"Nothing," Isabella answered, the good atmosphere gone at once as she turned a bit in her seat to look at him, making her sit flush against Edward.

"Can we help you?" Edward asked, irritated at James, but secretly enjoying the contact between his body and Isabella's.

"I just wanted to see what all the fun was about," James answered, still only looking at Isabella. She felt him starting to stroke her back under one of the wings, moving closer to her. "You know . . ." James leaned into her ear and Isabella could still smell the alcohol on his breath, which was a bit of a task considering how much she had had herself. "I'm willing to forgive you for that little comment you made earlier if you dance with me." He placed a damp hand on her knee as he spoke in a low, seductive voice.

"No thank you," Isabella dismissed as she tried to push his hand away, but James just tightened his grip around her leg. It hurt a bit. "Let go of me." She pulled at his wrist even more to get him to let go, making him tighten _his_ grip even more, too. It was like he found it funny as he sat snickering in her ear. But he was making her really uncomfortable.

"James!" Edward warned him.

"Come on," James whispered, still in Isabella's ear, ignoring Edward as he started moving his hand further up her thigh despite the fact that she was trying to push it in the opposite direction. "I can show you a good time, maybe E would like to join us?" James sneered as he turned his head to look at Edward. But, before he got that far, not only his hand, but James himself had been removed from Isabella's side as Edward had gotten up and grabbed him, twisting the hand that had just been on Isabella thigh behind his back in a painful hold.

"She said no thank you! So, get your filthy hands off her!" Edward said angrily in James' ear and pushed him away in a rough move, making him stumble a bit against a lounge bench before he found his balance.

"Calm the fuck down, Masen. I was only playing around." James laughed, but it sounded a bit insecure.

"What's going on?" Royce asked, coming up to James.

"Nothing, I was just goofing around." James tried to laugh it off again. "But I guess Masen lost his sense of humor." He shook his head as he clapped Royce's back, leading him back to their table.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, sitting back down with Isabella.

"Yeah." She nodded, but he could see she was a bit shaken.

"You wanna go get some fresh air?"

"Yeah," she agreed and stood up.

Edward placed a hand on the small of her back as they headed for the balcony. He looked over his shoulder to make sure James stayed away, but caught the eyes of Tanya instead. She was sitting next to Kate and some of the other guests at a bench across the room. She was looking at him with sad eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. He just shook his head as he turned around in time to see the others come back in from the balcony.

"Come on! You gotta admit you look like an S&M officer!" Emmett tried, again, to get Rosalie to admit it, but she wouldn't.

"Shut up, Aladdin."

"Ali Baba! Aladdin doesn't have a sword!" he protested, swinging the sword at her.

"Whatever." Rosalie rolled her eyes, irritated, and slapped the sword away with her whip.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked when she noticed the look on Isabella's face.

"Yeah, we just wanna get some fresh air." Isabella nodded and made to continue. She didn't want to tell Alice and ruin her good mood at her own birthday party. But Edward stopped her.

"Wait a sec. Em, give me my jacket."

"Oh, right. Thanks for lending it to me, it's pretty cold outside." Emmett pulled the jacket off and handed it back to Edward before following the others.

"He wasn't kidding," Isabella commented as they reached the edge of the balcony that was decorated with lit jack-o-lanterns, too. "It's really cold out here." She wrapped her arms around herself, stroking them up and down in order to warm up.

"That's why I got this for you." Edward smiled, holding out his leather jacket. "I think you need to wear it front to back though . . . because of the wings," he added as Isabella turned her back to him, stretching her arms back.

"Oh, right . . . forgot I was wearing them." Isabella laughed as Edward helped her get the jacket on backwards. "Thanks."

"Sorry about James," Edward apologized, pulling his pack of cigarettes out from his sleeve and lighting one up, offering Isabella one, which she declined. He rolled it back up in his sleeve and leaned his arms on the rough wall that created a banister around the balcony. Isabella nodded, standing at his side, following the lines of cement between the bricks with a finger.

"He's an idiot," Isabella agreed after a moment. "But how could he not be, with that idiot of a girlfriend he's got." That made Edward snicker a bit before he finally burst out laughing, which in turn made Isabella laugh. "I hate those people!" she screamed into the night sky. A group of drag queens down on the street started cheering up at her.

"I hear you, girl!" one of the drag queens, with a high orange wig yelled back to her, which made Isabella smile in return, waving to them.

"He was right about one thing, though," Edward said as he took another drag from his cigarette, changing his position as he straightened up and leaned his hip against the low wall. "You look incredible." He smiled at her but Isabella quickly looked down to hide her blush as she bit her lip. "Hey, what did I tell you about dismissing my compliments?" Edward reminded as he came closer to her.

"Sorry," she said, looking up with a small shake of her head, still avoiding his eyes.

"Isabella . . ." Edward tried to get her to look at him by craning his neck until he caught her eyes, and she followed his gaze back as he straightened up. "Why are you always trying to hide your face from me?"

Isabella shrugged. "It's just hard to look you in the eyes sometimes. They're so full of . . ." She stopped, not knowing the exact word to describe it.

"Of what?" he asked, a crooked grin playing on his lips which made Isabella's stomach flutter.

"I don't know what you would call it but . . ." Isabella sighed, turning to him too. "There's something about your presence that demands one's attention . . . Passion is perhaps the closest word to describe it?"

Edward nodded. "That wouldn't surprise me," he said as he remembered the effect she so easily had on him. "Isabella, I . . . Bella, I . . ." He stepped closer to her, not really sure what he was trying to say as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, following his own movement with his eyes. Isabella smiled up at him, leaning into his hand without knowing, but Edward felt it, smiling down at her as he found her eyes.

In that moment, they both felt it—that something that told each of them that maybe they weren't the only one feeling something. And in that moment, Isabella didn't care about the reasons why this was a bad idea for her and why it could never work. But Edward hesitated for a second.

"We shouldn't do this," he tried to say as his body moved closer on its own.

Isabella just shook her head, not truly hearing his words as her head was buzzing with the mix of excitement, adrenalin and the alcohol that was pumping through her body with her quickened heart rate. As Edward leaned down, his lips just barely touched hers, hovering as their quick breath mixed in the cold air, standing with closed eyes he was fighting a war inside of himself. Part of him knew he should pull away but the other part made him stay, his fingers twisting slightly in her hair as he felt the soft electricity her close presence always sent through him.

But then he felt it, her soft, moist lips pressing against his. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as the feeling made his stomach explode like fireworks and pressed his own back against hers. Isabella moaned softly as she remembered the last time she tasted his sweet lips, sending thrills straight to Edward's groin at the sound.

Edward flicked the rest of his burning cigarette over the balcony, not thinking about the fact that it could hit someone down on the street, as they released each other's lips shortly, only to find each other again. The warmth was floating back and forth between them as they stood in the cold air. Edward wrapped his arms around Isabella's back, pulling her close to him as he started to back her up in a slowly pace, trying to find some support but still prevent Isabella from falling.

They finally met a wall and Isabella rose on her tiptoes to reach Edward better. He groaned softly as her lips pressed harder against his, sweeping his tongue out to taste them. Isabella opened her mouth slightly as she pushed her tongue out a bit to feel it. He groaned again as he met it and pressed his tongue into her mouth. It made Isabella moan in return and she folded her arms around his neck to help herself stay on her toes. It wasn't easy when she at the same time felt like she was moving under water. The world ceased to exist as all she felt was his soft tender lips and tongue against hers. All she could smell was the cool air that was mixed with the smell of his cigarette and cologne. All she could hear was her blood rushing past her ears as her heart pounded its way through her body in a fast rhythm.

When Edward felt the weight of her body, he pressed her harder against the wall with his, sliding his hands from her waist up her back and rested them on her shoulders for a short second while he released her lips. He moved his hands up and put them on both sides of her face as he started to kiss her again, making them both moan in unison.

"Oh, sorry." A female voice sounded behind them, making them break away from each other quickly.

Isabella tried to get a glimpse of who it was, but the person had already disappeared inside again. They both laughed a little as they locked eyes with each other.

"Maybe we should go back in, or they might start to look for us," Edward suggested with a small smirk.

Isabella nodded, touching her fingers to her lips. "Yeah, you must be freezing out here, too."

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty fucking cold." Edward shivered. "Come," he invited as he led her back into the party with a hand on her back. As soon as they were inside, Tanya—dressed as Jessica Rabbit—walked up to them.

"E, can I talk to you?" she asked, giving Isabella the once over, making her feel uncomfortable as she quickly looked down to avoid Tanya's stare.

"No," Edward dismissed her discourteously and made to continue, but stopped as Tanya laid a hand on his arm.

"Please, it will only take a second."

"I have nothing to talk to you about. Not after the stunt you pulled," Edward said irritated.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm really sorry about what I did . . ."

"I'll leave you two alone," Isabella mumbled in a low voice, handing Edward back his jacket and walking away to where the others were sitting.

"Bella!" Edward called after her but she didn't react. She didn't want to be a bystander to their conversation. Tanya made her feel unworthy when she stood there with her long legs and beauty that Isabella could never match.

". . . I know it was wrong of me to react that way, you just caught me so much off guard that I lost my head and I . . ." Tanya's voice drowned in the music as Isabella came back to the table where the others sat, feeling like the alcohol had completely cleared from her head in exchange for all the thoughts and emotion that she was now experiencing. When Alice, who was sitting on Jasper's lap, saw the look on Isabella's face, she sent a knowing look at Rosalie.

"I need to use the restroom. Rose, Bella, wanna come?"

"Yep," Rosalie agreed right away.

"Okay." Isabella shrugged innocently, her head swimming with thoughts of what had happened. "I guess I could use a bathroom break."

"Excuse us, gentlemen," Alice said as she rose from Jasper's lap, catching Edward's irritated eyes from across the room behind Tanya where they still stood talking by the balcony door.

They waited a couple of minutes for one of the toilets to be free and, while standing there, girls kept sending dirty looks at Isabella as they walked by or talked in each other's ears as they lined up behind them. Rosalie sent dirty looks right back at everyone that was even as much as thinking about making a comment about Edward and Isabella. But Isabella was blissfully unaware of this as her eyes were glued towards the balcony where Edward and Hatchet-Face, which she was calling Tanya in her head, were having a heated discussion. When the two girls—a genie and a hippie—that had occupied one of the toilets finally came out, the three of them all squeezed into the small space.

"Okay, spill," Alice demanded as soon as the door closed behind them, looking at Isabella with crossed arms. Rosalie started to freshen up her makeup in the mirror. Isabella bit her lip but then smiled broadly. "I knew it!" Alice cheered excitedly, pointing a finger at Isabella.

Isabella turned red in the cheeks and clapped her hands to her face to cover it.

"Right on, Bella," Rosalie commented in an obstructed voice as she was stretching her lips while applying fresh lip-gloss to them.

"Okay, tell us everything," Alice said as she guided Isabella to change places with her, so that she could use the toilet.

And so Isabella told.

When they came back out, Edward stood leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

"Hey, Eddie Boy." Alice smiled wickedly when she saw him.

"Fuck off, Pixie," he retorted, making her laugh as she left with Rosalie, leaving Isabella with Edward.

"So, you got to talk with Hatchet-Face?" Isabella asked as she looked down, twirling her clover ring around her finger.

"Hatchet-Face?"

"You know, the ugly one from _Cry Baby_ . . . ?"

"You mean Tanya?" Edward smiled and she nodded, looking at bit embarrassed for calling Tanya something like that.

"I like that. Maybe I should start calling her that and then she would leave me alone. She used to be someone I thought of as a friend but now . . . I'm really sorry about her, Bella. She's a bitch."

Isabella didn't like that he used that word about someone he once thought of as a friend, but didn't say it as she didn't think it was her place. But if he would do that to Tanya, could he also do it with her? That brought another question to her mind. Was she even his friend? Or was she something more? Or just someone that he kissed once in a while?

"Edward, do you see me as a friend?" she asked with insecurity.

"Let's not put a name on what we are," Edward answered evasively.

Isabella just nodded, not really knowing what to think of that. It just left her even more confused about the whole thing.

. . . To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Am I the only one finding it really hard to gather my thoughts in the summer heat? Man, it took some time before I got this one done—and then I got sick a few days ago (still am a bit) with a fever that left me with no energy at all to get this or the blog updated. But now it's here and you will find all the music and their costumes if you go to it. It's link from my profile page as you know.

I had way too many ideas for this party to fit in one chapter, so I'm splitting it up in two. You'll just have to wait and see what the end of this will be. Frustrating, I know, but that's the way it has to be. But hey, they kissed, again. (This time not in a toilet.) That hopefully leaves me on better terms with you guys. =)

I must thank Gretchen, and René, and PTB for beta-reading. And to those of you who reviewed, thank you—it's so nice (and funny) reading your reactions to my writing; it really is wonderful to hear form you guys. For the second half of the party I can promise you that things will take a turn. In what direction? My lips are sealed. *snickers*

Enjoy your summer!

Maria


	10. 180 DEGREES & MUCH THINKING

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. _**However, **__**the **__**original **__**plot **__**and **__**characters **__**of **__**this **__**fan**__**fiction **__**story **__**is **__**my **__**property, **__**so **__**please **__**ask **__**permission **__**before **__**taking **__**anything **__**from **__**the **__**following **__**chapter.**_ I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning:**__This__chapter__contains__violence.__Please,__do__not__read__if__you__are__underage__or__if__this__offends__you__in__any__way._

_**This chapter has been updated since the first posting.**_

* * *

**10. 180 DEGREES & MUCH THINKING**

An hour later, people slowly started to leave the party, going home or continuing out into the city nightlife. The jack-o-lanterns were starting to burn out as the clock had passed midnight a good while ago. The mood in the group had lifted again, and when Tanya and Kate decided to go, Isabella found herself relaxing even more. She knew it was stupid. It wasn't like she was with Edward—he could do whatever he wanted. And he had made it very clear on multiple occasions that he didn't have any interest in Tanya. The problem was that Isabella had no idea if he had any real interest in her either.

Regardless of the late hour, Alice was still going strong, but Jasper seemed ready to leave, wanting to be alone with her. She had therefore agreed to leave after one last dance and was standing by the DJ's booth, asking him to put a certain song on. She bounced her way back to the table as he prepared the record.

"Okay! Everybody needs to get out on the dance floor for this one!" she said happily as she grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her up. But as the tune of the Village People's "YMCA" started up, everyone at the table began protesting, and the ones who had already gotten up sat back down.

"Nooo, Alice!" Isabella protested and tried to pull her hand from Alice, but she wouldn't give.

"Pleeease, Bella? I promise, it's the last dance!"

Not having much of a choice with Alice's surprisingly firm grip, Isabella gave in, allowing Alice to pull her out on the dance floor with her. They were the only ones out there, but that didn't seem to bother Alice any. She made Isabella spell out the letters with her arms along with her and placed her witch's hat back on Isabella's head as they danced around. It was quite the sight to see the bouncing little witch and angel spell out the letter's Y-M-C-A with their arms as they stood all alone out there. After the first chorus, Isabella warmed up to it and let loose, goofing around and laughing so hard with Alice that the others actually missed out. When the song ended, Alice and Jasper left the party and went back to his house.

After they had left, it was like the atmosphere changed and became a bit boring. Rosalie had said she was leaving at least a dozen times, but she never followed up on her words. Instead, she had gone to the bar, tired of looking at the boys acting like, well, boys. Especially when Mike and Tyler got the idea that it would be funny to try to flip a bottle cap into a glass by slamming their knuckles down on its edge, teeth upside down. Of course, they only managed to inflict pain on themselves. Edward and Emmett, however, found it to be great entertainment, watching them make complete fools of themselves. Isabella watched with the deepest disgust, wanting to look away but wasn't able to stop herself from looking.

The guys were rolling over with laughter as Mike jumped around in pain, shifting between shaking his hand and holding on to it after a particular nasty try. Laughing, Emmett looked over his shoulder seeing that James and his buddies had joined Rosalie at the bar. For some reason it made him uneasy, but he shook it off, thinking it was stupid and none of his business. But not long after, he sensed something was wrong and looked back again. Rosalie's stance had clearly changed from being relaxed to very dismissing toward the guys around her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Fuck off!" she spat loudly, pushing a very drunk James by his shoulder, making him stumble a bit as his upper body twisted from the force. Royce was apparently oblivious to her rejection, as he grabbed her upper arm and started grinding against her, saying something in her ear in a low voice.

"Ew! Get off!" She tried to get Royce to let go, but instead she opened up her pose, affording Royce the chance to grab her boob. Rosalie pushed his hand away, which he tried to prevent by holding on to her top, managing to pull it down to reveal her bare breast. She quickly tried to cover herself as the guys around her started shouting and cheering excitedly and tried to break her arms away. She was tearing up as she told them to stop, fighting to keep her arms locked around her naked chest.

At that point, Emmett had already gotten on his feet and quickly grabbed a hold of Alec and threw him to the side, making him fall over a lounge bench and into a table. Empty bottles and glasses fell off it and onto the floor with a loud bang as it smashed and scattered around him. Edward was right on Emmett's tail, coming to help when he, too, had seen what was happening. Isabella was right behind him.

"I'm gonna _fucking_ break your neck!" Emmett screamed at Royce as he hit him in the face with his fist.

Edward had grabbed James, yelling into his face as he held him by his collar. "Did you not understand what I fucking told you? Or are you _that _fucked up on yey?"

At the bar, Isabella was holding a crying Rosalie, still trying to cover her chest as Isabella hugged her and tried to calm her down. One of the bartenders, the woman, ran off to go get the doorman when she saw the potential of what had started to evolve, while the male waiter had gone to clean up the shattered glass around Alec, who seemed unable to get his drunken self up off the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Isabella asked in shock, holding Rosalie tight. She shook her head as she cried into Isabella's shoulder. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." Isabella felt horrified, imagining what it would have been like if she had been in Rosalie's shoes.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" Emmett yelled at Royce who stood with his hands raised in surrender.

Satisfied that he had gotten the message, Emmett pushed him away roughly. He then looked around to see where James had gone, wanting to get his hands on him, too. But as he turned around, he froze to the spot, unable to move by the sight that met him. Edward was standing with his back to Emmett, a little further away, James in front of him. But what stopped Emmett was the sight of Edward's right hand. Red with smeared blood.

Edward wasn't seeking the fight; he had just wanted to put James in his place. But when James had hit Edward hard on the cheekbone, provoked by Edward telling him off, Edward had lost it. With the first blow that hit, Edward had made a cut in James' cheek with his ring, making the blood run. The feel of his fist meeting with James' skin was both satisfying and benumbing as he kept coming down on him, hard and fast. James stumbled backwards, unable to keep up with Edward as he fought to stay upright.

Unfortunately, he lost his footing when the back of his leg hit a bench, and he fell heavily to the floor. Edward exchanged his fist for his foot, giving James three hard kicks to the side, one quickly after the other, making James crumble into a ball in an effort to protect his body. But Edward forced him open with a hard kick to his knee, causing James to cry out in pain as he grabbed a hold of it, giving Edward the opening he needed to drop down on top of him. Sitting with one leg on each side, he had James pinned with his arms glued to his body. He grabbed James by the hair with one hand and hit him in the face with the other. James was screaming for him to stop.

Emmett, coming out of his brief shock, had reached them by then. He grabbed Edward in a wrestling hold, forcing his arm to his back. He pulled Edward up and away from James before he got a chance to do any more damage, hugging an arm over his heaving chest. Edward was kicking and fighting like a wild animal to get loose from Emmett's strong hold.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, man, I think he got the point." It didn't work though; Edward was still twisting wildly, forcing Emmett to tighten his grip to a point where he knew it could break Edward's arm if he didn't stop his fighting. "E! Calm the fuck down!"

"Let go of me!" Edward screamed.

"Not until you've calmed down!" Emmett said, holding Edward a couple of inches above the floor, thanks to his great height.

"Let go of me!" Edward now snarled through clenched teeth, breathing heavily through his nose, staying still.

"Have you calmed down?" Emmett asked as he loosened his grip, but apparently not quickly enough as Edward started to wrestle around wildly again to get free.

Emmett quickly let go of him, standing back with his hands up in surrender as Edward pushed him away by his chest. Looking at Edward standing there, shoulders raised, Emmett couldn't even recognize him. His eyes were all dark, and his face twisted in so much anger Emmett had never seen. A chill ran down his back at the sight of him. Edward's fists were clenched so tightly, the knuckles were white and the veins in his arms were prominent. It was like the rage made it impossible for him to relax; so much wrath and anger was radiating from him.

Behind Edward, the doorman had come up with the waitress. Emmett's eyes flicked to him shortly as he gestured for the doorman to take care of James, who was still lying on the floor surrounded by some of the remaining guests, before he found Edward's eyes again.

"Dude . . ." he said calmly. "I mean . . ." Emmett gestured at the puddle that was James.

"I got it!" Edward yelled, irritated, making Emmett retreat a little farther.

Emmett cast a last, uncertain glance at James, then Edward, before he turned and went over to Rosalie and Isabella at the bar. Edward followed his move with his eyes, and when he saw Isabella standing there with her back to him, hugging a shaken Rosalie, his hands finally came loose from their cramp-like hold. With a bloody, shaking hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly.

"Fuck." He sighed heavily, dropping his hand again.

"Did you do this?" the doorman asked angrily, crouch down by James' side. Edward just cast him a short nasty look, not answering and avoiding all the outraged and shocked faces that were looking back at him. He needed to get out of there, and he needed a smoke. He clapped a hand to his shoulder for his rolled-up pack of cigarettes but found none; it had fallen out during the fight. Searching the floor with his eyes, he spotted it, smashed after someone had stomped on it.

"Fuck!" Edward kicked the leg of a nearby bench, making both Emmett and the doorman look at him with a serious expression on their faces, telling him he needed to calm down with their eyes.

Edward ignored them as he went to pick up the cigarettes and headed for the balcony, pretending not to see any of the other people that followed his movement through the room. Outside, he closed the door behind him and sat up against it, not wanting anyone to come out on the balcony and ask what the hell his problem was. It was not somewhere he wanted to go, and they would be sitting out there until sunrise if he were to get started on _that_ conversation.

Instead, he opened the pack of smokes, starting to pull one smashed cigarette out after the other, flinging them angrily onto the balcony floor. He finally found one next to his metal lighter that was still good and lit it up, sheltering it with his hand. He took a deep breath from it and then rested his arms on his raised knees with the cigarette in his hand, hanging his head low. If Emmett or the doorman thought for one second that they were going to play cop with him and question what had happened, they had another thing coming. But never mind that, what if Isabella had seen him lose his grip? She would never speak to him again. Maybe that was the best thing that could happen after all.

Edward leaned his head back, hitting it lightly against the door, before starting to bang it against the French doors repeatedly. They were rattling in protest as a dull pain started up in the back of his head, mixing with the ache he was already feeling in his cheek and hand. Isabella may be the one with bad luck as far as being clumsy and landing on her face goes, but he sure as hell was the one with bad luck as far as everything else went. Together, they were a disaster waiting to happen.

He put the smoke back to his lips, holding it there as he flexed his "banged up" hand a couple of times. He would probably need to get some ice for it when he got home. He tried to clean the blood off it with his T-shirt, cursing a bit when he saw the blood that was stuck in the engraved crest on his ring. James-fucking-Biloxi's blood.

Inside, the party had died completely. Most had already left, but a few were still hanging around, wanting to see what was going to happen next. The doorman had tried to convince James that he needed to go to the hospital to get checked out, but James had refused. He was afraid his father would find out that he was under the influence of narcotics. Instead he left with the help of Royce and Alec. After James left, the doorman had intended to have a talk with Edward, but Emmett stopped him, telling him he was no longer needed and was freed for the rest of the night.

When Rosalie had calmed down, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. While she was in there, Emmett had asked the last people to leave, including a very busy Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, who were sending texts out as fast as they could about what had happened. So, when Rosalie emerged again, the place had emptied except for Emmett, Isabella, and the rest of the staff. The place seemed very quiet all of a sudden.

At the same time, Edward came back in from the balcony. He looked up carefully, meeting Isabella's warm brown eyes. She was waiting patiently on a bench, swinging her angel wings back and forth in her hand—Edward's jacket lying on the bench next to her. She hadn't seen what had happened, at least, that was what Edward could gather from the gentle smile she sent him, and apparently Emmett hadn't said anything either. Edward tried to smile back at her, but it was strained.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking with concern at him as he came up to get his jacket. His left cheek was red and swollen as was his hand. The T-shirt he was wearing looked a mess after he had dried the blood off on it, smearing it at the wrinkled edge.

"Yeah." He flexed his fingers again. "It looks worse than it is."

"Oh," Isabella simply replied, not knowing what else to say, as she didn't believe him. "We're gonna get a cab together. Do you wanna ride with us?"

Edward hesitated, looking up at Emmett who was standing with Rosalie by the elevator—turban and scimitar sword in his hand. He gave Edward a short nod to say he was fine with it. How could he not be when Edward had helped him out? Sure, a bit more than he liked, but nevertheless . . .

"Okay," Edward agreed, grabbing his jacket as Isabella rose from the bench and he followed her to the elevator.

oOo

The cab ride was quiet. Rosalie was sitting in the middle in the back; her head resting on Isabella's shoulder with Emmett by her other side. Edward was riding shotgun and was thereby kept from the others by the dividing glass, which suited him just fine in that moment. It meant that Emmett couldn't fire any questions at him, if he was thinking of doing so.

"Bella?" Rosalie spoke softly after a while.

"Hmm?" Isabella turned her head from the window.

"Would you mind sleeping over tonight? I don't really wanna be alone."

"Uh . . ." That was a weird question; Rosalie hadn't asked Isabella to sleep over since they were little. "Sure," she agreed, sounding a bit surprised. "I, um, I'll just text my mom."

She got her BlackBerry out of her purse, writing a quick text to her parents, saying that she would be staying at the Hales' overnight so that they wouldn't worry when she wasn't there in the morning. No sooner had she put it back, did her phone start ringing. Pulling it out of the purse again, she furrowed her brows when she saw that it was Renee calling. It was half past two in the morning, so what was she doing up?

"Mom?"

"_Isabella, __have __you __seen __what __time __it __is?__"_ Renee sounded sleepy and irritated on the other end.

"Uh." Isabella checked again to make sure she had seen right. "Yeah, that's why I texted you instead of calling. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"_So __why __are __you __not __home __yet?__"_ Renee sighed.

"Um." Isabella turned her head to the window as she lowered her voice, making it harder for the others to listen in. "You agreed to let me stay until the party was over," she tried to reason with her mother.

"_And it's over now?"_

"Yes . . . ?"

"_Then __why __are __you __going __to __Rosalie__'__s __and __not __coming __home __as __agreed? __Did __something __happen __again?__"_ Renee's voice raised a little as she was starting to get more and more tired of these "late-night" calls telling her that Isabella had gotten into some kind of trouble.

"Um, well, yes. But it wasn't me," Isabella quickly added when she heard Renee sigh into the phone. "It's just Rosalie, she . . ." Isabella hesitated for a second, thinking it would be wise to leave out what exactly had happened. ". . . she asked me to sleep over tonight 'cause she doesn't want to be alone."

"_Are DeeDee and Liam out of the city?"_

"Um," Isabella turned her head shortly to look at Rosalie. Heidi, known as DeeDee, and Liam were Rosalie's parents. "No . . . I mean, I don't know . . . ? She just asked me and I said yes, thinking it would be fine."

"_I _was _hoping __to __see __you __before __I __go __tomorrow.__"_

"Go? Oh." Isabella hit her face with her free hand. She had totally forgotten that her mother was leaving the next morning to go to their house in the Hamptons, needing to get out of the city for a few weeks and relax. "I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"_Yeah, __I __figured __that __much. __Maybe __you __can __come __and __see __me __with __Grandma __when __she __comes,__"_ Renee suggested as the taxi pulled up in front of Rosalie's building on Park Avenue.

"I'll try and ask her. Night, Mom."

"_Goodnight. __Sweet __dreams.__"_ Renee ended the call.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked as Isabella put her phone back in her handbag.

"Yep, everything is fine." Isabella smiled before they got out. But as they closed the door, they saw that Emmett had stepped out too.

"Are you going to be okay? You want me to come up with you?" he asked. It was evident that he really cared if Rosalie was okay. Edward, however, stayed inside the cab, not making any move to get out and say goodnight to the girls.

"No, it's fine, I'll be fine. Thank you for helping me."

"Okay." Emmett awkwardly drummed his fingers on the top of the car, wanting to say or do something more—give Rosalie a hug or something of the same, but knew it would be awkward. They hadn't said much to each other, up until tonight, since the big date ordeal. Instead, he just gave a clumsy wave as he climbed back into the car. "Well, goodnight then. See ya, Boo."

"Night, Em."

"Well, that was rude," Rosalie commented as they entered the Trump Park Avenue building where she lived with her parents.

"What? Emmett?" Isabella looked confused.

"No, Edward. He couldn't even be bothered to get out of the cab to say goodbye? I thought you were together or something."

"No, we're just friends . . . I think . . ." Isabella added the last part quietly as they entered the elevator that was going to take them up to the top floor penthouse. As they rose higher, a text ticked in on her phone. She smiled when she read whom it was from.

_Thanks for a good time tonight. See you Sunday. E_

Isabella smiled as she wrote back.

_Thanks, yourself. See you Sunday. =) -Bella._

Edward smiled as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back. Not that he exactly _had_ been holding back, but the problem was that he was still too much of a chicken—not that he would ever admit that to anyone—and letting Isabella in scared him shitless. Maybe he was stupid, but for some reason, he panicked when Isabella asked if she was his friend and gave her a bullshit answer. Because of course she was. She was so much more to him. She was constantly on his mind like an annoying buzz of a bug that just wouldn't leave his thoughts. When he tried to push her away, she just seemed that much more present in his mind. It was maddening at times. But how could he ever confess all that and at the same time tell her to stay away? He couldn't. It was better to just keep her in the dark.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the taxi stopped in front of his building.

"I got it," Emmett said through the small hole in the dividing glass when Edward was about to pull out his credit card.

"Thanks, man. See you Sunday."

Edward stepped out and was about to walk away when Emmett called after him.

"E, wait up! –Just keep the meter running," he added to the driver as he got out.

"What?" Edward asked, stuffing his hands into his back pockets, ignoring the slight pain in his sore hand.

"What the fuck happened?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward with concern.

"What?" Edward repeated.

"You know what," Emmett said a bit irritated that Edward was being coy. When he didn't say anything, Emmett opened his mouth again. "You just went ballistic on Biloxi. If I hadn't stopped you . . . I don't even wanna know what you would have done."

"So, now it's a problem that I helped you out with those fuckers?" Edward asked, irritated that Emmett couldn't have just left it alone.

"No, I appreciate you helping me out, but, E . . . that was way beyond what was necessary."

Edward pulled his hands out of his pocket as Emmett spoke, trying to find his pack of cigarettes, but then remembered it was spread all over the floor of the balcony back at the loft.

"You got a smoke?"

"No, I don't smoke." Emmett shook his head; frustrated that Edward was trying to avoid the conversation. "Edward, what the fuck happened?"

"Nothing!" Edward answered, irritated, and looked away. "The guy pushed a button he shouldn't have."

"What? He called your mother a whore?"

Edward snapped his head back at Emmett, looking at him with a hard stare. "My mother is dead, jackass. And don't you ever fucking say that again."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emmett said in a low, sympathetic voice, looking truly sorry. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do. And can't you just forget about it?" Edward asked, referring to what had happened with James.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't just pretend that what I saw was normal, E. I've never seen anyone lose their mind like that. You fucking scared me."

Edward groaned loudly in frustration, grabbing at his hair, making it stand out from his head wildly, messing the ducktail up completely. "Emmett, just leave it alone! I don't wanna talk about it! Okay? Just leave it the fuck alone!" Emmett wasn't satisfied with that response, and Edward could clearly see it on his face, but thankfully he didn't say any more. "Thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to go up and put some ice on my hand and cheek. I'll see you Sunday morning."

Emmett nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, see you."

Edward shook his head at the look on Emmett's face as he turned to go in, seeing that it was Amun who was at the door.

"Rough night?" he asked as he held the door open for Edward.

"You could say that." Edward nodded and walked in.

oOo

Back at the Hales' place, Rosalie and Isabella were standing in Rosalie's bedroom. She had a big room filled with white and mirrored furniture in slim, straight, and clean-cut designs. A brilliant purple coming from the carpeting was the dominant color, though, as it was Rosalie's favorite. The windows, giving a great view of Park Avenue, also had long, purple drapes hanging from the ceiling, and the bedspread and mountain of pillows on top were all purple, too. The room included a walk-in closet and en suite bathroom that was gathered behind a dividing wall, giving the room a feeling of being two separate areas. Unlike the walls in Isabella's room, Rosalie liked a cleaner look. Only a few paintings hung on her walls. But if you looked in her drawers and cabinets, you would find a different Rosalie—a Rosalie who wasn't so clean cut.

Despite what may appear from the outside, Rosalie was a big technology geek and had a great love for computer animation. She was very talented at it and mostly autodidact from an early age. At the moment, she was putting the finishing touches on a short animation film for her college application.

This geekier side was more prominent when Rosalie was younger, which was the reason why she and Isabella had become friends when they were little. The other kids had thought of them as weirdoes, so it was only natural for them to seek each other. Rosalie had started hiding her inner geek more and more with age, but Isabella remained the same bespectacled bookworm she had always been, and their personalities had grown apart. It didn't seem to matter much, though, as old times were never forgotten and they remained friends. These days no one bothered Rosalie, and when someone gave Isabella a hard time, Rosalie always had her back. That is, when Isabella wasn't too stubborn to not let her.

After Isabella helped Rosalie out of her long boots, she went through her closet to find something for Isabella to sleep in.

"What do you want to wear?" she asked as she found a nude colored Teddy for herself.

"Just a Tee and some boxers will do." Isabella shrugged, standing with a shoulder leaned against the doorframe.

"Here, I think you'll fit this." Rosalie held out the requested items for Isabella along with a robe. "I'll grab some slippers for you," she said as she got down on her knees to look into the lower cabinet for a pair Isabella could borrow.

"Well, I never." Isabella's voice sounded from the doorway.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she got up with some nice, warm slippers.

"This is my T-shirt. I've been looking everywhere for this at home." Isabella was holding out the T-shirt Rosalie had just given her, a _Where __The __Wild __Things __Are _T-shirt.

"Guess you left it here once." Rosalie shrugged as she handed Isabella the slippers.

"Guess so . . ."

"You can just use the bathroom in the guestroom—there's everything you'll need. And feel free to take a shower if you want. I'm going to take one in here." Rosalie gestured at the bathroom right next to the closet with her thumb.

"Okay. Thanks."

An hour later, they were both lying in Rosalie's bed. Rosalie had put _Monsters __Inc_ on the DVD player, but Isabella wasn't really paying attention. Her head wouldn't stop turning everything that had happened during the last part of the party over in her thoughts. Finally she turned to Rosalie.

"Rose?"

"Mmm?" Rosalie shifted her gaze from the big screen TV to Isabella shortly. This was ridiculous because she had seen the movie at least a hundred times and therefore wouldn't miss a thing.

"What exactly happened when you and the guys stood by the bar?"

"They were being idiots." Rosalie shook her head, not moving her eyes from the screen as she continued in a confident voice. "We were just sort of talking. They were trying to be all flirty and stuff, kept asking me if I wanted to go with them to find somewhere else to party in the District. When I said I didn't, they started to get really pushy, being all up in my face as James tried to get me to go with them. And like, ew . . . I would never go with any of those losers. It was really uncomfortable, so I pushed James away and–" Rosalie stopped, her voice no longer sounding so confident.

"What?" Isabella asked, looking at Rosalie with sympathetic eyes, her hand pressed against her cheek as she lay on her side, listening.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just watch the movie," Rosalie dismissed.

After a little while, and even more thoughts running through her head, Isabella opened her mouth again. "Earlier, before you came, they did the same to me," she said in a small voice.

Rosalie shifted her gaze back to Isabella, her eyes a bit red, as if she had been trying to hold back tears. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing. Jasper and Edward stopped them. But later, when you were all out on the balcony, James did it again even though I was sitting right next to Edward."

"Something is seriously wrong with them. Bet they were on something tonight."

"Coke," Isabella simply answered to the surprise of Rosalie. "James offered me some," she explained. "Could you imagine that? Me, the daughter of the Police Commissioner, taking coke? If my dad ever finds out that there even _were_ drugs at Al's party, he'll lock me up until I'm fifty."

"What if he finds out you were drinking?" Rosalie couldn't hide the small smirk that came to her lips, just imagining Mr. Swan's red face.

"I didn't drink that much . . ." Isabella tried to defend herself in a small voice.

"Bella, you were wasted when I came." Rosalie laughed.

Isabella turned as red as Rosalie had just imagined her father would be, and hid her face in the duvet, mumbling something indefinable into it.

"What?" Rosalie laughed as she flipped the cover away from Isabella's head.

Isabella quickly brushed the strands of hair that had fallen into her face away. "I blame Edward and Emmett. They were the ones giving it to me."

"Well, Bella–"

"I know." Isabella interrupted Rosalie, embarrassed. "I could just have told them no thank you. But let's pretend that isn't true right now, okay?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, turning her head back to the movie. "Was I completely nightmarish?"

"No, you are actually refreshingly bold when you're drunk. More like me." Rosalie smiled, giving Isabella a quick glance.

"Because we all know the world needs more Rosalies." Isabella rolled her eyes, rearranging the duvet again.

"You said it."

When the movie ended, it was almost five o'clock in the morning, and Isabella should have been sound asleep like Rosalie. But her mind just wouldn't shut up. It kept going over and over what happened at the party—the stuff between her and Edward. He was confusing her with all his mixed signals. First being her friend by helping her out and joking around with her. Then turning sensitive and loving by showing her kind gestures and telling her what she thought to be sweet nothings, followed up by a kiss. A kiss so wonderfully amazing that it still made her body tingle just thinking about it. But then he confused her by making a 180-degree mood change, turning distant and withdrawing himself completely. Maybe it was because she asked him if they were friends. Looking back, it was a stupid question, but he made her so insecure about what they shared, especially because of the whole ordeal with Tanya. She was his friend one moment and the next he openly despised her and called her a bitch.

What if she accidentally did the same without knowing? He was calling Rosalie a bitch without her deserving it, so couldn't he do the same with her? And then he goes and turns the boat about again, by sending her that sweet goodnight text. She could not figure him out for the life of her. He kept putting himself down by telling her what a jerk he was and that she should stay away from him, yet all his actions told her differently. If he wanted to be left alone, why did he keep sending her text messages? His bipolar behavior was driving her mad, and lying awake trying to figure out the answer was not helping any.

Isabella shifted around in the covers with a sigh. Maybe, for the first time in her life, she needed to have a girl-talk about guy troubles. The thought alone made her roll her eyes. How stupid was that? He wasn't even _her_ guy. If only she could just get her mind to stop yapping, she could sleep on it.

oOo

Isabella did eventually fall asleep, and hours later she was woken by Netalie, the Hales' East European maid. Nettie, as Netalie was called, and Rosalie's mother, Heidi, were both surprised to see Isabella there when they entered the breakfast room, wearing their PJs. The breakfast room was located on the upper level of the penthouse, isolated on the other side of the kitchen. The room was kept in light gray and white colors. In the middle stood a dark dining table under a chandelier with soft, gray, padded chairs and loveseat benches on each side. When they entered, Heidi got up from her seat, revealing her small, black nightgown under her full-length, lace robe and stiletto lingerie slippers. If anyone ever questioned where Rosalie got her more provocative and sexy style from, all they had to do was look at her mother.

"Isabella! What are you doing here?" Heidi asked excitedly, bending down and giving Isabella a kiss on each cheek without actually touching her as to not ruin her makeup. "Rosie," she then greeted Rosalie the same way.

"Morning, Mom." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mother's behavior. "I asked Bella to stay over," she explained, as they all sat down to a table that was bursting with food, though nothing seemed to have been touched. All that had been touched was a Gin & Tonic that stood in front of Heidi's seat. "Where's Dad?"

"He was called in. Some woman had a boob job done by some idiot that didn't know what he was doing. So now he, of course, has to fix it," Heidi explained with an attitude that both revealed her pride in her husband's skills but also her detest for other "idiots" in his field of work.

Rosalie's dad, Liam, was a plastic surgeon and one of the best in the country. Rosalie's mother was amongst his most loyal clients. It gave the fake impression that Heidi and Rosalie were sisters, and not mother and daughter. Heidi and Rosalie _did_ look very much alike, and Heidi was a fair bit younger than Liam. Twenty-three years to be exact. In fact, she was only a few years older than Rosalie's two older siblings from her father's first marriage. This was the reason why Alistair and Carol never really accepted Heidi as a stepmother, and they only ever saw them and their families during the holidays. Heidi always tried to live up to her young appearance by acting it, which was much to Rosalie's dismay.

"So, how was the party? I wouldn't eat that, love. Take some fruit salad. Any hot guys to make out with?" Heidi smirked as she carefully took a sip from her drink through the small straw, trying not to ruin her lipstick.

Isabella noticed how Rosalie got uncomfortable as she put down the toast in exchange for the fruit salad.

"Um, it was fine," Isabella answered, pouring some fresh orange juice. "Not much to tell."

"You must have made quite the scene with your costume?" Heidi asked Rosalie, who just shrugged as she took a small bite of a melon piece, not meeting her mother's eyes.

A knock sounded on the door then, and Netalie stepped in.

"There's a man standing in the foyer asking for Miss Swan."

Isabella looked at Rosalie with furrowed brows, which Rosalie returned.

"Show him up, Nettie," Heidi ordered and Netalie left to go get the visitor. "Your boyfriend?" Heidi asked with a smirk, making Isabella cough on her bite of toast.

"Mom," Rosalie said, irritated.

"Well, a girl can ask, can't she?"

With a soft knock, Nettie was back with the visitor.

"Emmett?" Isabella said with surprise when he walked into the room, still wearing his black pea coat and a scarf hanging loose around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Before he got to answer, Heidi had risen from her seat, walking over to him with her open robe sweeping behind her.

"Hello, Emmett. I'm DeeDee Hale, Rosalie's mother," she introduced herself, holding out a limp hand towards him. "Enchanté," she said in French.

Emmett clearly hadn't expected her to be Rosalie's mother with the look that was on his face. He exchanged the bags he was holding to his other hand and grabbed Heidi's limp one awkwardly, shaking it lightly. It made Isabella snicker a bit, which she tried to disguise as a cough when Rosalie kicked her under the table.

"Um, Emmett Evenson. I go to school with Rosalie and Bella."

"Really?" Heidi looked surprised as she gave him the once over.

"Mom!"

"Oh, relax." Heidi rolled her eyes at Rosalie, trying to educate her. "Would you like to have a seat?" she then asked Emmett. "We're just in the middle of breakfast." Emmett looked at his watch; it was almost eleven a.m. "Well, brunch, really."

"Uh, sure." Emmett sat down at the other end of the table across from Heidi.

"Would you like some bacon, Emmett? A real man like you needs some bacon."

"He doesn't need bacon, Mother. I'm sure Emmett doesn't even have time to stay anyway," Rosalie protested.

"Why are you being rude to our guest?" Heidi asked, looking disapprovingly at Rosalie.

"Really," Emmett cut in. "It's okay. I only stopped by on my way downtown to drop off some of Bella's stuff. Here." Emmett gave Isabella one of the bags. "You left your clothes at our place last night, thought you might need it."

"Oh, thanks. That's very sweet of you," Isabella thanked as she took the bag. "Did you get home okay last night?"

"So you _are_ Isabella's boyfriend?" Heidi suddenly exclaimed after observing this little exchange.

"No!" Isabella, Emmett, and Rosalie all opposed in different degrees of horror, making Heidi sit back in her seat with surprise.

"He's not."—"I'm just a friend." Isabella and Emmett explained at the same time.

"Well, excuse me," Heidi said, looking offended. "But a handsome guy like you . . . Why aren't you dating him then, Rosie?" Heidi asked, looking at her daughter. Emmett looked at Rosalie too, interested in hearing the answer while Isabella was suddenly very busy looking down at her toast, crumbling off the edge.

"Stay out of it, Mother," Rosalie warned in a low, irritated voice. "Let me show you out. We wouldn't want to keep you from where you're going." Rosalie placed her napkin on the tablecloth and got up to lead Emmett back downstairs.

"Uh, right." Emmett got up, too. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale."

"Please, call me DeeDee," Heidi said from the other end of the table, making Rosalie roll her eyes again.

"DeeDee. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Boo." Emmett looked at Isabella before following Rosalie out of the breakfast room.

"See ya." They heard Isabella call as they walked through the big kitchen and out into the dining area of the giant space that filled the entire top floor. The huge, open space was divided into different living room areas and had windows all along the walls. Going across the wooden floors, they headed down the big, majestic, double curved stairway, leading down to the foyer on the main level, facing a fireplace.

"How are you feeling today?" Emmett asked, sounding concerned as they descended the stairs.

"I'm fine," Rosalie dismissed, in a manner that told Emmett that the subject was closed for further conversation.

"Okay . . ."

"What's tomorrow?" Rosalie asked as they came down to the foyer.

"What?"

"You've gone stupid over the past five seconds? You said you would see Bella tomorrow, sowhat's tomorrow?"

"Oh. We're going on a hunting trip. You should come," Emmett suggested. "Maybe it would do you good—get out of the city for a day and get some fresh air in the autumn leaves." It was his little way of a peace offering.

"Maybe." Rosalie shrugged as they stopped in front of the elevator. In her own twisted way, she accepted his peace offering by not giving him a direct answer. "Thanks for helping me out last night. I really appreciate you doing that."

"Anytime," Emmett said in a soft voice, wearing a dimpled smile on his face as he stepped into the elevator and the door slid close.

oOo

A little while later, Emmett had gotten downtown and was ringing the doorbell at Jasper's house. Maria was the one to open.

"Yes?"

"Uh, is Jasper here?"

"In his room. Top floor on the right."

"Thanks." Emmett stepped by Maria, who was holding the door open for him, and headed up the stairs. Looking at the house décor, something ran into him when he reached the second floor. A little girl, dressed in a yellow duck suit, was sitting flat on her butt with a surprised look on her face as she glanced up at him from the floor. In the same moment, Alice came running down the stairs from the floor above, wearing her witch's hat and one of Jasper's band T-shirts. It was way too big for her, reaching the middle of her thighs, which was covered in her sequin leggings from the night before.

"I've got you! Oh, Emmett." Alice stopped dead and looked surprised by the sight of her brother standing in the middle of the Whitlocks' living room. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she helped Maggie onto her feet. "Maggie, this is _my_ brother, Emmett."

"Hello, Maggie." Emmett smiled friendly at the little duck, but she did just as she had done the first time she was introduced to Alice. She hid behind Alice's legs, only peeking out from behind her ever so slightly.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to be afraid of him. Emmett is really cool." It didn't help. Maggie just hid completely behind Alice before taking off, running back up the stairs. "She'll come around." Alice shrugged. "What are you doing here?" she repeated her question.

"I came to get you," Emmett said, sounding a bit irritated. "Why is your phone off?"

"The battery died," Alice defended herself. "If you needed to get a hold of me, why didn't you just call Jazz? You knew I was here."

"I have, he won't pick up. Finally Mom just asked me to get you while she dropped something off at work."

"Oh, shit!"

"Sure, now she remembers . . ."

"Shut up," Alice demanded of Emmett, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Is she mad? I totally forgot Family Sunday got moved to today."

"Well, she ain't exactly thrilled. You know how many schedules she had to rearrange to get today off. Here." Emmett thrust the last bag at Alice. "Mom packed some clothes for you to wear." Alice looked in the bag; it was just a pair of jeans, a sweater and a jacket. "So get changed, I need to talk with Jasper."

"Who died and made you boss?" Alice asked, irritated.

"Al, we got a table at Pranna at twelve. You're the one who wanted to go there, so get moving!" Emmett ordered as he showed Alice the time on his watch.

"Oh, shit!" Alice turned on her heels and started up the stairs.

When they got to the fourth floor, the sound of muffled music started to get louder. Maggie stuck her head out through a crack in the doorway to her room, but when she saw Emmett, she quickly disappeared behind it again.

"What's the matter with her?" Emmett asked as they continued up the last flight of stairs.

"She just needs a little time when meeting new people. She was the same with me."

When they finally reached Jasper's room, Alice opened the door and the sound of Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Higher Ground" got magnified by ten.

"Well, that explains why he didn't pick up," Emmett grunted as they stepped in. "You wouldn't be able to hear if a fire alarm went off in here."

Jasper was lying on his small couch, studying one of his schoolbooks with his long legs hanging over the edge, the small coffee table next to him covered in scattered schoolbooks, coffee mugs, pencils and paper notes.

"What the fuck is that?" Emmett asked loudly to be heard over the music.

Jasper looked up over the edge of his book at the sound of Emmett's raised voice and immediately turned the music down.

"Hey, Em."

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Jasper looked down at himself and at the orange cardigan, old worn band T-shirt and blue and black plaid pants, giving a shrug.

"What? My glasses?" Jasper asked as he remembered he was wearing his black wayfarer reading glasses and pulled them off, looking at them. "I have this astigmatism where my right eye gets lazy sometimes–"

"The fucking bunny slippers!"

"Oh." He put the glasses back on. "E bought them for me as a joke, but they are actually pretty comfortable," Jasper explained as he lifted a leg to look at one. "What are you doing here?" he then asked.

"He came to get me," Alice answered as she went over to the bathroom at the other end of the room from Jasper. "I totally forgot we were supposed to go out with Mom today."

"And I need to talk with you," Emmett added.

"Okay." Jasper sat up, laying his book on top of everything else on the coffee table.

"If you're here to have 'the talk' . . ." Alice stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway, making quotation marks in the air. ". . . I'm afraid you're a bit too late."

"Argh, goddammit, Al! T-M-I! T-M-fucking-I! I did not need to know that." Alice just shrugged as she disappeared into the small bathroom again.

"Uh." Jasper scratched his head through the beanie he was wearing, clearing his throat a little awkwardly because of Alice's admission. "What's up?"

Emmett looked over at the open doorway into the bathroom. "Could we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Afraid I'm going to hear?" Alice's voiced carried from the bathroom.

"Not everything concerns you," Emmett called back.

"Uh, sure." Jasper cranked the music back up before he led Emmett out of the room, going down to the study room on the third floor.

"I'm actually here about E," Emmett confessed, giving the bunny slippers a glance as Jasper closed the door behind them. Emmett had been lying awake for a long time during the night, unable to release the image of Edward with his bloody hand and rage radiating from him.

"Okay?" Jasper sat down on one of the couches in the big, bright room while Emmett ventured for the piano bench.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Al 'cause she had such a good time last night, and I don't want to ruin her perspective of the party."

Jasper furrowed his brows in concern. "What happened?"

Emmett could tell that Jasper was on guard for what he was going to hear and leaned his arms on his knees as he continued.

"King, Biloxi and Guard sort of molested Rosalie . . ." Emmett said, looking Jasper in the eye.

"What?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I took care of it, with E. But that's the thing." Emmett sighed.

"Fuck no . . ." Jasper dropped back against the back of the couch.

"You know?" Emmett asked with raised brows.

Jasper shook his head, he didn't for sure but he had his suspicions. Hopefully they were wrong. "What happened?"

"Well, E . . . he sort of went . . . crazy . . . I don't know. He just . . . he kept coming at James even though he was already down."

"Shit." Jasper closed his eyes, covering them with the heel of his hands. He had thought right.

"I managed to stop him, but . . . I couldn't recognize him, dude. He like . . . lost contact with reality or something. I think something is wrong with him. I'm pretty sure he would have gone off on me if I hadn't stepped away from him."

"Is Biloxi okay?" Jasper asked in a calmer voice than Emmett would have expected him too, still with his eyes covered by his hands.

"Uh, yeah? But I'm more concerned with E, to be honest."

"E's fine." Jasper sighed, letting his arms drop down on his thighs. By the incredulous look on Emmett's face, he corrected himself. "Well, he's not _fine_, but he's all right."

"I'm finding that a little hard to believe."

"E just . . ." Jasper shrugged. "He just has a little problem."

Emmett continued to look at Jasper with the same skeptical look on his face; he was not going to be satisfied with that answer, which made Jasper sigh again.

This wasn't Jasper's thing to tell. Edward should be the one sitting in the hot seat. The problem was that Edward didn't want anybody to know, and Jasper understood why. People would be avoiding him if they knew, look at him like he was a freak. But maybe that thought was wrong; maybe it would be for the best to let someone else in on the secret. Jasper sighed in surrender as he leaned forward in his seat, like Emmett.

"I am not supposed to tell this to anyone. E is going to be so fucking mad at me, but I think you need to know. Promise me you won't fucking say this to anyone else?"

"I promise." Emmett nodded.

"Especially Al."

Emmett nodded again; he was getting a bit uncomfortable with the serious tone in Jasper's voice.

"E has this anger management problem. Like, big time." Jasper started out slowly. "I don't remember when it first started, but once, when we were in fifth grade, he beat the crap out of an eighth grader. I mean, like seriously. He was kicked out of school for it, but somehow his dad managed to pull some strings and he was back a year after."

"Then why doesn't he just start boxing or something to get his anger out? Join the wrestling team . . ." Emmett suggested, relaxing now that he knew what was wrong with Edward. He couldn't see why Jasper was making such a big deal out of it; lots of people had trouble controlling their anger.

"No, no way," Jasper continued in the same serious voice. "It would never work, and luckily E knows that."

"Why not? He'd get his anger out in a good way."

"No, you don't get it, Em. E doesn't have that stop button that tells you when enough is enough like you and I do. He's like a pitbull in a sense—once he first gets going, he can't stop. He needs someone to pull him out again or he might end up–" Jasper stopped himself, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Come on . . ." Emmett tried to smile through his insecurity, not sure if he should believe what Jasper was telling him.

"Why do you think _I _am on the wrestling team? I mean, thank fucking God you just went in blind to stop him."

"You're not kidding?" Emmett asked, his brown eyes flickering back and forth between Jasper's blue.

"No, I'm not. You probably felt it yourself when you pulled him away. He is really strong and he is able to do a lot of damage."

Emmett couldn't sit still anymore as a stream of images of what could have happened rushed through his mind. He got up and started pacing the floor in front of Jasper. If he was telling the truth, Emmett wasn't sure he wanted his sister or friends around Edward anymore. What if something was to happen?

Jasper rose from his seat too, seeing that Emmett had skipped what was most essential in what he had just told him, and was only focusing on the bad part.

"You're forgetting what's important here, Em," Jasper said, making Emmett stop his pacing. "You're forgetting that E _does _go to a normal school. That he _does_ have a normal life. He doesn't have a lot of friends around, but he's _my_ best friend, and I would never think twice about leaving him with my baby sister, not ever. E does not just go off like a crazy person. I know this sounds stupid after what you just heard, but E has more self-control than anyone I know."

"But you just said–!" Emmett gestured with big arm movements but got cut off by Jasper.

"You can push him so far that he'll get all blue in the face with anger, ready to explode just wanting to hit you. But he's not gonna. Trust me. He might scream your head off and stuff." Jasper shrugged. "But he's not going to hit you. Not until you take the first blow at him. _That__'__s_ when he loses it."

They got quiet as Jasper sat back down, leaving Emmett to think everything over.

"That explains why he always has bruises," Emmett said calmly after a while, thinking out loud as he sat down, finally understanding what Jasper had been trying to tell him. Edward wasn't a danger to any others than the ones who wanted to cause _him_ physical harm.

"No. I've tried asking him but he refuses to talk about it, just says it's not what I think and that it's not from fighting. I believe him," Jasper declared. "But sometimes . . . I don't know . . ."

"What?"

"Sometimes I think he might be doing it to himself." Emmett couldn't help the snort that escaped him at the same time as a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah, I know," Jasper said, getting up and walking over to the door. "It's a stupid thought." He opened it and found a changed and ready to leave Alice standing on the other side with Maggie, still in her Halloween costume.

"Are you done with your mystery talk?"

"Yeah," Jasper answered, looking back at Emmett who was still sitting on the piano bench.

"Yeah," Emmett echoed, getting up as well. He'd gotten a lot more to think about though.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Alice smiled as she got up on her tiptoes and kissed Jasper on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, Heartbeat."

"See you tomorrow, bro," Emmett said as he and Jasper grabbed each other's hand while Alice gave Maggie a hug goodbye.

"See ya."

Jasper picked up Maggie as the other two headed for the stairs, following behind them down to the front door.

"I hope you haven't gotten the wrong idea," Jasper said, looking Emmett straight in the eye as they stood in the doorway. "Give him a chance."

"Give who a chance?" Alice asked, looking up at the boys.

"No one," Emmett dismissed her. "I will," he then agreed before he and Alice went off to meet with Esme.

"I hate it when you do that," Jasper heard Alice complain as she and Emmett walked down the sidewalk. "Keep secrets from me like I can't handle the truth. I'm not a baby."

"Then stop acting like one," he heard Emmett tease before they were out of hearing range.

Closing the door, he left Maggie with Maria and went back up to his room to get his phone. He had one uncomfortable phone call to make, and he was not looking forward to hear Edward's shouting.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope this was worth the wait as I revealed one of Edward's darker secrets. I did drop a little hint in chapter five, but I don't know how many of you actually caught on and anticipated this little "twist" in his character. But I know some of you were thinking, "Yes!" when Edward and Emmett confronted James, Royce and Alec.

In fact, in this chapter, you get even more tiny hints to secrets that some of the other characters are hiding, than I think any of the other chapters contains. So for those of you with an inner detective, here's where you have to pay attention.

**As an added bonus,** I've written a cute and funny (at least I think so) outtake for this chapter that has been posted on the blog. It's just a little sideline story to this chapter about Alice and Jasper, and how things don't exactly go as they could have hoped when they got to his house. Things get heated between them but not without a complication or two. –Just for safety measures, I'm throwing out a little warning about sexual context in the outtake, if that didn't come across from the text above . . .

I, of course, want to thank my brilliant beta-readers and PTB. You guys rock! And to everyone that reviewed—thank you for taking the time to do so; it is very much appreciated.

Next we will be leaving the city to go hunting in the woods.

Until then . . .

Maria/Faceless


	11. HUNTING ROSE & ACCEPTING TERMS

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. _**However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.**_ I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning:**__ This chapter contains underage drinking. Please, do not read if you are underage or if this offends you in any way._

* * *

**11. HUNTING ROSE & ACCEPTING TERMS**

Edward had been less than thrilled by Jasper's confession. But as mad as he was, he had told Jasper that he understood his reasons for telling Emmett. Edward just needed some time to calm down before he was ready to forgive Jasper for telling without talking it over with him first.

As Sunday morning arrived, Edward still carried the frustration. Though, at that point it could just as easily have been the fact that it was Sunday, the annual hunt with his father and his stuck-up college buddies, along with their just as annoying progeny. A day he dreaded coming all year. Edward knew they were looking forward to seeing him just as much as he was to seeing them—not at all. Jasper, who had gone with Edward ever since his second hunt, had, of course, no problem with any of them. But then again, Jasper wasn't one of them. He was simply considered the weird friend of the black sheep of the group, and therefore not a victim of the education "propaganda" like the rest of them.

So when the stretch limousine picked up Edward, dressed in his green hunting gear along with a camouflage Yankees cap and hiker boots, he had already started drinking. He had found what was left of a bottle of vodka, and was planning on having it gone by the time they would arrive in the woods.

Next stop was Isabella's place, something he was looking forward to with mixed feelings. His stomach was doing happy somersaults at the prospect of seeing her again, but at the same time he felt ashamed because of what he had done. His black eye and the scraped knuckles were bearing evidence of the previous night's fight. But when the chauffeur opened the car door, not only Isabella but also Rosalie climbed in, causing Edward's stomach to drop. He wouldn't get to be alone with Isabella like he'd hoped.

Rosalie, wearing a short skirt under her warm cape, had decided to come after having a talk with Isabella. She had on wedged heels, which Edward thought was stupid, knowing the woods they would be walking around in. She also had on a little 20's styled cloche hat with a ribbon and a small feather—everything in different shades of brown.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking your sorrows away?" Rosalie commented as Edward took another swig from the bottle. "It's like, seven thirty in the morning," she informed as she sat down at the very front of the limo, the farthest away from Edward. "Nice eye, by the way," she added with sarcasm.

Edward didn't answer; he just gave her a cold stare.

"Morning," Isabella greeted quietly, glancing at the almost empty bottle in Edward's bruised hand, then his black eye, but didn't say anything.

Isabella was in a bright red duffle coat, the thought that she was wearing it to make absolutely sure that she wouldn't get shot, crossing Edward's mind. As she took a seat on the long side, closest to Edward sitting in the back, she took off her green knitted cap and warm sheepskin mittens, placing them carefully in her lap. Edward observed how she was twisting her toes toward each other in her flat, brown, leather boots—a wiser choice in his opinion.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Edward asked, noticing the small sign of insecurity in her pose, fearing that she'd found out about what he'd done.

"Yes, thank you." Isabella smiled sweetly, making Edward smile in return as he nodded, sighing with relieve. She hadn't found out smiling like that. "You?"

Edward shrugged. The truth was that he hardly had had any sleep at all, twisting and turning all night.

"Well, I haven't gotten enough sleep," Rosalie announced as she took off her hat and pulled a sleeping mask out of her small purse, placing it over her eyes. "So keep it down."

Next stop was the Evenson's house, where Alice and Emmett got in. Emmett was dressed much like Edward while Alice was wearing black, biker boots over her jeans and a short black coat. As soon as Alice got in, she noticed Edward's black eye.

"What have you done to your eye?" she exclaimed with horror as she sat down next to Isabella. "We're having our yearbook photos taken on Tuesday."

"Al, do you mind?" Rosalie snapped irritated without removing her sleeping mask.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty."

Rosalie couldn't help but smile at Alice's remark, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Listen, E," Emmett said in a low voice as he took the seat next to Edward, leaning across it.

"Not now," Edward cut him off, sounding aggravated as he pulled on the vodka bottle's label.

"But I just–"

"We are not talking about this right now!" Edward hissed in an angry voice through gritted teeth.

"Talk about what?" Alice asked with curiosity, looking from Emmett to Edward and back.

"Why are you always of the assumption that it's okay for you to stick your nose in other people's business?" Edward looked angrily at Alice, making her, and everyone else look at him with surprise at the hostility in his voice.

"Who rattled your cage?" Rosalie asked, pushing her mask to her forehead.

"_You_ did! The only one of you who hasn't gotten in my face is Bella! No one fucking asked any of you to come–"

"Not true," Emmett mumbled, pissing Edward off even further.

"That was Jasper asking, not me! And you just pushed your way in, dragging Bella along." Edward pointed the vodka bottle at Alice. "And I have no idea why the fuck you are here," he then added, looking at Rosalie. "Just leave me the fuck alone, and if you can't do that, you can just get the fuck out."

Everyone fell silent, looking around at each other questioningly, not understanding Edward's sudden outburst of rage, shrugging at each other's silent questions.

Last stop before the downtown Heliport was Jasper's house. He, too, was wearing green hunting attire and a trucker cap in black and orange, reading "Duck Hunt" on the front along with a cartoon picture of a duck.

"Who died?" he asked as he sat down next to Alice, feeling the strained atmosphere in the limo. No one answered.

When they got to the Heliport, Emmett quickly called for shotgun. He was acting like a little kid in a candy store, sitting next to the pilot with the big headphones on. None of the other's really understood him. It was only a ten-minute flight to Teterboro, the airport in New Jersey from where they would board a private jet, taking them to Alexandria Bay by the Canadian border.

Edward didn't seem to be able to relax as they took off in the helicopter, taking large gulps from the bottle.

"Are you afraid of flying or something?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes at the irritated look Edward send her for asking another question.

"No. But if you knew the kind of people we're about to spend the whole fucking day with, you'd be drinking too."

"I come prepared." Alice smiled, pulling out a black flask with a skull and crossbones made out of rhinestones.

"Me too," Rosalie declared, sitting next to Alice.

"Me three," Isabella added, surprising the others. "Well, it's just this peppermint liqueur that my grandmother likes . . ." she explained in an insecure voice, trying to excuse herself.

"Cheers to that then." Edward toasted the almost empty bottle before taking another swig.

"Maybe you should ask to have a take of Isabella's before we get there, so you don't smell like vodka . . ." Jasper suggested in a low voice, leaning over the centerpiece between his and Edward's seats across from the girls. "Your dad is gonna flip as it is when he sees your eye."

"Why do you think I've already started drinking?" Edward simply answered.

"Why have you? And how did you get that black eye?" Alice couldn't help asking, making Edward sigh deeply as no one answered. "Easy now, there's no reason to start screaming on top of each other to answer." Alice rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat, feeling irritated at the joined secretive silence.

"Okay, there is something you need to understand about these people we're meeting up with," Jasper began, looking at Alice. "They aren't just anybody, they are all men sitting in powerful positions at the top of our society. And this weekend–"

"Weekend? Isn't it just this one day?" Alice asked, cutting Jasper off with another one of her questions.

"We normally go to this giant cabin in the woods for an entire weekend."

"Thanks to your little party—which I may have exaggerated the importance off—I got us out of going until the 'big' hunt," Edward jumped in, holding the vodka bottle between his thighs to make quotation signs in the air.

"If you hate going so much, why are you so against us accompanying you? It can only make it a better trip," Alice required.

"Because you're going to be bored out of your mind. But you wanted to come regardless, so I'm not responsible for when you feel like stepping in front of a bullet just to get it over with."

"A tat dramatic, don't you think?" Alice replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what awaits us, you don't," Edward retorted, taking another drink.

All the girls looked at Jasper for an explanation with confused expressions.

"It's basically a recruiting weekend of sorts," Jasper clarified. "They bring their kids together to create bonds between them, and push them to go to the same university that _they_ did. Encouraging them to walk in their father's footsteps career-wise so that they, one day, can take over when their time comes."

Isabella and Rosalie looked like they knew what Jasper was saying, as they, too, had parents that expected only the best from them. But Alice looked like she couldn't see the harm in parents wanting their kids to do well in life. But easy for her, she and Emmett had grown up with parents that only had one wish for them; that they were happy with what they were doing in life, regardless of what that may be. Though, Emmett had talked about wanting to follow in their father's footsteps and become a lawyer, which had pleased their father.

oOo

As the helicopters were exchanged with the private jet, they all got served breakfast to Emmett's great delight. And when they landed in Alexandria Bay Airport, another limousine was waiting there to take them to Thousand Islands. When they finally reached the giant, two-storey cabin, Edward took a last swig from the vodka, empting it completely. He left the bottle in the limo as he got out to face the awaiting wrath of his father that was sure to arise when he saw his new black eye.

The cabin was made from wood with a stone foundation, isolated from what small society the island held, surrounded by beautiful nature. As they entered the big hall with the high ceiling, Edward's father was coming down the stairway, wearing a relaxed pair of jeans and a sweater with a shirt underneath. He spotted Edward right away at the back of the group, and got a strained look on his face when he saw the state of him, but tried to smooth out his feature as he looked at the group of people he had brought with him.

"Hello, and welcome to our little retrieve," Ted said in a polite manner as he reached them. A joined, but mumbled "thanks" came from the group. "You're a bit more in numbers than I had expected, though." Edward rolled his eyes at this. He knew it pissed his father off that he hadn't informed him that there would be more than just him and Jasper this year. Edward was sure he would want to have a word with him about that.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, sir." Alice stepped forward. "I sort of talked the guys into letting me come and, well, one thing let to another and here we all are." She smiled kindly. "I'm Alice Evenson, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She held out her hand for Ted.

Edward couldn't help the snort that escaped him, trying to cover it up as a cough. But Ted wasn't fooled, and quickly cast an angry look at his son before shaking Alice's hand briefly.

"Welcome, Alice. Are you hoping to get accepted at Yale, too?"

"Yale?" Alice looked uncertain as she turned her head to look at the others behind her for help. "Uh, no . . . well . . ." she quickly added when she saw the patronizing look on Ted's face. For a D.I.L.F. he sure came off a bit frightening. "I would love to go, I'm sure it's a wonderful place. But I'm not sure they offer what I'm looking for . . ."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I'm hoping to major in fashion, sir, become a designer with my own label . . ."

The whole group could tell that Ted was not impressed with that answer. It pissed Edward right off, how dared he judge her? Sadly it came as no surprise to neither him nor Jasper, who knew of Ted's condescending ways, looking annoyed but kept it to himself.

"Yes, well, good luck with . . . that," Ted vented, looking Alice over, making her feel even smaller than a mouse. "Edward, will you come with me for a moment?" Ted then demanded before turning and walking away into an open den on the right, not waiting for Edward to answer.

Alice looked confused as she turned to the others. "What did I say?"

"They are all Yalies, Heartbeat," Jasper explained as he gave her a comforting hug.

"Aren't you glad you brought a flask now?" Edward remarked as he pushed through the group to follow his father.

Edward's mood hadn't changed for the better when he returned, quite the opposite. He found his friends hanging around the den where they had been joined by most of the others. They all noticed him coming in, and a lot of them weren't shy about snickering or call out to him when they saw his eye.

With a heavy sigh Edward walked straight pass them, over to a group of couches where Jasper and Emmett sat, talking with a bunch of guys. He dropped down between them as he slid down the back, stretching his long legs in front of him.

"Who the fuck did you beat up this time, Masen?" one of the guys sitting across from them asked.

"You, if you don't shut up."

"E . . ." Jasper sighed as Emmett cast an uncertain glance at Edward. Emmett really wanted to believe Jasper and what he had told him about Edward the day before. But when Edward made comments like that, despite the fact that they were just comebacks, Emmett couldn't help feeling a bit insecure. Somehow, Jasper sensed that, going back to the original subject like nothing had changed. "Oh! And this one year were it was freezing, they made us all go skinny dipping in the ocean," Jasper remembered, telling Emmett another anecdote from their many weekends in the cabin from past years. "It was this fucking cold," Jasper explained, holding up two fingers only an inch apart.

Edward started looking around in the big den, not finding the stories funny. He spotted Alice and Rosalie sitting surrounded by a big group of guys in the couches by the warm fireplace. The guys tongues were hanging so far out of their mouths it was ridiculous, trying to impress the girls—especially Rosalie. Isabella, however, was standing with one of the men by the big bookcase at the other end of the room. She looked astonished as he pulled an old book out from a shelf, handing it over to her as she took it with care, adding it to the three books she was already holding in her arms. A smile grew on her face as she opened it, nodding to something he was saying. It made Edward smile that she at least looked to be enjoying herself.

oOo

Time went by, some of Ted's friends had joined the guys in reliving old memories until it was time for them to sit down and have a big feast, before going off on the hunt. As the boys and the men disappeared into the woods in one direction, the girls headed off in another. They had been armed with two sticks each, and their job was to walk around, banging the two pieces of wood together in order to scare the animals out of hiding, so that the guys could get a shot at them.

". . . they were all, like, dying to get with you." Alice laughed as they walked along a wide path covered with fallen leaves.

"They'd wish," Rosalie objected, banging her sticks together.

"Speaking of, why didn't any of you tell me that Edward's dad is like, totally doable?"

"Ew! Alice!" Isabella protested as she tried to cover her ears, still holding her sticks in her mitten-clad hands.

"Oh, you totally would want to do him if you weren't hung up on his son," Alice teased, pulling Isabella's one hand away from her ear.

"Stop! You're being gross!" Isabella covered her ears again, making Alice laugh.

"About Edward . . . Did anything more happen between you guys after me and Jazz left?" Alice smiled mischievously at Isabella.

Isabella glanced at Rosalie who just banged the sticks together again—feeling like an idiot every time she did so.

"No, he got sorta weird." Isabella shrugged as she banged her own sticks.

"Weird how?"

Isabella sighed. "I don't know, I mean, I don't get him. One moment he is really sweet toward me and I think there might actually be something there–"

"He has kissed you two times," Alice interjected.

"Yes, but then he just changes completely. After we came out of the toilets." Alice nodded, remembering as Isabella looked to her. "I asked him if we were friends–"

"Hoping he'd say more than friends," Rosalie interrupted, knowingly.

"Well . . . yes . . . But he wouldn't even answer. He just gave me this cryptic reply about not putting a name to what we are."

"Boys." Alice rolled her eyes, banging her sticks.

"And on top of that, he keeps telling me to stay away from him. That he's like this, 'monster' or whatever," Isabella continued, giving the word "monster" a sarcastic sound. "But no sooner has he said that before he sends me a text, making it impossible for me to actually _stay_ away. I mean, what's he playing at?"

"Why do you even bother with him if he's being like this? I wouldn't if I were you," Rosalie declared in her typical snobbish way.

"Well, you're not," Alice countered. "You have to confront him, Bella. Tell him that it's not okay for him to play with you like that. Jazz would never do that kind of stuff with me," she advised.

"How can you know that? You've been with the guy for just over a month," Rosalie disagreed.

"Well, I don't know-know. It's just this feeling inside, like, I've known him forever . . ." Alice confessed, looking at Rosalie and Isabella for confirmation that they knew what she was talking about. They just looked back at her, Isabella shrugging slightly. "I don't know how to explain it. I just feel like I know Jasper better than I know anyone else, no matter to the fact that I've only known him so shortly."

"Don't tell me you think he is like your soul mate or something." Rosalie rolled her eyes, finding the thought alone ridiculous.

"He might be. Who knows, maybe Emmie's yours but you'll never know because you won't give him a chance."

"Leave it alone, Al," Rosalie warned, sounding irritated at once.

"But you and Jazz had a nice night?" Isabella questioned, trying to change the bad vibes by changing the subject.

"Oh, we had a _very_ nice night . . ." Alice assured, giving them a sneaky smile.

"No." Isabella sounded shocked as she looked at Alice with big eyes, stumbling over a smaller branch lying on the forest floor. Alice nodded as she bid her lip, still smiling. "You slept with him?"

"What? Al, you've only known the guy for a month," Rosalie uttered, focusing her big violet-blue eyes on Alice.

"How was it?" Isabella asked before she could stop herself.

"Oh God, it was . . ."

"That good?" Rosalie smirked.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, he was wonderful when we finally did it, but it was so . . ." Alice tried to find the right words to describe how the experience had been, banging her sticks together as she was thinking. "Cumbersome . . . I guess you could say . . ."

"Cumbersome?" Isabella looked puzzled at Alice.

"Please elaborate," Rosalie inquired.

"Okay. So, we come back to his house and things got sort of heated, you know . . . but then, when I tried to get my dress off–"

"Oh . . ." Isabella interjected, knowing exactly what Alice was referring to, as she had been the one to help Alice into her costume before the party.

"Yeah, I got stuck inside it."

"What?" Rosalie started laughing at the image this brought to her mind.

"I was like, standing there with my arms around my head while Jazz was pulling and pulling to get it off." Alice laughed at the memory, showing how her arms had been helplessly locked into the air. "It was so hot inside that dress, being locked in place like that. And then!–"

"Oh God, don't tell me there's more?" Rosalie laughed.

"Oh yes, after we got it off and we were, you know, really ready, I ask about a condom. And Jazz got all puppy eyed and confessed he didn't have one."

"Not even in his wallet?"

"No, I asked him just that," Alice answered Rosalie, pointing one of her sticks at her.

"But . . . did you just do it without then?" Isabella asked; sounding a bit shocked.

"No, I sent him down to his parents' bedroom to get one."

"No!" Rosalie exclaimed, looking horrorstruck at Alice with big eyes.

"I don't think I even wanna know anymore." Isabella mumbled, but Alice continued.

"It was so funny. He told me he like, squeezed his cock between the waistband of his boxers and his pelvis—which, by the way, was my idea—and then stumbled his way down to their bedroom. He managed to bruise his pinky toe, kicking one of Maggie's toys in the dark when he was like, trying _not_ to wake people up. And he didn't, not until he was actually standing in their en suite bathroom, looking for it." Alice smiled devilish. It wasn't sweet off her, knowing how horrifying Jasper had found the situation, but she couldn't help it. It was too funny that _this _was the story that went with their first time.

"What happened?" Isabella asked curiously despite herself, banging her sticks.

"Please tell me it was his mother." Rosalie smirked.

"Nope, his dad."

"Nooo . . ." Isabella looked horrified as Rosalie just started laughing.

"Apparently Char sleeps like a rock." Alice shrugged. "But Pete was all cool, just asked if he was looking for a condom and go finds him an entire package. As if it's nothing finding your son lurking around in your bedroom for a condom in the middle of the night. So no, we didn't do it without."

"He was actually able to keep it up through all that?" Rose sounded surprised.

"No, but I got him up and running pretty quick." Alice smirked, wiggling her brows.

"Okay! That's enough details for me," Isabella exclaimed loudly, banging her sticks a couple of times in a fast rhythm.

"No, you're forgetting the best part," Rosalie protested. "Was he any good?"

"Oh, he got potential all right." Alice smirked. "For a virgin–"

"Jazz's a virgin?" Rosalie cut in, sounding surprised. "I just thought, well, with him being Edward's friend and all . . ."

"Nope, and right before we did it, we said that we love each other." Alice smiled, a warm feeling going through her body at the memory.

"Awww."

"Oh God, what a cliché." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but it didn't make it any less real," Alice defended with a warm smile on her red cheeked face.

"I think it sweet." Isabella agreed, but couldn't help feeling slightly jealous on Alice's behalf.

"Don't tell me you've become one of those love hungry girls, too," Rosalie demanded.

"What's wrong with being in love?" Alice asked as she stopped, feeling offended.

Rosalie stopped a couple of steps ahead of her, Isabella standing between them, looking back and forth at her friends.

"Nothing, I just think it's kind of fast to tell a guy that you love him when you haven't known him more than a month." Rosalie crossed her arm, looking at Alice.

"But how would you ever know? You don't even give a guy a chance to see what it could be like–"

"If you're talking about Emmett . . ." Rosalie warned.

"No." Alice sighed heavily. "I'm not necessarily talking about Emmett. But yeah, take him–"

"I can't believe you . . ." Rosalie's temperament flared.

"He is such a great guy, but you–"

"Oh, shut up, Al!" Rosalie demanded loudly.

"Guys . . ." Isabella spoke in a small voice, feeling really uncomfortable being stuck in the middle as she tried to calm her two friends.

"Why are you always trying to push your brother on me? I'm not interested in him, when are you gonna get that into your head?"

"But you are!" Alice retorted. "You just won't let yourself see it!"

"Al . . ." Isabella thought Alice was pushing it too far, acting like she knew what Rosalie was feeling.

"You know what, Al? Fuck you!" Rosalie shouted back, throwing her wooden sticks on the ground before marching away.

"Al!" Isabella looked at Alice with unbelieving eyes before running after Rosalie. "Rose! Wait!" She stumbled a bit as she tripped over fallen branches and her own feet, trying to catch up with Rosalie as she ran along the uneven forest floor.

"Bella!" Alice slowly followed them. "Bella! Just let her go," she called. "Shit." Alice sped up as Isabella fell, landing on her hands and knees on the dirty, cold ground. "Are you okay?" she asked as she got to her, helping her back on her feet.

"No, I'm not okay!" Isabella spoke irritated, looking in the direction of which Rosalie had disappeared. "Was that really necessary?"

"I know what you're thinking right now but trust me, Bella, I know what I'm saying is right. She just won't acknowledge it."

"So what? It's not your job to change that!" Isabella demanded. "Can't you just stay out of it from now on?" she begged.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know why, I can't help myself." She sighed, feeling slightly remorseful. "It's just so frustrating being able to see something in others, which they can't see themselves and won't even bother to examine. I _know_ if she just stopped being so afraid, she would realize that they could have something really good together."

"Al." Isabella sighed succumbing. "It's not your job to make her change. _You_ have to realize that."

"I'll stay out of it from now on." Alice surrendered. "Let's go find Rose."

After walking around for ten minutes with no sight of Rosalie, Isabella started getting worried.

"We're never gonna find her out here." She waved her arms, letting them fall heavily to her sides.

"Lets just try and call her," Alice suggested, pulling out her phone and started to turn around on the spot, holding her iPhone into the air. "There's no signal. Stupid nature."

"What are we gonna do?" Isabella looked at Alice with worried eyes. "Rose!" she started calling out.

"How about we go back to the cabin. Maybe she's there, and if not, maybe some of the others are and can help us find her."

"Okay," Isabella agreed.

oOo

Back at the cabin there was no Rosalie, but someone else was there.

"This is what you spend your time doing while we are walking around banging sticks together like idiots?" Alice demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all looked up with a surprised look on their faces, sitting on the porch, their hunting rifles leaned against the house.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked as he got up from the porch swing next to Emmett, who tipped the whole thing with his weight.

"What are _you_ doing here? Why aren't you out hunting," Alice replied.

"We're just taking a break." Edward smirked, holding a lit cigarette between his fingers as he sat on the banister.

"Aha." Alice clearly didn't believing them. "Well, since you're here you might as well help us out."

"With what?" Emmett asked, still sitting on the crooked swing.

"Rose left us and we can't find her," Isabella explained.

"What?" Emmett rose, feeling panicked. "Why? Where did she go?"

"Well, if we knew that we wouldn't be standing here, would we?" Alice pointed out, getting an annoyed look from Emmett.

"Have you tried calling her?" Edward asked, blowing smoke between his lips.

"There's no signal in the forest," Isabella answered.

"Okay, well, lets go and look for her then." Jasper shrugged.

"I'm going this way," Emmett announced, not waiting for the others as he headed for the forest.

"I don't think you should walk around alone." Alice called after him. "What if you get lost?"

"They gave us a map!" Emmett called back, continuing into the forest without stopping.

"Yeah, well, that won't do you any good when you don't know your location on it," Alice mumbled, knowing Emmett couldn't hear her.

"Is it okay if I just go to the bathroom first?" Isabella requested as she stepped onto the porch, looking at Edward. He waved the hand he was holding the cigarette in, as if to say "go ahead". "Thanks." When she came back, only Edward was there.

"Jazz and Pix went ahead," he explained.

"Oh, okay." Isabella got a slight color to her cheeks, as she and Edward were alone together.

"So . . ." Edward scratched the back of his neck. "Should we go this way?" he suggested, pointing at a direction to the left.

"Okay," Isabella agreed.

They had been walking around for a while, still no sight of Rosalie, when Isabella finally broke the silence.

"How long have you gone on these hunting trips?"

"Since I was thirteen. It's a tradition the Bonesmen from my father's year started after they graduated."

"Bonesmen?" Isabella furrowed her brows.

"You know, Skull and Bones?" Edward looked at her.

"The secret society at Yale?" Isabella looked surprised.

"Yeah. My dad's a member—as are all the men here."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"Of course not. They're not allowed to talk about it. If you mention the society they have to leave the room. This . . ." Edward gestured around them. ". . . is their way of keeping the spirit alive, or whatever. They started bringing their sons along some years ago, hoping to lead them towards going to Yale and become Bonesmen of their own. When I went on my first hunt, it sort of didn't go so well . . . so, Dad agreed to let me bring Jazz so that I wouldn't embarrass him again."

Isabella looked questioningly at Edward. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I got in a fight with one of the other sons. He's at Yale now, of course, and probably will be tapped by the society. They're all fucking sheep."

"Tapped?" Isabella felt stupid for asking yet another question.

"Ever heard of Tap Night?" Edward asked, pulling out his silver flask, offering it to her. Isabella shook her head to his question as she took it, taking a small sip before coughing up on the scotch, the warm alcohol burning her throat as she handed it back. "Too strong?" Edward smiled before taking a drink himself.

"I think I'll just stick with my grandmother's peppermint liqueur." Isabella smiled, coughing yet again.

"Tap Night is the way the different societies select and invite new members," Edward explained, coming back to the subject.

"Oh. So you're hoping to go to Yale then?" Isabella questioned as she smiled at him.

"I don't know . . ." Edward shrugged. "Dad expects me to. If he got it his way I would go to Yale, take the same programs as he, become a Bonesman, and start working at his company in order to take over at some point."

"But you don't want that?"

"I don't know what I want." Edward shrugged again. "I mean, I like the stock market but I don't want to become like my father."

"Why are things between you two so difficult?" Isabella asked hesitantly, feeling a bit bold.

"He's an asshole," Edward replied, kicking a rock lying on the path they were walking along, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't want to talk about it, talk about something else."

They both got quiet as they continued.

"I'd like to go to Yale," Isabella confessed after a moment, breaking the silence again.

"Oh?" Edward looked at her.

"Yeah. I like the Lit programs they have. And my mom would be thrilled if I went to Yale."

"She's a Yalie too?"

"Mmhm." Isabella nodded. "Dad went to law school at Harvard, so in their eyes I really only have one choice to make: Yale or Harvard."

"I hate that. I hate how we're expected to become what our parents and grandparents are."

"I know–" Isabella agreed, but Edward cut her off, as the subject was something that really struck a nerve with him.

"I mean, just because they've provided us with money and 'a life at the top of society' or whatever. Does it mean that they get the right to also tell us how to live it? Don't we ever get a saying of our own? Or is it just like a never ending circle of not getting to choose your own life, and in order to get some kind of revenge, you get to choose the life of your kids? It's fucking sick is what it is," he finished with aggravation, pulling out a new cigarette from the package in his pocket, and lit it.

"Where would you want to go if not Yale?"

"I don't know . . ." Edward shrugged, blowing out smoke. "I sent applications to a couple of Ivy League because of my dad. I sent an application to NYU just to piss him off, too." He added with a grin. "But, I've been thinking about sending an application to Julliard . . . piano," he confessed in a lower voice.

"Really?" Isabella smiled at him with surprise. "Wow."

"Yeah, I don't know . . ." He shrugged.

"I think you should do it," Isabella tried to encourage.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Definitely! That would be amazing, E."

"Maybe . . ." He nodded in agreement.

"When's their due date?"

"December First."

"Send an application." Isabella nodded with determination. "Then, if you're asked to come in for an audition, you can choose whether or not you feel it's right. Break the circle."

"I could do that." Edward smiled, getting a feeling of satisfaction at the thought.

"You _should_ do that." Isabella smiled back.

"Here." Edward pointed at a lodge, lying by the side of the path. "Let's just sit for a while."

"But what about Rose?"

"We'll find her," Edward assured. "Pull out that flask of yours, I wanna try your grandma-drink," he requested, stamping on his cigarette butt as he sat down on the lodge.

Isabella pulled out her flask, handing it to Edward as she sat down next to him.

"Not bad for a grandma-drink," he teased after taking a swig from it, giving it back to Isabella.

She took a drink from it, too. "It's drinkable unlike the stuff you brought."

Edward just laughed as he shook his head. "You've got so much to learn."

They were quiet for a moment, again, listening to the sounds of the forest. Isabella was trying to pick up the courage to confront Edward as Alice had said she should, feeling self-conscious at the thought.

"E?"

"Mmm?"

"Um, when you said 'let's not put a name to what we are' . . . what did you mean about that?"

"I don't know . . . just that–"

"Because I'm trying to figure you out," Isabella interrupted him. "But you keep confusing me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep telling me to stay away from you one minute and then seek me out yourself the next?"

"Because I'm a jackass."

Isabella laughed dryly at his answer. "Why do you keep saying that when it isn't true?"

Edward looked her straight in the eyes, her attention going to the golden spot sitting in his left. "What makes you so sure that it isn't?"

"Because I know."

"You don't." Edward shook his head, looking at the ground.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm a monster, Bella."

That made Isabella moved closer to Edward, grapping his shoulder to make him look at her again. "You're not . . . a monster, Edward. I don't get what makes you say that, you've always been nice to me–"

"Except for the times that I've yelled at you for no reason," Edward cut in.

"You have a temper, who doesn't?" Isabella shrugged. "You've helped me more times than I like to admit when I've stumbled."

"You _do_ have and exceptional talent for falling." Edward laughed softly, making Isabella's cheek turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"You took me to the hospital after the concert, and you helped Rose out at the party." Edward turned away from her at the mention of Alice's birthday party. "And then you go and turn all distant out of nowhere." Isabella sighed, taking her hand away from his shoulder, the insecurity sneaking up on her.

"I'm sorry, but I just– I can't just–" Edward stammered, not knowing how to word his thoughts.

"Can't what?"

"I'm just not very good at letting people in," he admitted, not looking at her. It turned Isabella silent as they sat for a moment longer.

She finally took a deep breath as she stood from the lodge. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, 'cause I really like you." A rush of warmth went through Edward's body as he closed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and how fast his heart started beating at her words. Repeating the word "No" in his head. "I know I shouldn't," Isabella continued, her own heart racing from her confession. "Because my Dad won't let me date and he's gotten this idea that you're bad news . . . but I can't help it and I just thought . . ." She got a bit teary-eyed as the words got stuck in her throat. "I mean, you've kissed me twice . . ."

Taking a deep breath, Edward finally opened his eyes and looked at her from under his cap. "Please don't cry," he begged softly, getting up as well. "I'm not worth crying over."

"I'm not," Isabella denied stubbornly, drying her eyes with her mitten-clad hand.

With another sigh Edward spoke again. "I do like you, Bella," he confessed in a sad tone. "But I'm afraid of what will happen. And if your dad–"

"I don't care about my dad!" Isabella interrupted loudly, stumping her foot like a little child.

"Okay. Okay, I get that. But even so . . ." Edward continued, moving closer to her. He hesitated for a second before he wrapped both his arms around her with a sigh, resting his chin on top of her knitted cap. A warm feeling filled Isabella despite the conflict that was going on inside her, resting her head against his strong chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm gonna suck at this." Edward sighed as he spoke. "But if we were to do this . . . we have to take it slow." He lifted his head when he felt Isabella shift her head up at him.

"So we . . . ?" Isabella's eyes flickered between Edward's. He didn't say anything, just leaned down, giving her a small, soft kiss to the lips. Isabella smiled as he pulled his head back again. "Okay." She nodded, biting her lip sweetly, wiggling a bit on her feet with exhilaration.

"Come on." Edward took Isabella's hand. "We should go back before the sun start going down. Hopefully the others have found Rosalie."

As they walked back, Isabella couldn't help glancing up at Edward, smiling at him as he looked back at her.

"You're a Yankees fan?" she asked as she noticed the embroidered NY on his cap.

"Of course," Edward answered.

"I didn't know that . . . –I've never been to a baseball game," she added, thinking out loud.

"You've never seen a live Yankees' game?" Edward asked, astonished.

"Nope." Isabella shrugged.

"We have to change that. You're coming with me to the final game on Tuesday."

"But I don't really know anything about baseball . . ." Isabella confessed carefully.

"How is that even possible?" Edward sounded disbelieving. "If you come with me Tuesday, I'll make sure to educate you. Deal?"

"Deal." Isabella smiled, feeling excitement at the prospect of spending time with him alone.

oOo

In another area of the wood, Emmett was still searching.

"Rose!" He ducked under a branch, coming round a corner and stopping on the spot. "There you are."

"Go away, Emmett." Rosalie sighed, sounding irritated as she sat on a tree stump. She was actually bored out of her mind, but Emmett wasn't exactly her first choice of people to find her when he was part of the reason she left.

"What's the matter? Why did you leave?" Emmett asked softly, sensing that something was upsetting her as he walked up to her.

"You're saying that that tiny sister of yours haven't been running her nosey mouth?"

Emmett sighed. "What ever she did, I'm sorry. I know Alice can be a handful. I guess I've just sorta gotten immune to it, having grown up with her."

"How can one grow immune to have a person interfere with your personal life?" Rosalie questioned, getting angry just talking about it.

"A looot of practice." Emmett smiled. Rosalie couldn't help smiling with him.

"I bet."

"Listen." Emmett squatted down in front of her. "Alice always means well, she just doesn't get that her meaning well isn't necessarily the way that other sees it."

"You tell me . . ." Rosalie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is there something I can do? You know, I'll be happy to talk to her," Emmett offered.

Rosalie looked him in the eyes, flicking back and forth between them, remaining quiet before she finally spoke.

"No," she said in a soft voice. "It's okay."

"You sure?" Emmett inquired; he could see in her eyes that something else was running through her mind.

"I mean, why does she do that?" she burst out with frustration, making Emmett wobble a little on his feet in surprise.

"Uh, what?"

"Why does she keep pushing people? What does she care how I feel? It's not like it's any of her business!"

Emmett had to stop himself before he made the same mistake of asking her how she _did_ feel, though he so, _so_ wanted to know. Instead he tried to explain Alice's behavior.

"When our parents were splitting up, Allie, she . . . she had this weird sixth sense about it—long before it happened. She even confronted them about it but they both denied it. I remember she kept telling me that they were gonna split up, but I wouldn't listen. I was so mad at her for saying stuff like that. How dared she, right?" Emmett said, looking at Rosalie who sat quiet, listening to his story. "I think it's the only time we've ever had a serious quarrel." he sighed before he continued.

"In her mind she was just telling me the truth, but to me she was saying all this bullshit that I didn't want to hear. Anyway, it turned out she was right all along; they got separated not long after, followed by their divorce. But you see, Alice had been denied, by all of us, that what she felt was right, and I think that it still haunts her in a sense. She's been weird about people telling the truth ever since. She hates it when people are keeping secrets from her, even if it isn't any of her business." Emmett quickly added before Rosalie had time to protest. "It's like, the worst thing she knows. In a way, I understand her, having this strong sense of thing . . . not that I'm saying that it's true when she says you have feelings for me . . . I mean . . . I wouldn't mind it if it's true . . . But I'm not gonna push it," Emmett declared, sounding like he truly meant it as he looked Rosalie in the eye. "I learned my lesson the last time." He gave Rosalie a crooked smile which she couldn't help getting affected by, though she tried to hide it as she looked down at her hands in her lab.

"I'm not saying that she isn't right," Rosalie said in a quiet voice, making Emmett's heart pound faster in his chest. "Or that she is," she quickly added, feeling her cheeks heat up a little when she realized what she had just said. "I just . . . I'm undecided," she stated, flipping a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"You're undecided?" Emmett asked, his brows furrowing with confusion.

"Yes . . . well . . . no . . . I don't know." Rosalie shook her head lightly, avoiding Emmett's eyes. "Things are just not that simple, Emmett" she told; finally meeting his gaze and felt her stomach flip as she looked into his brown eyes. "I just . . ." she stopped, not knowing where she was going in her speech.

Emmett saw how her eyes seemed to be dancing all over his face, lingering at his eyes before dropping to his mouth. His breath quickened a little, was she thinking about kissing him? He leaned forward in his squatting position, putting more weight onto his toes. Rosalie didn't protest as his face came closer to hers. She felt a light brush from his breath coming onto her lips, making her eyes close with a flutter. His body heat moving in on her as butterflies went swarming around her stomach. She felt a touch, ever so light, come to her bottom lip it could have been the whisper of a ghost, but it was enough to pull her out of the trance-like state she had been in the second before.

"Stop!" she protested loudly, pushing Emmett away by his shoulder as she quickly stood, making him fall backwards onto the leaves on the ground.

Emmett looked up at her with surprise before the feeling of anger and rejection took over, getting up. "What, Rosalie? What the fuck did I do wrong now, huh?" he asked, spreading his arms out from his body, feeling the anger.

"Stop trying to kiss me!"

Emmett led his arms drop to his sides, shaking his head as he looked down, a sarcastic laugh escaping his lips. "I swear to God . . . I'm a really nice guy, Rose," he said, looking back up at her, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And maybe, if you weren't so busy playing this ice queen . . ." he gestured at her pose. ". . . you would see that!"

"Yeah, you're a real hero, Emmett. Coming into the big bad forest to rescue me." Rosalie rolled her eyes, back at being her usual self.

"I . . . !" Emmett's voice grew louder with his frustration. "Am _really_ trying to do right by you! When are you going to realize that I fucking like you?"

"I think the whole world knows, Emmett."

"Then why do you keep playing these games with me? Do you think it's fun to play with someone's heart?"

"Oh, get over yourself, drama queen," Rosalie fired back, wishing he would shut up.

"You know what? Maybe you're not who I thought you were. Maybe the girl I saw in you doesn't even exist." Emmett's voice calmed as he threw in the towel.

"Well, who did you think I was?" Rosalie asked, curious in spite of herself.

"It doesn't matter. I'm giving up."

"Fine."

"Fine," she echoed.

Rosalie walked several steps ahead of Emmett; he was deep in thought as he watched her going back to the cabin. The sun had started setting in the horizon; surrounding her in a twilight-glow as his hopes of being with the Rosalie he thought she was, faded away.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Emmett, huh? But yeah for Isabella. Edward finally succumbed to his feelings. And things can only get more interesting when they head out to the baseball game in the coming chapter.

And about that . . . I know that my updating for this story isn't as quick/regular as they used to be. There's a reason for that: I've started school and with that, homework, and ordinary housework, I'm simply too tired to sit down and write—sadly, because I miss it! But whenever I have the resources, I write.

Att.: Unfortunately, Gretchen has had to stop as my beta (thank you for everything, G!). So for the time being, only René is beta-reading, but my validation beta from Twiligthed is the best and beta-read this one for me. You're a doll, Meg.

Their outfits and the chapter song have been posted on the blog. –I planned to use the song for this chapter a really long time ago, so it's quiet nice to finally have it out. Go listen to it; it's so beautiful. Also . . . if you haven't done so yet, I recommend you to go read the one-shot-like outtake I've made about Alice and Jasper's first time—if you wanna know the whole story about what happened. On the blog people, the link is on my profile page.

Last but not least, a warm thank you to all who's been reviewing and of course to René and the amazing ladies at PTB who is helping me out.

Until next time . . .

Maria/Faceless

P.s. Hope you like the new banner. I had fun making it.


	12. INTERFERING FATHERS & CAB MISHAP

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**12. INTERFERING FATHERS & CAB MISHAP**

Isabella sighed as another stretcher was rushed by, leaning her head against Edward's shoulder. It was the fifth they'd seen since they came in. A plump, redheaded nurse came to the waiting area then, making everyone sit up a bit in their seat, hoping she would call their name.

"Craig Wyatt!"

A man in his 50's, with a bloodstained dishtowel wrapped around his hand, stood and followed the nurse. This was not how Isabella had imagined her day would end, when she woke that morning…

… _Earlier, the same day…_

"Will you stop squirming around and just sit still?" Rosalie demanded, as she had to stop her hand, holding the make-up brush, before she even had a chance to do anything.

"Why is this even necessary?" Edward complained as he looked at his own reflection in the small compact mirror, Rosalie had dropped into his lap. A lot of other products, Edward had no idea what use had, lay there as she had pulled them out of her makeup bag before finally finding what she had been searching for. "It's already diminished since the weekend."

"Just let me do as Alice asked, Edward." Rosalie sighed, irritated by his whining.

It was the first period of the day, and the two of them were sitting in the dim light at the back of the auditorium. A male photographer was shooting the yearbook portraits up on the stage; Alice and Isabella were in charge and trying to coordinate the whole thing. It was Alice who had asked Rosalie to take care of Edward's 'problem', as she called his black eye. Edward had of course tried to fight Alice on it, to entirely no use. But he had absolutely refused to go backstage where the dressing rooms where located; as everyone else was gathered around the mirrors back there. So Rosalie had to make do in the bad lighting amongst the many rows of seats. In spite of the poor working conditions Rosalie had agreed because she and Alice were back at being friends again. Alice had apologized and promised to stop meddling in business that wasn't hers to meddle in.

"Do you really want a black eye in your senior yearbook photo forever after?" Rosalie looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Besides, no one will know you're wearing make-up after I'm done," she tried saying.

"Everyone will know," Edward disagreed, giving her a raised eyebrow of his own. "Black eyes don't magically disappear from one moment to another." Edward mocked her a little by dramatizing the word 'magically'.

"Are you just gonna bitch about this like a little girl, or are you gonna let me do this?" Rosalie asked, her patience running out.

"Fine." Edward surrendered with a huff, closing the little round mirror with a smack.

"Good. Sit still."

oOo

Isabella rushed through the front door of her home, taking off her long scarf as she headed straight for the stairway, when Zafrina's voice called out from the living room. "Isabella! There's a letter for you." Making Isabella halt on her way down to her room.

"Who's it from?" she asked, running back up the steps as Zafrina put down a watering can and picked up a letter lying on the office desk in the living room.

"The Allendorf Foundation," Zafrina told, handing a formal looking letter in a yellow parchment envelope out to Isabella.

Isabella sighed as she took the letter. She knew what this was. "Thank you," she said before going back down the stairs to her room. She needed to get changed out of her school uniform quickly, before meeting up with Edward and going to the Yankees' stadium in the Bronx. Despite having lived all her life in the city, Isabella had never gone there before.

She dropped her schoolbag by the desk in her room, and opened the envelope, reading the letter.

_Cotillion Invite_

_You are cordially invited to attend_

_the Annual Allendorf Foundation Cotillion & Debutante Christmas Ball_

_at the __Waldorf__Astoria Hotel, Sunday the fourteenth of December._

_Response card enclosed._

Isabella sighed; she really hated these things, but she stood powerless to do anything about it as it came with being part of their higher social circle. Beside, her mother was on the commission board along with Rosalie's mother, so it was expected from her to go, especially to this one. _Maybe if I can get Edward to go, it wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought. _We just have to keep a low profile._

She stuffed the letter back in its envelope before dropping it on her desk, quickly going into her walk-in-closet as she removed her warm coat. She needed to get dressed if they were to make it before the game started. She grabbed the hanger on which her already prepared outfit hung: a cute, short, khaki colored dress and a black, long-sleeved T-shirt to go underneath. There was also a pretty cardigan and dark scarlet tights for her to keep warm. As she sat on the edge of her bed, pulling on her black boots, she received a text from 'Edwina'. Edward was ready to go and waited for her round the corner on Lexington Avenue. With excitement springing to life in her, Isabella grabbed her bag and mittens, quickly getting up to go meet him.

She spotted him right away when she turned the corner, leaned up against the building and smoking a cigarette. The butterflies took up speed in her stomach as she walked up to him. _He's waiting for me…_ Isabella was finding it hard to believe after years of not even daring to talk to him. A lot sure had changed since her birthday. Isabella checked Edward out as he stood in his grey duffle coat with black jeans and a blue New York Yankees' cap on his head. Even wearing something as simple as that, he looked handsome in her eyes.

Edward quickly threw the rest of his cigarette away when he saw Isabella coming up the street towards him. Pushing of the wall, he turned his head to not blow smoke in her face as he exhaled.

"Hey," he greeted, looking back at her.

"Hi," Isabella smiled as a somewhat awkward feeling passed through her. She didn't know what to do next. _Should I give him a hug? A kiss? ... A handshake…?_ Things were different now that they both had agreed that there was something more going on between them, than just being friends. But somehow it had just made things more complicated to Isabella, especially because no one could know, least of all her parents.

She didn't need to worry though. Edward wrapped one arm around her, giving her a quick half hug, which she happily returned. Taking the short opportunity to breathe him in, before they let go. Woody but fresh and with a hint of cigarette smoke. Warmth traveled through her and she had to close her eyes, just for a second, to ravish in it.

No one, apart from Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, really knew for sure what was going on between the two of them. Emmett hadn't even been brought into the light of things, as he had pulled away from the group after he and Rosalie had returned from the woods. On the journey back to the city, both he and Rosalie had kept their distance from the others, and refused to say a word to any of them. The past two days in school, Emmett had distanced himself even further, choosing to hang with Mike, Tyler and the gossip queens, rather than the old group. At home Esme had noticed a change in him too, asking Alice what was wrong when he wouldn't say, but Alice wasn't able to tell her much. They had decided to leave him be for a while, hoping he would return to his usual happy self.

On the other hand, Isabella and Edward had found it difficult to stay apart. Biology had been downright painful to sit through, sitting next to one another. Monday morning, Mr. Banner had been going on and on about molecular biology of the cell, showing a slideshow as he gave the lecture at the front of the class. Down by their lab table, Isabella had been taking notes when a gentle electric cure traveled up her bared forearm, the kind that Edward's touch always seemed to bring to her skin. He had placed his arm next to hers on top of the table, carefully moving it closer, inch by inch, till his warm skin met hers. It was such a simple and innocent thing to do; yet the touch made goose bumps spread up her arm and stole her concentration completely. Making it impossible for her to focus on anything but the feel of his skin touching hers. Filling every cell in her body with awareness and excitement.

Isabella wasn't sure what made her do it, but she started to lift her hand slowly, careful not to move her arm from Edwards, afraid he would pull away if she did. Twisting her hand slightly towards him, she sought to touch his hand with her pinky. Somehow, she found this much more intense than the times they had kissed. For the first time neither was under the influence and they could get caught any minute, sitting in a room full of people. It suddenly became apparent to Isabella why some people liked to do it in public places, the rush they sought from the risk of being caught.

But before she had a chance to touch the top of his hand, Edward pulled his arm away. Isabella's hand froze by the lost of contact as Edward ran both of his, through his hair. He put his elbows to rest on the desk; head in hands, turning slightly to look at Isabella whose thoughts was already spinning wildly with reasons why he pulled away. Had it been accidental that his arm touched hers? Was he regretting telling her 'yes' in the woods? But as Edward nodded in the direction to their left, a movement barely visible, Isabella felt stupid for letting her thoughts get out of control like that. Because when she carefully looked past him, trying to make it seem casual, her eyes caught sight of a curious looking Ben Cheney. He seemed to have omitted following the lesson completely to watch the two of them. He sent Isabella an amused smile and she quickly turned away from him, fiery red in the face, which made Edward sigh with resignation. Isabella couldn't help it, but turning red like that, only made it more evident to Ben that he _had_ seen something. They had only been back for one day, and someone at school was already suspecting. It was clearly not the way to be secretive about things.

Luckily, in a way, people seemed to be talking more about Edward and James. James had shown up at school with a bruised face too, but also a knee brace around his left leg. It wrapped around the thigh and upper calf, keeping his knee locked in place, which made him walk funny. The rumor of the two of them getting into a fight at the party had of course reached Alice by then. She had not been pleased to learn the truth behind Edward's black eye, but she couldn't be completely mad when she was told why the boys had gotten into the fight in the first place.

oOo

"I hope you're hungry. I've made reservations before the game, 'cause it's really the only chance to get a decent meal when you need to be back at ten," Edward said, after he retrieved from the quick hug.

"Um, yeah, I'm really sorry about that, it's just my dad…" Isabella could feel the embarrassment rolling over her as she tried to apologize.

"No worry." Edward gave her a sweet smile. "But I don't think I know anyone our age who has a curfew." He teased.

"My dad just has a lot of rules… this being one of them… I can't wait to go to college." Isabella sighed.

"Understandable." Edward laughed. "The restaurant is just down the block, Park Avenue Seasonal." He started for the crosswalk, Isabella following.

"I like that place."

"Good." Edward smiled at her again before looking up at the signal. "Oh, come on," he said, seeing that the tiny man in the signal was still on, starting a light jog as he stepped onto the roadway.

Isabella quickly followed him looking both ways, to make it across the street before the man changed to the red hand. She'd reached the middle of the road, Edward a little ahead of her, when the sound of screeching brakes sounded. A yellow taxicab, coming out of nowhere, hit Isabella before she could do anything. The driver had made a fast left-hand turn. At the sound of the shrieking brakes Edward turned, seeing Isabella land on top of the hood before she fell to the ground, holding on to her bag as she tried to break the fall with her hands.

"Bella!" Edward rushed to the front of the cab where Isabella laid on the cold asphalt. "Fuck, are you okay?" he asked, helping her to a stand by her armpits.

"Yeah," Isabella groaned slightly. "I don't think anything happened, it's just my wrist…" She held her left wrist in her right hand, wiggling it around to get rid of the pain.

"You sure?" Edward kept looking at her with furrowed brows in concern as he pushed her knitted hat back from her eyes a little, touching her shoulder with the other hand.

"Yeah," Isabella smiled a little up at him.

The driver of the cab honked his horn then, wanting them to move out of his way.

"Hey!" Edward yelled at the driver, banging his gloved fist down on top of the hood. That was when he saw who was behind the wheel. "You!" Edward pointed an angry finger at the man, anger surging through him as the cab driver's eyes got big in shock, recognizing Edward too. It was the chauffeur Edward had almost gotten into a fight with, the day he got expelled for the rape of Angela Weber. "I am gonna fuck you up!" Edward yelled as he quickly came round the car to the driver's door.

"Edward." Isabella was a little shocked to see how angry Edward had become all of a sudden, wanting him to stop whatever he thought he was going to do.

Edward didn't hear her though, as all he thought about was getting a hold of the guy behind the wheel. The cabdriver quickly locked his door before Edward reached it, making him pull on the handle in vain. Pulling a second time with still no give, Edward banged a fist down on top of the roof, making the elder couple sitting in the back retrieve from the backdoor in fright.

"Open the fucking door!" Edward yelled.

"E…" Isabella didn't like that he was making a scene in the middle of the street. "Come on, we're blocking traffic." She tried to reason, looking shyly at the few people who had stopped to look.

"Open the door!" Edward repeated, sounding angrier, but the cabdriver just stared at him blankly. Edward then turned to the couple in the back. "You," he pointed at them. "Are _fucking_ insane to be driving with this guy, you know that?" He spoke through the window in a hard voice.

"E…" Isabella was now trying to get him away from the cab by pulling on his arm. He wouldn't give though.

"I had him fucking fired from his last job because he's a goddamn maniac!" Edward pointed at his temple to emphasize his words. With a final threatening look at the driver and a kick to the driver side door, Edward let Isabella drag him away to the other side of the street. The cabdriver quickly took off. "That goddamn psycho, he should not be allowed behind the wheel of any moving vehicle!" Edward pointed down Lexington Avenue where the cab had disappeared.

"Edward, please…" Isabella said in a low voice.

"Shit, sorry, how are you? Are you okay?" Edward turned his attention to Isabella, who was still holding her wrist. "I mean, fuck, I almost had a goddamn heart attack when I saw the cab hit you."

"I'm okay." Isabella smiled a little with embarrassment, feeling stupid that she couldn't even cross the street without being run down in Edward's present.

"We don't have to do this, I understand if you'll rather just go back home," Edward suggested, talking in his usual calm voice again.

"No," Isabella protested. "Really, I'm fine," she smiled; shaking her left hand at her side, trying to get rid of the pain. "It's just my wrist that hurts a little from the impact."

Edward tried to read the look in her eyes, wanting to make sure that she was telling the truth and not just putting on a brave face before dropping them to her left hand, her hand movements catching his attention "You're sure?"

"I'm fine," Isabella repeated.

"Okay." Edward nodded. "But maybe you should stay closest to the building from now on, just in case," Edward teased with a smile, breaking into a small laugh when Isabella rolled her eyes at him, following his suggestion nevertheless. But as they started walking up the sidewalk, Isabella suddenly felt a rush of nausea coming over her, making her feel like she was about to faint from the way her head started spinning.

"Oh," she groaned. "I need to sit down." She quickly got down in a crouching position against the side of the building.

"What's wrong?" Edward sounded worried, not knowing what was happening as he squatted down next to her.

"I feel like I might faint, do you think you could get me some water?" Isabella rasped, suddenly not feeling well at all.

"Um." Edward looked around. There was a hotdog cart selling water, but it was further away than the restaurant. "You think you might be able to walk to the restaurant?" Edward sounded insecure as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening," Isabella spoke with her head between her knees, trying to ease the spinning sensation.

"No need to say you're sorry, Bella. It's probably your body reacting to the shock. Maybe if I support you, you'll be able to make it," Edward suggested.

"Yeah, just let me sit here a little first," Isabella begged, still with her head buried between her knees.

"Sure." Edward continued rubbing her back patiently, giving Isabella the time she needed.

"Okay, I really need some water now," Isabella said, sounding urgent as she was feeling worse by the minute.

"Okay, uh, put your arm around my shoulder," Edward instructed, putting his right arm around her back, holding on tightly to her waist as he helped her up from the ground, slowly to not make the dizziness worse.

As they started walking, Isabella not so much walked as more hung off Edward's shoulder like a ragdoll, holding her other hand into her body, as Edward basically carried her to the restaurant. Pulling the door open, the host, wearing a nice suit, quickly came to them.

"Do you need some help, sir?"

"Could you get us a glass of water, please?" Edward requested.

"Sure," the host nodded, quickly going to get it.

While the host was gone, Edward found a place for Isabella to sit, and when he returned with the water, Isabella took small sips from the glass till it was half empty.

"Yuck, it's tap water," she said in a small voice between drinks, making Edward smile a little, lifting only his left corner of the mouth while rubbing his hand up and down her back again.

He turned to the host. "We have a reservation under, Edward Masen."

When the host heard the name, he clearly changed his posture. "I'll make sure to have your table ready, sir," he said before going into the dining area.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked. _"I_ would feel better if we went to the emergency room and made sure your wrist is okay."

"No, no, lets just eat. I'm sure my wrist will be better soon," Isabella said, wiggling it around again.

"May I?" Edward asked, holding his hand out for her wrist after removing his gloves. Isabella held out her wrist and he gently took it into his hands as he pushed the sleeve of her coat up her arm. "Your wrist is a little swollen," he commented, looking into Isabella's face with concern. "And you need to get the scrapped skin on your hand cleaned.

"It's fine," Isabella dismissed him. "I'll just clean it in the toilet and maybe they have some ice here or something."

"Yeah, or we could make a quick stop at the E.R. and make sure nothing is wrong. I don't like that you almost fainted." Edward tried reasoning with Isabella.

"It's not broken when I can do this," Isabella protested, wiggling her wrist again.

Edward hesitated, his eyes flickering back and forth between Isabella's. "If it gets worse, promise you'll let me take you to the emergency room?"

Isabella hesitated. "Promise," she agreed with a sigh as the host came back.

"Your table is ready."

"You just go ahead, I'm gonna go to the ladies and clean my hand," Isabella said as Edward helped her get up with a hand under her shoulder.

"The restroom is just through there," the host directed before Edward let him guide him to their table with a final worried glance at Isabella.

But instead of going directly to the restroom, Isabella stopped a waitress passing by. "Excuse me, do you know if I could get some painkillers? I hurt my wrist and I'd like to sit through dinner without being in pain."

"Um, sure, let me see what I can do," the waitress said with a polite smile, coming back shortly after with some painkillers, handing them to Isabella.

"Thank you." Isabella swallowed the pills with the rest of the water before she went to clean her hand and then to find Edward. He was sitting in a white room, decorated in a winter theme with white chairs and tables, a few people enjoying the fine cuisine around him.

"I asked for a cold compress for your wrist," Edward told as he got up and helped Isabella out of her coat and into her seat.

"They have that here?" Isabella sounded surprised.

"I paid the host to go get one if they didn't," Edward said simply, sitting back down across from Isabella at the table. Isabella ended up just ordering soup as it was the only thing she could eat with just one hand, refusing to accept Edward's offer to cut her food out for her. It made Edward feel slightly guilty about eating his grilled veal chop in front of her.

By the time they left the restaurant, Isabella's wrist felt better, partly because of the cold compress, partly because of the painkillers, which Edward knew nothing about. Isabella was afraid that if he knew, he would insist on going to the E.R. instead of the game, so she thought it better to keep him in the unknown. They were riding in the back of a stretch limo Edward had arranged, taking them to the Yankees' Stadium. Edward was trying to explain the rules of the game for Isabella as they neared the stadium.

"So, a game is nine innings, divided into two half-innings, unless it's won with less or more…" Isabella tried to sum up.

"Correct."

"And they play for runs, not goals?" Isabella looked uncertain, squeezing one eye slightly shot as she looked at Edward for confirmation.

"Correct again. A run is won when a player circles all four bases. First, second, third and back to the home plate where they start out. If the team playing defense catches a ball or makes it to a base before the offense player, that player from the offensive team is out. When a team has three outs, they switch places. That's the basics of the game," Edward said as the car came to a halt outside gate four where the suite entrance was located.

Getting out of the limousine, they entered the stadium after Edward showed their tickets. The guy at the entrance clearly knew Edward as he chitchatted with him, wishing them both an enjoyable evening. The place was buzzing with people and Edward tried to prevent anyone from bumping into Isabella, as he led her through the legends suite area.

"There's a restaurant here?" Isabella asked with surprise as they entered a buffet-styled dining area.

"Uh, yeah." Edward scratched his neck a little. "The food comes with the ticket, but I thought it would be nice with something a little more classic than a buffet…"

"Oh, okay." Isabella nodded, looking around the room from where they stood.

"Come, lets get to our seats before the game starts," Edward quickly said, guiding Isabella through the place, grabbing some of the free snacks for both of them as they exited the lounge.

"So no box seats?" Isabella asked, truthfully a little surprised when she found herself standing amongst the seats behind the Yankees' dugout.

"No, you have to be out in the open air amongst the others in the audience to really get the spirit of a game. Box seats is for people like my dad who's afraid to have their suits ruined," Edward told.

"Ah…" Isabella simply said, not sure how else to response.

Sitting down on the front row behind the dugout, Edward ordered something to drink from the in-seat service as the players came onto the field. It was the perfect spot, right between first base and the home plate.

"From here you have a much better view of the game," Edward told. "You can see who's coming onto the field and everything." The excitement in Edward's voice was evident as the game started. "In my opinion, sitting in a box is boring."

"No, I get it," Isabella smiled. "This is a really great view."

"It doesn't get much better than this," Edward said as he looked at Isabella. She looked back at him, and suddenly the air around them seemed electrified. Edward's words lingering between them as they both sat looking at the other. They both started leaning in, both unaware that they did, when someone from behind bumped the back of their seats as he was passing behind them. Isabella quickly retrieved while Edward cleared his throat, grapping his coke and took a large gulp from it.

They watched the game in silence for a while, but then Isabella started asking question about what was happening out on the field. Edward was happy to explain and started making small comments, telling Isabella about the different players and more technical stuff. After a while he started relaxing even more and casually placed his arm around her shoulder, a very welcome move on Isabella's part. But then something to her left caught her eye.

"Oh my God."

"What? Is it your wrist?" Edward asked, looking concerned at her, retrieving his arm a little.

"No, no, well, it is starting to hurt a bit more, but that's beside the point." Isabella waved a dismissing hand in front of her as she shook her head. "I think I see my mom," she then said in a hushed voice, sounding worried as she looked at Edward.

"Where?" Edward looked around the audience.

"Don't look!" Isabella protested as Edward started turning in his seat, grabbing his arm to make him sit still. "She mustn't see us."

"Are you sure it is her?" Edward asked, looking back at Isabella.

"Well… I think it is…" Isabella hesitated, pulling herself up in her seat a bit. "I mean, she's supposed to be at our house in the Hamptons…" Isabella started doubting herself and what she thought she saw. Perhaps she was just being apprehensive. "She's never expressed any interest in baseball… But if it's not her, the woman I saw has the exact same coat and hair as my mom, and what are the odds of that?"

"Uh, I would say pretty big… Where do you think you saw her?" Edward asked, wanting to see for himself and secretly thinking that Isabella was being a bit too paranoid as he started to look around the audience again.

"Over there." Isabella pointed, careful not to be too obvious as she did so. Edward looked in the direction of Isabella's hand; she was pointing to where the seats came out to the field on the other side of the Yankees' dugout. "The dark-haired woman wearing the purple coat and long black gloves," Isabella specified.

"You sure that's her?" Edward asked with a raised brow, seeing a brown haired woman leaned over the banister. The woman was talking to one of the players but was too far away for Edward to identify her. "She's talking with one of the Yanks," Edward commented, watching as the woman laughed at something the player said. "Does your parents socialize with any one on the Yankees' team?"

"I don't know…" Isabella's voice sounded a bit desperate. "What are we going to do? She can't see us, Edward." She looked at him with a nervous frown on her forehead. "I'm not allowed to date, remember? If Mom sees us she is going to tell my dad, and he is going to absolutely freak out if he finds out about us."

"I don't think you have to worry too much about it," Edward said, putting his arm back around her shoulders to make her relax. "Besides, we don't know for sure if it is, Renee." He watched the woman and the baseball player; they seem to only notice each other.

"I could swear that's my mom," Isabella said, sinking back in her seat and Edward's warm embrace as she cast another look at them.

"You want us to swap seats to make sure she doesn't see you?" Edward offered, seeing that Isabella still seemed a bit nervous.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Edward smiled, and got up so that Isabella could take his seat. As he stood he got a better view of the woman. Perhaps it was Renee Swan…

oOo

Three hours later the game was won by the Yankees to the great joy of most the stadium, including Edward and Isabella, as it meant that they had won the Major League. Sadly, Isabella couldn't really join in on the celebrating, as her wrist hurt too much. Edward had helped her make a sling from his scarf, so that she could relax her arm a little. During the game the woman that might, or might not, be Renee Swan, had left without them noticing. As they headed out of the stadium, surrounded by celebrating Yankees fans, Edward tried, once again, to persuade Isabella to stop by the emergency room on their way back. She finally agreed to it, when someone accidently bumped into her arm, despite Edwards efforts to avoid it, and pain shot through her wrist.

"But it's really late." She tried to argue when they were back in the limo, headed for Lenox Hill Hospital's emergency room.

"Bella, you are not going home before a doctor have had a look at your wrist," Edward tried to sound determined, but still caring.

"It'll probably be alright tomorrow, there's no need to waste the hospitals time with a bruised wrist."

"Please, Bella, for me," Edward begged, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"That isn't fair," Isabella said, feeling herself sink into the car seat, not able to do anything but surrender to his plead when he was looking at her like that.

"Thank you." Edward smiled, satisfied he had found a secret weapon against Isabella's stubbornness.

"But what do I say to my dad?" Isabella couldn't help continuing.

"I don't know, the truth?" Edward suggested with a shrug. He was finding her worrying a bit tiring. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, considering she was in pain, but he wasn't the type to worry, not before he was already in the middle of the situation, and by then it was usually too late anyway. "You've hurt your wrist and are making a stop at the E.R. to have it checked out before coming home…"

"Yeah." Isabella nodded her head, trying to persuade herself that it was a good plan telling the truth, or at least part of it. "He can't get mad that way," she said but wasn't sure she believed it one hundred percent.

Arriving at Lenox Hill, they signed in at the front desk and then sat down in the waiting area, hoping they would be called soon. But as the clock slowly approached 11pm, they were yet to see a doctor. Unlike Craig Wyatt, who had just gotten up from his seat to follow the nurse.

"Hey, have you thought about what quote you wanna use in the yearbook?" Isabella asked, leaning her head back onto Edward's shoulder. Isabella had been thinking about it as they were waiting, it was some of the information they were to fill out on an online form for the yearbook.

"I don't know… time you enjoy wasting, was not wasted," Edward suggested.

"You're enjoying yourself?" Isabella sounded slightly disbelieving as she shifted her head on his shoulder, trying to catch Edward's facial expression.

"Well, perhaps I _could_ think of better things to do," Edward answered in a friendly but sarcastic tone.

"I'm really sorry about this. I know it's not exactly a dream situation." Isabella sighed.

"This isn't your fault, Bella," Edward protested.

"It isn't?"

"Hell no, if anyone should be sorry it's me," Edward said. "I was the one making you run across the street, if you'd walked, maybe you wouldn't have been hit. Well actually…" Edward lifted the arm Isabella was leaning against, making her move so that he could put his arm around her instead, pulling her into his side. "…it's that asshole-cabdriver's fault."

"Agreed." Isabella smiled, resting her head back against Edward's shoulder, smiling a bit more as she felt him rest his cheek against her hair. "Who's the quote by?" she asked.

"John Lennon."

"Beatles fan?"

"Guilty pleasure," Edward confessed, resting his right food over his knee. He was trying to stay patient for Isabella's name to be called.

oOo

Half an hour went and Isabella was finally called, but only to be moved to an examination room.

"I don't get it. Normally there isn't such a long wait here," Edward mumbled, sitting down in the white chair that stood along the wall, after having placed their outerwear on the examination table next to Isabella.

"You've been here often?" she questioned curiously.

Edward shrugged, leaning his elbows on his thighs, folding his hands and looking down at them. "No, just a few times as a kid, you know," he shrugged one shoulder again. He then sighed, glancing at his wristwatch. "I'm going to ask how must longer," he said as he got up, avoiding Isabella's eyes.

"But we were just called in here." Isabella looked after him, confused by his sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah, but this shouldn't take so long," Edward repeated with his back to her before pulling the door open.

"Well, could you ask if I can get some painkiller then?" Isabella called after him, seeing it was pointless to argue.

"Sure, I'll be back." Edward gave her a brief look, smiling a little before going back out to the information desk.

It wasn't until the door had closed behind Edward, that Isabella realized how insensitive she had been. A feeling of remorse washed over her as she hid her eyes with her right hand, turning red in spite of the fact that she was totally alone. Of course Edward knew the hospital well, his mother was probably hospitalized there when she died. Isabella felt really stupid for not having thought about that fact. Maybe Edward felt uncomfortable being there. She wondered shortly if she should ask him about it when he got back, but then thought better of it, it was too soon asking those kinds of questions, she didn't feel comfortable doing that just yet.

Out by the information desk, Edward came up to the counter. "Listen, we've been waiting for over an hour now, how much longer do you think it'll be before we get to see a doctor?" he asked the middle-aged woman sitting there.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't really say. We're taking patients according to injuries, not what time they arrived, and I'm afraid we're a little overrun this evening."

"Well, who the fuck do I need to bribe to get things moving?" Edward asked irritated, not truly meaning his words - only a little.

"We do _not_ take any bribe, sir. Please return to the waiting area for your name to be called," the woman said, her voice suddenly cold and hard.

"Can I at least get some painkillers? My friend has been sitting with a swollen and sore wrist since four o'clock this afternoon."

"We don't give out any pain medication before a patient have been treated by a doctor. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till a doctor is available."

"Fucking bitch," Edward mumbled as he turned on his heel, his mood not any better as he went back to Isabella.

"What did they say?" Isabella asked sitting up straight, holding her wrist as she had found that the pressure dulled the pain a little.

"Nothing, this place is a serious fail," Edward said closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to stay, E. It's okay if you'd rather go home," Isabella suggested when she saw him suppress a yawn.

"No, I'll stay, but perhaps a cup of coffee would help. You want some?" Edward offered.

"It's okay, but I think I better call my dad now, before he has a search team come looking for me."

"Something tells me you are actually being serious." Isabella looked at Edward with an expression that told him everything. "Right." He sighed. "I'll grab some coffee then." Edward left Isabella once again so she could make the call in peace.

The phone only rang once before it was answered with a rushed voice.

"_Isabella?"_

"Hi Dad." Isabella could feel herself turn into a small girl when she heard Charlie's voice on the phone. Afraid of what he was going to say and how he was going to react.

"_Where on earth are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"_

Isabella sighed, trying to be brave, giving him the answer. "I'm really sorry, but I hurt my wrist and went to the E.R. just to make sure everything is alright. It's taking a lot longer than I expected…"

"_Are you okay?"_ Charlie's voice went from being enraged to worried immediately.

"Yeah, yeah, no, it's just my wrist…"

"_Where are you? I'm coming down."_

"No!"

"_No?" _The confusion was apparent in his tone.

"I mean, it's fine, _I'm_ fine, there's no need for you to wait around here with me, really." _Please go with it, please go with it… _Isabella chanted in her head.

"_Isabella what hospital are you at?"_ Charlie was back at being irritated.

"Lenox Hill," Isabella confessed in defeat, sighing as she closed her eyes, her shoulders sinking low.

"_Be there in ten."_ And then he hung up.

"No… no, no, no." Isabella dropped her phone back into her bag before jumping down from the examination table, going over to the door and pulled it open, looking to see if Edward was on his way back. Not seeing him she started pacing the room, her left arm pressed to her body by the right, until the door finally creaked open and Edward stepped in. "Thank God." She sighed in relief. "You have to go, now." She turned to get Edward's coat and stuff from the table.

"Wait, what?" Edward looked confused, taking his things as Isabella thrust them into his arms. "What's going on?"

"My dad is coming, you can't be here when he does." Isabella was frantic as she pulled the door open again.

"Shit." Edward stepped out of the room. "You want me to go home?" he asked turning back to her as he stood in the doorway.

"Um…" Isabella hesitated, shifting between looking over Edward shoulder and his face, scared that Charlie could come any minute. She hated for things to end like this, rushed. "I can try and make him leave but." She sighed. "It's not going to be easy."

"Tell you what." Edward placed his coffee on the floor and started taking his coat back on. "I'm gonna go sit in the cafeteria. If he leaves, I'll come back, and if not…" Edward stepped up to Isabella, placing his hand on the side of her neck and running his thumb over her round cheek, seeking her eyes. The blood was rushing by Isabella's ears as Edward bend down, placing his soft lips on hers and gave a warm, moist kiss. "Then this is my kiss goodnight," he spoke with closed eyes before opening them to she how Isabella's eyes were dancing with life, a smile playing on her lips. "I swear to God, I've been wanting to do that the entire night." Edward smiled crookedly, removing his hand and got his coffee mug from off the floor.

"I'll try and make him leave," Isabella repeated with a little laugh, licking her bottom lip. "Now go!"

Edward had barely left before Charlie entered the room, pushing the door open.

"Hi." Charlie ran a hand over Isabella's hair as he came up to her, never having been the type for hugging. "Has the doctor been in to see you yet?" he asked, pulling his scarf from his neck looking at her wrist.

"No, not yet." Isabella couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through her hair where Charlie ran his hand.

"So what happened?" Charlie asked, brows furrowing, but before Isabella could answer an elder doctor came into the room.

"Good evening," he greeted as he looked through Isabella's charge. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, looking at Isabella with a kind smile as she sat on the examination table.

"I've hurt my writs," Isabella explained. "Falling." _Not entirely the truth, not entirely a lie,_ Isabella thought to herself as the doctor stepped up to her, placing the charge on the wrinkled paper of the table, and took her left wrist in his hands.

The doctor clicked his tongue a little as he carefully examined her wrist. He flexed it from side to side and up and down, making Isabella jump a little in her seat, crying out as pain traveled up the wrist. The doctor hummed then, starting to press his fingers down on it at different places, asking her to tell when it hurt. Charlie watched with a worried look from beside them.

"I'd like to take an x-ray of your wrist," the doctor then said, letting go of Isabella's wrist in a gentle move. "I can't say for sure whether it's broken or not, so I'd rather make sure before sending you home."

"It's not broken," Isabella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor looked confused at her.

"I mean, I got my cotillion invite today." The doctor's look changed to bemusement. "I can't go to the cotillion with a cast on my arm. You have to wear long gloves at these things and… I just fell." The desperation was clear in Isabella's voice.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see what the x-ray tells us." The doctor smiled. "If you'll just wait here a nurse will come get you and show you to the radiology department." With that, the doctor left, not five minutes after he'd entered.

"Mom is going to be so mad at me if I show up with a cast on my arm at cotillion." Isabella's eyes looked worried as she turned to her father.

"I'm sure she won't. We'll cross that bridge when we come that far. She was just worried if you were okay, just like me."

"You called Mom?" Isabella's expression changed into a mixture of disbelief and slight irritation.

"Yes, right before you called me."

"I can't-" Isabella sighed. "Great, she is probably freaking out now."

"Well when you didn't come home when you were suppose to, I called and asked if you'd go to visit her at the house."

"Dad…"

"Relax, Isabella, I called her back as soon as we hung up."

"Oh." Then a thought struck Isabella. "So how is Mom? She's still in the Hamptons?"

"Yes, where else would she be?" Charlie got a confused look on his face.

"I don't know… I just thought I saw her earlier today…"

"I wouldn't know," Charlie replied, sounding a bit curt.

Isabella got a clear sense that he wasn't telling her something. "Things are cool with you and Mom, right?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know… just thinking…" But Isabella kept looking carefully at her father, both being silent until Charlie turned and sat down on the chair Edward had been occupying earlier.

"Where on earth is that nurse?" he asked, sounding irritated. "I have to get up early in the morning and talk in front a group of officers from different counties."

Isabella wasn't late to grab the opportunity. "Well, if that's the case you should really get home and get some sleep, shouldn't you? I'm in perfectly safe hands here; you don't have to worry at all. I'll grab a cab as soon as I'm done." Isabella tried to encourage.

"I don't know…" Charlie hesitated, looking back at her.

"I promise, I'll be fine." In her mind, Isabella was crossing everything she could for her dad to take the bait. It was clear he was thinking it over as a young female nurse entered, telling Isabella how to get to the radiology department, and handing over some papers she needed to bring, before leaving again.

"Alright," Charlie said as he stood from the chair. "But I want you to come wake me up when you get home. I don't care how late it is, I want to know that you've gotten home safely, okay?" Charlie told Isabella as he held the door open for her, handing over her bag as she held out her hand for it, swinging it onto her shoulder.

"Okay, I will," she agreed.

After a short hesitation, Charlie rubbed her left shoulder and left the emergency room. Isabella quickly dug her phone out of her bag, calling the number listed as Edwina.

"_Hey,"_ Edward answered, Isabella could hear the sound of traffic in the background.

"Hey, where are you?"

"_Just outside, having a smoke."_

"Oh, okay. I got my dad to leave."

"_Great."_ Isabella could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm headed down to the radiology department for an x-ray now, but we could meet back at the E.R.," Isabella suggested.

"_Sure, come find me in the waiting area."_

"Okay, bye." Isabella hung up and headed for her x-ray.

Back from the radiology department, the two of them were also back at waiting. And when the doctor finally showed up again, he had some bad news.

"I'm afraid you have fractured you wrist, Isabella. Oh, hello," The doctor said when he noticed Edward, looking up from his papers. "Your father had to leave?"

"Um, yeah. You really sure it's broken? I mean, it was really not that big of a fall," Isabella questioned, holding her wrist to her chest.

"Not that big- Bella you were hit by a cab," Edward protested.

"Yes, well…" The doctor put the x-ray onto the light-box on the wall, turning it on. "You see this here?" He pointed at an area with his pen. "I don't know how you managed it, but this tiny bone is fractured. I can't remember the last time I saw someone with this kind of fracture, it sits in a very protected area of the wrist, but you did it." Isabella got a little red in the cheeks, not surprised that she, of all people, had managed to do it. "But you see." The doctor turned to them. "The bone is connected with your thumb, so we have to put your entire arm in a cast to make sure it's completely stable as it heals."

"What?" Isabella felt the blood drain from her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's very important that it heals right, or it might affect the use of your thumb. So I suggest you remove your shirt before we start laying the cast, unless you don't mind us cutting the sleeve off, of course. The nurse will be in in a minute to apply the cast. Get home safe now." The doctor shook first Isabella's hand then Edward's.

"Thank you, Doctor," Edward said as the man left the room.

"You know what this is?" Isabella looked at Edward. "This is probably the punishment for lying to my parents. I can't believe it's broken." She looked stunned.

"And you thought it was unnecessary to have it checked out." Edward gave Isabella a raised eyebrow. Admittedly a bit smug, but he was really trying hard to hide it.

"Don't look at me like that, it's my wrist that's broken," Isabella objected.

"You're right, sorry. Do you need help getting your shirt off?" Edward was trying even harder not to smile as he asked his question.

"No, I think I can handle it." Isabella's cheeks quickly blossomed with color as heat rose to her face. "But would you mind going outside the door while I change?"

"Of course not. I'll be right outside if you need any help." Edward winked with a smirk before stepping out of the room.

"Thank you," Isabella answered, fighting hard to restrain the smile trying to break out. It actually turned out to be surprisingly easy to change out of the clothes with just her right hand and she was able to call Edward back in after she had pulled the straps of her dress back over her shoulders.

"Impressive." Edward smiled as he saw Isabella sit with the dropped cardigan and shirt next to her on the examination table, once again holding her wrist to dull the pain.

"Thank you." she smiled back. "Would you mind putting them into my bag for me?"

"Of course not."

As he did, a new nurse entered with a rolling table, carrying everything they would need for the cast. After covering Isabella's arm with a white sock and rolling the patting all the way up, the nurse started applying the fiberglass tape for the cast. In the beginning Isabella struggled a bit because she had to hold her hand in an angle that hurt, but once the base was build, it only took a short time for the blue cast to grow up her arm. All the way from her knuckles, thumb included, to the top of her arm.

"You have to keep the cast on for eight weeks, there's a sling for you here," the nurse instructed after finishing and gave Isabella a sling. "Wait a little for the cast to dry before you put your clothes back on. Good luck with everything." She smiled and then left the room with the rolling table.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, coming over to Isabella as he had been sitting off to the side while the nurse worked on the cast, looking at Isabella's new accessory.

"Okay, it's just kind of heavy," she responded, trying to open the sling.

"Here, let me," Edward offered, taking the sling from her hand.

"Thank you. I can't get any of my shirts back on wearing this," Isabella said, lifting her heavy arm a little. "It's too thick to fit."

Edward quickly found a solution though, putting down the sling and taking off his cap. "Here," he said, starting to pull the hoodie he was wearing over his head. "Take this." As the hoodie was lifted, the T-shirt he was wearing underneath travelled up along with it, exposing the trail of hair on his stomach that disappeared below the waist of his bottoms. Isabella couldn't help look, the lines of his hipbones clearly marked, but then she frowned.

"Is that a bruise on your hip?"

Edward quickly had the shirt off and pulled down on his T-shirt, hiding a big bruise that travelled from his hip round to his back. Isabella looked up at him.

"James," Edward simply said.

"Seriously?" Isabella looked shocked.

"Here, you can wear this." Edward handed his hoodie over, not answering.

"What am I supposed to say to my dad when I come home wearing this?" Isabella held the shirt up in her hand.

"There's no reason for him to see. Just keep it under your coat till you're in your room," Edward advised as he signaled for Isabella to lift her arm. "Mmm, sexy," he joked when Isabella had gotten the shirt on.

"Stop." Isabella tried to look serious, hiding her smile. She knew how ridiculous she looked in his too-big shirt. But it was nice and warm, and the best part, it smelled like Edward.

"I will not," Edward said, stepping between her legs, being flirtatious. Isabella smiled, grapping his cap and pushing it down on his messy head of hair, shoving it down over his eyes with a little laugh when Edward tried to see her from under it. Someone then cleared a throat behind them.

"Excuse me, but we need the room," a male nurse announced.

Edward quickly stepped back from between Isabella's legs, pulling the cap back on his head to see properly. "Sorry, we'll get out of your way," he apologized.

oOo

Some time later, and nine hours after the date first began, they were back at Isabella's building.

"You seemed to enjoy the game?" Edward asked as they were saying goodnight in the cold night air.

"Yeah, it was fun. But I'd like to see a game where I'm not in pain." Isabella smiled.

"Yeah…" Edward made a face that clearly showed he was sorry about her broken wrist. "But you can't show up for another game wearing that beanie." He pulled on the knitted flower that sat to the side on Isabella's warm hat. "You'll need a real Yanks' cap at least."

"Like yours?" Isabella asked, trying to be flirty as she pulled off Edward's blue cap. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, fixing the hat-hair as Isabella replaced her own hat with his. It was too big for her and fell into her eyes immediately.

"Yes like mine." Edward snatched the cap back. "Here." He readjusted the buckle in the back and then placed the hat back on her head. "It suits you." He smiled.

"Yeah?" Isabella smiled back.

"Yeah, goes well with the arm," he joked.

"Funny," Isabella said, taking off the cap and pushing it into his chest. "Now you're not getting your shirt back," she threatened.

"Is that so?" Edward tried to hide his smile, moving slightly closer to Isabella, the cap back on his head.

"It is," she answered, feeling the excitement of him coming closer grow in her. Having spent the entire day, and night, with Edward, she finally found herself somewhat able to relax in his presence, but he still terrified and stunned her all at once. What he possibly saw in her, she did not know, and surely he would eventually realize that she was nothing special. Edward quickly brought her out of those thoughts as he opened his mouth.

"Well in that case." He smiled. "You owe me another goodnight kiss."

Isabella pretended to think about it, tapping a finger to her chin. "If you must." She smiled, and Edward lowered his head as she got up on her toes to better reach him.

It was a nice kiss, doing things to her body as she tried to breathe through her nose, tasting his smooth lips. It only got better as Edward deepened it, wrapping an arm around her waist touching her tongue with his before breaking free.

"See you tomorrow." Edward smiled. Isabella just nodded, biting and tasting her bottom lip. "Sleep tight," Edward said, turning and going back to the limousine.

"Bye," Isabella called before heading into the lobby. She couldn't stop herself from jumping a bit up and down in joy inside the elevator on the way up. A huge grin on her face, her entire body filled with a wonderful feeling of joy and butterflies that went absolutely insane in her stomach. _I am sooo gonna sleep in this shirt_, she though as the elevator reached her floor.

oOo

A little later Edward entered his own home, seeing that light from his father's home office filtered into the foyer, despite the late hour. Edward only thought about it for a second before he went over and knocked on the open door to make his father aware of his presence.

"Yes," Ted simply answered as Edward entered. "What is it, Edward?" Ted didn't look up from his papers as he talked, continuing with his work.

He had taken off the jacket to his black suit, which was hanging on the back of his chair, tie loosen from his neck. Next to him lay a smoking cigar in an ashtray alongside two glasses, one empty, the other still containing what was left of a drink, a glass decanter of scotch off to the side. Ted had had company, and it didn't take an idiot to know whom, judging by the items. Edward suddenly realized that he very much could use a drink after the evening he had had. Going over to the liquor cabinet, he grabbed a fresh glass and poured himself a drink from the decanter as he came back to the desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ted asked, sounding irritated as he took the decanter out of his son's hand. He put the glass stopper back on, getting up and placing it back into the liquor cabinet before closing the doors.

"Relax, I just needed a drink," Edward said, putting the glass back onto the desk as he had emptied it quickly.

"Watch your mouth, I'm not in the mood to argue with you tonight."

"Whatever. What's the name of the chauffeur you had fired from the car company?" Edward continued ignoring his father's reprimand, too tired to start anything, as he sat down in the armchair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Why are you asking?" Ted questioned, sitting back down in his desk chair. He looked at his son with furrowed brows, trying to figure out were this was going.

"I just need to know," Edward simply stated, scratching his scalp through the cap, looking down at the floor.

"The man lost his job, Edward, let it be," Ted retorted, picking his pen back up, intending to continue his paperwork.

"Why can't you just give me the fucking name?" Edward demanded, getting irritated that it always had to be like this when he went to his father. He could never just get a straight answer, it always had to be these back and forth struggles when Edward asked for something, always making it difficult for him.

Ted leaned back in his luxurious desk chair, eyebrows slightly raised as he sensed there was something more to this than he had anticipated. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…" Edward sighed loudly. "I was with a friend today and he hit her with his taxi."

"And now you want to do what?" Ted challenged. It didn't miss Edward that Ted hadn't even been bothered to ask if his friend was okay.

"I want to get him off the streets, I…" Edward shrugged when he didn't have a precise answer.

"You want to make him pay," Ted finished what he figured Edward wanted to say.

"Well, yeah," Edward agreed with another shrug. "Something. He's fucking dangerous, Dad," Edward finally meet his father eyes.

"I'll have someone take care of it," Ted said after taking in his son's serious eyes, then he went back to his papers.

"Why can't you just give me his name?" Edward demanded his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I know people that can have it done," Ted simply answered, not looking up from his work.

Edward kept looking at his father, an uneasy feeling starting up inside him. "I don't want them mixed into this, it's none of their business-"

"And because you've done enough already." Ted cut him off, giving Edward a short and hard warning look before returning to his papers.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Edward felt his anger starting to boil.

"It means that I will not have people talking about how you beat up some low-life cabdriver. You are bearing _my_ name; it's not the other way around, son. What you do comes back to me. So like I said, you've done enough." Without another word Edward got up. Aggravated by his father's methods he headed for the door. "You're welcome," Ted said as Edward left.

Edward held his middle finger up over his shoulder, leaving the office, mumbling to himself in anger. "I didn't fucking ask for your name, asshole." Luckily Ted couldn't hear nor see Edward's hand gesture. Focusing on his work, not his son.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, I suck… I just haven't been able to find the time to sit down and write, plus, I did some serious research for this one, but the chapter is finally here – yeah!

But, I will have you know that the incident were Isabella got hit by a car and broke a tiny under-normal-circumstances-impossible-to-break bone, is actually base on me… Crossing the street some years ago, I got hit by a car. It didn't really hurt much, until I felt like I was going to faint. The thing was though; I was on my way to this really big concert-thing that I refused to miss. So I went through the entire night on painkillers and my arm in a sling that I got my hands on. However, unlike Bella, I didn't get to the E.R. until the next day, and unlike the timeframe of the chapter, I was at the emergency room for six hours before I could get home with my entire arm in a cast, having broken this stupid tiny bone in my wrist.

Those of you, who actually read these author notes, might remember that one of my betas had to stop, leaving me with only René. But I've been accepted at Project Team Beta (they totally rock by the way) so problem solved. Another 'but' has to be mentioned though. Because we are going over the story from chapter 1 (it's already been updated with their corrections), so it's gonna be some time before the entire story is up to date with their additions.

So you might catch some stupid mistakes here and there, hope you'll be able to see through it, for now.

- I love all you crazy people who took the time to review, thank you! And a big thank you to René for beta-reading.

Updates also added to the blog.

/Maria


	13. INCREASED FAMILY & RUDE AWAKENING

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **-However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.-** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**13. INCREASED FAMILY & RUDE AWAKENING**

The day after Isabella and Edward's date, the gossip of what had happened quickly spread amongst the students. Or rather, the version that Jessica and Lauren had made up was spread across school, because Isabella wasn't willing to say much about it. To her relief, their version didn't mention anything about Edward. Only those who was in on Isabella and Edward's secret dating knew the truth. So as an article appeared in the newspaper the following week, no one suspected the connection. A taxi driver had been pulled from his cab in broad daylight as he stopped for a red light. Witnesses telling how a black Mercedes GL SUV had stopped next to it, a group of men jumping out and dragging the driver from the taxi, forcing him into the SUV before taking off. The taxi driver had later been found in front of his building in a bad shape. The police had tried to retrieve some information as he was rushed to the hospital, but according to the article, the driver had no wish to cooperate and no charge had been filed.

But Edward knew, and he wasn't happy with it at all. Luckily Isabella hadn't read it -putting two and two together- or she was simply too polite to mention it. But it got pushed to the back of Edward's mind as school got more demanding, time passing as the holiday season quickly approached, bringing the cold in more than one way.

"_Just get me the raspberry, Emmett, please. I don't care about the other options they carry,"_ Alice begged in a nasal tone, so unlike her usual pleasant voice. She had been sick with a cold for two days, her nose completely blocked as she lay in bed at home. Used tissues lay spread on top of her bedcover as she talked to Emmett over the phone.

"You sure? This licorice tea looks awesome."

"_Ew, no, just the raspberry and a copy of Vogue in mint condition."_

"I still don't get why you're not just subscribing, you buy it every month."

"_I don't want a copy that's all wrinkled after it's been pushed through the mail slot . . ."_

Emmett rolled his eyes, finding her a bit ridiculous. "Only you Al, only you. But I got it so don't worry, see you at home." Emmett hung up, grapping a bag of raspberry tea before he went to the counter.

Emmett's positive attitude had returned after a week of him being hostile, except when it came to Rosalie. The two of them were still ignoring each other, something that couldn't be an easy task considering the fact that they had lockers right next to one another. It was getting to the point of being downright ridiculous, watching the two of them and the extreme measures they would go to, to avoid contact.

Coming out of the shop, Emmett headed up the sidewalk of Madison Avenue, having gotten everything Alice had asked for. He stopped by Viand Coffee Shop, a tiny diner that had become a favorite of his, buying a Renaissance Wrap with turkey and bacon to eat on the walk home. As he came back out on the sidewalk, he opened the wrap, taking a giant bite while looking to the other side of the street. At first he didn't really pay attention to what he saw, but then a couple caught his eye. A man with blond hair had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a shorter woman, her caramel colored hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head. As he followed them with his eyes, their shopping bags with designer names swinging at their sides, he couldn't help the feeling of recognition.

"Mom?"

"I wouldn't mind playing your mamma for a little while, mmmhm!" A dark-skinned woman looked Emmett up and down; hand in her waist and a hip popped to the side. Her tight jeans only barely reached the short, faux fur trim parka she was wearing, showing some of her skin. Emmett hadn't even realized he had spoken out loud as he turned his head, looking down at the woman with one brow arched, the other down in a frown.

"Dream on, lady." Emmett dug his phone out of his pocket as he pushed past the woman, calling Alice again. The woman started shouting profanities after him as he headed up the street, in the opposite direction of the couple.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hi, is Mom home?"

"_You're calling _me_ to ask if Mom's home? Why don't you just call her yourself?"_ Alice sniffed to stop her nose from running and then sighed heavily into the phone, trying to breathe.

"Al, just answer me."

"_No, it's just me and Claire. Why?"_

"Do you know if Mom's seeing anyone?"

"_Uh, no . . ."_ Emmett had woken Alice's curiosity with that. _"What's going on? You've seen her with someone?"_ Her voice got eager as she hoped it was true. In her opinion it was about time; Esme had been single for far too long.

"I'm eighty percent sure I just saw a man with his arm around Mom, walking down the street."

"_Oh my God, I'm calling Mom,"_ Alice was about to hang up but Emmett's protesting stopped her.

"Hold your freaking horses, Al. If Mom is seeing someone, shouldn't we wait for her to tell us?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Emmett realized how stupid it was of him to think Alice could ever wait for anyone to come to her on their own account. And as if to underline his stupidity, Alice snorted into the receiver at his suggestion before coughing wildly as she choked on it. "Right." Emmett rolled his eyes at himself before asking if she was okay.

"_I'm fine."_ Alice gasped, trying to breathe.

"Well at least wait till she comes home tonight then. Okay?"

"_But-"_

"Okay?"

"_Em-"_

"I'll throw your magazine out." Emmett threatened and stopped as he passed a trashcan, holding the thin white bag with the magazine over it.

Alice inhaled sharply. _"You wouldn't."_

"Wait till Mom gets home, or Vogue gets it."

"Fine, I'll wait. But as soon as she comes through the door, I'm starting my inquiry."

When Alice said right away, she meant right away. Still in her PJ's and armed with a warm blanket, her new Vogue, a cup of raspberry tea and a box of tissues, she had placed herself on the couch in the TV room to wait for Esme to come home. When she finally heard the front door go around nine o'clock in the evening, Alice jumped up from the couch, pulling the blanket around her as she came out into the hall.

"Oh, hey, Sweetie." Esme smiled as she saw Alice in the doorway to the TV room. "Nice to see you up. Are you feeling better?"

"Maybe a little. Been doing some shopping?" Alice stepped up to the shopping bags that Esme had placed on the low bench in the hall next to her briefcase, peeking into the bags while Esme removed her long coat placing it on a hanger, putting it into the hall closet.

"Oh, yes. I took a long break from work."

"Ah ha." Alice kept an eye on Esme while turning a new Louis Vuitton wallet around in her hands, not paying it any attention. "You shopped alone?"

Esme furrowed her brows at Alice question. "Yes . . . ?"

"Oh, because Emmett was out today, getting some stuff for me . . ."

"Oh? Well that was nice of him."

"Yes, very…" Alice kept looking at her mother.

"Oh, isn't it a beautiful wallet? And wait till you see the new gloves I bought for winter," Esme said as she came back over to Alice, pulling a box out of a Gucci shopping bag, starting to unpack a pair of gloves.

"They look nice," Alice agreed looking at them briefly. "He thinks he saw you." Alice continued, back at her questioning.

Esme froze shortly, putting the lid back on the box, dropping it into the shopping bag again. "Really?" Alice nodded with raised brows. "I wouldn't know. A lot of people live in this city, Sweetheart. Maybe it was someone who looked like me." Esme didn't meet Alice's burning eyes as she spoke. "I'm just gonna drop this off in my bedroom." She took her new wallet from Alice, dropping it into the other shopping bag as she grabbed everything and started up the stairs.

"He thinks he saw you with a man." Esme stopped in her tracks at Alice's announcement, turning to face her daughter at the bottom of the stairs. "Who is he?" Alice smiled.

"Alice, please, I just came through the door what's with all the questions?"

Alice's smile spread across her face, knowing that there was something Esme wasn't telling. "So there is a man?"

Esme sighed heavily. "Can I please be allowed into my own home without you jumping my case? Let me drop this off in my room and I'll come talk to you afterwards, alright?"

"Alright." Alice smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Is Emmett home?" Esme shook her head at her daughter's smug expression.

"I think he's in the den with Claire . . ."

"Right. Why don't you head up to the den then, I'll be right up, okay?"

"'Kay."

Esme shut the door behind her as she entered her bedroom, leaning against it and exhaled heavily as Alice came up the stairs on the other side. Claire, the maid, had turned on the two small lamps beside her bed as Esme had asked her to do when she came home late. Going to the bed, Esme dropped her shopping bags onto the bed bench before digging her phone out of her briefcase, pressing nine on her speed dial.

"_Hello."_

"They know. Emmett saw us when we were out shopping today. How could we be so careless to shop on Madison?" The desperation in Esme's voice was obvious as she started to pace around in her high-heeled boots.

"_Esme, Sweetheart, calm down. So what if he saw us, is it really that bad if he did? We are not doing anything wrong here. Maybe it's about time our relationship is made public."_

"I just don't know if I'm ready for it, you know how I feel about these things."

"_I know and I've been very understanding about it. But, Honey, I think I've more than proven myself to you, and maybe it's time we stop sneaking around. I miss spending time with you, out in the open, like we did this summer, remember?"_

"Yes." Esme smiled into the phone at all the wonderful memories. "You're right." She sighed. "It's time. I don't know why I've been postponing it." Esme pressed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head lightly at her own preposterousness. She then took a deep breath, straightening up. "I'll go tell them now."

"_I think that's a wonderful idea, thank you. Call me later?"_

"Of course."

"_Good. And Esme, Baby . . . just relax. From what I can understand, they are great kids. I can't wait to meet them properly."_

"Thank you, me too. Love you."

"_Love you, too."_

Hanging up, Esme placed the phone onto her vanity and sat down on the stool to remove her boots. Sighing from delight she wiggled her toes before stuffing them into her slippers and stood again. As she looked herself in the eyes through the mirror, she took a deep calming breath and smoothed out her black dress, then walked out of the room with determination. She really didn't know why she had insisted they'd keep it secret so long. She was sure the kids would take the news well; they did when Charles, her ex husband, announced he'd met someone new.

"Claire, could you give us a moment alone, please?" Esme requested as she came into the den. There was a soft light in the room with the white painted walls that Esme had decorated to give it two functions: a small library with a ladder on one side, a den with comfortable, white, lounge couches and armchairs on the other. The fireplace had been lit while Emmett and Claire was playing a game of backgammon, Alice watching and waiting for Esme to come as she had promised.

"Sure. Would you like me to heat up some dinner for you?" Claire offered as she stood from the white couch next to Emmett and Alice.

"No thank you. You can take the rest of the night off." With a nod Claire left the room and Esme sat down between her two kids. "So, Alli says you think you saw me today?" She looked to Emmett. He just nodded silently, watching his mother closely as she nodded with him. "Yes. Well." She took Emmett's hand in her right, then Alice's in her left, looking them in the eyes as she did. "I have a little confession to make," she said, giving their hands a gentle squeeze. "The job offer from HBO wasn't so much an offer as it was me pushing for it. Really hard."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked looking confused at his mother.

"I've been trying for two years to get a deal, working here."

Alice's mouth dropped. "Why did we not know that?"

"Because . . ." Esme squeeze their hands again, emphasizing the word before letting them go. "If you remember, a little more than two years ago, I was at a congress here. And during that week, I met someone. A very nice man that I've been seeing since whenever I could find the time."

"You've been dating someone for two years? How did I not notice?" Alice was shocked that she had been blind to see something like that.

"Because I've been very careful. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't something sporadic. I needed to be certain that it was something more before I was going to bring a new man into our life. I guess you seeing us today, gave me that final push I needed." Esme smiled as she looked at Emmett.

He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No, don't be, I should have told you before."

"So who is he?" Alice asked eagerly.

"You've actually already met him." Esme smiled when Emmett and Alice looked at each other, a confused expression on their faces. "His name is Carlisle Cullen, and he works as a doctor here in the city."

"Carlisle? That's not a name you hear often," Emmett muttered to himself.

"Wait, the doctor that treated Bella after her concussion . . . wasn't his name Cullen?" Alice tried to think back.

"Yes! I knew I recognized him." Emmett looked at Esme for confirmation.

She smiled. "Yes, it was he. And it was very hard for me to keep a straight face when he suddenly was standing there in front of me. In front of you," she added. "The odds of you picking his hospital and him actually being the one to treat Isabella . . ."

"You've snatched yourself a doctor? Way to score Mom." Alice smiled, bumping her shoulder against Esme's.

Esme laughed lightly. "I would really like it if we could find a date were you can meet him properly. Is that something you would be okay with?"

"Are you kidding? Of course." Emmett supported Esme's suggestion.

"Invite him over for Thanksgiving!" Alice sat up a bit in her blanket, light shining in her eyes by her own idea

"I don't know… Maybe that's a bit much . . ." Esme hesitated.

"Mom, you've been dating the man for _two years_. How can it be too much to invite him over for Thanksgiving? We'll have plenty of food to go around." Alice kept persisting.

"What do you say, Em?" Esme looked to Emmett, wanting to hear his side.

He shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

oOo

"Come."

"No," Jasper protested in a sleepy voice, his head buried in his pillow.

"How can you live in New York City and not wanna go see the Macy's Parade?" Alice had woken Jasper by turning on the light as she entered his room, making him throw his pillow over his head in protest to shield from the light's sharpness, as Alice dropped down on top of his covers. Still wearing her coat and boots, she tried to persuade him to come along with her and Maggie to see the big balloons in the parade for the billionth time.

"Al, its 6a.m. either turn off the light, get undress and crawl into bed with me, or go away."

"Very tempting, but no." Alice pulled the pillow away from Jasper's face. "Don't you realize what you'll be missing?"

"Yeah, sleep." Jasper took his pillow back as he turned onto his side to face Alice with a sigh, stuffing the pillow behind his head and rubbing his eyes. "I've told you, you don't have to take her. Maggot's happy just watching it on TV, she doesn't care, she's three . . ."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You're like that fat woman in Spun who sits watching a trailer home get surrounded by cops on TV, and she doesn't even realize it's her own trailer as they burst through the door."

"That movie is awesome."

"Not where I was going with this, but yeah, it is."

"Wouldn't you rather just stay here under the cover with me?" Jasper suggested as he draped a heavy arm around Alice, pulling her to him.

"Can't." Alice kissed him on the tip of his nose and started to play with his hair, running its softness through her fingers. "After the parade I have to get home and help with dinner. You sure you don't wanna come?" Alice offered again.

"No, I've told you, we have our own tradition. Every year E comes to help me babysit Maggie while Char and Pete are at the premiere because his dad doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. Unless you count drinking your brains out as a way of celebrating . . . You and Emmett should get the chance to meet your mom's new boyfriend without having to entertain me, too."

"He's hardly new, just new information. And who says I would worry about entertaining you?"

Jasper smiled lazily. "I love you, too."

"Fine, be boring, stay in bed."

"Thank you. Have a great time." Jasper lifted his head from the pillow to give Alice a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to breathe his morning breath in her face.

"Thanks, we will. See ya."

oOo

At the sound of the doorbell Esme stopped her doing in the kitchen, drying her hands in her apron before untying it and carefully pulling it over her head. "I got it," she called before asking Alice, who was adding a final touch to the table setting, if she looked okay.

"You look great Mom. Stop worrying so much, everything is going to be fine." Alice assured as she adjusted the tiny gold belt sitting around the waist of Esme's pink and burgundy dress with ruches all over. "Me?" Alice twisted her body by her waist, her small golden dress swaying lightly under her thin black cardigan.

"You look very lovely, Sweetie. And thank you. Emmett, turn off the TV and come out here," Esme begged as she and Alice passed the TV room to open the door. He did so, though a bit reluctantly, and came out to the entrance as he rolled up the sleeves of his gray shirt under the sweater vest and brushed the legs of his gray trousers free from chips crumbs. "Ready?" Esme asked looking at her kids standing next to each other, they nodded. Taking a deep breath Esme opened the door. "Hi, Honey, welcome."

"Thank you, you look wonderful this evening." Carlisle gave Esme a light kiss to the cheek as they hugged briefly and then gave her a bottle of red wine. "For dinner."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Esme smiled closing the door behind him. "Carlisle, this is my daughter, Alice and my son, Emmett." Esme introduced, turning to her kids.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." Carlisle shook each their hands. "Well, properly." He smiled, making small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes appear. He was a handsome man with features that made him appear younger than his forty-something years. Looking more like he belonged in front of a rolling camera than in a hospital with his blond, wavy hair and bright, electric blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you too - again." Alice smiled.

"Emmett, would you please take Carlisle's coat for him?" Esme asked of Emmett.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled again as Emmett took his coat for him. Freed from his coat, Carlisle was in a nice gray suit with a light striped shirt and warm orange tie that went with his brown, wing tip shoes. "It smells wonderful in here," Carlisle complimented as Emmett hung up the coat in the closet, trying to make a bit of small talk.

"Thank you, but dinner's not quite ready yet, so if you wish, you and Emmett can watch some football while Alice and I finish?" Esme suggested.

"Sure, who's playing?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"Giants against Lions." Emmett told as the two of them disappeared into the TV room, already sharing opinions about the teams.

"I did not remember him being this handsome," Alice whispered as she and Esme went back into the kitchen through the dining room. Before Esme could answer they heard loud protesting coming from the TV room. "They seem to get along quickly." Alice smiled, amused.

"Oh I sure hope so." Esme sounded a bit on edge as she placed the bottle of wine on the counter.

"Mom, relax. He seems like a really nice man." Alice tried to reassure Esme as she went to find the corkscrew for the wine.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," Alice said with a determined nod.

The dinner went really well as they sat enjoying Esme and Alice's cooking. The conversation floated freely around the table as if Carlisle had always been a part of the family, answering all of Emmett and Alice's questions and returning some in order to get to know them, too.

The evening at Jasper's house was running smoothly as well. They had finished eating the grilled toast he and Edward had put together from the things they'd found in the fridge and Edward was now laying on the floor next to Maggie in the living room, the TV turned on to a football game while Maggie fed Jack an apple wedge in his basket.

"Okay, bath's ready. Do you wanna do the dishes or give Maggie her bath?" Jasper asked coming down the stairs.

"Uh, bath . . ." Edward stated as if Jasper had asked him something stupid. He always enjoyed spending time with Maggie, feeling she was his baby sister too as he had been a close part of her life since the day she was born.

"Okay." Jasper shrugged before continuing down the stairs to go to the kitchen to take care of the dirty dishes.

"Maggie, can you grab Jack?"

"Why?"

"Uh, because it's time to take a bath. Jazz already filled up the bathtub for you.

"But I don't wanna go to bed . . ." Maggie looked at Edward with sad eyes, pounding her little bottom lip.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go to bed, it's just a bath. You can sit up in your PJ's afterwards," Edward explained as he got up from the floor and held his hand out for hers.

"O-kay." She sighed heavily, letting him pull her up to a stand, giggling when he swung her a little before placing her back on her feet.

"Get Jack." He ordered again.

Edward let Jack back into his cage while Maggie found toys she wanted to take with her into the bath. When she came carrying a load so huge that stuff kept falling from it with each step she took, Edward had to explain to her how Iggy was a stuffed animal and would drown if it got in the water, so she reluctantly put it back in her room. With the water floating with bubbles and toys -and one drowned pull-along dog Edward hadn't seen her drop in- he started to help Maggie out of her clothes.

"Can I have ice cream after?" Maggie asked as Edward started to pull her shirt over her head.

"I don't know if we have any." He answered, pulling as the shirt got stuck around her head.

"But if we do?" She sounded hopeful from inside the shirt. At the same time Edward noticed some red and bluish marks at the back of her neck. He furrowed his brows, wanting to check them out but then the shirt let go of her little round head, making it bounce forward slightly as her hair covered the marks again. "Can I have some then?"

"Maybe." Edward agreed and started to pull off her T-shirt. As he did, he noticed some smaller bruises sitting in a row on her upper arm too. They looked like they were a couple of days old. He stroked his thumb over them absentmindedly, not liking that they looked like fingerprints, but Maggie brought him out of his thoughts as she spoke again.

"If I had ice cream, you could have some." She offered, making Edward smile before he helped remove her pants. Here he noticed even more bruises sitting at the top of her small thigh. They, too, looked like fingers like someone had grabbed her.

"Where did you get all those from?" Edward tried to ask in an innocent voice, hoping she would say that some other kid had pinched her or something, but Maggie just stayed quiet. "Maggie, where did you get them? Did you fall on the playground? Are some of the other kids bullying you?" Still nothing, Edward couldn't help the bad feeling that started to grow in his stomach. As he removed her underpants and started to lift her onto the toilet, he saw that she had a bruise on her bum, too. "Maggie, Sweetie, has someone hit you?" Edward asked carefully as he squatted down in front of her as she sat on the toilet, voicing his worst fear.

"Look! The duckie is drowning!" Maggie pointed to the tub behind Edward. He looked over his shoulder at a toy duck that was floating upside down. "You have to save it!"

"Maggie, is mommy or daddy hitting you?" Edward asked, taking the hand she was pointing in his and she looked down in her lap. "Is Maria hitting you?" She lifted her blue eyes at him shortly before looking back down again. Edward cursed under his breath, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Okay." He kissed her tiny hand before letting it go. "Are you done?" She nodded and lifted her arms out for him. He pushed up the sleeves of his blue v-neck sweater and lifted her from the seat, carrying her into the warm water in the tub. Making sure she didn't find the water too hot or too cold he flushed the toilet and stepped out of her room, going to the staircase. "Jazz!" he called down the steps. No answer he tried a little louder. "Jazz!" Still nothing. "JASPER!" When there was still no answer, Edward pulled his phone from his pocket, cursing to himself as he walked back into the bathroom connected with Maggie's room, the phone to his ear.

Jasper didn't have time to say anything as Edward jumped right at him when he picked up.

"You need to get up here."

"Is everything okay?" Jasper sounded alarmed, the sound of him moving in quick steps in the background of his voice.

"She hasn't drowned if that's what you mean," Edward said as he sat down on the toilet, watching a carefree Maggie playing in the tub. "But no, so just get up here."

"Look-look-look!" Maggie said excitedly as Jasper reached the bathroom slightly out of breath, making a small fountain for him to see, with a squirt toy.

"What is it?" Jasper asked Edward as he smiled at Maggie.

Edward pushed him back out into Maggie's bedroom, going with him as he closed the door slightly behind them so that they could still hear Maggie splashing around in the water.

"When was the last time any of you changed her out of her clothes or gave her a bath?" Edward asked in a serious voice, crossing his arms.

"I don't know." Jasper shrugged, looking confused. "Maria is normally the one to do that. Why?"

"I think Maria might be hitting her." Edward's voice was low as he spoke. "She has bruises that has a scary resemblance to fingers that's been grabbing her. And, she also has a larger one on her bottom."

Jasper's eyes flickered from Edward to the bathroom door over his shoulder and back as he pulled off his striped beanie, running a hand through his hair before pulling it back on. A very uncomfortable feeling was going through him. "Are you for real?"

"Would I be joking about something like this?" Edward looked a bit offended.

"She's a kid, E. She probably just tripped and hit herself, kids does that all the time. I mean-" Jasper started, not wanting to hear what Edward was saying, afraid that it could be true, but Edward cut him off.

"I asked her if someone had hit her and she got all quiet," Edward said in a lowered voice, stepping closer to Jasper.

"Why would you do that?" Jasper couldn't believe he had actually done that but Edward just continued.

"I asked if it was Pete and Char-"

"You what‽"

"I fucking had to ask her, man."

"I can't believe you!" Jasper was starting to get a bit pissed at Edward.

"But when I asked if it was Maria she reacted to the name." Edward continued unaffected by Jasper as he looked at him with serious eyes. "She has bruises on her leg, arm, neck and bottom, Jazz. Unnatural bruises." Jasper had heard enough and pushed pass Edward, not doubting for one second that Edward was being deadly serious and believed in his own words.

Maggie sat scraping foam into a pile on the surface of the warm water. "I made a bubble cake," she told them as Jasper squatted down in front of the tub with Edward standing behind him.

"Maggie, have Maria ever hit you? Has she grabbed you really hard so that it hurt?"

"Here, this is for you." Maggie held out both hands filled with foam at Jasper.

"Maggie." Jasper sighed. "We're not playing right now."

"Here, you can have this one, then I'll take this." Maggie was still avoiding Jasper questions as she now grabbed two of the floating bath toys.

"E, grab me her towel, will ya?" Jasper asked, pulling up the sleeves of his own sweater spotting a mad looking cartoon dog. "Okay, Maggot, Time to get out of the bath." He grabbed Maggie under the arms and lifted her out of the tub, placing her on the bathroom floor; all covered in foam as Edward placed the towel over her shoulders. "Thanks." Jasper wrapped her in it completely, drying her off. As the towel absorbed the foam, Jasper saw the bruises on her arm, then the ones on her thigh and the larger one on her bottom. Jasper's movement with the towel slowed when he saw the bruises himself. "E, um, could you . . ."

"I'll get her PJ." Edward understood what Jasper wanted and went into the room to grab the pile of clothes Jasper had laid out. Coming back into the bathroom Jasper had pulled Maggie into his lap sitting on the floor, keeping her warm in the soft towel.

". . . so if Maria smacked you, you have to tell me. It is very wrong if she did something to you. She's not allowed to do that. Was it Maria who smacked your bottom?" Maggie had a very sad and guilty looking expression on her face as she sat there wrapped up in his arms, clearly keeping something to herself. "Maggie, it's okay to tell me. Was it Maria who smacked your bum?" With a pouted lip, Maggie nodded her head a little. "Okay. It's okay. It was the right thing to tell me." Jasper hugged her into him tightly, kissing her forehead as he looked up at Edward with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Edward's knuckles were white from tightening his fist so tightly around the clothes, trying to control his anger, not wanting to fright Maggie with it. Hearing that it was Maria who had hit the little girl in front of him, he just wanted to go find her and beat the Hell out of her. But Maria had been given the entire Thanksgiving weekend off to be with her family somewhere in New Jersey.

Giving Maggie another kiss to the forehead, Jasper asked if Edward would dress her, as he needed to make a call.

"Who' you calling?" Edward asked as he took Maggie into his arms, but Jasper didn't answer as he left the small bathroom and went out into the hall.

As Edward clad Maggie in the black and red pajama with a jolly roger on the shirt, they heard the sound of wood splintering and Jasper cursing. Maggie looked up at Edward with sad eyes.

"It's okay." He assured her, stroking her head with a gentle smile on his face. "He's not mad at you."

Jasper came back into the room then, going to a dresser were he pulled out a warm, knitted sweater and found a pair of warm boots. "This too," he said as he held the items out to Edward. "We're leaving."

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" Edward tried to stop him as Jasper was headed for the door again.

"They're not answering the phone, and if they won't fucking take my calls, they're gonna talk to me face to face."

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Edward was getting a little frustrated at Jasper's missing information and the whole situation.

"Char and Pete of course! The fucking help that _they_ hired have been hitting Maggie right under their noses and they haven't even noticed!" Jasper gestured at Maggie as he yelled at Edward, taking his own frustration out on him even though he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

"What the fuck are you yelling at me for‽ I didn't do it!" Edward yelled back and it all became too much for Maggie, she started crying and both boys quickly turned their attention to her.

"Ah fuck." Jasper went to her, taking her from Edward and shushed her as he cradled her in his arms. "Could you go get us a cab?" he asked of Edward.

"Are you sure it's a good idea-?"

"Just get a fucking taxi, E." Jasper cut Edward off. "Please."

"Okay." Edward held his hands up in surrender as he left the room. Coming out to the hall he saw the cracked banisters on the rail, which Jasper had broken with a hard kick of his boot. Edward couldn't blame him though, he could easily have done the same, if not more, and hurried down the stairs to get a taxi.

As they were all seated in the back of a yellow cab, Maggie holding Iggy in her arms as she was wrapped in her bedcover to keep warm, Jasper's leg was bouncing with impatience. Neither of the boys had had the time to grab their jackets in Jasper's rush to get to the theater and he was still trying to get a hold of either Peter or Charlotte on the phone as they drove uptown.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jasper asked, ending another unsuccessful call as the taxi slowed to a halt.

"You said Shubert Theater." The driver gestured at the theater next to them.

"_Little_ Shubert Theater," Jasper corrected with an irritated voice. "For fuck sake, are you not listening? It's on West 42nd street, _not_ 44th!"

Without saying anything the driver pulled out from the curb and drove to the correct theater, setting them off at the stage entrance. The door was locked so Jasper knocked while Edward held Maggie wrapped up in her cover to keep her warm, freezing his own ass off.

A big, bald and bulky man finally opened. "Yeah?"

"I need to see Peter Whitlock," Jasper informed.

The man snorted. "I bet you do." He went to close the door again.

"Hey!" Jasper grabbed a hold of it to prevent the man from closing the door in their faces. "I'm his fucking son, okay? I need to talk with him."

"Listen, kid, I can't just go letting people in here. Go to the main entrance." And with that the door was slammed in their faces.

"Asshole!" Jasper kicked the door. "Come on." Jasper headed up the street, the phone back at his ear as he led the way to the main entrance.

"May I see your tickets?" A young, gangly man standing at the door demanded when Jasper tried to enter, keeping him from doing so.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, I need to see the director."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know anything about a Jasper Whitlock. Without a ticket I can't let you in."

"Do you think I would take a cab all the way up here with my sister . . ." Jasper mentioned at Maggie in Edward's arm. ". . . to talk with Pete if I was just some random guy? Go get Frank or Jerry, they know who I am."

It turned out not to be necessary as Frank, one of the other men working at the theater, came to the door, recognizing Jasper. "Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" the man in the door questioned.

"Of course I do, he's the director's son. What are you doing here?" Frank repeated as he gestured for them to enter, smiling down at a sleepy Maggie as Edward walked past him into the warm lobby with the dark red carpeting. People were standing in small groups everywhere they looked, talking.

"I need to talk to Pete and Char. It's important," Jasper told.

"Okay." Frank nodded, his features turning serious. "Follow me." He led them up the revolving stairs.

"Jazz, perhaps I should stay out here with Maggie," Edward suggested as they reached the next floor. "She's half asleep and she doesn't need to hear you give Char and Pete a mouthful. . ."

Jasper looked at Maggie, warm in her cover, before agreeing. "Wait here, then." And then he followed Frank backstage to find his parents.

Edward found a seat on one of the benches that stood along the wall, ignoring the look people was sending him as he sat there. Making sure that Maggie was comfortable, he dug out his phone from his pocket.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey." A gentle smile spread across his face at the sound of Isabella's voice. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"_Happy Thanksgiving,"_ she echoed.

"How's your evening? Enjoying the Hamptons?"

"_It's okay. The same as every year, you know, family and all, not much to tell. You?"_

Edward sighed, looking down at Maggie who had fallen asleep now, looking peaceful with rosy cheeks. "It's a bit crazy here, actually."

"_Oh?"_

"We found out the Maria, Whitlock's nanny, have been hitting Jasper's baby sister."

"_Oh my God."_ Isabella sounded shocked.

"Yeah . . ." Edward sighed again. "She's only fucking three years old. So now Jazz has dragged our asses to his father's premiere. He's backstage looking for him, so I'm just sitting here with Maggie."

"_Is she okay?"_

"Yeah, she's sleeping. I was thinking about something . . ."

"_Yes?"_

"You know that cotillion you mentioned back when you broke your wrist . . . were you hoping I would escort you?"

"_Um . . ."_

Edward couldn't help smile as he heard the hesitation in Isabella's voice. "Are you blushing right now?"

"_Stop."_

Edward laughed lightly as her embarrassment traveled through the phone, telling him that she most definitely was. "I can't accept unless you come right out and ask me," he teased.

"_Well, I- would it be okay? I mean, we'd have to be really careful. My entire family is going to be there and I'm just afraid that if-"_

"Bella, I'm not planning on having my way with you in the middle of the dance floor." Isabella got completely silent on the other end of the line. Edward cursed at himself in his thoughts. _Too far, too fucking far, Asshole! _"Um, I mean . . ."

"_Yeah . . ."_

"I wasn't trying to indicate that I wouldn't like to- uh, shit, not like that, I mean. There's no pressure here, I'm not trying to fucking, you know, whenever you're ready . . . I'm not gonna push you into anything, I hope you know that. I mean, we probably aren't even there yet, not that I haven't thought about . . . it's not that I don't wanna . . . I think you're, fuck . . . feel free to stop me any time here, Bella . . ."

She laughed into the phone. _"Nice to know I'm not the only one to get embarrassed."_

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you to think that I'm all about getting a dip when it comes to you."

"_Thank you, I guess . . ."_ Isabella didn't quite like his choice of expression but said nothing about it, starting to learn that that was just who Edward was.

"So . . .?"

"_So?"_

"About cotillion . . ."

"_Oh! Right! Well, I'd appreciate having you escort me."_ A smile sounded in Isabella's voice, making Edward smile in return. _"Then I won't have to take my cousin."_ She laughed.

"In that case, I'll be happy to take you."

"_Thank you."_

"Anytime."

"_I guess I should get back now, we're still at the dinner table."_

"Oh, of course. Oh, and hey, Bella?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Don't mention the thing about Maggie to Pixie. I think Jazz would like to tell her himself."

"_Oh, of course, I won't."_

"Good, enjoy the rest of your evening and see you, Monday."

"_Thank you. Say hi to Jazz from me and tell him I'm sorry."_

"I will. Bye."

In the meantime Jasper had located Charlotte backstage. She was in a beautiful gown with a floral pattern for the big night.

"I'm sorry, but we can't disturb Pete now, the show is about to start."

"I swear to God, Char. I don't give a fuck if the fucking Pope is sitting out there."

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" Peter's voice sounded as he came up from behind them, on his the way to the stage to make a speech before the audience, starting the show. He, too, was dressed for the evening in a bright blue suit with a yellow shirt underneath.

"I need to talk to you – both of you."

"And as I said, it has to wait." Charlotte repeated. "There are 300 people sitting out there, waiting."

"Fuck those people! I'm your son, and I'm telling you we need to talk! I know that you just didn't know any better with me, but if you care anything about Maggie, you'll fucking listen to me!" Jasper's temper flared and Peter and Charlotte exchanged looks.

"Wait one second." Peter padded Jasper's shoulder in a manner that told him to calm down before he left the two of them. Coming back he quickly gave some rushed instructions to a man. "Just tell them that we have a little situation but that we will be on soon, and invite them to go out to the lobby for drinks and what not. Good man, Leo." Peter encouraged the man as he patted Leo's shoulder and came back to Jasper and Charlotte. "Okay, follow me."

They walked back into the dressing area, passing actors and dancers who was warming up their voices and body parts, some of them asking what was going on and Peter told them that there would just be a short delay, not stopping as he led his family into a small rectangular dressing room at the end. Charlotte took a seat in front of the vanity with a mirror that had light bulbs running along it's top, Peter remaining upright by the door as Jasper leaned against the vanity table between them.

"First off, where _is_ Maggie?" Peter asked before Jasper could get started, undoing the button of his suit jacket and crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's out in the lobby with E."

"What?" Charlotte was about to get up to go get her, but stayed as Peter held a hand out for her to stop.

"Why did you bring her here?" Peter checked his watch. "It's way past her bedtime."

"Forget about that. I don't give a damn if it was fucking 3a.m. in the morning right now. You need to hear me out." Jasper looked from Peter to Charlotte, challenging them to argue. They didn't, so Jasper went ahead. "Thank you. Now, she is fine at the moment, like I said, she's with E. But she hasn't been."

"Jasper, please, what are you talking about?" Charlotte looked with alarm and concern at her son.

"I don't know how you could have missed this. Scratch that. I don't know how _I_ could have missed this because sadly, I'm not surprised that you have. You've always been to busy acting like the cool couple with all your projects and free spirit bullshit. I accepted a long time ago that you would never be the kind of parents that's portrayed in ridiculous TV shows. Sometimes I love that about you, but at other times . . . I feel like I might lose control with anger because of how mad your lack of parental skills makes me."

Charlotte and Peter exchanged a look and Peter started to protest against Jasper's obvious rage. "Jazz, we know you don't always agree with our lifestyle but-"

"I'M TALKING RIGHT NOW!" Jasper banged his fist down on the vanity table, making Charlotte jump in fright as he pushed off the table, shutting Peter up effectively as he started to pace between them. "I don't care that we'll never be that kind of family! I don't care about all the times that you disappointed me when growing up. All the times you didn't show up for something that was important to me because you just couldn't be bothered or whatever . . . It's in the past, and peace be with it. Fuck it. But I do care when I see it's being repeated with Maggot. You already fucked up with her, big time, but you're not going to keep doing this, I will not allow it. So we're having this talk, right here, right now, because you need to wake the fuck up."

"Jazz, Honey, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but what are you talking about?" Charlotte begged as she moved to the edge of her chair, the worry evident in her voice as she followed Jasper's pacing with her eyes.

It pleased Jasper that he was clearly getting through to her and stopped in his steps. "I'm talking about the fact that you have no idea what's going on in your own goddamn house when you're not there. I'm talking about what's happened to Maggie and you don't even see it because you're just throwing her in the arms of the very person who-" Jasper's throat constricted against his words, making it impossible for him to speak them out loud as he swallowed a big lump. "How can you not fucking know? What parent doesn't take the time to bath their kid? It was fucking E who found out!"

"Jasper Peter Whitlock, you tell me right now what you're talking about or I might lose it." Peter spoke forcefully, taking a step forward.

"She's hitting her," Jasper told, locking a serious gaze with his father before looking at his mother. "Grabbing her so hard that she has bruises all over her body." He looked back at Peter. "Her bottom is blue and red with bruises. How she is able to sit still in her goddamn seat I will never know."

"No . . ." Charlotte covered her mouth with a hand and made to get up to get to her daughter, but Peter stopped her again by holding out his hand.

"Jazz, come on." Peter looked at Jasper with furrowed brows. "She could just have fallen unfortunately . . ."

"The bruises are like fucking fingerprints on her body, Pete. She did not fall."

"Then other kids at the playground could-"

"For fuck sake!" Jasper yelled again, grabbing at his hair through his beanie with frustration. "She told me! -And E! okay?"

"Wha- Why would she tell you and Edward and not us?" Charlotte pointed to herself by placing a hand over her chest, looking confused by the new information.

"Perhaps because we're the only one who's ever bothered to ask her." Jasper answered, irritated that they were trying to reason themselves out of this, trying to avoid the fact that the woman they had hired to take care of their daughter was in fact hurting her. "E noticed them when he gave her a bath and we got it out of her that Maria have been fucking hitting her." Jasper dug his clenched fist into his jeans pockets to keep them from shaking with anger as he saw the bruises before his inner eye.

"Oh my God." Charlotte covered her mouth with a hand again, her eyes gleaming with tears. "But, are you sure? I mean, couldn't it just be from stumbling? It would be just as horrible to accuse Maria falsely."

"No, it's clear that she been grabbed, really hard. How could you let this happen?"

"Now hold on!" Peters voice rose with anger as Charlotte's face dropped in shock from Jasper's accusation. "You think that if we knew about this we would have let it go on? What's the matter with you?"

"_Me__‽_ You're supposed to be the fucking parents! Where have you been? You're always out of the house or fucking hiding in your rooms!"

"It's called work, Jazz. It might surprise you, but it ain't exactly cheap living in this city. Having you go to that school of yours cost a lot of money. Now, we're happy to pay for it but it means losing out on other things. If what you're saying is true-"

"It is."

"-then we will of course handle it," Peter finished, not allowing Jasper's little comment to stop him.

"You have to report her to the police."

"And we will." Peter assured Jasper. "But not until we have a clear picture of the situation."

"That's not good enough," Jasper protested. "It may all just be some mixed up situation, but as long as there's any doubt I'm not letting Maria near Maggot. She needs to be reported, she needs to get fired, she needs to pack up all her goddamn things and move the Hell out of the basement."

"We will talk about how we will handle this tomorrow. Now, I have to get the show started, excuse me." With that Peter buttoned his jacket again and opened the door and left Jasper alone with Charlotte.

"And he's just gonna carry on, just like that?" Jasper gestured at the open door, looking at his mother with disbelief.

"Right now he doesn't have any other choice." Charlotte got up and came over to Jasper, placing her hands on both sides of his face. "You may not be able to see it, but Pete is putting on a brave face to keep himself going right now. Going out there and make a speech in front of all those people as if nothing is wrong . . . is not going to be an easy task for him, trust me," Charlotte spoke softly as she looked into Jasper's eyes.

"Good."

"I'm glad you came and told us right away," Charlotte continued as she linked her arm with him, leading him out of the room to go to Edward and Maggie. "I know you must have felt powerless in the situation. In fact, I'm feeling a bit powerless myself at the moment. But you could have just left Maggie at home with E."

"Uh, yeah, I guess I just didn't think straight . . ." Jasper murmured.

"Understandable."

"Char, uh, I kind of broke some of the banisters on the staircase, too."

After having seen the bruises on Maggie's neck herself, Charlotte agreed that they looked suspicious and that they needed to have a serious talk with Maria, questioning her about them. As she couldn't go home with them herself, she called for a car to come take them back home to the house in Chelsea, but Jasper asked the driver to take them uptown first.

It was around 9.30 in the evening when Jasper knocked on the front door, stuffing his hands into his pockets as it was cold outside and it took a little while for the door to be answered.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Al."

"Sure, come on in Bro." Emmett stepped aside to give Jasper room to enter. "Al!" he called as he closed the door.

"What‽" Alice called back from the dining room where small talk and a light laughter could be heard.

"Jazz's here!" The scraping of a chair and quick steps approaching could be heard as Alice rushed into the hall, jumping into the arms of Jasper with a big smile and light in her eyes. "She's a bit drunk," Emmett whispered in Jasper's ear as they embraced tightly, making him smell the red wine on Emmett's breath as well.

"Shut up. I'm a lot smaller than you." Alice defended herself as she let go of Jasper. "What are you doing here? Come, I want you to meet Carlisle." She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him into the dining room where the two grown ups were sitting at the table, a game of Apples to Apples in play in the middle.

"Oh hey, Jasper." Esme smiled when she saw him come in. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Jasper, this is Carlisle, Carlisle, this is Jazz, my boyfriend." She smiled as she introduced the two men."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." Carlisle gave him a friendly smile as he got up from his seat to shake Jasper's hand.

"You too." Jasper returned with a polite nod of the head.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Jazz?" Esme offered, making to get up from her seat to get a glass.

"No thanks," Jasper declined. "Could we talk?" Jasper then asked in a low voice, turning to Alice.

She sensed the seriousness and nodded. "Sure." She led him into the TV room, next to the dining room, and they sat down on the white couch. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"Me and E . . . we, um, found out that Maria has been hitting Maggot."

"What?" Alice's eyes got big with shock.

"Yeah." Jasper nodded. "She has fucking bruises all over." He was starting to feel himself coming undone in Alice's present. "How the fuck could I let something like that happen to her?" His voice broke a little as he tried to swallow a sob. "I'm supposed to fucking protect her!" The sob escaped him and Alice threw her arms around his neck, hugging him closely as she tried to comfort him, aching to her own core seeing him break down like this.

"Jazz, it's not your fault. Just be glad you found out."

"But I didn't! E did!"

"All the same. You found out and are able to stop it. I can't believe that bitch. I swear to you, ever since the first time I met her I had a funny feeling about her."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't my place."

Another knock sounded on the door then.

"Arh, fuck." Jasper dried his eyes. "It's probably E."

"I'll get it," Alice said as she got up and went to open the door.

"Evening, Miss." It wasn't Edward, but the driver. "The gentleman in the car is getting a bit impatient and would like to know when we'll be leaving?"

"Just tell him to come in." Alice shrugged.

"I don't think he wants to move the little girl sleeping in his lap more than necessary, Miss."

"Maggie's with him?" Alice looked past the driver at the car running idle behind him.

"I'll be right out," Jasper told the driver as he came out into the hall. The driver nodded and went back to the car.

"Why didn't you say they were out here, waiting?" Alice asked, still holding the door open.

Jasper shrugged. "Because, well, I didn't know Carlisle would still be here. But I wanted to ask you to come with me. I- I fucking need you tonight," Jasper confessed, looking down.

Alice's heart melted for him right on the spot and she quickly threw her arms around him again, kissing the bottom of his jaw line she told him that she, of course, would come.

Jasper went back out to an annoyed Edward, telling him to shut it before he even had a chance to open his mouth. They waited a while longer in the car as Alice quickly packed a bag and then drove to Jasper's house. Jasper and Alice tugged Maggie into her bed together, Edward watching from the doorway with an open beer in his hand. They sat up a little while longer, talking in the couches of the living room, as Jasper told Alice everything that had happened. Edward just sat flicking through the channels on the TV, not joining in on the conversation. As the hour passed Jasper and Alice said goodnight and went up to Jasper's room, Edward staying up a bit longer.

It wasn't till after one in the morning that Charlotte and Peter arrived back home from the after party, and when they creaked the door open to Maggie's room, wanting to check on her, they found a sleeping Edward lying next to her on top of her covers, still fully dressed, on her small round bed. He was curled into a ball in order for him to fit on her mattress and held her small hand in his as he lay protecting her. With a smile Charlotte found a blanket and covered Edward in it, not wanting to wake him. She placed a gentle kiss on Maggie's warm forehead, then kissed Edward on top of his hair, closing the door silently as she left the two of them sleeping peacefully for the night.

* * *

**AN:** This is going to be a longer one – bear with me. =)

When I was around eight years old, my best friend had a baby brother. When he started in daycare they discovered he got more and more bruises. It turned out to be the woman who was supposed to take care of him was beating him. Despite me only being eight, it's something I've never forgotten. That is part of the reason behind me doing this twist. The other part was to show that nowhere and no one in this story is safe . . . not even the young ones. So though it may have appeared that Jasper was well balanced, even he has something he's carrying around, just like we all do in real life. Let's hope change is coming around (perhaps a little hint to what is coming up next . . .).

How many of you had figured out that Carlisle was the doctor at the hospital where Isabella got treated for her concussion? I hadn't planed for him to show up in that chapter, but it seemed obvious to have him peek in at that point. And with him entering the story, a lot of things have come out in the open about Esme as well. If you're interested in who I see portraying Carlisle in this story, go to the blog, 'cause it's not Peter Facinelli . . .

And yes, I know it's been ages since my last update. I've been busy with school (I'm actually supposed to be writing an essay right now . . .), then I couldn't get the confrontation between Jasper and his parents to work for me and lastly, I ended up babysitting René's son/my nephew when he suddenly got ill as we were going over the chapter last week. So everything has just been against me on this one.

But it's here now, and with that I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review, you always make me smile, so thank you. Thank you also to René for helping me beta read.

I have to make some recommendations because I am **so** excited about the fact the not only one, but two of my favorite FF-writers are back in action. Christmas came early this year . . .

**First, WinndSinger:** After a year and a half she's started posting the sequel to The Red Line. I couldn't contain a small shriek of joy when I found out. The Red Line is, to this day, one of my two favorite FF-stories ever, and if you haven't read it, you need to. _But if you're underage, I have to say don't._ It has some **very** dark terms in it and it's not just fun and games reading it. I cried back in the days.

_**The Red Line:**_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/4819806/1/ - remove the ( ) around the dots.

_Edward is an exotic male dancer. Bella is a college student studying psychology and needs a subject to do her thesis on. Bella pays Edward to belong to her for 2 weeks so she can study him. Things soon get very interesting between them._

_**Coloring Outside the Lines:**_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6498122/1/ - remove the ( ) around the dots.

_Yes, it's the sequel to Red Line, finally! Edward and his family are starting their new life in Wyoming and it will not be easy. Can Edward really leave his past behind him and start all over again, being a father, lover, and cowboy?_

**Second, Alverdine:** This girl is my favorite FF-author. When she writes it's like magic. She is **so** incredibly gifted and has a way with word that leaves me inspired and in awe of her talent. I've wanted to recommend her from the very first chapter, but she wasn't updating her first story, and I wasn't going to suggest you a story that wasn't getting any updates (she lost contact with it). But now she's started a new story, so now I get to recommend her.

_**Vienna:**_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6477396/1/Vienna - remove the ( ) around the dots.

_A city. A secret garden. An enigmatic host. Bella learns that sometimes… destiny grants us our wishes in the most peculiar ways._

_**On Our Way (IT'S ON HIATUS!):**_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/4773129/1/On_Our_Way - remove the ( ) around the dots.

_A long and tiresome journey and a wrongly booked ticket later, Bella Swan finds herself sitting next to renowned actor Edward Cullen. Whether flying coach or first class, karma gets her way._

- So with this, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and get safely into the year of 2011! I'll be spending Christmas with my family from USA who are coming home and I can't wait to see them.

See you next year.

Love Maria


	14. ENTER EVENSONS & ALTERED PLANS

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**14. ENTER EVENSONS & ALTERED PLANS**

Isabella stopped on her way up the stairs when she heard her name being called. It was the first Monday after Thanksgiving and the morning ritual of Church had just ended.

"Hey." Edward smiled with a boyish charm, running up the few steps to where Isabella stood, waiting.

"Morning." Isabella smiled back at the sight of his happy face, excitement surging through her stomach. "I didn't see you in Church," she commented as they started going up the stairs together, side by side but with a little distance between them as to not wake suspicions.

"I know, had a little incident." Edward ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair then quickly diverted Isabella's attention by reaching out for her schoolbag. "Here, let me take this for you," he kindly offered as he started to remove the strap of the bag from her shoulder.

"Oh, no, you don't have to-" Isabella tried to decline; grapping the strap to stop him but Edward wouldn't hear it.

"Just give me your bag, Bella." He sounded slightly irritated that she was trying to dismiss his effort to show some chivalry. "You got an entire arm in a cast, just let me hold it, okay?"

"Uhm, alright." Isabella handed him the bag and he swung it over his shoulder as they continued up the next set of steps to the first floor. "Thanks." She gave him a shy smile, quickly looking away when Edward just winked in response, making heat travel up her cheeks. Edward chuckled quietly upon seeing the effect it had on her, seeing that a small thing like winking at her could make her blush. It made his stomach give a small flutter of delight, it felt great, and knowing he had that effect on her was even greater.

Going straight to their biology lesson, Isabella remembered that some of her books for class were still in her locker and went to go get them, leaving Edward in the classroom. She was pulling the books she needed out from under a pile of books that lay on the top shelve in the locker, when she heard Tanya's voice coming from behind her. Isabella turned around, not only facing Tanya but also her cousin, Kate, and the St. John Witches.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tanya demanded.

"What?" Isabella wasn't sure what Tanya meant as she hugged her books to her body with her good arm, her back to the open locker behind her.

"She asked what you are doing?" Kate repeated while Tanya just looked at Isabella with angry eyes.

"Um, I'm just getting some books for class . . ." Isabella didn't understand what this was about as she tried to keep her focus on the Denali cousins. The Witches present was making her feel uncomfortable; they still treated her like their personal punching bag.

"I mean with Edward!" Tanya's eyes cast lightning, as her voice grew angry and louder.

"Oh, um . . . we're just lab partners . . ." Isabella could even hear herself how unconvincing that sounded by the tone in her voice and added. "I mean, we're friends . . ." She tried to shrug a shoulder to make their friendship seem more casual.

"You are such a liar," Tanya said back. "Don't you think everybody can see what's going on? I saw him take your bag for you!"

"He was just being a friend." Isabella shot back.

"Like Hell he was!" In all the years Tanya had considered Edward a friend, he had never once offered to carry her bag.

"Nothing's going on, Tanya. I'm sorry that you and him aren't speaking anymore. But even if there was, it's really none-"

"Can't you see he's using you?" Tanya cut her of, speaking louder to drown out Isabella's voice. "He's just using you as his little new _toy_. You are _nothing_ more to him than a challenge to see how long it will take to get into your pants. But as soon as you give up your little Virgin Mary act, he'll drop you in the trash like his used overpriced condoms. He is not even gonna look back once as you stand there, feeling all used like the whore from the street that you really are." Tanya looked Isabella up and down once with disgust in her face, as if she could smell something rotten coming from Isabella. "And guess who he'll be coming back to and _laugh_ about how _bad_ you were in bed as you sit crying your good-for-nothing-tears. That's right, me." Tanya pointed to herself; a finger to her chest as she came closer to Isabella, making her step back the little space there was behind her and the locker. "How will you ever be able to face him at school again, huh? You'll have to start homeschooling just like your little _slut-whore_ of a friend, Angela, who couldn't own up to the fact that she had sex to her dear daddy holy and instead made up a lie about being raped."

"Shut up!" That was taking it too far for Isabella, feeling the tears prickle in the outer corners of her eyes.

"Why? You can't handle the truth?" Tanya came closer still. "That's not my problem, I'm just telling it as it is. And you will never _ever_ take Edward away from me, you got that, _crippling?"_ The last word was said with malice seething from Tanya before she turned on her heel and walked away with Kate as the Witches now moved in on Isabella, stopping her from saying anything back at Tanya, as she wanted to, keeping her silent, scared of what they were going to do next.

"You wanted to say something?" Victoria asked in a sugar sweet voice as Isabella closed her mouth, not uttering a word. "No? Hmm . . . Well let me say something to you, then." Her voice went from innocent and gentle to vicious and angry in a flash. "If you _ever_ try to come between a friend of mine and her man, I'll make your life a living Hell. And if you think _this_ is bad, you won't believe the things I'm able to pull. You _don't_ wanna cross me. Things can never stay hidden in the closet for long, but as you're not ready to own up to it, better stay in the closet yourself, don't you agree?" Victoria asked not Isabella but Jane and Irina, looking at her two friends standing on both sides of her.

"Totally." Jane got a nasty look on her face, half smirking as she kept her eyes locked on Isabella. Isabella didn't dare look at any of them, afraid it would spur them on even further.

"Looks like you won't be needing these." Irina slapped a hand hard against Isabella's books, making them fall out of her arms and drop to the floor with a heavy clatter.

"Please . . ." Isabella's voice was weak as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh no, there's no reason to beg, we'll be happy to help you," Victoria said in an evil tone and before Isabella knew it, she was pushed roughly back into the locker, her head banging against the top shelf as the witches practically folded her to fit in the small and narrow space. Isabella's eyes were swimming with tears from the blinding pain. She cried out but before she could do anything else the locker was slammed shut and the sound of her master lock clicking could be heard from the other side of the wooden door.

"No! Please!" Isabella banged her right hand flat against the inside of the door, the complete darkness surrounding her as the tears started streaming down her face freely. "Please let me out!" she begged.

"Enjoy your stay." Victoria's voice sounded from out side, accompanied by Jane and Irina's laughter.

"Please!" Isabella begged again as she heard something heavy fall into a trashcan in the hall: her books. "Please let me out!" But all she heard was the clicking of heels leaving down the hallway. "Come back," Isabella begged, banging her hand to the locker. "Please . . ."

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting crumpled up at the bottom of her small locker, the back of her head hurting as a headache thumped with no mercy. Trapped in her position, her legs pressed hard against the door, she was unable to move even if she wanted, the heavy cast lying on her knees as she rested her head on top of it. She had kept banging for anyone to hear her in the beginning but in vain, no one was out there to hear her. And then the thoughts had started taking over. Not about getting out, because she knew she would, but about whether or not all this was worth it – trying to date Edward without actually dating him. Everything just seemed so messed up. She couldn't date for her parents; she couldn't date _him_ for Tanya and the Witches and really, was it worth all the trouble – trying to have this none-relationship? Being logic about it, it absolutely wasn't. It was a dead end from the get-go. But just alone thinking that, made it feel like a giant hole was forming in her stomach, her heart wrenching with pain by the thought of letting him go. It was scary how the relationship between them were moving at a snail pace, creeping along the walls not to be seen, when at the same time her heart had jumped into it all with no caution, already so deeply engaged that there was no way out.

Suddenly the sound of a door closing somewhere out in the long hall, stopped her thoughts. Isabella lifted her head from her arm, and then she heard it, her name being called. It was Edward. He had come out of class to see what was taking her so long when she didn't return, unable to start their assignment without her.

With great relief Isabella banged her hand against the locker again. "Here!" she called and could hear quick steps coming closer from the other end of the hall. "Please, help me out!"

"Bella?" Edward questioned when he reached her locker.

"Yes." Isabella dried her face with the sleeve of her coat, which she hadn't had the chance to take off yet, feeling both relieved to be rescued but also deeply ashamed that Edward was the one to find her.

"How the fuck did you end up in there?" Isabella could hear that he was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny, E! Just open the lock!"

"Sorry. What's your combination?"

"Twenty-seven, five, eleven."

Edward quickly had the lock opened and Isabella nearly tumbled out of the locker as the pressure against her legs disappeared, closing her eyes, she braced herself for the pain it would cause in her broken wrist. But instead of the floor Edward's arms met her, stopping the fall before she landed face first on the floor.

"Thank you." Isabella blinked as she sat on the floor on her knees, the sudden bright fluorescent light not doing anything good for her headache.

"What the fuck happened?" Edward asked as he got down to her level. "Who did this?"

Isabella shook her head but quickly stopped, holding a hand to her head. It felt like her brain was slammed back and forth inside her skull, not exactly pleasant. "Don't, it'll only get worse if you are to get implicated in this."

"Bella, for fuck sake!" Edward's voice rose with irritation. "You were locked in your locker, just tell me, will ya‽"

"Stop yelling at me! I have a headache . . ."

Edward breathed heavily through his nose, pressing his lips hard together and tightened a fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Sorry. Won't you please tell me who did this?" He pleaded as he loosened his fist again.

"No, and please stop asking. Trust me; you getting involved won't do anything but make a mixed up situation worse. Please just forget it," Isabella pleaded while she moved her hand to the back of her head, wincing as she felt the big lump that had risen from the spot where she hit her head. _In fact, lets just forget this whole thing between us; it's getting too complicated_, she thought, but didn't speak out loud.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned when he saw her wincing.

"No." Isabella couldn't stop her voice from getting thick with her short respond, hating that her head and her heart was so conflicted. Edward wasn't late to hug her to him as tears started running down her cheeks again. Engulfing her in his cologne, Isabella took deep breaths and caught herself thinking how much she loved that smell.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I won't get involved. I just hate that you always have to be so stubborn about things. I mean, I'd like to think that you feel safe to tell me stuff, you know?"

Isabella nodded against his shoulder before pushing back from him a little to watch his face. "I do, but I know that you won't be able to stay out of it and the only one to take the fall will be me." she sniffed.

"Come on." Edward helped Isabella to her feet. "Let's get you home."

"No, I can't."

"Bella, for fuck sake, it won't matter if you skip a single day of school, you're guaranteed to be valedictorian no matter what. And you can't go to class like this."

Isabella smiled at him that was a sweet thing to say. "No, I mean, I can't go home. _Literally_. They're shooting a Grace Kelly movie at my home. The entire hotel is a closed up set 'till seven tonight."

"Oh."

"Yeah . . . so . . ."

"Well then we're going to my place, I got some painkillers for your head too." Edward grabbed Isabella's hand as he shut her locker, closing the lock and went to drag her along with him.

"Wait, Edward, we can't." Isabella started to protest, fighting against his pull, though it didn't really have much effect.

"Why not?"

"What about our stuff?"

"I'll text Jazz to grab it for us. He can drop it off by the dance studio when we go to our first practice for the cotillion."

"But-" Isabella was about to come up with a new protest when Edward stopped abruptly in his steps.

"Shut up, Bella, and just go with it, Okay?"

"Okay . . ." Isabella answered quietly as she looked up at Edward.

"Thank you."

"Can I just make a quick stop at the girls room before we leave?"

"Alright, but hurry, I don't wanna get caught without a hall pass."

While Isabella quickly tried to freshen up in front of the mirror, Edward called his car service and as they came out onto the street, a black town car was waiting for them.

"Why didn't you just use your cast to smash through the locker? It's not like they're made out of super thick boards," Edward questioned out loud as they drove to his place.

"They're school property."

"So?"

"I couldn't do that . . ." Isabella suddenly sat up straight in her seat. "My books!"

"What books?"

"The ones I went to go get. They threw them in the trashcan, we have to go back and get them!"

"No, we'll just buy you some new ones, don't worry."

Isabella looked at him. "Really?"

"Really. What if I didn't come looking for you, would you just have stayed in the locker?" Edward asked, returning to their first subject.

"But you did." Isabella smiled at him, getting a smile back. Edward couldn't argue with her on that.

oOo

After giving Isabella a quick tour of his home, skipping the most boring parts, Edward pushed the door open to his room. "And finally, this is my bedroom."

"Wait, you didn't even say what's in there." Isabella pointed to a door on the other side of the wide hall.

"Um, that's just the library . . ." Edward answered. "It's nothing."

"Library . . . have we met?" Isabella looked at him with disbelieve. "You know how I love books, I'd love to see your collection." Isabella could see Edward was hesitating. "Please . . .?"

"Uh . . ." Edward scratched the back of his neck. "Sure . . ." He surrendered to Isabella's pleading eyes and walked over to the door, pushing it open. "We're never in here . . . it was sort of my mom's space so Dad doesn't like anyone being in here . . ."

Isabella stepped carefully into the huge room, looking around in amazement as Edward remained by the door. The white room had bookshelves covering the walls on her left and right, reaching all the way up to the ceiling except from a space occupied by a fireplace on her left side. It broke the shelves in two as the wall above it was decorated with a huge painted portrait of a young, red-haired woman, posing in profile - only her head visible.

"This room is amazing! And that picture . . . who is it?" Isabella asked, stepping closer to the painting and looking up at it with her head slightly tilted to the side as she examined it.

"It's my mom. Uh . . . Dad had her sit for it."

"Really?" Isabella looked back at him with a sweet smile as Edward nodded. "Wow . . ." She turned back to look up at the painting. "She was really beautiful, Edward. I mean, I can only see her in profile, of course, but she was clearly a classic beauty. You must really miss her." Isabella turned away from the painting again to look at Edward. He was standing with his head bowed to the floor, one hand buried in the pocket of his school pants. The posture clearly telling that he wasn't comfortable with the conversation. "I'm sorry," Isabella apologized. "I didn't know that it'd still be a difficult subject for you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just taken aback by how beautiful this painting is. I mean . . . sitting for a portrait . . . that's such a classic and beautiful gesture . . ."

"It's okay." Edward shrugged a shoulder, trying not to make a big deal out of it, still with his head bowed to the floor.

Isabella walked away from the painting to stand in front of Edward and spoke softly. "I would have loved to have met her. Or rather, I would love to remember meeting her, because the chances are that I probably did at some event when we were kids . . ."

"Probably." Edward just nodded.

Isabella smiled, trying to lighten the mood and changed the subject. "You wanted to show me your room?" Edward smiled back as he closed the door to the library after her and led her to his bedroom again. "Hmm . . . so this is where you sleep . . ."

"Yup." Edward closed the door behind them, applying the two door chains. He was about to lock the handle too, when he saw how Isabella was watching his movement. "Uh . . . I always lock my door when ever I'm in here . . . I hate people barging in and this is the only way to make sure they don't." He tried to explain.

"People do that a lot?" Isabella inquired gently.

"It happens. I can unlock it if you feel better about it that way." Edward offered.

"No." Isabella shook her head, stopping with a hand to her forehead when she was reminded that it made her head hurt even worse. "No it's okay."

"You wanted some painkillers." Edward remembered too, and walked into his bathroom across his entrance.

"Thank you." Isabella smiled gently as she took the little white pills from Edward's palm, popping them into her mouth before taking the glass of water from his other hand to swallow them.

Isabella sipped the water as she walked around Edward's room, looking at his stuff. Edward jumped up on his bed, unbuttoning his black school blazer and loosening the tie as he watched her, laid back with his hands behind his head, ankles crossed. She walked over to him then, eyeing the book on his nightstand.

"Don Quijote?" she asked, holding up the book.

"Jazz says I have to read it, haven't really gotten very far but he swears it's good."

"It is. I thought it was funny," Isabella said, placing it back on the small table.

"And of course you've read it." Edward grinned at her, liking that she was so well-read.

"I like your music collection," Isabella commented as she carefully placed herself on the bed next to him, making sure to fold her school skirt under her as she sat on the edge by the foot and looked at the wall next to the entrance. A large bookshelf made out of little white, square, boxes stood against the wall, laden with all kinds of music, both old records and CD's

"You should see the stuff I have at Jazz's. Our collection there is a lot bigger."

"Oh. That reminds me – how did that end?"

"With Maria?" Edward asked and Isabella nodded. "Nothing really."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's fucked up. I mean, she got fired but . . . when they confronted her, she just pretended she didn't know what they were talking about."

"So it wasn't her hitting Maggie then?"

"As far as I'm concerned it was. Why would Maggie say it was if it wasn't? She has no reason to lie. And the mistrust between Jazz's family and Maria is too big to continue as it is. So her ass has been sent back to Jersey."

"That's good then?"

"It is. Char and Pete are taking time off in turns instead to watch Maggie while they search for a new house help. I think Maggie is going to enjoy that."

"Okay." Isabella smiled as she nodded.

"Bella-"

"Hey-" they both started saying something and then stopped to let the other continue. "Oh, you first." Isabella smiled, getting a touch of pink to the cheeks.

"No you." Edward insisted.

"I just wondered if you send your application for Juilliard? Today is the last day, right?"

"Did it before Thanksgiving." Edward answered.

"Good." Isabella smiled again.

"Can we talk about what happened, Bella?" Edward's voice got a little more serious as he sat up, coming over to sit next to her. She looked away. "I promise I'll stay out of it. But . . . please just tell me," he pleaded with her.

"Promise?" Isabella looked back at him from under her lashes, wanting his word.

"Cross my heart." Edward crossed his index finger on his chest at the place where his heart sat.

Isabella sighed, looking down at her lap as she started to play with the hemline of her skirt, speaking in a low voice. "Tanya sort of jumped me when I was getting my books."

"_She_ pushed you into the locker?" The anger could be heard in Edward's voice immediately.

"She just said some stuff . . ."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing . . . just, stupid stuff. Something about you only wanting to be with me because of the challenge of getting me into bed . . ."

"That fucking bitch." Edward cursed to himself. "Bella, you know that isn't true, right?" Isabella glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. "Bella you have to know that isn't true!" Edward moved closer to her, a quick rush of panic surging through him as the palms of his hands started to feel sweaty at the prospect of Isabella believing Tanya's words over his. "I know it was a fucked up way I said it, but I meant what I said to you over the phone at Thanksgiving. Tanya is just being an apprehensive and envious bitch. Can't you see she is trying to transmit her own insecurity to you? She is trying to make you feel the way she's feeling. She is so fucked up! She needs to fucking stay out of other people's business. I'll fucking tell her-"

"No, Edward!" Isabella turned fully to him but Edward just continued.

"-How does she even know there's something going on between us?"

"Edward you can't say anything! You promised. Cross you heart." Isabella placed a hand on top of Edward's arm.

"But, Bella, if she's going around-"

"You promised!" Isabella repeated.

Edward groaned. "Can I at least give her a mouthful for stuffing you in your locker? That is just not fucking okay."

"It wasn't her." Isabella's voice was quiet again. "It was the Witches . . . And you can't do anything about that either," she added, looking over at him again.

"I can talk to Biloxi-" Edward began.

"No, E, just . . . just forget it. You'll only make things worse. They've been after me all year and you getting into this aren't going to make things better. Please trust me and just stay out of it." Isabella pleaded.

"UGH!" Edward exclaimed loudly through clenched teeth as he covered his eyes with his hands, falling heavily back against the bed, bouncing a couple of times before laying still. Isabella sat silently as she looked down into her lap again, waiting for Edward to say something. She was hoping he would stay true to his promise or she was afraid of what would happen, not doubting that Victoria was gonna stay true to hers. Edward finally sighed deeply, letting his arm land on the bed along his body and sat back up as Isabella dared to look up at him again. "Fine. Let's just . . . talk about something else. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know?" Isabella shrugged.

"We could watch a movie?" Edward suggested.

"Okay."

"Okay." Edward got up from the bed and held a hand out to help Isabella to a stand. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked as he unlocked his door again and led her down the hall to the media room where their home cinema was located along with all their films. Except for the X-rated once, of course.

"I don't know . . . which movies do you have?" Isabella asked back as they entered the room. It was kept in the same black, white and red color combination as the rest of the penthouse. The walls being painted black with a soft white carpet that matched the three rows of loveseat sofas that stood facing a large screen. In front of the screen though, was a raised area of the floor, clearly meant for one to lay down there in all the pillows to watch the screen.

"Look for yourself." Edward pointed to some shelves of films that were built into the wall along the side of the sofas as he started to pull the heavy red curtains shut.

"Do you have Where The Wild Things Are?" Isabella asked as she turned away from her search on the shelves to face Edward.

"The children's book?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, they made a movie based on it. It's really good." Isabella smiled.

"I don't think so . . . but wait one moment." Edward grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started to write a text.

"Who're you texting?"

"Stefan - our butler." Edward explained further. "He's out getting some things, so he can pick it up on the way."

"Oh, no, E. You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem. Besides, if it's as good as you say it is, I wanna watch it."

"Okay." Isabella smiled, biting her bottom lip, happy that the mood had lifted again after their little discussion.

"We could go make ourselves some snack while we wait?" Edward suggested and Isabella agreed.

When Stefan came back not long after with the movie, Isabella and Edward got comfortable on the raised floor in front of the screen with drinks and popcorn. It turned out to be a kind of bed, being padded with something that made it soft to lie on and Isabella quickly ended up in the nook of Edward's arm, her head resting on his chest, raising and falling with his every breath. It was very calming as he lay playing with her hair and Isabella soon felt her eyes get heavy. She was suddenly jolted awake by the loud sound of Carol, one of the characters in the movie, smashing something.

"You're right, this is pretty awesome." Edward smiled at Isabella as she moved her head back to his shoulder.

"Told you." She smiled back as her eyes flickered back and fort between his in the darkness, his face lit up by the changing images on the screen.

Edward kept smiling as his eyes started dancing with hers. He leaned in towards her slightly, Isabella quickly following to meet him half way. At first it was just a gentle touch of the lips but Edward quickly opened his mouth and wet Isabella's lips with the tip of his tongue as he moved his left hand to the side of her neck, letting it rest along her neck while stroking his thumb up and down her cheek. Isabella wasn't late to meet his tongue with hers, the warm softness sending numerous rushing sensations through her body that all gathered in her core as they moved their lips and tongues together.

Edward gently pressed her onto her back as he rolled with her, half lying on top of her, her hard cast preventing them from actually being completely flat against each other as it lay on top of Isabella's stomach. It was the only place it felt comfortable for her, laying down. Somehow her other hand ended at the top of Edward's thigh, as she didn't know where else to put her other arm and just let it rest along her body. But as their kisses got more heated and their breaths more heavy, she felt like she needed to do something. Edward was caressing her while kissing her so passionately that she started to stroke her thumb over the inside of his thigh.

Edward groaned softly when he felt it through the light fabric of his school trousers and pushed himself closer to her, silently encouraging her to keep doing it. He couldn't help it when he felt himself react to her touch, the blood rushing to his groin, making him grow harder with want and when Isabella felt his reaction pressing into her arm that was trapped between them, she released a small whimper, escaping her as she grabbed his thigh harder, almost clawing at his pants as they kept kissing with more vigor. She wanted him closer still, feeling herself get wet between the legs from his arousal.

Edward let his hand, the one that he had stroked Isabella's cheek with, travel down her side as he replaced it with his mouth. He placed big, moist kisses on her sensitive skin there, sucking and licking as his hand had reached her thigh, searching for the hemline of her skirt. Isabella kept clawing at his thigh as she tried to lean her head back further, giving Edward more access to her neck when she felt his hand caress her right butt cheek on top of her yellow pantyhose. Another whimper sounded from her as she lay with her eyes closed tightly. She felt like she was losing her mind as every thought got erased and all she could feel was her lust for the boy touching her where no man had ever touched her before. She felt like she wanted to tear out of her skin so that she could melt into one with him and never return if it meant she could feel like this forever.

But when she felt his hand trying to crawl under her tights, Isabella's rational thoughts returned with a rush.

"Stop," she panted weakly.

"What?" Edward lifted his head from her neck; he wasn't sure what she had said.

"Please, I just . . ." Isabella continued panting as she removed her hand from his thigh and tried to push his body off her.

Edward obeyed, withdrawing his hand from her tights and rolling off of her as Isabella sat up. Resting her right elbow on her bent knees and grabbing at her hair.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, afraid to touch her as he sat up next to her.

"I'm sorry, I just . . ." Isabella sounded sad and frustrated.

"Hey, it's okay." Edward reassured her. "I'm sorry if I'm going to fast."

"No, it's not that I don't wanna . . . I'm just . . ."

"Not ready yet." Edward finished for her.

"Are you mad?" Isabella glanced over at Edward through the hole of her arm, her cheeks hot as she felt herself blush at the subject.

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "No. I told you, I'm not going to rush you. I mean, it probably wouldn't even be very comfortable with your cast anyway." Edward tried to joke but Isabella didn't take the bait. "Don't worry about it. Let's just lay back and continue with the movie."

"Okay. Thanks for understanding."

"Sure thing."

But Edward didn't seem able to lie still as they resumed watching the movie, shifting his position like he was trying to get comfortable, and it wasn't long before he excused himself and got up.

"Are you sure you're not . . . " The insecurity in Isabella spoke as she sat, watching him with sorry eyes. ". . . disappointed that . . . you know?"

"Bella, please, it's okay. I just . . ." Edward sighed, not sure what exactly to tell her.

"I can leave-" Isabella started to move to the edge.

"Bella stop." Edward held a hand out for her to stay put. "I don't want you to go. You can't go home anyway, you said that yourself."

"I would just go to my grandparents' house or something," Isabella mumbled, looking down.

Edward sighed again. "I can't lie still because you gave me a fucking hard on, okay?" he said defeated, coming straight out telling the truth. "I need to cool down because it's not going down on it's own as long as I'm lying next to you and I can smell that goddamn perfume and strawberry shampoo of yours."

At first Isabella had looked at him with big eyes, shocked at what he was saying but then had to bite her lip to suppress her smile that was threatening to become laughter. _The smell of my perfume turns him on . . . One-Zero to me over Tanya._

"Okay," she managed to say. "Sorry I gave you a hard on," she half spoke, half snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "So please just stay, okay? I don't want you to go, I just need to . . ." he pointed over his shoulder at the door.

"Okay." Isabella smiled at him as he turned to it, shaking his head and muttered something to himself that Isabella couldn't hear.

When the door closed behind him, Isabella's smile slowly disappeared, the guilt that started in the pit of her stomach out of her control. For a moment she had actually caught herself repeating Tanya's words in her mind, doubting what Edward said in his room. Believing that maybe Tanya hadn't been totally wrong instead of trusting Edward like she knew she should. She _did_ trust him. Not once had he gone back on his word or left her hanging like a fool. The fact was that Tanya had voiced what Isabella most feared and it was her own lack of confidence that made it so much easier to believe Tanya's words instead of Edward's. It was foolish and a part of her knew it, yet she couldn't deny that she always had that touch of insecurity that wouldn't allow her to fully believe that Edward saw her as anything special, how could he? And as he tried to stuff his hand down her pantyhose, that thought only got bigger as he unknowingly added to its fire. Then again, she had wanted him to feel her up. _She_ wanted to feel _him_ up but had been to scared to do it.

"What did I miss?" Edward asked as he came back a little later, changed out of his school uniform and into some normal everyday clothes.

The rest of the day was spent talking, getting to know each other better as they hung out and listened to music in Edward's room. Lying close together on his bed, they sneaked in a kiss or two every now and then, which of course transformed into heavy long French kissing before they had to leave for the dance rehearsal.

oOo

They arrived at the dance studio in the late afternoon. The large room with a polished wooden floor and factory-styled windows had mirrors covering one wall and apart from the shining black piano in one corner, the only furniture there was some hard, wooden, folding chairs spread along the walls. The place was already busy with young people, some in uniforms from other schools, who were known to their social scene. No sight of Jasper with their schoolbags yet but Tanya and her gang of followers stood off to the side, eyeing them with hard faces. Edward was quickly approached by some guys Isabella only knew by name, so she let herself slip away from him and walked over to Rosalie, who was sitting on a stool on the other side, surrounded mostly by guys who were competing for her attention, probably liking that she was wearing a gray miniskirt with school uniform.

"Make room, Collin," Rosalie ordered, waving a boy out from the stool next to her.

"Hi," Isabella said quietly as she sat down in the empty chair.

"Where were you all day? I've tried texting you but you never answered."

"Long story." Isabella sighed, glancing in Tanya's direction.

Rosalie was about to demand more details, when a loud voice cut her off.

"Okay!" It was a slender, older woman with a hooked nose who had come into the room. She was wearing big glasses over her small, deep-set eyes, their frame resting on her hollow cheeks and her gray hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the base of her neck. She wore a tight black skirt suit and high-heeled shoes. In her arms she was carrying notes of music, which she placed on top the piano before stepping into the center of the floor. "Gather around please!" she demanded, waving her hands for everyone to enter the center of the floor.

When everyone had gathered, she started explaining the different dances they were to practice for the cotillion. It included both a waltz with each their partner but also Les Lanciers, a composited dance made up of five figures with groups of four couples in each. Thankfully, in Isabella's opinion, they started with the waltz, because she was not looking forward to learning all five rounds of Les Lanciers. While Miss Hensley, the teacher, gave out these instructions, a tiny woman had taken the place in front of the piano and on Miss Hensley's count, she started playing Chopin's Waltz in B Minor and everyone started waltzing around in a large circle with Miss Hensley standing in the middle. Giving out comments and corrections as she counted the steps.

"One-two-three, two-two-three, three-two-three, four-two-three. One-two-three, two-two-three . . ."

"Where the fuck did she learn how to count?" Edward muttered as he guided a struggling Isabella around the floor.

"Shhh . . ." Isabella snickered, trying to keep up with her footwork. She had of course been taking dance lessons as a kid, but her clumsy nature and ballroom dancing just never really did the trick, and Miss Hensley wasn't late to notice, keeping a keen eye on them as they swung around the floor. Tanya, Victoria and the other girls bumping into her didn't really help the situation either, but they were trying to avoid them best as possible.

". . . three-two-three- Miss Swan you start with your left foot taking a step back- one-two-three . . ."

It was both a blessing and a curse that Edward had agreed to be her partner, he seemed to know the steps by heart as he led her around the circle, but the conflict of Isabella and the other girls haunted them around the circle. Rosalie was moving with a seemingly effortless grace as well, being praised for her footwork as Isabella, once again, moved her right food instead of the left and quickly mumbled her apology to Edward. Unfortunately for Rosalie, her partner seemed to have a body coordination equal to Isabella's, forcing Rosalie to lead them around the floor. In general they just seemed to make an odd looking couple, the fact that her dance partner was a good head shorter than her didn't help them any either.

As they moved across the floor Jasper finally showed up with their schoolbags, bringing Alice and Emmett along. They sat down off to the side, watching all the couples. Alice had a longing look in her eyes, wanting to join everyone on the floor, but being new to the Upper East Side she hadn't been considered for a spot at the cotillion. She would be getting a taste of it all later though, when she would be going with Isabella and Rosalie to try out dresses after the dance lesson was over.

Waltzing around, Rosalie's mother, Heidi, suddenly came into the room in the middle of the lesson - a cloud of perfume lingering in the air behind her. She was dress youthful in tight dark jeans, a white corset top with a little shining blazer in light lavender colors. She was wearing a large aqua-green necklace that rested on her silicone bosom that got pressed together by the top, the color matching not only her large ring but also the ribbon on her otherwise black stilettos. She handed over some papers to Miss Hensley from her black purse and then persisted to watch the dancers. When Miss Hensley called for a ten-minute break Heidi came over to Rosalie.

"Hello Darling." She kissed Rosalie on both cheeks then nodded to her dance partner. "Oliver."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hale." The blond hair guy greeted back.

"I didn't know you had decided to have Oliver escort you, Dear. Why didn't you come and talk to me about it?" By the sound of Heidi's voice it was clear that she didn't find Rosalie's choice fitting.

"What's wrong with Oliver, Mom?" Rosalie asked, her voice a bit exhausted, already knowing what was coming.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, Oliver." Heidi smiled at the boy before linking her arm with her daughter walking her away from him as she talked. "No offense, Sweetie; but the two of you don't make a very presentable pair." Rosalie stopped walking, giving Heidi a disbelieving look. Heidi sighed and started to smooth out some of Rosalie's long hair behind her ear, moving the army green headband on her head a little further back while speaking. "You need someone to match your beauty and grace . . . and your height. Someone like . . ." Heidi turned to look at the young men in the room. "Like Edward Masen for example." She watched as Miss Hensley tried to give Isabella a few tips, one on one, using Emmett as her partner while Edward and Isabella tried to copy. "He's a handsome, tall, young man who comes from a good background - a respectable family. You two would make an excellent couple."

"He's escorting Bella, Mom. I'm not taking her partner away from her." Rosalie said as she watched her friends.

"Well, what about that tall, dark haired guy dancing with Lydia then, the one that came to our house once. He is very handsome and he knows how to dance by the look of it."

"Emmett?" Rosalie looked at her mother, sounding disbelieving.

"Yes, that was his name, Emmett."

"No, Mom-"

"Rose." Heidi cut her off, giving her daughter a stern look with raised brows. "This night is important not only to you but also to _me_. I've been shown a lot of trust being admitted into this society, it is important not only to _me_ that things are flawless, but it is also your coming out to society. You will not only be representing yourself but the Allendorf Foundation _and_ your father and I. I don't _care_ whatever reasons you have for not wanting this boy to escort you . . ." She mentioned toward Emmett. ". . . but he is a perfect match for you, even you can't be blind to see that. You will take him and that's final. You of all people should know that coming out isn't about how _comfortable_ you are but how you _appear_. So suck it up and smile like you're having the time of your life, anything else is unacceptable," Heidi spoke in a hard, hushed voice. "Oliver, I'm sorry," Heidi spoke louder, turning back to the boy. "But it looks like we won't be needing you to escort Rosalie after all. But do give my greetings to the Captain and your mother." Heidi smiled pleasantly at him before forcing Rosalie with her over to where Emmett stood in position with Lydia Hensley.

"Excuse me." Heidi stopped them in their demonstration.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale." Isabella smiled sweetly at Heidi.

"Hello, Dear. Good thing you have two weeks to practice in, it looked like you are struggling quite a bit with your steps."

"Yes ma'am." Isabella looked to the floor, turning a brilliant red.

"Emmett." Heidi turned to Emmett then. "Are you escorting anyone to the cotillion yet?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she stood next to her mother.

"Uh, no . . . ? I'm not taking part in any of this," Emmett answered.

"Well you are now. I'd like you to escort my Rosalie."

Emmett looked from Heidi to Rosalie with high eyebrows before starting to shake his head lightly. "I'm sorry but-"

"Now hear." Heidi stopped Emmett. "This is an important event and I want only the best for my Rosalie, surely you won't mind lending her your arm for one night. The two of you will outshine everyone else if you went together." Edward raised his brows at Heidi, hearing this. "I guarantee that you will have a wonderful time together."

"Listen," Emmett said. "It's not that I don't want to help but-"

"Excellent! I'll need your address to send all the information you'll need. You have to get a suit and some stuff . . ." Heidi started to dig in her purse for some paper and a pen. "Where do you live?"

"Mrs. Hale, I really-" Emmett tried to get through to Heidi again but was stopped yet again by her.

"No need to thank me, Emmett. It was my pleasure. Address?"

Alice quickly gave Heidi the address with a smile while Rosalie just stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips pressed tightly together as she looked away from everyone. As soon as Heidi had the address written down, she left the place at the sound of her clicking heels and a 'see you soon' to the girls.

With her mother out of the door, Rosalie gave Emmett an irritated look. "If I throw a stick, will you leave?" she simply said, turning her back to him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Bitch," Emmett simply mumbled before he followed to take his position next to Rosalie as Miss Hensley clapped her hands for everyone to take their position again, starting to lecture them all about the routines of Les Lanciers.

oOo

Emmett turned out to be a really brilliant dancer, but Rosalie was still in a bad mood as she, Alice and Isabella arrived in a town car in front of her building. Not even as Isabella told them of what had happened during the day, did she seem to have a change in her mood. She simply added more people to her list of people that weren't on her good side for the day. They had both told Isabella that if anything _were_ to happen, to go to them right away. They'd try and protect her as best as they could. Alice told her that she shouldn't let herself get bullied into dropping Edward. If he for some reason wanted to dump her, then at least it should be Edward's decision and not Tanya's. But Rosalie grumpily told her that that was exactly what you got for getting involved with boys and she certainly wouldn't be bothered going out with a boy –in secret- if it brought that many problems along. Isabella imagined her friends standing on her shoulders, one a tiny angel the other a tiny devil, each telling her to do the opposite thing of the other - one speaking on behalf of Isabella's heart, the other her brain.

The fact that a reporter had taken hold outside Rosalie's building didn't help matters either. "Rosalie! Here!" The reporter and his photographer quickly approached them when Rosalie got out of the car, snapping her picture right away. "Would you mind answering a few questions? I heard that you have your official debut in society in a few weeks. Who are you taking?" the reporter asked without waiting for Rosalie to give him the go-ahead.

"Not today, Lance." Rosalie sighed, knowing the reporter well as this wasn't her first encounter with him.

"We've heard that you were taking Oliver Carter. Can you confirm this?" the reporter kept going. "Do you feel he's the one? According to old believes you end up marrying your cotillion escort. Would you say you love him?"

As the girls passed the doorman, entering Rosalie's building, Lance and his photographer was forced to stay outside in the cold.

"Unbelievable. As if I'm not having a bad enough day as it is." Rosalie sighed as they all got into the elevator, going up to her penthouse.

"At least you know the steps and are able to practice without people trying to sabotage you. I'm still stumbling around like an idiot. And to top it off, I can't do the moves for Les Lanciers right because of my stupid arm in a cast." Isabella gave back.

"Will you two stop bitching?" Alice looked back and forth at them. "At least you're going. I'd love to dress up all pretty in gowns and dance all night." Alice smiled to herself. "You're lucky you got invited."

"Want my spot? 'Cause you can have it," Rosalie said as the elevator opened to the penthouse.

Soft classical music and the chatter of women came floating down the magnificent stairway as they entered the foyer and started up the steps to meet with Isabella's mother. She would be going with them to look at gowns. A group of about ten woman sat drinking tea in the couches by the top of the stairs. The coffee table set with different treats of cakes and fruit. Renee was sitting amongst them in a little black dress also wearing yellow heels and a black, decorated cardigan.

She got up when she saw the girls. "How was the dancing lesson?" She smiled, coming over to them, having asked the maid to go get her coat and bag. They just shrugged without answering. "Well you'll have plenty of time to get the routines down. Hello, Alice." She then smiled as she looked over at Alice who was standing the furthest away from her.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan." She smiled back.

"Who are you taking to the cotillion?"

"Oh, I'm not a debut, I'm just coming along for the ride." She smiled.

"You weren't invited?" Alice shook her head at Renee's question. "Heidi, why wasn't Alice invited to attend the ball?" Renee asked, turning to the ladies sitting in the couches.

"I . . . I don't think we have room for any more girls, Ren." Heidi answered, giving Renee a polite smile that came off as a bit false.

"Didn't the Speer daughter retract her application?" Renee asked, coming over to the coffee table again and started looking through some papers lying there.

"Yes, they are moving overseas on the fifth." One of the other ladies answered.

"Then there's a spot open." Renee looked up at Heidi, who had been in charge of the invitations.

Heidi put down her teacup as she started speaking. "I wasn't aware her parents had any role in society . . . The Allendorf Cotillion is after all known for it's high standard and people are waitlisted to attend our event. I think it would be most reasonable if we were to go over the list before we decide anything."

"Who're your parents and what are their positions?" An older woman sitting next to Heidi asked Alice, not commenting on Heidi's little speech.

"Uh, my mom's Esme Evenson, the interior designer. She just started her own show at HBO and she has her own magazine too. Estate Living . . ."

"Oh I've heard of her." Another woman smiled. "I quite like her show."

"Thank you." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Didn't she do Liz Aurther's home recently?" A third woman questioned.

"Yes, the one on fifth, right?"

"Exactly. Oh she did the most wonderful job."

"I didn't know your mother was a celebrity." Heidi jumped in on the conversation again.

"Well, I don't know if you can call her that -" Alice started to decline but Heidi continued talking over her as she turned to the ladies around the coffee table.

"Perhaps we could use Mrs. Evenson's fame to raise more awareness of our foundation."

"Oh, no, my mom really doesn't-"

"Do you have a boy that can escort you for the ball?" Heidi continued.

"Uh, yeah . . ." Alice answered hesitating. She could probably get Jasper to take her.

"Then perhaps you should come with us not only to give your opinion on the gowns but also to try out some yourself." Renee suggested, smiling at Alice.

"You mean-?"

"We'll send you the information you need. You're not busy on the fourteenth, are you?" Heidi asked, taking over again.

"No . . ." Alice's smile spread across her face as Heidi nodded.

"You are now."

Alice squealed as she jumped up and down, making some of the ladies in the couches laugh. "Thank you!"

"Yes, hello, Millie?" Renee had dug her phone out of her purse and was now talking with the people at the shop where they were headed to try on gowns. "Hi. We'll need another rack. White gowns in a size . . .?" She covered the speaker of the phone as she looked to Alice for the answer.

"Uhm, zero."

"Size zero." Renee repeated into the phone and hung up after saying her goodbyes.

"Guess you won't be needing my spot, sadly," Rosalie muttered as Renee led the way down the stairs, the girls following her as they were now headed for the store where they would try on different gowns for the Cotillion.

On the way in the limousine that Renee had arranged for the drive, Alice had called her mother at work, telling her all about the news. Esme had been happy on Alice's behalf and they agreed to call Alice's father later, when Alice would return home, to ask if he would come to New York to be there as it was tradition for the girl's father to present her to society before handing her over to her escort.

oOo

"What do you think about this one?" Isabella asked as she came out from behind a divider and stood up on a small round podium in the middle of the floor. It was her fourth gown she was trying on.

They were at a closed-up part of the shop that had small gray sofa's standing in a half circle around the podium. Each one with end tables that held drinks and snacks for Renee and the girls to enjoy while they were there. Behind the podium were three white screens that they could change behind and next to those were clothing racks packed with a variety of white gowns for the girls to try on, sorted into designer and size.

"I liked the second one better," Renee commented, sitting on a sofa and eating a pineapple wedge.

"Agree. What about this one, though?" Alice pulled a hanger from the rack next to Isabella's screen, holding out a big beautiful strapless gown in a delicate and soft, light gray with a corset top part. The bustier had ruched details and a jeweled decoration sat it in the center of the waist, the bottom wide with an underskirt that gave the dress some volume. "It's too nightgown-ish and you should go for a strapless gown like this one because of your cast."

"Mom?" Isabella looked to Renee for her opinion.

"I think she is right, try it on."

"Wait, I want your opinion on this one first." Rosalie called from behind the divider furthest to the right. "I can't decide if it too bland or if it's the simplicity that makes it work."

Rosalie had tried on at least a dozen gowns already but kept complaining that it brought out some tiny detail that she didn't like about herself. Unlike Alice, who had run her hand over the rack brought out to her, finding the dress she wanted to wear on her first try. Rosalie came out from behind the screen, tying a satin ribbon in the waist before standing up onto the podium Isabella had just left. The dress was indeed simple but with a body shaped like Rosalie's there was nothing simple about the way it looked on her. The thin, almost invisible straps made it look like the white pleated fabric of the gown was painted onto her upper body, reaching the floor where it ended in a little trail at the back.

"So?" Rosalie asked as she turned in front of the mirrors that had been put up next to the podium.

"I think you look beautiful." Isabella smiled as she watched Rosalie gather her long, wavy, blond hair on top of her head, turning to the side as she checked herself out.

"And sexy!" Alice added with a big grin, she knew Rosalie would have Emmett wrapped around her finger if she went in that one. So of course she encouraged it. "You have to wear that, other gowns are out of the question. _That_ is the one for you."

"What do you think, Renee? Do you think Mom will approve of it?" Rosalie turned to Renee in the couch.

"I think DeeDee will love it very much. Knowing her, as I do, she will be pleased if you went in that." That she, herself, found it too sexy for a young girl's debut in society, she kept to herself. But Rosalie was her mother's daughter and in their family, being young and sexy was an important trade.

Twisting and turning some more in front of the mirrors, Rosalie nodded. "Okay. I'm done looking then, this is the one."

"Great, then there's just you, little miss B." Alice smiled as she held out the gown she had been holding for Isabella to try on.

Isabella took it from her as she went behind her own divider again, hanging it onto the top of the screen before she pulled at the ribbon sitting in the waist of the gown. But instead of untying it, she managed to pull a tight nod. With her one hand she tried to loosen it but quickly had to face that it was a lost case.

"Shoot," she muttered before calling out. "Al, could you help me out? I can't get this one off."

Alice was at her side immediately, loosening the nod and helped Isabella step out of the gown, leaving her in just her panties as she tried to cover her breast with her right arm.

"Okay, not to make this sound like I was staring at your hoo ha, but what is that?" Alice whispered as she pointed to Isabella's cotton panties. Isabella gasped, covering the fabric on her hip as she turned a brilliant red in the face and down the front of her chest that was now exposed to Alice. "Did you write Edward's name on your panties?" Alice snickered, as she tried to keep her voice low.

"Shut up!" Isabella whispered back.

"Aaahhh, that is so cute! Hey Rose!" Alice then called in full volume. "Could you come back here just-"

"No!" Isabella covered Alice's mouth quickly as she whispered her protest. "Please don't do this!"

"What?" Rosalie appeared behind the screen.

"Nothing . . ." Isabella quickly put her hand back over her chest, turning away from Rosalie so she couldn't see the writing, giving Alice her voice back at the same time.

"She wrote Edward's name on her panties. It's so cute!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"Thanks, Al." Isabella rolled her eyes before she dropped down onto a padded ottoman sitting there, embarrassed beyond believe as she rested her forehead in her hand.

"Really?" Rosalie grinned as she looked down at Isabella. "Isn't that, like, something someone in sixth grade would do?"

Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie. "Shut up. It's totally romantic!" Alice whispered. "They can't show that they like each other in public so she has her own little secret way of baring evidence of it. It's so . . .?"

"Bella-ish?" Rosalie offered.

"Yes! Exactly! Has he seen it?"

"No!" Isabella looked horrified up at her friends. "And can you please stop talking about it‽ My mom is right out there and she can't find out!" she whispered in a hard voice back at them.

"I'll go talk with her." Rosalie offered, turning to come out from the screen.

"You won't say anything!" Isabella quickly stood, grapping Rosalie by the arm.

"Will you relax? I'm just gonna keep her busy while you change, jeez." Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked out as Isabella let go.

"Why did you do that?" Isabella turned to Alice then, accusation burning in her eyes.

"Because you like a boy." Alice smiled mischievously but Isabella didn't look any happier with her for that answer. "I'm sorry." Alice hugged Isabella around the neck. "I just thought it was too cute for Rosalie not to know. _I_, am totally gonna do that by the way. Jazz is going to find it sooo sexy." She grinned as she released Isabella. "Let me help you with the gown."

The gown Alice suggested turned out to be exactly what Isabella wanted, though she hadn't been aware of what style she wanted when they first started trying them on. With the gowns picked out, it was time to call it a day, except, Alice had one phone call she needed to make.

"_Moshi Moshi"_

"Hello, Hoshi."

"_Alice! So good listen to you!"_

"Yeah, you too." Alice smiled by the excited voice of her father's new wife, Hoshi, looking over at Esme who sat in the couch next to her, smiling back at her daughter. They were sitting in the little couch in her home office.

"Say hi from me," she whispered.

"Mom says hi."

"_Arigatō."_

"She says 'thank you'," Alice informed back as she covered the receiver. "So, how is everything?" she then asked back into the phone.

"_Oh, busy. So busy."_ Hoshi laughed lightly into the phone.

"I wanted to talk to Dad, is he available?"

"_I will check."_

A short moment later a mature male voice sounded.

"_Alice?"_

"Hi, Dad!"

"_Hello, Sweetheart. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Well, I have some exciting news. I've been invited to attend this Cotillion ball with my friends here in New York. Emmett's gonna be a part of it, too!"

"_That does sound exciting."_

"Yeah. But you see; there's this tradition where the girl has to be presented to the society by her father, so I was thinking, since we're going to spend Christmas together anyway, that perhaps you could come to New York to present me? That way you can get a chance to see where we live, then we can all go back to Tokyo together after."

"_Oh, uh, Honey, that sound like a good idea, but I thought you knew? I'm leaving for Europe today. I won't be home for Christmas. In fact, I won't be back in Japan for another three months. I thought I told you that the last time we spoke over the phone?"_

"Uh, no?" Alice shook her head regardless of the fact that her father couldn't see her doing so while she looked over at Esme with sad and confused eyes. "What about Christmas then?"

"_Well you'll have to spend it with your mother."_

"What's the matter?" Esme asked from the sideline.

"Dad says he can't make it. He's going to be in Europe the next three months."

"What? But the plan was for you to go to Japan during the holiday."

"_Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, Dad."

As Charles, Alice's father, continued to apologize, Esme now started signaling for Alice to hand over the phone. Alice shook her head, trying to decline her demand. But Esme wouldn't settle.

"Give me the phone, Alice." So with a sigh she did.

"Mom wants to talk to you."

"Charles?" Esme got up from the couch, casting a glance at Alice before she walked out of her home office, across the hall and into her bedroom on the other side. Closing the door behind her.

"_Hello, Esme."_

"What is this about you not taking the kids for Christmas? You agreed that they could come back and see you when they were living with you during the summer."

"_I know, but things changed. I could have sworn that I told you that I had to reschedule."_

"No, you didn't. And I've made my own plans now."

"_Well can't you just rearrange them?"_

"No, I can not. And why should I be the one to change my plans?"

"_Esme, this is work! It's important!"_

"And seeing your kids isn't? I think you owe it to your daughter to attend to this event. It would mean a lot to her."

"_And I would love to come if it weren't for the fact that I'll be on the other side of the world!"_

Esme sighed. "Fine. Do as you always do."

"_Now come on. You know that isn't fair. I'm working my butt of trying to keep my position in this industry."_

"Well tell that to your kids. You're the one burning them off, it's not the other way around."

"_It was great talking to you too, Esme."_ And with that Charles hung up the phone.

Esme sighed, opening her door and entering her office again. Alice looked up at her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but your dad won't be able to make it. And it looks like we have to come up with a new plan for Christmas too. But first things first: I have a proposal, and you can agree to it or not, it's okay with me."

"What?" Alice asked as she took back her phone from Esme as she sat down next to Alice in the couch again.

"Since your father can't present you . . ." Esme started to stroke Alice's hair lightly, showing her motherly love for her. ". . . what do you say that we ask if Carlisle will?"

"You think he would?"

"I think he'd be honored to." Esme smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**A/N:** So I guess the last chapter left people speechless . . . or something . . . But a lot of you read and I'll just like to thank everyone who did for taking the time to read. It's pretty cool knowing that people all over the world have read what I've been sitting and working on.

I also need to thanks René and my new beta Casket4MyTears! Sooo excited that she's taken me on - Yay!

Perhaps not a lot happened in this one, but it's leading up to what's coming in the next one - so be ready for things to get turned upside down . . . Oh! And I've added the portrait of Elizabeth and more to the blog, so go check that out.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday.

/Maria


	15. COMING OUT & COMING TOGETHER

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**15. COMING OUT & COMING TOGETHER**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Seattle, Washington. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened . . ."_

Isabella tried to hold back the tears that seemed never-ending as she looked out the small round window, not paying any attention as the stewardess' voice sounded over the speakers. _I'm gonna stay with Grampa and Nanna; at least they aren't so bad . . ._ she thought, trying to look at the positive side of things, though right now it didn't really do any good because a tear started to fall down her cheek and she quickly dried it away before it got noticed. _If only I could turn back time . . ._

oOo

A knock sounded on the door and Isabella looked up from where she sat on her bed to see who would enter, her heart beating a little faster as the knob slowly turned. As it opened it revealed Renee, and Isabella let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. She closed the lid on her laptop, stopping doing her homework, paying her full attention on what her mother had come to say.

Earlier, they had had a little talk as they enjoyed a late dinner out after trying on gowns, Alice and Rosalie returning home themselves.

Isabella hadn't seen what was coming when Renee had started talking as they ate.

"You know I'm not always of the same opinions as Dad, right?" Renee had asked as she looked at Isabella, who was enjoying her fettuccine pasta dish with mushrooms and white wine cream sauce.

Isabella looked a bit confused at Renee as she finished chewing. "What do you mean?" she questioned with a swallow.

"I mean that we stand together in our decisions, but that doesn't mean we don't have disagreements."

"Okay?" Isabella hesitantly put down her silverware, feeling insecure with where this was going. She had had a nagging feeling ever since she _thought_ she saw her mother at the baseball game, but had of course hoped she was wrong. It didn't stop her from keeping her eyes out for any differences between her parents though, just in case . . .

"DeeDee told me that you've found a different boy to escort you to the cotillion than what we had agreed on."

"Oh . . ." It hadn't been what she feared, but this wasn't any good either. Of course Rosalie's mother had to go run her mouth to Renee about who Isabella had been dancing with during practice at their Allendorf meeting. Isabella had wanted to tell her parents that she had canceled with her original escort – a boy whose parents were friends of her grandparents on her mother's side, whom Isabella had only met once at a party for the family law firm. The whole thing had been set up in hopes it would benefit closing a deal where a lot of money were at stake for her grandfather and uncle. She just hoped she could've pushed it to the point where it would be too late to do anything about it.

"Mom- I-" Isabella tried to come up with some excuse but Renee stopped her stammering.

"I understand." She smiled at her daughter, as her cheeks turned red. "Edward Masen is a handsome guy."

"It's not like that-"

"I know it's not." Renee stopped her again and Isabella looked with surprise at her mother, she thought for sure Renee would have told her off. "Despite living in a shallow world like ours, I'm proud to witness that you're rooted like your father. A trait I value dearly. So it's clear to me that Edward must be more to you-"

"We're just friends!" Isabella lied through her teeth. She had to stop her mother before she got too far. If she had said that he was more than a friend, Isabella wouldn't have been able to hide the truth with her blushing. "Really, we're lab partners in school and the whole thing with Angela and all that . . . we've become friends since then. Plus, Al is dating Jasper Whitlock, who's Edward's best friend, so we hang out sometimes. I know Dad doesn't like him but it really isn't fair. He just has the wrong idea about him. Edward has been nothing but nice to me, that's all." Isabella explained in a rush.

"Okay." Renee smiled at Isabella again. "If you're sure nothing more is-"

"There isn't!"

"Well then, perhaps we can have a little talk with your father about who is escorting you."

"You mean he can still be my escort?"

"If it's up to me, and from what you are telling me, I can't see the harm in it." Renee nodded, preparing a fork with her linguine pasta dish of white wine steamed mussels. "Though I don't like the way you've started going behind our backs. I don't know what started it, but it has to stop, you hear?" Renee sounded serious, as she looked Isabella sternly in the eye. Isabella simply nodded, feeling guilty that even as she did this, she was going behind her mother's back. "But maybe, just for the sake of things, I should be the one to talk with your father alone when we get back. And if he agrees to it, you can continue with Edward as your escort."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Don't thank me yet. Your father has a say in this, too."

So now Isabella looked at her mother with anticipation, waiting to hear what had been the outcome of her parents' conversation

"I've talked with Dad . . ." Renee began as she sat down beside Isabella on the purple bedspread. ". . . and though he isn't happy with the way you've done things, to say the least, he listened to me and has accepted Edward as your escort." Isabella flung her good arm around her mother, giving a small joyful squeal as she hugged Renee tightly with an embrace of her neck.

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet." Isabella sat back again, unable to repress a beaming smile. "Your father is not thrilled with this arrangement, and neither of us approve of the way you've gone about this. So even though Edward's been accepted as your choice, you will be watched like a hawk. Dad still doesn't trust him and no matter what you say, he has a different opinion than you. And I have to say that I'm a bit worried, too; if your dad feels this strongly about Edward, I can't help wonder if he's on to something." Isabella opened her mouth to protest, her smile gone, but Renee held up a hand to silence her. "That being said, we both recognize that it's a good image outwards to the society - the two of you standing together in front of everyone. You both come from good families and this will only exemplify our position further. I got your dad to see this and I think that helped persuading him. But the old rule still applies: we're allowing you to have him escort you – _not_ date you. You know your father feels very strongly about this. The two of you are not to see each other outside of this. Or school," Renee added after a short second. "And after the ball, you'll leave with us when we feel the time is right to do so, no complaints."

"Okay," Isabella agreed. She wasn't surprised by any of the restrictions they'd come up with. She knew that they were the only reasons her parents let her go with Edward and she was happy with that.

"Okay," Renee echoed, padding Isabella's hand before standing to leave the room. "Oh, and I need to be informed of how many seats we need to reserve for them, so please ask if his dad expects to bring a date for the event," she requested before closing the door, leaving Isabella to finish her homework.

oOo

The next morning Alice climbed into the back of the town car Isabella was waiting in, Emmett taking the front seat next to the driver, and they headed off to school. Alice had texted Isabella during the early hours of the morning, asking if she wouldn't mind picking them up.

"Morning, Boo." Emmett smiled at Isabella as he turned in the seat to look back at the girls.

"Good morning, Emmett." Isabella smiled back.

"We've come up with an idea to keep the skanks at bay," Emmett continued with a smile.

"I beg you pardon?" Isabella looked confused.

"The Witch-Bitch and all them happy folks, we've come up with an idea," Emmett repeated.

"I told him about what happened yesterday." Alice shrugged, not excusing that she had done so. "I couldn't let it go and I wanted his advise on what we can do to prevent it from happening again."

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry they did that to you," Emmett said in a gentle voice that was as heartfelt and with as much warmth to it as his big frame, a trait he surely had learned from his mother.

Isabella turned a bashful red as she mumbled. "I'm fine, it's okay." Looking down in her lap, covered in her usual black, school skirt.

"No it's not," Alice said sternly. "And that's why we've come up with this idea."

"We, Bitty-Boo." Emmett took over. "Are gonna be lovers." He spoke the last word teasingly, smiling big while he wiggled his brows.

"What‽" Isabella's voice rose an octave as her eyes got big from shock.

"He's just joking," Alice jumped in. "Well, sort of . . ."

"No! No way! What are you talking about?" Isabella was panicking slightly, not knowing where this was going, but whatever they had in mind was clearly taking things too far from the sound of it. "I can't- we're not- Edward-" Isabella started rambling in half sentences but Alice cut her off.

"Edward won't mind."

"But _I_ do! And I resent that!" Isabella looked unbelievingly at Alice, that she would say something like that.

"Aw, Boo, you're hurting my feelings." Emmett pouted his bottom lip and curled his brows inward, making an overly sad face. "Give us a kiss and make us feel better." He turned his head and pointed to his cheek.

"Just hear this out," Alice said, giving Emmett's head a light shove to make him quit fooling around. "The Witches and Tanya only did this because of the whole Edward-thing, but if _Emmett_ starts sitting next to you, casually walking around with his arm around you, waiting for you outside of class and so on, that'll make them think that _you two_ are together. Seeing that will hopefully make them stop."

"And also," Emmett added. "I'll be right there next to you. They are gonna be more than stupid if they try to pull a stunt on you being next to me."

"He'll bee like your personal bodyguard!" Alice smiled brightly, happy with what they'd come up with.

"I don't know . . ." Isabella was hesitant, but with a little more persuading she agreed to at least give it a try.

So as they sat in Church, Isabella was squeezed down between Emmett, who had his arm casually draped behind her over the back of their row, and Edward who kept sending Emmett suspicious sideways glances, not looking pleased with him. Isabella tried her best to become invisible right then and there. It didn't really work, which only got amplified when Marcus Corin stopped her and Edward on their way out of the assembling hall.

"Wait just a minute, Masen. You too, Miss Swan." He stepped in front of them, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all halted to see what was going on. "I'd like to see you two in my office, this way please." He lifted an arm in the opposite direction of all the students who, where headed up the main stairway or off to classrooms on the first floor.

Isabella looked uncertainly at her friends. "I'll save you a computer next to me," Rosalie offered Isabella, before she headed up the stairs to go to their Computer Art class on the top floor. The others followed behind her to get to their morning classes with a last sideway glance.

As they entered the administration, Marcus asked Edward to take a seat in a leather couch placed against the wall in front of the office while holding the door open for Isabella to enter.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan. I'll be right in." Closing the door behind her, he stepped past Edward and entered the secretary's section, where Gianna sat, retrieving Isabella and Edward's files from the cabinets there.

"Bella, what the fuck?" Edward asked in a quiet voice. He had gotten up from the couch and was leaning through the office-door, which he held open as he took the short opportunity to talk to her while Marcus was away.

"It's not what you think." Isabella shook her head, turned slightly toward him on her left. "It's Al and Em, they came up-"

"Edward I asked you to sit, not to talk with Miss Swan." Marcus' irritated voice sounded behind them, stopping Isabella in her explanation.

"Yes, sir." Edward rolled his eyes, sitting back down heavily as Marcus passed him, entering the office and closing the door before sitting down behind his desk.

"I trust you know why you're here?" Marcus' voice was friendly as he opened Isabella's file, which was a lot thinner than Edward's.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure, sir." Isabella's voice was small; she always hated being confronted with people who held some power of authority over her. It made her feel inferior to them.

"You didn't attend your classes yesterday, despite the fact that I'm certain I saw you in Church. And no call was made to explain your absence."

"Oh." Isabella's cheek reddened as she lowered her gaze.

"Would you care to explain now?"

"Um, well . . . I've been having some problems, and it sort of escalated yesterday."

"Problems in school?" Isabella nodded. "I don't see any changes in your grades." Marcus started flipping through her file. "You're at the top of your classes - well, except maybe P.E., but Coach Clapp says you were doing well on the swim team before your injury."

"Thank you, sir."

"So if it's not in class, then what?" Isabella looked away towards the door that Edward was sitting behind. "Isabella I'd hate to do this to you, but you're facing detention if you can't give me a valid explanation."

Isabella snapped her head back at him with a shocked expression and he silently nodded his head, letting her know he was serious. Isabella looked down in her lap again, picking a bit at her cast before she started telling what had happened with a sigh, not looking at him once as she told how the Witches had attacked her and locked her in her locker.

Marcus hit a button on his intercom system after Isabella ended her explanation. An irritated buzz sounded before Gianna answered. "I need to see Irina Slavic, Victoria James and Jane Guard in my office. Please have someone send them down. Also, could you pull their files for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." Marcus looked back at Isabella. "I'll have a talk with the girls. If they continue being a problem, come see me again, okay?" Isabella nodded, though she had no intentions to do so; it would only make things worse and the only reason she'd said anything in the first place was to get out of detention. "And I'd go check with the janitor, maybe he found your books."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." Marcus stood, coming around his desk as Isabella got up too. "I'm glad we had this talk; hopefully things will turn around for you." Marcus smiled as he held the door open for her and Edward looked up from the couch.

"Yes, sir."

"Have Ms. Cope sign out a hall-pass for you to get to class. Masen, come on in."

Edward stood, but before he followed Marcus back into his office, he asked if Isabella was okay. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Miss Swan explained how you helped her yesterday." Isabella heard Marcus say before the door was closed behind them, and she walked over to the front desk with a smile, where Ms. Cope sat. Isabella was positive that that would get Edward out of detention too.

Getting her hall-pass, she turned to exit the administration, but before she could reach for the doorknob, the St. John Witches entered, standing face to face with Isabella.

"I should have known it was you," Irina spat as she pushed past Isabella, hitting her shoulder hard against Isabella's.

"Narc," Jane said as she did the same to Isabella's other side, making her tumble from the force of them.

"What did I say about crossing me?" Victoria added, entering behind the others, her voice low and lethal. "I would stay _very low_ from now on if I were you."

Isabella didn't dare look at them and felt very relieved when she was standing in the empty hallway, the door to the administration closed behind her.

oOo

During the lunch break Isabella, Alice and Rosalie had found a couple of seats in the Auditorium, watching the freshmen class practice for the Christmas play as the three of them ate their lunch and talked. It was a school tradition for the freshmen to perform a play on the last day of school before winter break. This year they were doing a Christmas murder mystery inspired by the popular CSI series.

"Okay, so listen. I had this idea last night-"

"You sure came up with a lot of ideas last night," Isabella mumbled as she flipped through her biology books, which she had retrieved from the janitor's office. She was checking to see if any harm had come to them after their trip in the trash.

"Yes I did," Alice simply answered.

"They should choose someone else to play the principal. That kid clearly can't deliver a line," Rosalie spoke completely out of context as she watched the stage where a heated discussion had broken out amongst the freshmen students.

"I think they chose him because he's the tallest," Isabella offered, looking up from her books.

"Hey!" Alice snapped her fingers to get Isabella and Rosalie's attention back. "I was talking to you!"

"Then talk," Rosalie replied. "And don't snap your fingers at me! I'm not your servant."

"Listen." Alice ignored Rosalie's remark. "After last night, trying on gowns and all that, I kind of got this idea. I mean; none of you are overly thrilled with this whole cotillion-thing, so why not crack a little joke at it." Alice smiled.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked, uncertain with what Alice had in mind.

"Haven't you noticed how this whole setup is like a cow auction?" Both Rosalie and Isabella looked at her confused.

"A what?" Rosalie asked, crocking a brow.

"A cow auction. You know, men showing off their cattle for people to buy?"

"Uh, not really . . ." Rosalie shook her head; she hadn't ever seen a live cow in her life.

"Whatever. It just reminded me of the way we have to get all dressed up like miniature brides before being paraded around, so that the families can see what girl will be suitable for their boys to marry."

"Al, it's not the late 19th century anymore. Cotillion is about good etiquette and being acknowledged in society," Isabella told her.

"But still, you can see the similarity . . ." Alice argued back.

"I'm _not_ a _cow_," Rosalie said irritated.

"That's not what I'm saying," Alice defended, getting irritated too.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Isabella asked, trying not to smile as she messed around with Alice a bit more, all in good spirit though.

"Forget it." Alice sunk back in her padded stool, not finding the two of them funny.

"No, come on, tell us." Isabella now smiled. "We'll be good," she promised.

"Okay." Alice sat up straight again, pulling her legs up under her in her seat, as she turned to them again. "I thought, you know, just to play a prank on the whole 'miniature bride'-thing, that we could wear something old, something new and something blue." She smiled at Rosalie and Isabella. "We already have something new because of the dresses, we just have to come up with our something old and something blue, and I've already come up with an idea for the something blue," Alice said with excited eyes, but Rosalie and Isabella just continued to look at Alice, waiting to hear what it was. "Our shoes! No one will really be able to see them, and if they do, it's just a fun twist to our otherwise plain white gowns. All we need to come up with now is something old. So, what do you say? It can be sort of a sisterhood-thing." Alice looked expectantly at her friends.

"I already have something old. I'm supposed to wear some old family jewels." Isabella offered.

"Jewelry! Perfect! Then you're in?" Alice looked back and forth between them.

"Sure." Rosalie shrugged, not really carrying either way. In her opinion cotillion couldn't get any worse than it already was with her being forced to have Emmett as her escort.

"As long as my mom doesn't find out," Isabella agreed.

"Great!" Alice smiled, popping one of her grapes in her mouth and turning back to the stage. "Did you hear Edward got detention?" she then casually mentioned.

Rosalie snickered at the information, earning a glare from Isabella. "What's he done this time?"

"Corin apparently didn't find his excuse to drop school yesterday good enough. He'll be joined by the St. John Witches."

"Where did you hear that?" Isabella asked Alice.

"Jess and Laur," Alice shrugged.

"Jess and Laur? Since when did you start referring to those gossip bitches by their nicknames?" Rosalie commented. "Are you making them into miniature brides too?"

"Shut up." Alice threw a grape across Isabella, aiming it at Rosalie, who was sitting to Isabella's other side. It missed as Rosalie quickly ducked, before sticking her tongue out at Alice as she sat back up with a satisfied smile.

oOo

The two weeks up to cotillion seemed to go by in a blur of dance rehearsals, dress fitting, lessons in etiquette, shopping for Christmas gifts and writing school papers due before the winter break for Isabella. All this, while being surrounded by her friends and Emmett, who always seemed to be casually hanging by her side, to prevent any more run-ins with the Witches.

But a little fun had been squeezed into her otherwise tight schedule, too. Alice had arranged for all of them to go ice-skating at the Rockefeller Center, though Isabella had opted to watch from the sideline, not daring to enter the ice with her cast. She was joined by Rosalie, who refused to risk getting her leg broken this close to the cotillion. The two of them had had a great time laughing at Jasper trying to stay upright on his skates while Alice patiently held his hands, yelling at Emmett and Edward to stop as they kept doing everything in their power to make him fall, skating closely by them in fast tempos and stopping hard right next to them, spraying both of them with snow showers from the ice.

So as the Debutante Luncheon and general rehearsal came around, Isabella felt like someone had fast-forwarded her life. All the girls were wearing little black dresses as tradition prescribed, to create a strong contrast to the long white gowns they would be wearing the next night. Isabella was in a dress that reached just above her knees with a singular strap, beautiful, silver beaded leaves detailing the front of the top part and with her hair pulled back in a simple high ponytail. She stood waiting in the magnificent decorated Silver Corridor, just outside of the grand ballroom where the cotillion was to be held at the Waldorf=Astoria Hotel with Alice. Alice was wearing a shorter dress with a pleated skirt and bustier that had double leather straps going over her shoulders, looking like thin belts with their buckles.

"Is it just me, or is Rose getting a bit skinny?" Alice asked, looking down at her peep toe heels with skulls sitting on top, as they waited for Edward to show up. Isabella shrugged. "She didn't eat much either," Alice continued to comment. The lunch had already taken place, a final rehearsal of their etiquette, and things were now being prepared for the presentation and dance rehearsal.

"Where is he?" Isabella sighed, not offering her opinion on Rosalie's weight. She couldn't tell any difference anyway. "He should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"Have you tried texting him?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, he hasn't answered," Isabella nodded and looked down at her phone in her hand for the umptieth time.

Several blocks away, Edward was completely stressed out. He had gotten home late and was trying to get ready to go to the rehearsal as fast as possible. He was running down the stairway to the foyer in a black suit with a purple, multi-striped, button-down shirt, texting Isabella back when he nearly collided with his father stepping out of his office.

"Whoa." Ted managed to break the crash with a hand to Edward's chest. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm running late for the cotillion rehearsal." Edward explained as he continued going around his father.

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?" Ted asked and Edward nodded silently as he turned back to look at him. "Yeah, I won't be able to make that," Ted simply said as he now walked past Edward, going to the wine cellar next to the elevator, unlocking the door and stepping into the small space filled with different bottles of liquor. Edward followed right in his heels, completely forgetting the text he had been busy typing on his phone a second ago.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown to his brow.

"I would say it's pretty self-explanatory," Ted replied as he started looking around his collection of red wine, pulling a bottle out now and then to read it's label before putting it back on it's place, continuing in his search.

"But they already paid for your seat! They are expecting you to come!" Edward spoke with more force, getting angry with his father.

"Don't take that tone with me, Edward. I'm warning you." Ted turned to look at Edward with a serious stare.

"It's that Volturi-dude again, isn't it?"

"I do not discuss my clients with you," Ted said as he walked out of the cellar again, happy with the bottle he had selected and motioned for Edward to get out so that he could lock the door again. "And I'm not going to start now."

"But . . . what do you want me to tell the Swans?" Edward could feel the frustration growing in him as his voice was raised above his normal gentle and soft one.

"Just say it as it is," Ted spoke as he now entered the kitchen through the pantry, where a wonderful smell of dinner being cooked hung in the air. Edward followed closely behind him, not satisfied with the answer and noticed Stefan standing by the stove with a number of pots and pans over the heaters. "I need you to open this for me," Ted told the butler.

"Yes, sir." Stefan quickly dried his hands in his apron before retrieving the corkscrew from a drawer and started to open the red wine.

"I'm unavailable due to work." Ted finished what he originally had been saying as he walked over to a plate with freshly cooked and peeled prawns, popping one into his mouth before looking back at Edward.

"I can't believe you. This is important to me," Edward tried to tell his father but Ted just laughed humorlessly.

"Since when was coming out to society important to you?"

"It's not. I'd just like you to be there, out of respect."

"But it's not possible for me to make it, so there's no more to be discussed here," Ted said, getting tired with the conversation going in circles.

"But-"

"I _said!_ There is no more to be discussed here!" Ted's own voice rose with an angry force. "I'll donate some money to the charity. Okay?"

"Right, because we all know that money can make up for the void of not being present yourself." Edward spoke in a harsh voice and looked at his father with narrowed eyes.

Ted's temper flared as he banged a hard fist down on the kitchen countertop, making the plate of prawns rattle before he pointed angrily at Edward. "I _said_ not to get started with me!" he shouted, making Stefan stop his doing and look nervously between the two. "But if you feel you have something to say we can take this upstairs!"

"Nope," Edward said, popping the P in an even, careless voice, not giving anything away as to how he felt as he backed away toward the door of the pantry. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied sarcastically before leaving the kitchen and going to the elevator. "Whatever."

oOo

When he finally arrived at the hotel, the debutantes were all lined up in the black dresses, ready to enter the ballroom when they were given the cue by one of the ladies from the foundation, and a woman's voice presented them like they would at the real thing, the rehearsal in full swing. Edward quickly ran up to where Isabella stood with Renee, her imitating what would be Charlie's role at the ball.

"Edward!" Isabella sounded happy with relieved and smiled as she saw him standing in front of them, breathing a little from running through the hotel.

"Where on earth have you been, boy?" Renee asked irritated, quickly grapping Edward by his arm and guiding him into the ballroom, going to the stage where all the escorts stood lined up, waiting for their debutantes to be presented. Going in, they passed Alice and Jasper, who had already made their round and now stood waiting with the other couples for everyone else to enter. "I hope you're not planning on making the same entrance tomorrow," Renee snapped at Edward as they passed the girl and escort that was doing their presentation route on the dance floor to an otherwise empty room. "I have enough to take care of as it is without having to worry about you standing my girl up," Renee whispered as she quickly found Edward's spot in the lineup and pushed him into place.

"I'm not going to do that." _Unlike somebody else_, Edward thought, irritated at the small woman's way of talking to him. She wasn't much taller than Isabella.

"Good," she simply replied. "Now I want you to concentrate on what the others are doing since you couldn't be here on time for the instructions." With that she turned her back to him and walked back out of the ballroom to take her place with Isabella again.

Edward rolled his eyes, the irritation he was already feeling growing from Renee's rubbing off on him. And he hadn't even told about his father not showing up yet, that was surely something to look forward too. Not.

"Hey! E!" Emmett was standing a little further up the line and whisper-yelled down the guys waiting, to get Edward's attention.

"What?" Edward asked, not bothering to lower his own voice as he looked back at him.

"Where the fuck where you man?"

"I was late."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

"Fuck off," Edward said annoyed and looked away from him.

Emmett was about to say something more, when Rosalie was announced. He turned his attention to the bottom of the room where two spotlights followed her coming up the floor in her high heels and short, one shoulder dress with a waterfall of fabric cascading down her side, past the hemline. Emmett and Rosalie were still bickering, but in that moment, he couldn't help getting transfixed by her, swallowing thickly as her slender figure came closer with her mother at her side. He lost touch with his timing, and the guy next to him had to nudge him forward when Emmett was supposed to go meet her in front of the stage as she turned towards the many empty round tables that would be filled with people watching, when it was the real deal. Taking over for Heidi, Emmett took Rosalie's hand as she curtsied before the two of them walked off to the side, hand in hand, waiting there with the other couples to take the dancefloor when everyone had made their entrance.

When Isabella was announced, Edward had caught on and performed his task with no problem, though Isabella had turned a deep red the moment the spotlights hit her. After the presentation practice, they were instructed in how to enter the dance floor and perform the dances they had learned. It went by almost flawless for Isabella, until Victoria decided to change that up a bit. Pretending to stumble herself, she made sure to bump into Isabella and Edward with so much force that the two of them stumbled over and landed on the floor together. Luckily nothing happened but it had taken a lot of self-discipline from Edward not to lash out on Victoria, knowing he had to keep his cool in front of Renee.

As the night ended and everyone had gotten the final details, Edward got a hold of Renee. "Mrs. Swan?" he asked carefully for her attention as she and Isabella were getting their coats on in one of the adjoining rooms. "I, uh . . ." Edward was searching for the right way to tell his bad news as Renee stood waiting.

"Edward, if it's about being late, I'm fine with it now. You were quick to catch on-"

"No, no it's not that." Edward stopped her.

"Okay?"

Edward took a deep breath before speaking. "My father asked to tell you, that he's been prevented from joining tomorrow."

"What? What are you talking about?" Renee looked at him with big, shocked eyes, clearly not liking this piece of news and Edward silently cursed at his father for having to do this.

"I'm really sorry; he has some work he needs to attend. But he told me to tell that he is happy to make a generous donation as a compensation and apology." Edward tried to smooth out.

"But this changes the whole seating chart! We have to make completely new arrangements!" Renee spoke with desperation.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized again.

Renee sighed. "And I was really looking forward to seeing him."

"I know." Edward nodded, looking down.

"But if it can't be different his charity is very much appreciated." Renee managed to collect herself. "Tell your father thank you and that we hope to see him attend our spring fundraiser instead."

"I will, thank you for understanding."

"See you tomorrow, Edward," Renee said before walking over to another member of the committee to notify her about the changes that had to be made.

Standing alone with him, Isabella smiled up at Edward. "That's very nice of your dad."

"No it isn't, it's a fucking shitty move but he doesn't care that I told him this is important."

"Well, if he has to work . . ." Isabella tried to reason.

"Bella, he doesn't _have_ to work. Heck, he doesn't have to work another day of his life if he doesn't want to. He is _choosing_ to work rather than attending the ball."

Isabella looked down at the pattern of the carpet. "But you'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, no, of course I will. I didn't mean to be late. I'll be here on time tomorrow."

"Good." Isabella smiled up at him. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," Edward echoed and gave her a hug, which Isabella tried to make seem casual by padding his back. Edward snickered at that and made her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "By the way, you look hot in that dress," he whispered before turning on his heel and leaving a gaping Isabella, and the hotel.

oOo

The adjoining rooms to the ballroom were bustling with life as everyone was trying to gather themselves before the ball. Girls in big white gowns were everywhere and boys in identical black, tailed suits with white button-down shirts, waistcoats and bowties hung out, a bit bored as they waited for the whole thing to get started.

"Why didn't I think of wing tip?" Jasper spoke, irritated with himself that he hadn't thought of that as he looked down at Edward's black and white oxford shoes. "It would have been fucking obvious with my top hat and the suit!"

"I don't know, but could you stop fucking talking about it?" Edward sighed, getting tired of hearing Jasper fret about his stupid shoes for the third time as they sat in a couple of chairs, trying to make time go faster.

"Unbelievable," Emmett said as he came over to the guys. "I just gave Rose her wrist-corsage and she just dumped it on the table, not even bothering to look at it or saying 'thank you'. She's acting like such an ungrateful bitch, I'm telling ya. I even asked Alice what her favorite color was to get it in the right colors, but does she notice? Not even, she doesn't even care!" Edward and Jasper exchanged a look, not offering any words of sympathy as Emmett had been complaining about Rosalie for over an hour. Apparently she had laughed at him when she first saw him in his suit with the little white bowtie choking his thick neck. "She just continued talking to Al about how Tanya and Victoria almost dropped a glass of Coke on Boo."

"What?" Edward looked up at Emmett with alert now.

"Yeah, they pretended to trip, but Rose managed to pull Boo out of the way before anything happened."

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Edward asked Emmett as he made to get up and check on her, feeling the anger rise within.

"Yup, she's over where they put up the mirrors with her grandparents, I think."

"Ah, uh, I'll wait then . . ." Edward mumbled as he sat back down in his chair.

"What size shoes do you use?" Jasper asked Edward, changing the subject back to shoes as he was still hung up on the whole deal.

"Dude . . ." Emmett looked repelled at Jasper, not having heard the conversation beforehand. "You don't ask another guy how big his dick is . . ."

"What?" Both Jasper and Edward said and looked up at Emmett with confused faces.

"I asked what size his shoes are!" Jasper defended with disgust in his voice, pointing to Edward's shoes.

"What the fuck is the matter with you‽" Edward joined Jasper.

"Shut up; everyone knows that that's like an indication to how big your dick is," Emmett defended.

"Like hell it is. It's the distant between your thumb and indexfinger, asshole."

"Not a chance." Emmett shook his head at Jasper. "You can have big hands and nothing to work with in your pants."

"I'm guessing that's the case with you, then." Jasper teased and quickly moved out of his seat as Emmett tried to grab him by his collar.

"I don't want to be a part of this," Edward sighed as Emmett started chasing Jasper.

Jasper was using different girls as obstacles so that Emmett couldn't get to him, which the girls seemed to like as they squealed and giggled flirtatious with the two of them. Edward shook his head, gripping the plastic container that held the wrist-corsage he had brought for Isabella to wear, and went looking for her. But amongst the many girls, dressed in white, he saw Tanya talking with Kate first. Tanya stood out a bit from the crowd, as she was in a gown that had a soft pink glow to it, her favorite color he had come to learn, since she almost always wore something pink when she wasn't in her school uniform. Edward only thought about it for half a second before he'd made up his mind and was standing in front of them, despite what he had promised Isabella.

"Can we talk?" he asked Tanya.

"Sure." Tanya shrugged after casting a glance at Kate and followed him over to a corner where they could talk more privately.

"Listen, I know we haven't been exactly friendly lately," Edward started. "You said some real shitty shit back when I decided to end our deal, and when you came to apologize at Pixie's party, I wasn't ready to listen to what you had to say. But, maybe we can try starting to see each other as friends again? But _just_ as friends," Edward quickly added.

"Really?" Tanya asked a bit uncertain as she looked up at him, not daring to be fully hopeful yet.

"Sure." Edward nodded. "I mean, it's not like I haven't done some shitty shit too and you were always willing to forgive me." He smiled crookedly, which instantly warmed Tanya up to him. "I meant it when I said you're a sweet girl, T." He spoke with sincerity.

"Thank you." Tanya smiled back now. "I'd like it if we could become friends again," she agreed as she nodded.

"Cool. But being friends means you have to respect the other people I see as my friends too. I'm not saying you have to like them, but you need to at least show them some respect -for me- or this won't work."

"You're talking about Isabella . . ." Tanya said, eyeing the corsage in Edward's hand and fumbled a bit with the one Royce, her escort, had given her. It sat on top of her long evening gloves by the wrist.

"Yeah. I know you've been a bitch to her and I just don't want to be stuck in between whatever you two have going. I really like you, but I like her too, and I want to be able to be around both of you without having to worry about what's going to happen." Edward explained.

Tanya couldn't help getting a bit righteous. "I know you think it's just me, but she's said some stuff to me too, E."

Edward wasn't sure he believed that, but played along regardless. "I'll tell her to stop too."

"Okay." Tanya smiled. "I'd like it if we can be friends again."

"And you'll tell the Witches to quit their shit too?" Edward was finally getting to the center for this whole conversation. In reality he really couldn't care less if they became friends again. For someone he had spend a good deal of his time with, she was surprisingly easy to forget.

"Oh." Tanya looked a bit taken aback. "Uh, I can't do that . . ."

"Why not?" Edward felt his irritation coming back as he furrowed his brows at her.

"I- I can try," Tanya offered. "But I know them, E. And if they think something is funny, they're not gonna quit before it starts to bore them - which can take years. Remember that Junipher-girl? She ended up going to a boarding school after two years of them being on her back. Me saying something to them is going to change absolutely nothing. I'm sorry."

"Then why the hell did you go to them?" Edward asked a bit louder, getting really irritated with Tanya now.

"I was mad at you." Tanya said, her voice raising too as she spoke back.

"And you thought bullying Bella was going to help how?"

"I don't know . . . I was just upset. Just like when I threw that drink in your face, I just reacted. If you think of it we're actually pretty similar that way. It's our nature to react on a whim." Tanya tried smiling and shrugged to get back to a more pleasant conversation again.

"I'm not like that, believe it or not," Edward disagreed. "And it doesn't excuse you trying to hit Bella with a glass of Coke just earlier."

"That wasn't me, it was just Vicky," Tanya explained. "Rosalie just jumped to that conclusion. Look." She sighed. "I'm really sorry. But what's done is done, I can't change that." Seeing that that didn't really satisfy Edward, she quickly added. "But I can try and talk to them."

"Tonight, before this whole charade starts," Edward requested.

"Okay," Tanya agreed. "This doesn't change anything with us, right? We can still be friends, right?" Tanya asked uncertainly, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah-yeah . . ." Edward sounded like he couldn't care less, giving her the answer she wanted to hear. "I have to go," he then said before turning around on his heel to find Isabella.

She was standing amongst the other girls by some full-length mirrors the foundation had set up for the girls. Her grandmother, an attractive woman for her age with light, short hair, stood behind Isabella in a dusty, pink evening gown that had three quarters sleeves. Bree Higgenbotham was smiling as she looked at Isabella through the mirror, admiring her granddaughter. Isabella's grandfather, John Higgenbotham, stood next to them. He was a tall man, towering over the two women, and was spotting a bit of a stomach through his elegant dark, blue suit. He had a trimmed fullbeard and stong eyebrows, his hair, once dark, was now starting to look more grayish.

As Edward stepped closer he could see Isabella reflected in the mirror. Her make-up was done innocently and soft, matching her dark hair that had been pulled back into a sweet updo, rolled along the hairline and meeting in the back where it was secured with a jeweled hair clip, showing two roses. Her long heavy bangs swept over her forehead. Edward stood back as he observed her; she was smiling back at her grandmother who was stroking Isabella's bare shoulders affectionately, when Isabella's eyes shifted in the mirror, noticing Edward looking at her.

She smiled wider and turned to him. "Hi."

"Hi." Edward smiled carefully back, shifting his eyes to her grandparents shortly as they both turned to look at him too.

"Grandma, Pappa, this is Edward," Isabella introduced and Edward stepped over to them. "He's my escort."

"Hello young man." Bree smiled politely, her voice a bit raspy as if she had been a smoker for a long time, and held out her hand to Edward. It was a bit cold he observed, as he took it.

"Good evening, Mrs. Higgenbotham," he greeted back, shaking hands lightly.

"You're Edward Masen's son?" John asked, his voice deep and authoritative as he grabbed Edward's hand, giving it a hard manly squeeze as they shook. His hand, in turn, was warm and strong as he clearly was a man with power who demanded respect.

"Yes, sir."

"He's a fine man, your dad. He's been doing some great investments for the firm."

"Thank you, sir, I'm glad he could be of help to you," Edward replied politely.

"I trust your attentions with our granddaughter are honorable?" John then asked, looking Edward directly in the eyes. Edward didn't dare to blink or break the gaze as he swallowed thickly, trying to think of how to respond.

"Pappa!" Isabella exclaimed, looking up at her grandfather a bit embarrassed and rolled her eyes. Before Edward knew it John was chuckling deeply, his belly shaking a bit with laughter.

"Oh." Edward smiled relieved, seeing that John had only been playing with him. "I promise I'll take good care of her, sir." He played along.

"Good. Shall we go back out to our other kids then?" John asked Bree as he placed a hand on her lower back. "I need a drink before this whole thing gets started."

"We'll see you later, dear." Bree greeted Isabella as they started to leave.

"Okay, see you later." Isabella smiled as she was left alone with Edward and the other debutantes.

"They seem nice." Edward smiled.

"They usually are," Isabella agreed, smiling back. "Though, when Pappa's in the middle of a difficult case he can be a bit harsh; then it's best to leave him alone and let my uncle handle him."

"Okay . . ." Edward simply answered, not knowing what else to say to that. "You look amazing," he then offered, changing the subject but truly meaning it.

"Thanks, you too." Isabella smiled at him, turning a bit red, before looking at herself in the mirror again. "They just gave me these jewelries," she said as she softly touched the elegant diamond necklace that was resting above her chest, matching her earrings. "They've been in the family for four generations now."

"They compliment you well." Edward smiled.

"Thank you," Isabella said, but couldn't help blushing even more from it, the red creeping down her chest.

"I, uh, I brought your corsage for you . . ." Edward then said and held the clear box out to her. It was just a simple wrist-corsage like Isabella had told him she liked, consisting of some white flowers and folded ribbons with green leaves.

"Thank you." Isabella smiled happy as she took the box and looked closely at the corsage. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"No problem," Edward said and scratched the side of his head a bit.

"The men's boutonniere should be somewhere over there, by the table with refreshments," Isabella explained as she pointed in the direction to their right.

"Oh, okay . . . I'll go get one then," Edward said and scratch his head again.

"Okay." Isabella smiled at him and he went in the direction she had pointed.

Jasper and Emmett was gathered there when he got to the table, Emmett already wearing his single white rose attached to the lapel of his suitjacket. A woman, who had all the presenter's and escort's names on a checklist next to her on the table, was pinning a rose to Jasper's suit as Edward got in line.

"Found out who's dick was biggest?" he asked casually, making the woman gasp as she quickly withdrew her hand, looking at her finger before sucking on it. She had managed to pinprick it on the needle, shocked by Edward's words. "Sorry . . ." Edward mumbled when she gave him a stern look, but Emmett just snickered, getting a shove from Edward in return. "Shut up."

"No," Jasper answered as the woman finished with his rose. "But, E, I was thinking, that, perhaps, if we wear the same size shoes, you might be willing to switch with me?"

"Fuck off," Edward said in slight disbelief, earning another disapproving look from the lady as she was now fastening a rose to his suit after checking him off the list. "Sorry," he mumbled to the lady once again. "I think you need to break it off with Pixie; you're becoming too much like her."

"Shut up, dickhead," Jasper said back. "You can just say no."

"Wow, soft spot," Emmett commented on Jasper's reaction with raised brows.

"Okay, no," Edward answered Jasper casually with a shrug.

"Why not?" Jasper continued but stopped himself when Tanya suddenly came up to them. "Dude . . ." Jasper looked from Edward to Tanya and back again with raised brows.

"Shut up," Edward warned.

"What?" Tanya looked confused back and forth between the boys.

"Nothing," Edward said. "You talked with them?"

"Yeah, and like I told you they don't care. I mean, they're happy we're together again-"

"What‽" Both Emmett and Jasper exclaimed so loud it stopped Tanya from talking.

"We've just agreed to be friends again," Edward explained to them, setting things straight.

"Dude . . ." Jasper spoke with a slight warning to his tone again.

"Shut up, Jazz. Tanya I told you I just want to be friends . . ." Edward addressed Tanya.

"Yeah, but I had to make it sound like Isabella was like, history to make it seem like she's a waste of time to them."

"Oh." Edward nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, they didn't buy it though. Vicky basically said that they had been having fun with her before I told them about us, so it didn't matter to her if things had changed."

"Damn it," Edward cursed.

"I'm sorry, I tried." Tanya shrugged before leaving the boys again.

"Mind filling us in on what's going on here?" Jasper asked.

"After Emmett said that thing about the Coke assassination attempt," Edward explained. "I went to talk to Tanya . . ." Suddenly Alice's voice could be heard loudly from the other end of the room."

"Get away from her or I'll set your hairspray-do on fire!"

"Oh boy," Jasper murmured and all three boys rushed to see what was happening.

They found Isabella sitting in a trashcan, her small feet with blue heels sticking up into the air as she was stuck in the small container and couldn't get out. Alice was standing in front of her in a beautiful one-shoulder gown, a slim, black, double wrapped belt with studs hugged her tiny waist and on her hand she wore black, fingerless lace gloves. Behind her, Rosalie was trying to help Isabella out of the bucket as people laughed quietly around them, Victoria in the midst and looking on with a satisfied smile.

"Jazz! Could you help?" Alice begged as soon as she saw him.

Edward made a move forward too, but Emmett stopped him as Jasper quickly came up to them.

"Victoria's watching you," Emmett warned and Edward shifted his eyes over to her, their gaze locking. "You'll only make things worse so just let Jazz handle this," Emmett advised in a whisper.

Jasper quickly had Isabella out of the trashcan, grabbing a hold of her and lifted her up, bridal-style. But because of her big skirt the small wastebasket followed, making people laugh even more before Rosalie quickly had it removed, dropping it to the floor, not caring that napkins and candy wrappers spilled out on the floor.

"Did anything get on her dress?" Alice asked and quickly went around Isabella to check the damage as Jasper place Isabella back on her feet.

"Oh my God." Isabella hid her face in Jasper's shoulder, trying hard not to start crying from the whole thing, embarrassed by all the people that were looking on.

"It's okay! Nothing happened to it, oh thank God." Alice sighed with relief, and stroked Isabella's shoulder kindly as Jasper held her close.

"That's it. I'm not gonna let this continue without doing anything anymore." Edward said angrily to Emmett, but Isabella heard.

"No! E! You promised!" she protested, quickly looking up from Jasper's shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm taking that promise back," Edward said irritatively.

"You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?" Edward looked at Isabella with raised brows, challenging her and then turned to Emmett again when she remained silent. "Can you help?"

"Of course," Emmett agreed without a second thought and followed Edward.

"Hey, wait for me," Rosalie ordered, gathering up the trail of her gown before she followed the boys. "I want in on this too." She was looking fierce with anger, the way her long hair was tightly pulled back in an elegant bun with a tiara resting on top, only emphasized it in her features.

"What are you planning?" Emmett asked as the three of them left Isabella with Alice and Jasper.

"I've got a little blackmailing in mind," Edward answered as they came out into the Silver Corridor that was swarming with people dressed for the night, Edward quickly looking around the crowd.

"I like the sound of that," Rosalie chimed in as they now entered the ballroom when Edward didn't spot who he was looking for. "Who?"

"James!" Edward answered Rosalie as he spotted James standing with Royce and Alec a little further into the room, calling his name loudly so that his voice rung out.

"James?" Emmett murmured quietly, sounding confused.

"What's up man?" James asked with a smile as Edward and the other came up to him and his buddies.

"I need a word with you, do you mind?" Edward asked and motioned towards the corridor on the other side with his head.

James hesitated a moment as he looked at his friends but then agreed. "Wait out in the hall," he ordered as he and the others went over to the isolated passageway leading to the balconies where they could be kept out of sight.

"If he tries anything, I want you to grab a hold of him," Edward whispered quickly to Emmett before James saw it. "We have a bit of a situation, Jamie." Edward now spoke in his usual voice as they came into the shadowed area. "See, your girlfriend has for some time now been on our friends back, and we don't appreciate that very much. But it seems that asking her to stop doesn't really work with her, so I was thinking that maybe you could make it clear to her and her bitches that they need to cut it the fuck out."

James snickered lightly. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? Jeez, man, I don't really think I feel like it." His voice sounded conceiting as he kept smirking at Edward.

"You fucking bastard!" Rosalie was about to move in on him but Edward stopped her by grapping her upper arm.

"Oh, I think you do, J." Edward said sarcasticly. "Because we both know what you did this summer in the Hamptons when everyone got wasted. And unfortunately for you I have the evidence on a small file." He smiled, bringing out his phone from his pocket. "I wonder how Victoria is gonna react if she sees what you were up to while she was passed out in the next room." He continued to smile devilishly.

"Bullshit," James spat, but Edward could tell he was feeling insecure.

Without a word Edward found a video on his phone and started playing it, turning the volume up high. The sound of people partying and loud music could be heard in the background of a girl panting and moaning loudly, then James voice clearly sounded. _"Yeah man!"_ James ran at Edward trying to grab the phone out of his hand but Edward was quicker, stepping out of his reach as Emmett grabbed James in a tight grip he couldn't get out off. Edward stopped the film as James angrily told Emmett to let him go but Emmet wouldn't

"It keeps going on like this for about ten more minutes, with you throwing hand signs at the camera while you and the bitches are-"

"She'll never believe it's real!" James yelled, cutting Edward off and he stopped the video.

"Wanna bet?" Edward asked calmly, resuming to play the video and held it up so that James could see the shaky footage of himself going at it with Irina and Jane.

"Alright! Alright! Just, shut it off! I'll fucking talk to her." James spoke loudly as he wrestled a bit around in Emmett's grip on him.

"No. You'll make her stop," Edward said in a hard voice, stopping the video again. "If I hear about so much as a single attempt on Isabella, I'm showing Victoria this." Edward held up his phone to indicate the video.

"And if that's not enough encouragement." Rosalie now stepped forward. "I promise you that I'll have that video _and_ photos from it appear in several public media. See, I have this little annoying paparazzi-friend, Lance, who is only too happy to eat up everything raw that I'll let him. I can make things very, very unpleasant for you. Don't tempt me," Rosalie warned.

"Okay! I'll handle it," James agreed. "But I want that file erased."

"When I know that they've stopped." Edward nodded. "You can let him go now, Em."

"Behave yourself now," Emmett sing-songed as James quickly left them, hurrying out of the ballroom and the three of them snickered when he almost tripped in his effort to get to the door.

"That was fucking brilliant, Rose. Thanks for helping me out. I'm gonna go back to the others now," Edward said and Rosalie went to follow when Emmett grabbed her hand.

"Hey, wait a second."

"What?" Rosalie asked, turning back to him.

"That was fucking awesome what you did there."

"Yeah, well, don't cross me on a bad day or I might lash out on you." Rosalie shrugged.

"You know." Emmett smiled, finding her respond amusing and wanted to bury the hatchet. "I've been wanting to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, but our stupid fight kept me from saying anything. But, perhaps, we can try and start over? Stop pretending that we don't like each other . . .?" Emmett suggested carefully as he stepped closer.

Rosalie arched a brow as he did this, not doing anything herself to recreate the distance between them but had her comeback ready nevertheless. "You're pretty full of yourself if you believe that."

Emmett felt the hurt in his chest when she brushed him off like that, and couldn't help his voice getting a bit angry. "Why do you do that? I say something nice to you and your way of responding is to be spiteful. Do you really think it's that easy for me to tell you how I feel, that it doesn't affect me when you do that?"

"I don't know, you tell me . . ." Rosalie still acted aloof as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well it's not," Emmett emphasized. "But at least I'm not afraid to let anybody in."

"I'm not afraid." Now it was Rosalie's turn to get angry with him.

"You sure could've fooled me." Emmett snorted and made to brush by her to leave, when out of the blue, Rosalie grabbed his face between her hands and forced his head down to hers, giving him a kiss with her shiny, glossy lips.

"What are you doing?" Emmett protested as he pried her hands away, breaking free from the kiss.

"Letting you in, but who's afraid now?" Rosalie shot back, a strange look of sadness coming to her eyes, which she tried to hide behind an angry façade.

"I don't want you to kiss me just to prove a point. All that does is prove to me that you're afraid that I'll get to _see_ that you're afraid. When really, letting yourself be vulnerable would be the brave thing to do."

"Fuck you," Rosalie spat and quickly turned away from him, not wanting him to see that she was starting to get upset and started to leave once more when she was stopped by Emmett's words.

"And there it is again." Emmett sighed as he watched her slender back. "I swear, I'm the only person dumb enough to keep liking you when you act like this."

"Well I didn't ask you to!" Rosalie burst out as she angrily turned back to face him.

"Do you think_ I_ did?" Emmett shouted back. "You did something to me - changed something - and I can't make it go away!"

"Well neither can I!" Rosalie said with eyes that cast lightning.

Emmett froze a second, surprised by her words. "Wait . . . what?"

"Nothing." Rosalie turned and gathered the trail of her gown, trying to leave again, but Emmett wasn't having any of that. He rushed in front of her, blocking her way.

"What do you mean 'neither can I'?" Rosalie refused to look at him, but kept her eyes fixed to the patterned carpet below. "Rose . . ." But then realization hit him. For the better of the past month he had been trying to force his feelings for her away by treating Rosalie with a cold shoulder . . . giving her the exact same attitude she basically had been giving him from the start. Suddenly it all clicked. "Oh . . ." The pieces in the puzzled fell into place as a smile came to his lips and he came closer to her, gently taking her hand. She didn't move or pull her hand away. She just shifted her gaze from her hand to his face, looking up at him with eyes on guard.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice at an edge.

Emmett opened his mouth to answer but as soon as he did, his reply disappeared from his mind and he stammered a bit before he finally found his words. "I- I'm giving you a kiss."

"You wish," Rosalie said, but still she didn't move out of her spot as Emmett came even closer.

"Yeah, you do," Emmett managed to say with a smile just before he gently placed his lips on Rosalie's plumped ones, pressing his lightly against them when she still didn't move. He slowly broke it after a second, looking into her violet eyes, awaiting her reaction.

"Why did you do that?" Rosalie asked in a quiet voice.

"Because the moment I laid my eyes on you, I fell for you," Emmett confessed as he ran his hand gently up her arm.

"Is that supposed to make me fall for you?"

"You already did." Emmett smiled at her again.

Rosalie huffed, but then a small smile crept up on her lips. "Maybe."

"And you're not gonna move when I try to kiss you again."

"Maybe," she echoed.

This time, when Emmett kissed her, Rosalie let herself lean into him, giving in to feelings she indeed had been suppressing. Emmett snug his hand, the one that had been sitting on her arm, around her back and pressed her ever so slightly closer to him. As he did, he felt her freeze up for a moment but then she allowed herself to relax and gave into him, kissing him back as she raised an arm to place it around his neck. Emmett broke free to catch a breath and Rosalie retrieved her arm. Emmett couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

"Can we stop pretending now? Because I know you didn't just kiss me like that for the sake of things."

"Perhaps you've managed to charm me some."

"Some?" Emmett asked teasingly as he poked Rosalie in her side, making her give a small yelp, jumping with surprise from it.

"Let's go back. I need to fix my makeup before the photo shoot." Rosalie started to move around him toward the door, not offering Emmett an answer.

"Wait." Emmett stopped her again by gently grabbing her arm. "You're just gonna leave like that?"

Rosalie was looking back at him, weighing her words a bit before she gave him the answer he was hoping for. "Perhaps I wouldn't mind a reprise."

"Yeah?" Emmett grinned at her, his dimples sinking into his cheeks.

"Yeah," she answered and Emmett's smile widened, making Rosalie smile in return. "But right now I need to get back for the photos."

Back in the preparation room the pressure for time was starting to spread amongst the girls as they all added the final touches before gathering in the Astor Salon with their escorts for the photo taking. Edward had had to be quick when he took Isabella to the side and explained to her what had been done. She still wasn't happy about it as she stood posing for the camera, and she didn't agree with Edward's method of doing it. But at the same time she realized that perhaps he was right when he said that being passive wasn't doing anything, and that more direct consequences on the other's part were necessary for things to ever change.

As the photographer had the girls change position, Jasper was back on Edward's back.

"You know," he started saying as they waited to be called forward for their pictures. "Al told me that the length of the lower part of your arm is the same as your foot. So-"

"You know what?" Edward cut him off in a labored voice. "Here!" Edward grabbed his right shoe as he lifted his leg, yanking it off and throwing it to the carpet in front of Jasper before he did the same with the left. "Take the goddamn shoes!"

"Really?" Jasper smiled under his top hat, looking at Edward.

"Yeah, so just shut the fuck up and give me yours."

"Cool!" Jasper quickly loosened his black, polished shoes and gave them to Edward. "Thanks."

"Shut up," Edward simply said as he put Jasper's shoes on, finding it unbelievable that he was actually giving in to Jasper's constant nagging. They almost used the same size, Jasper's shoes were just a little too big for Edward, but it was fine. And Jasper didn't say anything either as he had gotten his way.

oOo

After the photo session, the girls got in a receiving line, greeting all the guest and shaking hands for over an hour till it was time for the dinner to be served. Everyone filed into the Waldorf's grand ballroom that was decorated for the Christmas season with festoon of fir, holy and Christmas ornaments hanging from the two stories of balconies that were overlooking the majestic room. As they sat enjoying their salads and then filet with a soufflé, the twelve-piece Lester Lanin Orchestra played soft ballads from the stage.

At Rosalie's family's table, Rosalie hadn't really touched her food as she sat between her parents, stabbing a bit at it with her fork.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Liam asked his daughter as he leaned in towards her, patting her thigh kindly under the table. The handsome man in his early sixties was wearing a black suit with a bright, red tie to match his wife's low-cut gown, a single rose boutonniere sitting on the lapel indicating his participation in the ceremony later.

"I'm afraid to spill on the gown," she mumbled, locking her eyes on her plate.

"That's a shame, it tastes wonderfully," Liam said before stabbing his fork into Rosalie's soufflé and popped it into his mouth with a smile.

"Leave her alone, Daddy," Carol, Rosalie's stepsister in her mid-thirties, said. "You know Rose's always in a bad mood."

Rosalie shot Carol a look; the two of them had never had the best of relationships. Carol had always carried a torch of jealousy toward Rosalie, as her birth meant that Carol's position as their father's darling little girl was taken from her. Something she'd never gotten over, not even after she got married and had a son of her own.

"Oh you leave the girl alone," Samantha, Rosalie's grandmother who wasn't shy to exploit the fact that her son-in-law was a plastic surgeon, snapped at Carol. "This is an important night; it's understandable she doesn't want to walk down the floor with a stain on her dress."

"So, is everyone ready for celebrating Christmas?" Makenna, Rosalie's sister-in-law who was married to her stepbrother, Alistair, asked in a friendly tone, trying to change the mood around the table.

Shortly before midnight, one of the committee members came around the tables and told the girls, escorts and presenters that it was time to get started. They all left the ballroom going into the preparation room to shake off the jitters and some girls freshened up their makeup while others practiced the steps of the dances one last time. Before she was to enter the stage, the woman mastering the ceremony gave the girls a pep talk, reminding them to smile and have a good time. Then the band halted the music and the lights were dimmed as they all could her the woman's voice come on over the speakers.

"Good evening, and welcome to the 87th Annual Allendorf Foundation's Cotillion and Debutante Christmas Ball." The earlier debs, friends and family, still seated at the tables, all applauded and after a brief speech the band started playing again, the tunes from March of the Toys from the operetta Babes In Toyland will the room as the presentation began.

Waiting for their turn, Carlisle stood ready outside, dressed for the occasion in an elegant dinner suit with a slim bowtie. "You ready?" he asked with a kind smile as he looked down at Alice, her arm hooked with his.

"Yeah. Thank you again for doing this." Alice smiled at him.

"It's an honor." And just as Carlisle had said the words, they were told to enter. Two sets of spotlights fell upon them as they stepped onto the floor, butterflies instantly sprung to life as the announcer read her introduction.

"Mary Alice Evenson, daughter of Esme and Charles Evenson. Mary Alice is a senior at St. John's Academy where she is an active member of the student body and president of the yearbook committee. After ending her basic education, she plans to attend FIT, the New York Fashion Institute of Technology, where she hopes to major in fashion design." As they reached the stage where Jasper was waiting for her in his top hat and Michael Jackson-styled gloves, she gave him a big smile. "She is presented tonight by Dr. Carlisle Cullen . . ." Carlisle handed Alice over to Jasper and silently went off to the side as Alice curtsied to the crowd. ". . . and is escorted by Jasper Peter Whitlock, son of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

As the announcer spoke the last words, a tiny figure ran across the floor and right up to Alice and Jasper.

"Maggie, no," Jasper desperately whispered as she held her arms up at him, wearing small white gloves because she so had wanted to be a debutante too, the people at the tables starting to laugh at the unexpected addition.

Maggie had been sitting with Esme when Alice and Carlisle took the floor, as the little girl had taken a liking to Esme the minute the two of them met when Jasper's parents arrived at the hotel with her at the beginning of the evening. But seeing Jasper standing with Alice she suddenly wanted him instead and she had slid off Esme's lap, running to them.

"Up," Maggie begged, still with her arms up towards him.

"Just take her," Alice whispered, knowing they needed to step aside for the next girl. As Jasper picked her up and all three of them stepped to the side they were applauded as Maggie waved at them all with a beaming smile.

Charlotte quickly came over to them, grapping Maggie out of Jasper's arms. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, looking deeply embarrassed as she went back to the table with the little girl, telling her off quietly.

Next came Rosalie, and as she was announced a wild cheering erupted from the tables where her friends and family sat. She looked stunning as she came down the dance floor, her father walking with a proud straight back next to her.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, daughter of committee member Heidi and Liam Hale. Rosalie is a senior at St. John's Academy and enjoys volunteering her time to the Jewish Community Center when she isn't attending one of her many public appearances. She hopes to attend from the New York School of Visual Arts and one day marry and have children. She is presented by her father, Dr. Liam Hale, and escorted by Emmett Charles Evenson . . ." Emmett gave her a brilliant smile as he took over for her father. ". . . son of Esme and Charles Evenson." Rosalie curtsied elegantly and they stepped aside.

More girls were introduced and then came Isabella's turn. Charlie helped her down the length of the floor with her cast-clad arm resting in the hook of his, a costume-made long-sleeved glove covering the entire thing. At their table the family stood applauding, Renee wearing a satisfied smile and looking stunning in her long, blue evening gown. Isabella had her eyes fixed straight in front of her, turning more and more red from knowing that all eyes were on her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of committee member Renee and Charles Swan, granddaughter of chairwoman emeritus, Bree Marie Higgenbotham. Isabella is a senior at St. John's Academy where she is an active member of the literature committee, French committee and yearbook committee. In her spare time she volunteers for ASPCA, The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals and also a variety of children's charities. Isabella hopes to major in literature from either Harvard or Yale University. Presented tonight by her father, the New York City Commissioner of Police, Charles Swan, and escorted by Edward Anthony Masen III, son of Edward Anthony Masen II and the late, Elizabeth Marigold Masen." The announcer read out loud from her cue cards as Isabella curtsied before they joined the others who stood waiting at the side.

When the last girl had made her debut, they all entered the floor once more and showed off the dances they had learned for the event, ending with the Les Lanciers. Flashes of photographs went off the entire time they were out there, so after taking their final bow Isabella felt relieved at leaving the floor but Alice wasn't done, and tried to persuade Jasper to keep dancing with her. She didn't have much luck as he had hated it ever since Alice had asked him to be her escort, but back then he didn't feel like he had a choice but to say yes. Now that the deed was done – so was he. Seeing that Liam requested to have his daughter back from Emmett, Alice highjacked him instead and the two of them started swing around to the upbeat swing music that was now being played, lots of other people joining them out there.

Isabella and Edward however, had managed to sneak away from her father's watchful eye, and had found a deserted area outside of the ballroom where a loveseat stood by it's self.

"How are your feet?" Edward asked as they sat, Isabella trying to rub her feet through the holes of the wide straps of her heels.

"Sore," Isabella confessed wrinkling her nose as she gave up the massage and heavily leaned back against the back of the sofa.

"Sorry." Edward put his arm behind her, resting it on the backrest.

Isabella shrugged as she tiredly leaned her weight over, falling against Edward's left side, getting a wonderful breath of his cologne. "It's okay; it's nice to just sit for a bit."

Edward smiled at her, putting his arm around her now and rubbed the top of her arm gently.

"It was really nice of Jazz's parents to include you in their family photo," Isabella commented, having seen that Charlotte had asked for a photo to be taken with Edward and Jasper standing in the middle of her and Peter, Maggie on his arm.

"Well I basically grew up with him, you know. In some ways I think they _do_ see me as a son, I don't know."

"But it's a shame your dad couldn't be here, it would have been nice I think."

"Yeah, well, your mom surely thinks it's sad."

"Oh I'm so sorry she had to keep bringing it up at dinner," Isabella apologized as she leaned her head back to look up at Edward's face.

"At least I had something pretty to look at the entire time." Edward smiled down at her and then bent his head to hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

"What if someone sees us?" Isabella asked in a whisper as she broke the kiss a little.

"Relax, no one's here," Edward said as he quickly cast his eyes around and then placed another kiss on her lips, not able to keep away any longer as he leaned over her from the side. Isabella sighed a bit into the kiss, hooking her right arm in front of him and ran her fingers into the back of Edward's hair as they deepened the kiss.

"You have exactly one second to get away from my daughter!" Charlie's voice suddenly thundered next to them, making Isabella intake a sharp breath of air as she quickly let go of Edward and he, just as quickly, jumped up from the couch, both surprised by Charlie standing there.

"Dad! I-" Isabella looked at Charlie with big scared eyes, her face heated with the blush that sprung to life across her skin, her heart hammering away in her chest.

"Not a word!" Charlie snapped, his face burning red too.

"Sir, this isn't what it looks like." Edward started to say, hoping to find a good excuse for kissing Isabella.

"The hell it isn't! Were you not just kissing my daughter?" Charlie shouted angrily at Edward.

"Uh, well, yes but-"

"Then you were doing exactly what it looked like! Young lady, you are coming with me, _now!"_ Charlie almost shouted when he saw Isabella casting an insecure look in Edward's direction. "This party just ended for you," he told Isabella as she slowly came over to him. Before leaving with her, Charlie turned to Edward. "You will no longer be seeing my daughter."

Leaving a paralyzed Edward, the tears started streaming down Isabella's face, Charlie reprimanding her as they headed back to the ballroom. The dessert plates were now sitting on the tables but they didn't get to enjoy any of it as Charlie told Renee they had to leave, explaining to her what he had discovered when he had gone to tell Isabella to come join them at the table. Saying goodnight to everyone of her family, Isabella tried to hide her tears. But of course her grandmother noticed and asked what was wrong. Isabella just shook her head, not daring to open her mouth; afraid the massive sob she was holding back would break free.

oOo

Not too surprisingly, Isabella had not only been banded from seeing Edward, she had also been grounded yet again. And on top of that Charlie or Renee was there every day the last week of school to pick her up as her classes ended. Charlie had even talked about getting her out of biology but Renee had told him that that wouldn't do much as they couldn't control what Isabella was doing outside of class anyway. And indeed Isabella and Edward started to be with each other openly, now that the cat was out of the bag. The gossip had spread quickly and everyone knew what had happened, though no one knew the source of the information. Emmett and Rosalie had also become an established couple after the cotillion, the two of them always being together whenever they could.

But as school ended, Rosalie was leaving for Aspen with her entire family to celebrate Hanukkah at their house there. Emmett and Alice had arranged to celebrate Christmas with Jasper's family as Esme and Carlisle was headed up to Vermont for a romantic holiday. Edward had originally planned to leave for a more exotic climate but had been surprised when his father said he'd like to celebrate the season with him, and therefore agreed to stay.

Thinking of Edward made another tear run from Isabella's eye and she left it this time as the plane finally halted at the gate.

"Grab you bag, honey," Renee told Isabella as she and Charlie rose from their first class seats next to her.

As they left the airport and headed for the limousine waiting, Charlie bent and whispered in Isabella's ear. "You better not wear that face the entire time we're here. Grampa and Nanna have been looking forward to seeing you for so long. I even agreed to let you and Mom go back for when you need to have your cast removed, so cheer up!"

Immediately Isabella caught herself thinking that she'd rather just have been left back home, all alone, than having to put on a fake smile. But just as the thought crossed her mind, a pang of guilt rushed over her. She hadn't seen her grandparents for so long and she would only be staying with them for ten days during Christmas. She needed to get a grip and make the most of it.

* * *

**AN: **Sighs deeply . . . about time, Huh? This one took me ages to get done, but it's also the longest chapter I've ever written, so hopefully you're not too irritated by the wait – and I know a lot of you are happy to see that things got moving again. It went a little down hill for Boo and E (thank you Charlie . . .) but Rose finally surrendered to her true feelings for Em. Yea-ih!

If it pleases you with some visuals, you can view all the outfits on the blog – of course it's also been updated with photos of the new family members I've mentioned – also some I didn't - but in my head they were present at the cotillion, so . . .

It's really nice to see that some of you took the time to leave a review again, I always enjoy your feedbacks, so thank you to all of you.

My betas René and Casket4MyTears also deserves a warm thank you for the time they've spend helping me, I really appreciate you doing that.

- Lots of love

Maria/Faceless


	16. CRAZY CHRISTMAS & UNFORESEEN ENCOUNTERS

Disclaimer: All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners.** However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**16. CRAZY CHRISTMAS & UNFORESEEN ENCOUNTERS**

Isabella was awoken with a jolt when someone shook her aggressively. "Wake up." It was Charlie standing next to the bed. "Grab some clothes and put on your shoes," he ordered.

"What? What time is it?" Isabella asked sleepily as she put on her glasses and climbed out from under the warm cover.

"Shh!" Charlie shushed her. "Just hurry," he ordered, not offering any explanation as Isabella pulled a warm sweater over her pajama and stepped into her winter boots. "Come," he whispered as he opened the squeaking door out into the dark hall and led the way across it, down the old wooden staircase and opened the front door by the entrance. He gestured for Isabella to step out on the small porch with him.

"What are we doing?" she asked in a low voice, confused as they stood in the cold night air outside her grandparents' house. The slight breeze felt icy cold on her bare legs, giving her goose bumps.

"Just follow me," he told her as he went around the side of the small wooden and white-painted house. A tiny shack-like house made of bricks, that Isabella had never noticed before, stood off to the side of the main house between the trees at the forests edge. Charlie led her to it and opened its door. It looked heavy, like it was made of metal. "Get in."

"What?" Isabella gazed at Charlie with a skeptical look. "You want me to go in there?" She pointed into the blinding darkness, nothing but the beginning of a dirty concrete floor was visible in the moonlight.

"Yes, get in," Charlie repeated and gestured with his hand for her to go ahead.

Isabella carefully stepped up to the open door, looking into the moldy smelling space but hesitated to go any further. She couldn't see a thing in there. Suddenly she felt a hard push in her back, making her gasp with surprise as she was shoved inside where she landed face first on the rough and dirty floor – the loud noise of the metal door closing and locking behind her.

"No! Dad! Open the door!" Isabella called in panic as she quickly scrambled to her feet and moved to where she assumed the door was. Her hands were stretch out in front of her as she felt her way through the darkness, not able to estimate whether her eyes was actually opened or closed in the never-ending blackness. Her right hand made contact with the cold metal surface of the door and she fumbled around for a doorknob that wasn't there, calling for Charlie and banging on the door, begging for him to let her out. "Dad! Please!"

"This is for your own good, Isabella." Charlie's voice sounded far away on the other side. "Mom and I tried to make you understand, but you just won't listen. This is the only solution to keep you away from that boy. Just wait and see… a couple of years from now you'll understand why we did this…"

With a sharp intake of a breath Isabella shot up in bed. Her heart was pounding hard and her bangs were sticking to her forehead with sweat. It was just a dream, a nightmare like every night since she arrived at her grandparents' house. Isabella had found herself lying sleepless most nights, thinking of Edward – missing him, and worrying that Charlie would actually make real of his threat and not let her come back home with them. When she finally _did_ fall asleep, she was haunted by nightmares. It was always a different scenario, but always the same theme: being left in Forks with no way of ever getting in contact with Edward or any of her friends. It was like she couldn't find peace anywhere from her thoughts, not even when she was asleep.

She was still breathing heavily as she turned to put on her glasses and looked at the luminescent dots and lines of her father's old childhood alarm clock. It was a little past four in the morning. Sighing and casting the heavy blankets aside, she slipped out of bed, put on her silk robe and slipper boots, before quietly getting out of the small room and down the same old staircase she had just descended in her dream. She tried to be quiet as she tiptoed past the front door, opposite the open entryway to the living room where her parents slept on a sofa-bed and went straight into the small kitchen. Closing the door, she turned on the lights under the cabinets, blinking a couple of times from its hard fluorescent shine and then got a clean glass from the dish rack and filled it with cold water. She leaned her back against the kitchen counter, drinking it slowly and trying to calm herself down from the nightmare.

It had already been a week since they arrived in the little rainy town where there was nothing to do. When it hadn't been raining it had been snowing, and the temperatures were constantly below freezing degrees, which meant everything was covered by a thick layer of ice. It made getting out of the house a little difficult and as a result, a sullen atmosphere seemed to linger around the house despite her grandparent's best efforts to lighten the mood and create some holiday spirit.

Isabella was constantly sad and refused to talk with her parents. So most of her time was spend isolated behind a book, or playing card games or Rummikub with her grandfather when she wasn't helping her grandmother in the kitchen. Trying to occupy her brain with everything other than Edward. But at the come of night, she couldn't escape. Charlie and Renee didn't seem to get along either. Charlie wanted to have Isabella attend the rest of her senior year in Forks, leaving her there to live with his parents. Renee, however, wouldn't hear of it. She wanted her daughter close by so they could keep an eye on her in New York. It seemed like they were discussing it ever so often. But something more seemed to be going on under the surface; everyone in the small house could sense it but no one dared approach it. It was like a great pink elephant in the room.

oOo

Some hours later, a gentle knock sounded on the door to where Isabella slept. She turned around sleepily and saw her grandmother, Helen Swan, entering with a breakfast tray. She was a small dark-haired woman who, despite being in her late sixties, still hadn't a single gray hair on her head. She was wearing one of her aprons over her clothes, as she always seemed to be these days.

"Time to wake up, sweat pea," she said calmly as she closed the door behind her with one hand, balancing the tray on the other. "Sleep well?"

"Okay, thanks," Isabella answered, not wanting to tell about the nightmares she'd been having, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed, resting her back against the headboard and putting on her glasses.

"I've made you a bowl with your favorite cereals and a freshly homemade roll with honey." Helen smiled warmly as she placed the tray on its small legs in front of Isabella.

"Thank you. But I could just have come down and have breakfast with you guys," Isabella tried to tell as she covered a yawn with her hand.

"Yes, you could. But it's Christmas Eve's morning, so I thought I would come up here so that you and I could have a little girl talk. The times when we get to see you is so few and far between after Grampa had his surgery. And we haven't really gotten the time to talk since you got here, and I want to know all about what's happening in your life. What exactly happened when you broke your arm? You said something about tripping?" Helen asked as she took a cup of tea she had brought for herself from the tray, sitting down by the foot of the bed. Isabella was hesitant and Helen wasn't late to notice. "Or we can talk about what's really going on between you and your parents?"

As soon as the words were spoken, Isabella broke into tears, covering her face with her hands, trying to quiet it down.

"Oh, but dear child." Helen quickly got up and put the breakfast tray away along with her teacup, sitting down next to Isabella and hugging the crying girl in her arms. "There-there. What's this all about?" Helen asked, stroking Isabella's hair and hushed her crying.

Taking a few minutes to get her sobs under control, Isabella slowly started to tell her grandmother everything. How she had been having a crush on a guy from school for a long time. How getting a new friend helped built her self-esteem, making her brave enough to actually talk to him. How he had kissed her and then ignored her. Everything that she had gone through with Angela – more tears escaped her at that point and Helen gave Isabella the time she needed. Isabella continued to tell everything that had happened up until the cotillion where Charlie had walked in on her and Edward.

"He can be stubborn as a mule, that son of mine." Helen sighed. "And he doesn't have it from strangers. Your grandfather can be just as stubborn – but so can you," Helen stated as she gave Isabella a gentle squeeze.

"I know…" Isabella acknowledged and blushed a little.

"But, sometimes being stubborn can be a good thing." Isabella looked at her grandmother with an uncertain expression. "Like in your case. Your father seems to have a little trouble remembering how _he_ was when a teen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; there's no reason for him to deny you seeing this boy when he was kissing _more_ than his share of girls from an early age."

"Really?" Isabella looked surprised at her grandmother who smiled at her.

"Oh yes. He was fairly popular with the young girls in town. He thought I didn't know, but trust me, I did." Isabella's face fell a little and she felt a chill run down her back, thinking of her own parents possibly knowing about her and Edward for longer than just at the cotillion. Helen had no trouble reading Isabella. "Yes, your dad and Renee have probably been well aware that you've been seeing this boy when you tried to hide it. At least Renee, I'm assuming."

"I hope that isn't true," Isabella murmured quietly.

"Why not? There's no reason why they shouldn't allow you to see this boy. You're a young woman, you should be out having fun."

"Thank you!" Isabella sat up straight as she looked at her grandmother with round wondrous eyes. "I've been trying to make them see that but... they just won't listen. Or at least Dad won't. Mom never says much."

"And so the only thing to do with someone like that, is be stubborn back."

"I don't think I can do that," Isabella confessed as she leaned back into her grandmother. "I've already tried so many times, it feels pointless. I know it's wrong going behind their backs but it's just…"

"Easier to lie?" Helen asked with a knowing look.

"Well, yeah. I'm not proud of it, but they never try to see it from my point of view."

"Why don't you try and be open with them? Earn their trust back?" Helen suggested. "They don't need to know everything, of course, just the basic so that you can negotiate – stubborn mule to stubborn mule." Helen smiled as she squeezed Isabella in a sideways hug.

"I think it's too late for that now," Isabella said sadly, leaning her head against her grandmother's shoulder, enjoying the gentle touch when Helen started to stroke her hair again.

"Give your father a little time to loosen up. He's just scared of losing his little girl and have her swallowed alive in the big bad city. There's a long way from sleepy little Forks surrounded by green nature to noisy old New York that never sleeps. As much as your father loves his job, I can tell that he's never felt really at home there. Inside, he is still a little country boy and preferably, he would have you become a country girl."

"New York isn't that bad, Nana. It's different to here but that doesn't mean it's worse. Growing up in either place has it's own qualities and I'm just lucky to have gotten a bit of both."

"Listen to you, when did you become so wise?" Helen replied. "I'm glad you trusted me with your thoughts. And know that you can always call me and have a talk. Okay, sweet pea? I'm always ready to listen."

"Thank you, Nana." Isabella gave her grandmother a hug.

"Now, get in the shower before your mother does and uses up all the hot water," Helen advised with renewed energy as she rose from the bed and took the tray from the floor. "I know Grampa is waiting to go trim our Christmas tree with you."

"Wait." Isabella threw the bedcover aside and quickly grabbed the roll with honey off the tray. "I still want this." She smiled.

Helen smiled back. "I'll tell Grampa you'll be down in…?"

"Half an hour," Isabella assured.

However, when Isabella came down, dressed for the icy weather with both a long-sleeved T-shirt under her red sweater and pantyhose under her gray jeans, Renee said that she and Charlie had decided to come with. So they all had to wait around for everyone to get ready.

Dressed in warm coats and heavy winter boots, they were marching through a part of the forest where Geoffrey, Isabella's grandfather, had an agreement with the forest ranger that they could cut down a tree to bring home. Isabella and her grandfather was walking side by side a little ahead of her parents, who seemed to be having one of their usual quiet discussions, while Geoffrey asked Isabella about her plans for when leaving high school. He was a tall, strong-looking man, with a great, gray mustache and a receding hairline.

"There isn't any way I could persuade you to come study at a school in the Pacific Northwest?"

Isabella smiled. "Sorry. I'm counting on a college in New England."

"It has to be Ivy League, huh?" Geoffrey smiled back.

"You send Dad off to college across the country…" Isabella justified.

"And we would never have been able to do so if he hadn't gotten his scholarship," Geoffrey explained. "I recognize what a great opportunity Harvard was – and is, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't love to have you come here and attend school."

"You can't be serious, Renee!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed in a loud voice, making Isabella and Geoffrey turn back to look at them.

"Will you calm down," Renee inquired, continuing their discussion in a lower voice.

Isabella sighed as she turned away from them, hugging herself to her grandfather's side as they continued to walk. "I miss you too, Grampa," she said quietly as Geoffrey placed an arm around her shoulder.

Cutting down the tree and bringing it home wasn't as charming an experience as Isabella remembered it being as a kid. And after having the lunch Helen had prepared for them at home, Charlie asked if Isabella wanted to come with him to visit an old friend of his. Glad to get a chance to do something else than sit around in that small house, Isabella agreed. Maybe they would get a chance to make good on the drive.

Sitting in Charlie's old, red, pickup truck that dated back to the early fifties, Isabella was looking out on the ice-covered landscape that seemed to go by in a snail-like pace. The car had a funny smell but Isabella didn't mention it as the heater were on at full effect, the noise drowning out the scratchy old radio.

"Who's it we're visiting again?" she asked, beginning her effort at small talking Charlie into a conversation about her and Edward. She just needed to find that perfect moment where she could bring it up. And if Charlie had been a ladies man back when he hung out with this friend of his, maybe that would be her cue.

"Billy Black. We used to go fishing together and hang out at the beach as boys."

"Looking at girls?" Isabella smiled.

"Well, that, too. We would make a bonfire and hang out and stuff. Good times." Charlie was smiling at the memories.

"I love it when we do that, too. There's just something about sitting around a fire by the beach."

"Sure is."

"So… did you have a girlfriend back then?" Isabella asked carefully, knowing that it was probably too soon but she had to try. Charlie cast her a suspicious glance. "Because, I was talking with Nana and she said-"

"I'm not going to change my mind about Edward, Isabella. So just leave it alone."

"You're not being fair, Dad. I know you had girlfriends at my age."

"It's different with boys."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing, her jaw dropped as she looked at Charlie. "You can't be serious. How is it different?"

"I know how boys think. You will not be allowed to date until you've finish school. That's the rule and I'm not going to change that."

"But you don't even know him."

"Oh I know him…" Charlie spoke cryptically.

"No you don't." Isabella protested with a sigh. "You have this idea that you do, but you really don't. And... I really like him," Isabella dared saying, looking insecurely over at Charlie as her cheeks quickly heated up with embarrassment over admitting that to her father.

"Isabella, this is not up for discussion. You know the rules-"

"But you're being totally unreasonable!" Isabella interrupted with frustration as she turned toward her father.

"Enough!" Charlie slammed a glove clad hand flat against the steering wheel to emphasize. "Not another word on this." Isabella turned away again, looking out the side window to hide the tears that was forming in her eyes. "You think you know him-"

"I _know_ I know him," Isabella insisted, not bothering to shift her gaze from looking out the side window

"You know a side of him. We all show our pretty side to the community, but you don't know everything. And in some cases there's a good reason for wanting to hide the other side."

"Like you and Mom?" Isabella knew she just went too far, but it simply slipped her tongue as Charlie quickly gave her an angry look, turning red in the face.

"No. Not like me and Mom. What we are talking about is grownup stuff, and it's none of your business." Charlie's voice was hard and harsh as he spoke.

"I'm sorry…" Isabella wanted to have said something along the line of: I'm sorry but if you and Mom have problems, I would say it has an effect on me, too. But she didn't dare.

"We can work out our problems, Isabella. We've been able to for over twenty years. You don't have to trouble your head with that. You worry about keeping up your grades in school and staying away from boys who are delinquents."

Isabella rolled her eyes at that. "Oh, like you'd know?" She looked irritated at Charlie.

"I know something," he argued with a nod.

"Don't you believe that people can change, Dad?"

"Isabella, stop. You are not helping yourself when you keep pushing this."

With a frustrated sigh Isabella crossed her arms tightly over her chest and kept looking out the side window for the rest of the ride, staying quiet. Only one good thing had come of this: she now knew she had grown just a little stronger. Not even six months ago would she have dared arguing and talking back to her father like that. It felt like a small victory, though it was a little hard to tell in that exact moment.

They finally arrived at a small, desolated, and red painted house. Isabella was surprised that anyone would actually live there. To her, it more resembled a shack than an actual house suited for habitation. She didn't say anything though, as she silently climbed out of the cab when Charlie stopped the engine. Her eyes was scanning the area, the forest was close by and an icy surface seemed to lie on top of all the junk that was surrounding the house as the smoke slowly rose from a chimney.

The door to the house was pushed open then, and a man in a wheelchair came into view. He was heavyset with loose black hair down to his shoulders, a goatee beard and dark olive skin. Isabella didn't know what she had expected, but she was surprised to learn that he was a Native American – and disabled.

"Charlie!" the man exclaimed in a happy voice.

"Billy." Charlie smiled back as he quickly put his arm around Isabella's shoulder and pulled her with him as he walked over to the man. "How' you doing?" Charlie asked as they shook hands.

"I'm doing just fine," Billy said, returning the smile.

"You remember my daughter, Isabella," Charlie introduced as he pushed Isabella a bit forward, signaling for her to shake hands with Billy.

"Merry Christmas," Isabella said shyly as she removed her long, gray mittens and shook Billy's hand.

"My-my…" Billy said as he looked up at Isabella with a kind face. "You sure have grown." Isabella looked a bit unsure at her father which made Billy chuckle lightly. "Yeah, you probably don't remember me. You were no more than a toddler the last time I saw you. But look at you today, you're a beautiful young woman now."

"Um, thank you." Isabella felt how she was blushing from his complement.

"I'm afraid Rachel and Rebecca aren't home. But if you'd like, Jacob is over in the garage. I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping you company." Billy continued to smile.

"Um…" Isabella had no idea who Rachel, Rebecca or Jacob was, and looked at her father for an answer as to what to do.

"You can go say hi to Jacob. You probably don't remember each other but you played together ones or twice when you were little."

"He's right around here," Billy explained as he pointed to the corner of the house.

"Okay." Isabella cast an unsure look at her father again before giving Billy a polite smile. "It was nice to meet you." Then she headed in the direction Billy had pointed, careful not to slip. She couldn't help wonder why her father had no problem with her spending time with this guy when Edward was so off limit that Charlie wouldn't even talk about it.

The garage was an even smaller shack made from wood and it looked to be cold from outside. But as Isabella pulled the door open, she was surprised by the warm air that rushed at her from a small heater inside, which made her spectacles fog up. The space smelled slightly of oil and was filled with tools and other mechanic's stuff that Isabella had no idea what was called nor their function. An old radio was on; playing some loud tune Isabella didn't recognize. It was standing in the middle of the floor next to a small red car that was elevated with a pair of long, jeans clad legs sticking out from under it.

She cleared her throat to alert the guy of her present. A big dirty hand grabbed the edge of the car and he pulled himself out from under it. Even as he was lying on his back, Isabella could see that he was very tall. His skin had the same dark olive tone as his dad, but his hair was short and he had a young, friendly face. As he sat up on the skateboard, which he used as a mechanic creeper, drying his hands in some cotton waste from his pocket, Isabella caught herself thinking that he wasn't bad looking… he was actually quite cute. If it weren't for the fact that she had feelings for Edward, she could see herself falling for this guy.

"Hey," he greeted after he got up and turned down the volume of the radio.

"Hi, um, your dad said I could hang out with you…" Isabella explained as she stayed in the doorway.

"Okay… who are you?" He smiled and stuffed the cotton waste back into the front pocket of his worn jeans. He only had a black T-shirt on with a motive of wolfs howling at the moon, despite the fact that it was freezing cold outside. And his dirty old converse sneakers couldn't do much to keep the frost away either.

"Oh, sorry." Isabella's cheeks reddened at her discourtesy. "My name's Isabella. My dad and yours know each other from when they were kids."

"I see. Jake." He held his hand out for her to shake. As Isabella looked down on it, she could see it was still dirty, but she didn't want to come off as a snob who was afraid to get her hand dirty, so she pulled off her long, knitted glove again and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Isabella said and then tried to check her hand for oil-dirt in a discreet manner.

"Likewise. Come on in, and close the door," Jacob said as he was moving some stuff around in a corner before reappearing with and old garden chair, which he offered for Isabella to sit in with a hand gesture, and then crouched down onto the skateboard again. "So my dad knows yours?"

"Yeah. Apparently they were very good friends when they were younger."

"What's his name?"

"Charlie. Charlie Swan," Isabella added as she realized that there could be a good amount of Charlies around.

"Wait, he's that… uh… that guy that made it big, right?"

"I'm sorry?" Isabella looked confused.

"Yeah, he is. He lives in New York or something now, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

"So you're from New York?" Isabella nodded silently. "Aw, man, I wish I could go there sometime," Jacob continued. "What's it like?" He smiled excitingly up at her, but Isabella simply shrugged, staying quiet. "Do you know any famous people?"

"Uh, well, there are some children of celebrities that goes to my school-"

"Cool." Jacob's face lit up.

"-but I don't really think about it…"

"Have you ever met them?"

"Sure." She shrugged again.

"Cool. So you get to go to movie premiers and stuff like that?"

"Sometimes. –Is that your car?" Isabella tried to change the subject and nodded at the car. She wasn't the least interested in it, but she wasn't really fond of Jacob's choice of topic either.

"Yup." Jacob smiled as he turned to look at it. "A Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Oh. I have no idea what that means…" Isabella confessed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything really. I've been fixing it up from scratch."

"Oh," Isabella said again. "Why?" She didn't really understand why someone would do that. "Isn't it easier to just buy a new one?"

"Spoken like a true New York trust fund kid." Jacob laughed lightly as Isabella's cheeks heated up as she realized that her question probably did make her sound like a spoiled rich kid. But Jacob simply smiled. "Maybe, but I happened to like fixing up cars. So you're here for Christmas?" Jacob asked as he lowered himself onto his back and rolled under the car again on the skateboard.

"Yes. We're staying with my grandparents," Isabella informed as she started to remove her warm parka, scarf and beanie as it was getting too hot to wear in there. Time was moving along in a surprisingly quick manner as Jacob continued to ask Isabella all sorts of questions and joke around while working on the car. Isabella found that she was actually enjoying herself in Jacob's company, for once able to keep all her problems at home out of her mind and just be in the moment. She had even started to help him a little by handing him the tools he needed. But somehow the problems never seemed to be further away than just around the bend…

"Could you hand me the socket wrench?" he asked as he held out his dirty hand from under the car.

"The what?" Isabella looked confused as she was eyeing the tools.

"Never mind." Jacob rolled out and got the tool himself, offering Isabella a quick quirky smile before ducking under the car again. "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your arm?"

Isabella looked down at her left arm that was twice as big because of the cast. "It's just my wrist really. But the doctor insisted that they needed to wrap up my entire arm for it to heel correctly."

"But what happened?" Jacob repeated when Isabella didn't answer his actual question.

"Um, I was just… I was going out with this guy…"

"And ex?"

"Oh, no, we're still seeing each other. Sorta…"

"Sorta?" Jacob came back up, looking in his toolbox for a nut before looking at Isabella. "Is he like your boyfriend or and ex boyfriend?" Jacob knew he was getting a bit too nosey but he couldn't help his curiosity. He found Isabella cute and he definitely wouldn't mind having a taste of her big full lips before she left. Boyfriend or not really didn't matter, but he just thought he would ask.

"No."

"No he's not your boyfriend or no you're still together?"

"It's complicated." Isabella sighed when she saw that Jacob was waiting for her to elaborate. "We've only been on one date, sorta. That's when this happened." She lifted her arm slightly, referring to her broken wrist. "I don't know if it really was a date or not…" She became a bit distant as she thought. "I've never been on a date before so I don't really know what's considered a date. But… it's complicated."

"Why is it complicated? It seems pretty simple to me. If you like someone and they like you back, what's there to think about?"

Isabella couldn't help the forbearing smile that came to her lips. "Clearly you don't know my dad. Trust me, it's complicated."

"What's your dad got to do with this?" Jacob looked a bit confused. "No offence, but it seems like you're the one to complicate things."

"I guess, in a way, I am," Isabella agreed. "I went in on all of this, knowing that I shouldn't. But… I like him, and… I miss him…" Isabella admitted, looking down in her lap as she felt the hole in her stomach that the wanting to see him – or at least talk to him – seemed to have created.

"Then call him," Jacob suggested as he rolled under his car again. He didn't want to talk about some guy she liked in New York, it didn't really optimize his chances.

"I can't. My dad took my phone from me."

"Seriously?"

"I kind of screwed things up right before we left to come here. It's complicated." Isabella sighed again.

"Aha," Jacob murmured and they became quiet for a while before a thought hit Isabella, making her sit up straight in the garden chair.

"Hey, do you have an Internet connection?"

"Yeah?" Jacob sounded a bit confused from under the car.

"Do you think that perhaps I could borrow it for just a moment?"

oOo

Jacob's room was really small and cluttered with dirty laundry and textbooks and magazines about cars. He had just a single sized bed and a small desk with an older computer on it. Isabella was online, trying to find the phone number for Edward, as she didn't have it memorized. She couldn't find it on the White Pages, so she tried Alice instead. Isabella figured that if Alice didn't have his number, she could get it from Jasper. Isabella had better luck with that one.

"Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?" Jacob pulled out a drawer in the desk and handed her a small pad and a pencil. "Thank you." She quickly had the number written down when a knock sounded on the door and Charlie stuck his head in. Isabella quickly turned off the screen; afraid he might see what she was doing.

"We need to get back. Nana is probably waiting with dinner."

"Okay." Isabella got up and was about to follow her dad when Jacob stopped her.

"Wait." He took the small folded note Isabella was holding and went back to the desk, grabbing the pencil and scribbled something down on it before folding it back up and handing it back to her. "Call me, maybe we can meet up again sometime."

"Yeah, thanks. It was nice meeting you, Jake. Have a happy Christmas." Isabella smiled, stuffing the note into her jeans pocket before giving him a quick hug.

"You too," Jacob answered, giving Isabella an extra tight squeeze before letting her go. "If you have time while you're here, come back and I'll have the car ready for a test-drive. Then you can have the honor if you want." He smiled.

"Uh, thank you, but I don't have a driver's permit."

"What? You don't have a license? How old are you? – If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"Well, I'm only sixteen, but I've been driving around here at the reservation since I was thirteen or fourteen. How can you not have a license at seventeen?"

"I'm from New York." Isabella shrugged. "You don't really need a license there…"

"But are you planning on staying in New York you whole life?"

"I don't know... I guess I wouldn't mind living in the country, but otherwise yeah, I like New York."

"Well, come back anyway. I'll let you have a go, it'll be fun." Jacob smiled.

"Okay." Isabella smiled back. "I'll ask my dad if we can come visit again before I leave."

"Why don't I just come pick you up?"

"Oh, sure. See you, Jake." Isabella smiled, happy that she finally had something she was actually looking forward to do while there – other than going back home, of course.

oOo

Edward wasn't in the best of mood as he sat alone, waiting.

Five days. He sighed as he crossed another day out on his imaginary count down list in his head. Five days since he last heard from Isabella… and five more days until she would return to the city. He emptied his drink, swirling the remaining of it's ice cubes around as he played with the ribbon tied around the small gift he'd bought for his father: a beautiful, antique and silver, pocket watch. He flicked the small packet with his fingers, making it spin a little on the table, and blew air through his cheeks as he checked his watch. _Fucking typical._ His dad was running late. Edward had been sitting and waiting for him for nearly half an hour, which wasn't fucking cool in Edward's opinion. He eyed the Scotch he had ordered for his dad at the same time he ordered his own, thinking he would be arriving shortly after. Wrong he was and it had started to sweat pearls of water, making a darker, wet circle on the white tablecloth around it.

"Fuck it." Edward reached over and grabbed it, taking a gentle drink from it and pulled out his phone, texting Jasper.

_This is fucking bullshit._

_The fucker hasn't shown up yet._

_If he's not here in 10 I'm gone._

It was ridiculous. When Ted had suggested that they should have Christmas dinner together at The Water Club, a naïve part of Edward had hoped that it would be the beginning of a new and improved relationship for them, a chance for him to gain his father's recognition – or at least an attempt at it. Because despite all the years of being let down, a part of Edward still longed for his father's approval. And as he was sitting there alone, he just felt more and more like an idiot who should have known better than to think that things would ever change.

Looking down as his phone vibrated with Jasper's response, Edward noticed something move in front of him and he glanced up. It was Ted, but he wasn't alone. A beautiful woman, somewhere in her twenties, was with him. That explained why Edward had been shown to a table with more than just two chairs, and he quickly grabbed the small gift and stuffed it in his pocket to hide it.

The woman had an angelic face with bright eyes and short blonde hair, probably a model considering she was slender and tall, too. She was wearing a small, strapless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, which most of all looked like she had taken some thin black fabric and wrapped it around her body. With that, she was wearing a small cape made from white fur, black high heels and diamond-encrusted gold jewelries. Edward couldn't help giving her the once-over.

"I see you've already started," Ted noticed in his typical attitude, which always made Edward feel like a lesser person.

"Well, this one…" Edward held up the glass still containing the remains of a drink. "I ordered for you. But when you didn't show up…"

"I'm afraid that's my fault, I was running a little late," the woman apologized in a pleasant voice.

Teds demeanor quickly changed as he introduced them. "Edward, I'd like you to meet June Richardson. June, this is my son." Edward simply stayed in his seat as he looked from his father to June and back. June quickly came around the table.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you." She smiled with an outstretch hand toward him, but Edward didn't react to it. Instead he just looked to his father.

"Since when did you start introducing me to your whores?"

Ted's rage surfaced immediately as he slammed his knuckles down onto the table, making the china rattle and people in the restaurant turn to see what was happening. Ted felt angered and embarrassed by his son as June quickly let her hand drop to her side, trying not to show how hurt and uncomfortable she'd become by Edward's remark.

"You little-" Ted started to snarl through clenched teeth but stopped himself, remembering their surroundings. "You watch your mouth," he warned, pointing an angry finger at Edward. "We're in public, so you behave yourself."

Edward didn't respond, feeling both irritated and disappointed as he turned to look out at the black waters of the Hudson River outside the window while Ted helped June to a seat across from Edward. This was not what he had expected and _definitely_ not what he had agreed to stay in the city for. He knew he should probably apologize for calling June a whore, but she would surely be out of their lives by New Year, so what would be the point? Edward intended to read Jasper's text but his father's words stopped him.

"Put that away. I didn't ask you to have dinner with us so that you could isolate yourself behind your phone," Ted demanded as he unbuttoned the jacket of his blue suit and sat down.

"Us? You asked me to spend Christmas with _you._ If I'd known you were gonna bring someone, I'd rather have spend Christmas somewhere in the Caribbean or Fiji or something. That was actually a tradition I liked… No offense," Edward added as he looked to June.

"Why would I ask you to dinner for no reason?" Ted inquired and then turned to call for a waiter, ordering a drink for him and June.

"Yeah, why would you," Edward mumbled under his breath as he simply looked at his father with hard eyes, taking a drink. This was definitely a mistake.

"So… have you enjoyed the holidays?" June asked Edward in an effort to lighten the mood. But before anyone had a chance to answer a loud, booming voice sounded above the light chatters of silverware and small talk.

"Masen!"

All three of them looked to see a slightly chubby man coming towards their table with a slender and beautiful woman on his arm, probably twenty years younger than he. Behind them walked a big bulky man, who looked liked he'd had his face beaten in a couple of times, clearly acting as a bodyguard.

"Aro." Ted smiled as he got up from his chair, buttoning his jacket again before stretching out his hand for the man. "What a nice surprise. Happy Christmas." Ted continued to smile as the two men shook hands.

Aro was a head shorter than Ted but nevertheless, gave off a clear vibe that he was a big man. His slick, black hair was starting to gray at the temples, matching with his dark, double-breasted suit and long gray overcoat. As he let go of Ted's hand, Edward noticed his fat gold watch glitter in the light along with his big rings. This was Aro Volturi, head of the Volturi Family in New York and the woman on his arm, who had a fur draped around her shoulders and wearing what looked like a ton of gold necklaces with her otherwise plain, brown dress, was Aro's wife, Sulpicia. Ted kissed the back of her hand as he greeted her, to show his respect. Sulpicia simply appeared aloof – she hardly ever shifted her facial features to show any kind of emotions, probably because her face was so stuffed with Botox that she was unable to.

Ted started to lead them toward the table and June gracefully stood to greet them, but Edward stayed in his seat, muttering curses under his breath. This just got better and better.

"Aro, I'd like you to meet June." Ted held out his arm as June came to them, Aro taking her hand and kissing it just as Ted had done with Sulpicia.

"Ah… molto bella," Aro complimented and gave her a gentle smile.

"Merci." June smiled brightly and Edward burst out laughing at her mistake. She'd looked so pleased when she responded, completely unaware that Aro had spoken to her in Italian, and she'd answered in French.

"And you brought Tripp with you, I see," Aro said as he let go of June's hand, walking over to Edward. He groaned slightly, he hated when people called him that, and simply stayed seated. Ted was having none of that as he ordered Edward to get up and show some respect. "You are becoming quite the handsome young man. I should introduce you to the girls of some friends of ours, I'm sure all of them wouldn't mind going on a date with you." Aro smiled as he shook hands with Edward. His grip was crushing but Edward didn't let it show on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Edward replied, trying to sound polite.

"Think you're too good for our family, do you?" Aro looked offended as he eyed Edward, who cast an uncertain glance at his father, not knowing how he was suppose to get out of that one. Normally he would just have made some rude comment, but this was Don-fucking-Volturi, you didn't just go piss off a Mafia Boss.

"No-no, he just has a lot to attend to at the moment," Ted tried to save the situation. "He's keeping his head in the books a the moment, making sure to get a spot at Yale. Then he can go chase after the girls." Ted laughed lightly with a smile, trying to appear unaffected by the sudden hardness on Aro's face. Aro was apparently satisfied with that as he gave Edward a hard pad on the shoulder, which he really wished Aro wouldn't have, as Edward had gotten a pretty nasty bruise to it a few days prior. Aro didn't seem to notice the slight pained expression that flashed across Edward's face, as he simply nodded, telling Edward to come see him when school was over, and then he'd introduce him to some sweet girls.

"You wanna join us? We can have a table added to this," Ted offered, ignoring the look Edward gave him, clearly telling that Edward did not like the idea.

"Sure, that'd be wonderful," Aro agreed and they called a waiter, asking to have another table added while Aro told Felix, the bodyguard, to take a seat at the next table.

"Excuse me," Edward murmured as he started to walk away from the group, wanting to leave. But Ted was quickly coming up behind him, pushing him against the wall as soon as they turned a corner and was out of eyesight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ted demanded.

"If you think I'm gonna stay and sit-"

"That's exactly what you'll do," Ted hissed, cutting Edward off. "You are going to sit and behave yourself. That's an important client of mine and you are _not_ gonna mess things up for me," Ted scolded. "And what is that you are wearing?" Ted complained as he looked down at the dark blazer Edward was wearing with a pair of light pants and shirt. "You couldn't have worn something a little more decent, or am I not providing you with enough money?" His tone was harsh and patronizing, as he looked Edward over.

"I wasn't expecting your whole goddamn clientele to show up," Edward snapped back. "I thought it was just going to be you and me. What a fucking idiot I was."

"I wanted you to meet June, and you're acting like a goddamn brat. You better take that miserable look of your face and get back in there and start behaving. We'll deal with this later." With a shove in the back, Ted pushed Edward back into the dining area, forcing him back to the table with him. Edward sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, twisting his upper body with irritation to get his dad's pushing hand off his back.

They all sat around the table but after placing their order, Ted and Aro seemed to be the only ones in on the conversation. June tried to seem interested in the topic of the stock market, but Sulpicia didn't bother fooling no one as she sat biting an olive off the toothpick from her drink, looking at the other guests in the place.

"…it's a bit of a risk, but I'd try investing some money on WTA-" Ted stopped when Edward snorted. "What are you scoffing at?"

"WTA is not gonna go up, if you want to buy you should go for the MNT or Bay. If you've paid attention to PSL, you'd seen that it's going up because DZ is buying everything. And once they've done that, MNT is gonna hit the roof, with Bay right in it's tail."

Aro was looking at Edward with interest; slightly impressed by Edward's knowledge of the stock market but not at all surprised, as he was a Masen whose fortune was built on the stock exchange. Ted however wasn't pleased. He felt that he'd just been made a fool of by his son, and in front of June no less – and more importantly, an important client.

"Interesting…" Aro commented, looking back at Ted, who quickly smoothened out his face to hide his anger towards Edward. "I have been following DZ's buying, maybe the boy's right."

"DZ isn't big enough to have any real effect. With WTA-"

"When QHR is hit by the crisis in the Middle East – which it's gonna – it's not only going to effect WTA, it's also gonna make OCM, ITD and MK fall. And that's going to mean an even lower value for WTA for a while. You'd be an downright idiot if you put money in them now." Everyone at the table was quiet as they looked at Edward, a mixed expression on their faces. "But what do I know…" Edward added, not exactly enjoying having everyone looking at him. "If you'll excuse me…" he then said, getting up and leaving for the lavatory.

When he came out of the toilet booth, Ted was standing there, his arms crossed and not looking happy. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" he spat, his voice bouncing off the tile walls of the men's restroom. "Did you enjoy making a fool out of me? You think I would have advised the WTA if I hadn't looked into the market and run over the numbers myself? I have twenty years of experiences with this, Edward. That's longer than you've been around!" Edward didn't say anything as he stood watching the vein on his father's neck pulsate with his furry. "I've just had to sit and explain why the _bullshit_ my seventeen year old son was spilling out is untenable and that he doesn't have a clue what he's talking about! When you get back in there, you will only talk when asked a direct question! I've had you mutilate enough for one evening."

At that Edward's mouth fell open. "Mutilate? I was-"

"Shut up! You shut up! Get done in here and come back to the table, the first course have been served." And with that, Ted left out the door. But Edward didn't return to the table, instead he got his coat and into a cab, driving to Jasper's house. When he got there, it was Jasper's uncle, Michael, who opened the door.

"Oh, hey Edward." He smiled friendly and stood aside to let Edward in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, uh, I didn't know you would be here."

"Char invited me and Bryan over for Christmas. So, merry Christmas." He smiled again; making his bright blue eyes that so resembled his sisters, shine. Michael was Charlotte's younger brother who had chosen to move from Texas to New York around the same time at Charlotte and Peter did, because no one in the family apart from Charlotte would accept his sexuality.

"Merry Christmas," Edward greeted as he removed his coat.

"Hey! Bryan, Char, come say hello!" Michael called to the kitchen where the sound of chairs scraping the floor could be heard, and Michael's boyfriend, Bryan, an attractive black and bald guy with thick-rimmed glasses came into view along with Charlotte.

"Edward?" Charlotte smiled at the sight of him. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you where supposed to come." Charlotte gave Edward a gentle hug and he then nodded to Bryan, saying hi.

"I wasn't." Edward hesitated. "Uh… Dad and me… we were supposed to have dinner and things kind of crashed."

"Oh, well Jazz and the others are upstairs." Charlotte nodded toward the stairs. "But wait, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"Um, no," Edward answered, scratching the back of his head a little.

"We'll mix something up for you then, come on." Charlotte led the way back into the kitchen where she helped Edward make a sandwich and gave him a Coke to bring upstairs. He said a brief hello to Peter who was sitting alone in the living room, watching a documentary on the TV, continuing up to Jasper's room where Peter had told Edward they were. Maggie was already tucked into her bed as it was past her bedtime.

He didn't bother knocking, but just pushed the door open, finding the three of them sitting on the floor and talking as they were preparing a hookah.

"Okay, the Sex on the Beach– Eddie!" Alice happy voice sounded at once, cutting herself off as she saw him enter.

"E, hey." Jasper looked up in surprise and then took the can Alice was holding out for him. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah–yeah," Edward simply replied, closing the door with his foot.

"Well aren't you a regular Ebenezer Scrooge…" Emmett commented with raised eyebrows, looking up from the piece of foil he was cutting out as Edward came to sit down with them.

"Well I've got something to cheer you up." Alice smiled satisfied as she got up and jumped over to a bag sitting by the bed, making her short, shiny and fluffy, red skirt bounce with her as she came back with a gift bag. "Here. Merry Christmas." She smiled as she held it out for Edward. He took it with confusion, unable to speak as he had just taken a large bite of his turkey sandwich. "It's nothing special, it's just a little funny thing," she explained further as she sat down next to Jasper again, who was now adding the shisha Alice had picked out, to the bowl.

"But I haven't got anything for you," Edward was finally able to talk after taking a drink from his Coke.

"That's okay," Alice assured with a smile. "It's really just something silly."

"Shouldn't I wait 'till tomorrow though?" Edward questioned.

"We've opened the gifts from me and Alli tonight. We always open gifts on Christmas Eve," Emmett explained and so Edward stuck his hand into the bag, withdrawing a pair of pink bunny-slippers, very much like the ones he'd given Jasper once, except these had on black sunglasses.

"Aren't they cool?" Alice beamed. "Now you can rock out the bunny-slippers together.

Edward couldn't help but laugh, standing up and going round to give Alice a hug. "Thanks, Pix, they're awesome."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, here." Edward stuck his hand into his pocket after standing up straight again, and pulled out the small gift with the pocket watch, dropping it into Jasper's lab. "I guess now that we're exchanging gifts…"

"You got me a Christmas gift?" Edward simply shrugged as he sat down to his plate again." "Thanks." Jasper smiled and opened it. "Whoa… E… this is fucking beautiful. Thanks, man." Jasper looked over at Edward with a grateful smile, he simply gave an awry smile back before taking another bite of his food. There was no reason for Jasper to know that the watch had actually been for Ted.

"Let me see." Emmett held out his hand for the watch as he stopped tapping holes in the foil. He had a thing for watches, but didn't own a pocket watch himself. "Dude, this is fucking fly!"

"Al got me this…" Jasper touched the army green hookah they were preparing. "…and some different flavored shisha. There's some vanilla flavored that we have to try and mix with some greens this summer," Jasper told Edward, looking excited. "I've read about people doing that, it should be really good."

"Cool," Edward said with a muffled voice because of the sandwich he was chewing while nodding his agreement.

After lighting the coal, they took turns with the two hoses, blowing thick fruity smoke out in the room, having some random conversation. They were interrupted when Alice's phone rang. "Hello? – Bella!" Alice sat up from having rested her head on Jasper's thigh with a big smile. "Oh my God, it's so good to hear from you! Merry Christmas!"

"I wanna talk to her," Edward demanded immediately, holding out his hand for the phone, but Alice just pushed it away before getting up from the floor and landing herself on her stomach on Jasper's bed, continuing her conversation with Isabella with her back to the boys. "What the fuck…" Edward looked like he'd been treated unjust to the others.

After a while Alice turned toward the boys again, looking at Edward. "She wants to talk to you," she said, holding out the phone. Getting up, Edward got the phone and left the room to talk privately with Isabella, going into the guestroom next door where Emmett resided at the moment.

"Hello."

"_Hi, merry Christmas."_ Isabella's voice sounded happy on the other end.

"Merry Christmas. Where are you calling from? I've been texting and calling you, and you haven't answered."

"_I'm so sorry, my dad took my phone right before we left so I haven't been able to call and tell you. It's back in the city."_

"Oh. I thought you were mad at me or something…"

"_No, not at all!"_ Isabella quickly assured him. _"I've missed you…"_

"MmmHmm," Edward droned. For some reason Edward couldn't get himself to say it back, though he had missed her very much, too. And on the other end of the phone Isabella could feel a knot in her stomach when he didn't, but she tried not to let it affect her.

"_I-I couldn't remember your number, but I found Al's on the Internet and asked Mom if I could borrow her phone to call and wish a happy Christmas. I was hoping Al could get me your number but then you were already with her."_ Isabella tried to explain, thinking that the distant she sensed from Edward was because _he_ was mad at her.

"Oh… –Are you enjoying the countryside?"

"_Not really."_ Isabella sighed. _"Mom and Dad's still acting weird and… I know it's a really bad thing to say, but I'm looking forward to leaving. I'll be back for New Year, I don't know if you'll be in the city then…?"_ Isabella was hopeful he would ask her to spend it with him if he was. With Charlie still in Forks there were a possibility to meet without him knowing.

"I am, Dad's having this big party so I've invited some people over, or I might be in serious risk of jumping off the balcony."

"_That's not funny…"_ Isabella sounded serious.

"Yeah, well… if your dad will let you and you're not busy, you're welcome to join."

"_Thank you, I'll try and make it."_ Her voice was back to its usual gentle and smiling tone, though the invite was a bit more distant and friend-like than she'd hoped for, but she didn't say anything. _"How's your holiday been?"_

"Fucking miserable. Everyone's away, well, except Jazz, Pix and Emmett but… I don't know… I just haven't really had the energy to spend every day with a hyper Pixie, so…"

"_She can be a bit much-"_ Isabella sympathized.

"You don't fucking say."

"_But at least she's aware of it."_ Isabella laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well… What' you been up to?"

"_Nothing much really. Been pretty boring here as well, but I hung out with this guy, Jacob, today, which was nice."_

"What?"

"_Yeah, he's pretty cool. I think it's the first time since I left I've been able to just clear my head and enjoy myself."_

"Well I'm glad he could cheer you up." Edward's voice suddenly sounded hard as his heart was beating faster from the pang of jealousy he was feeling. Here he was stock in the city, bored like mad, and she was having fun with some jerk.

"_I- It's nothing like that."_ Isabella tried to explain as well as defend herself from Edward's unreasonable and unspoken accusations. _"Why are you getting mad? You're friends with Tanya who you used to sleep with, and I haven't said a thing about that…"_

"I'm not seeing her!" Isabella made a sound of disagreement into the phone. "I'm not! After people found out that I'm seeing you, she hasn't even spoken a word to me – which is fine by me. And you know that, 'cause when I've seen her, you've been right there, so don't even fucking start anything."

"_Me? It's you who's all of a sudden speaking to me like I've done something wrong, when I haven't!"_

"Yeah, I'm the one that's got it wrong; I'm always the one who's wrong."

"_I didn't say that."_

"You didn't fucking have to."

"_What? Why are you being like this?"_

"Why are _you_ been like this? You think I want to hear about some jerk you've been spending all your time with?"

"_I haven't!"_ Isabella protested.

"Yeah, whatever, Bella. Happy fucking Christmas." Edward could hear Isabella say his name as he hit the button to end the call. He didn't want to talk to her when it was like this. He was feeling even worse now than before she call, which was to be considered a bit of an achievement as he had already been in a pretty shitty mood. He got up from the bed, opened the door with force and entered Jasper's room again, handing back the phone to Alice.

"Is everything okay?" Alice questioned, seeing the expression on his face. Edward just gave her a tired look.

"Do you think Pete and Char would mind if I grabbed a beer?" He asked Jasper instead.

"Don't know, probably not… Go and ask them." Jasper simply shrugged before inhaling the fruity smoke.

"And bring some for us, too," Emmett quickly added before Edward was out of the room again.

They hung out a couple of hours more, but when the others wanted to get to bed, Edward had to leave – there wasn't any beds available with both Alice, Emmett, and Michael and Bryan staying over. But Edward wasn't ready to go home and face his father's rage just yet. Getting into a taxi once more, he had the driver take him into the night as light snowflakes started falling from the sky.

_Merry fucking Christmas, Edward._

* * *

**A/N: **Hi… I'm back… and I feel really bad about this long pause in updating, but I have reasons, as some of you may have read, and thank you SO much for the good wishes for my recovery.

Back in the beginning of April – actually it was the 31st of March… I was knocked off my bike while riding to school. I didn't have a helmet at the time (stupid, I know) and therefore I was knocked out when my head hit the road. It was really bad; I don't remember anything from before waking up in the hospital some time later. An ambulance had picked me up and they cut off my clothes and everything. =( –Anyway, I'd gotten a very severe concussion with a bleeding to my brain, broken my cheekbone, dislocated my collarbone, a split eyebrow, sprained a thumb, and cracked a tooth. So it was pretty serious. I was in the hospital for two weeks but my concussion had a really big effect on me for over two months. Which sucked big time as it was right up to my exams.

They are another reason for not having updated – I had to study for my exams. Not an easy thing to do when you can't concentrate because of a concussion. So I'm pretty proud that I got an A in Social Science. =)

Because of all that I kind of lost contact with this story. But I'm back now – and writing like a maniac. I've been waiting a week for this chapter to be uploaded on Twilighted, but still nothing has happened. So I've decided to just uploade it here today ... you've been waiting long enough!

Hope you all enjoy your summer.

/Maria – who didn't have a vampire to rush to my aid...


	17. NEW YEAR & CONFUSING CONFESSIONS

**Disclaimer: **All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. ******However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**17. NEW YEAR & CONFUSING CONFESSIONS**

When Isabella returned home from Forks with her mother, she had finally been freed from her cast. She was packing a sports bag with her swimming clothes, wanting to head down to the indoor pool of the fitness and spa club that was located on a lower floor in her building, when a knock sounded on her door.

"Yes?" she simply called, not turning to see who it was, but as a high squeal sounded, she knew it was Alice.

The next second, she came jumping into the room and squeezed Isabella from behind. "It's so good to see you!"

Isabella smiled as Alice freed her and they gave each other a friendly hug. "You, too."

"And you got your cast off." Alice noticed immediately.

"Yeah, yesterday. My arm feels all funny now," Isabella told, picking a bit at the dry skin that kept reappearing on her arm after having the cast covering it for two months. "I was gonna go take some laps in the pool, you know, to exercise it a bit."

"But first . . . I have something for you." Alice smiled as she held out a little wrapped gift. "It's a belated Christmas gift."

"Oh, wow, thank you, Al," Isabella thanked with surprise as she took the small gift and sat down on the edge of her bed, next to her bag. Alice placed herself to the other side, watching as Isabella unwrapped a jewelry case with a simple silver necklace that held a pendant shaped as a capital B, studded with tiny crystals. "Wow, it's really beautiful," Isabella commented with a smile as she pulled the necklace from the jewelry case and held it up, watching the light play in the small crystals. "Thank you. You really shouldn't have, I haven't got anything for you, but had I known I would have." Isabella looked at Alice with apologetic features.

"No matter, it has your name written all over it, so I had to get it for you."

"But . . . my name starts with an I." Isabella looked a little confused at how Alice figured a necklace with a B-pendant could have Isabella written all over it.

Alice smiled at Isabella, rolling her eyes slightly. "Yes, but I don't call you anything but Bella or B–and E calls you Bella, too. Plus, Emmett always calls you Boo. So a B is more fitting," she explained.

"Oh. Well, thank you so much it was very thoughtful of you." Isabella smiled, but Alice could sense something had shifted in Isabella's mood.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, confused.

"Nothing." Isabella dismissed her, looking down as she put the necklace back in its case. "I really like it. Thank you," she repeated but the hint of sadness in her voice was still evident. Clearing her throat, she got up, threw out the wrapping paper, and placed the box on her desk next to an invite that had arrived while they were away and she picked it up, wanting to change the subject. "Hey, did you get invited to the charity gala at the ballet?"

"Yeah, Mom's apparently starting to become good advertisement, so we get sent all sort of stuff now. But she and the good doctor won't be back for it, so me and Emmett's going instead."

"Are you taking Jazz? Because, you know, maybe E's gonna come, too, then." Isabella tried to act casual as she turned and placed the invitation on her desk again, but Alice wasn't fooled.

"B . . . talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Isabella simply said again, shaking her head and sitting down on her desk chair across from Alice. "It's just Edward . . ." She gave Alice an apologetic look again, her eyes a little watery.

"What did he do?" Alice looked at her with a serious stare.

"Nothing, which is exactly the problem." Isabella quickly ran a finger under her eyes to dry away the unshed tears. "I sent him a text yesterday when I got back, and one earlier today . . . he hasn't answered yet. I even called him when I went to bed last night but he didn't pick up and he hasn't called me back either."

"Why is he ignoring you?" Alice looked confused. "Before the holidays things seemed to be going well with you guys?"

"Yes, but then we had this stupid fight on Christmas Eve-"

"So that's why he seemed so moody after you talked," Alice cut Isabella off when Edward's previous behavior suddenly became clear to her. "I mean–more than usual," she added as an afterthought. "He wouldn't admit anything was wrong but I knew he was lying. What did you fight about?"

"Nothing . . . it was just stupid . . ." Isabella sighed. "He said I could come to this party at his place tomorrow, and I just want to know if he still wants me to come or not. Or if he even wants to see me at all. I'm guessing by the silent treatment he doesn't . . ."

"Of course he wants to see you, you just need to sit down and talk about whatever is going on. And anyway, who cares if he wants you there or not? Come anyway. We're all gonna be there. Em talked to Rose–like he does _every _day for _at least_ an hour . . ." Alice rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. ". . . and she's coming back from Aspen to celebrate the New Year with us. So let E be grumpy if that's what he wants and come party with us." Alice smiled reassuring.

"I guess I could do that . . ." Isabella sounded a little hesitant.

"Of course you can! Lots of other people will be there and Emmett's gonna turn eighteen at midnight, his birthday's on the first of January, so we're celebrating that, too."

"Should I bring a present then?"

"No-no, but bring a mask, it's a masquerade, so you'll need one."

oOo

Stepping into the private elevator that went up to the penthouse, Isabella removed her warm coat and knitted scarf, running a hand down her long, strapless, midnight blue gown to smooth out any wrinkles. The big ring on her finger glittered back at her in the mirrors that decorated the walls. It featured a big, dark blue stone surrounded by crystals, the same design as the earrings, which Renee had lent her to support Isabella in going out and having fun with her friends. She smiled to her own reflection, feeling beautiful now that she'd gotten rid of the huge cast. She opened her little round, disco ball-like purse, pulling out her silvery-white mask and placed it over her eyes, making sure it didn't mess up her elegant ponytail, as the door slid open and the sound of music and people talking rushed at her.

"Can I take your coat, miss?" A waiter dressed in black trousers and a white shirt offered the moment she stepped out of the elevator.

Isabella handed her things over. "Thank you."

The foyer and parlor was swarming with masked people dressed in fine suits and stunning gowns, waiters with trays of champagne and appetizers slipping in and out between them. Isabella moved into the open space, hoping to spot her friends. A waitress offered her a glass of champagne, which she took, taking a small sip while looking around the place.

"Isabella?" a familiar voice called and Isabella turned, seeing Rosalie near the door to the formal dining room with a drink in her hand. She looked amazing, also wearing a strapless gown but hers was a deep magenta with silver decorations on the bosom, and a mask with pink and green flowers embroidered on it. Her hair was arranged in an updo with beautiful ornaments of silver pearls and it was obvious that she'd gotten some sun to her face from skiing. A smile spread across her glossy full lips. "Hey."

"Hi," Isabella greeted happily, as she came up to her. "Wow, you gotten some sun. And you've also lost some weight? Al mentioned it at the cotillion but I haven't been able to tell until now."

"Yeah, well, I was working out a lot to look my best at cotillion, you know . . . And I spend most of my time on the ski trails over the holiday, which is why I now look like an inverted raccoon. If it weren't for the fact that I'm able to hide it with this mask . . ." She touched it lightly. "I would not have left my house before I'd spent a good amount of time in mom's tanning bed."

"How was Aspen?"

"Hideous . . . hints the constant skiing. Is it wrong to say that you hate your nephews?"

Isabella smiled a little at Rosalie's remark. "I think so."

"Well, too bad. They were _so_ annoying. Except for Max, but Carol made sure to ruin those moments," Rosalie said in a bitter tone. "But how was your holiday?"

"So and so. A bit boring at the beginning, but then I met this guy, Jacob. He's pretty cool and we hung out the last days I was there, riding around in his small car. God, I almost ran us straight into a huge tree because I couldn't break on the icy road." Isabella smiled and laughed lightly at the memory but Rosalie didn't.

"You were with a boy while there?"

"No." Isabella got a horrifying look in her eyes while heat traveled up her face. "Not like that. We just hung out and . . . had fun . . ."

"Okay . . . but I wouldn't mention it to E if I were you." Isabella couldn't help the pained look that came to her face and simply stayed quiet. Rosalie understood her silence immediately. "You already did . . . hmm, well, that explains his awesome mood. A total joyride that boyfriend of yours," Rosalie remarked dryly, the sarcasm thick.

"Have you seen him?" Isabella didn't bother arguing against Rosalie's words. It was just how she was and arguing had no effect on her.

"Yeah, at the dinner table, I came a little late but- Why weren't you here for dinner?" Rosalie cut herself off.

"I didn't know there was dinner?" Isabella looked confused. "I thought it was more of a cocktail-thing. I had dinner over at my grandparents with Mom before coming here."

"No, a few of us were invited for dinner, too. Em's still stuffing his face." Both girls glanced into the dining room where Emmett sat with some other guests, looking handsome–if it weren't for his stuffed cheeks–in a dark blue and striped suit, a glittering and harlequin patterned mask of dark blue and gold was pushed askew on his forehead.

"Boo!" Emmett looked up happily when he noticed them looking from the door.

"Hi, Em. Happy birthday." Isabella smiled politely.

"Thanks, what did you get me?" Emmett started laughing when he saw the confused and embarrassed look Isabella cast Rosalie. "I'm just messing with you, I don't expect anything, don't worry."

"See what I have to deal with," muttered Rosalie, but apparently, Emmett heard.

"It's my birthday, deal with it, and come place that sexy ass of yours next to me." Isabella's cheeks heated up on Rosalie's behalf from Emmett's comment, everyone heard and was now looking in their direction, but Rosalie just smiled as she grabbed Isabella's hand.

"It's not your birthday _yet,_ brainy. Please stay and keep me company while he eats," Rosalie begged. Isabella hesitated a second but let Rosalie pull her into the dining room, thinking she could go find Edward in a short while.

At the same time in the living room, Edward was sitting by the grand piano in the corner, playing small and random fragments of music. He had on a dark, gray, slim fitted dinner suit with satin lapels and a silvery metal mask. He'd been pretty bored so far, yet thankful that only a few people had asked what had happened to his bottom lip that still hadn't healed completely from having been split. But it was quickly evaded when he told them it was none of their business.

Tanya walked up to him then; she was wearing a dark red mask with black feathers and a fishtail gown in a dark burgundy. She smiled as she sat down beside him, bumping into his shoulder a bit, as she did so, because of the amount of alcohol she'd had and placed her clutch on top of the piano. "Oops. Hey, that's beautiful, what is it?" she complimented, smiling as she watched his fingers dance over the keys.

"Nothing, I'm just improvising . . ." Edward stopped, feeling self-conscious now that someone was actually paying attention to what he played.

"I haven't seen Isabella yet, didn't you invite her?"

"I did, she'll show up if she wants to." Edward shrugged as if indifferent. They sat quiet for a moment as Edward pressed down random keys, Tanya watching before she looked at his mask-clad face and spoke again.

"So, is that what you wanted?"

"Is what, what I wanted?" Edward furrowed his brows in confusion, though Tanya couldn't see this for the mask.

"A shy girl with her nose in a book."

He sighed, irritated that she had to bring stuff like that up, that wasn't why he'd invited her. "Let it go, Tanya."

"Because I can be that, you know," Tanya added after a second.

Edward finally looked at her, not believing his own ears. "Do you even hear yourself right now?" He looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"E . . ." Tanya turned to him fully. "I'm in love with you . . ."

"Yeah, well you blew that pretty much when you threw a drink in my face, set the witches on Bella, and joined in on the bullying yourself, didn't you?"

"And I'm really sorry about that! You know I tried to stop them, I didn't mean to-"

"Tanya, you need to get over it." Edward cut her off and stood, Tanya following suit on wobbly heels. "It's never gonna happen. And not because of Bella, it was never going to happen." He tried to leave but Tanya stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Edward, please . . ." She reached up, holding on to the lapel on his suit jacket and the next moment she had her lips pressed to his. For a short moment Edward let her, thinking that if Isabella only was interested in her hillbilly dude and didn't even care enough to show up, this could suit her right. But he quickly came to his senses, realizing what he was doing and broke free from Tanya's hold on him and pushed her away. She landed on the piano bench, slamming her hand down on the keys, making a racket as she tried to save herself from falling to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He dried his mouth with the back of his hand, looking angrily at her.

Tanya started to cry silently. "I just- I just thought that maybe if we kissed . . ."

"Well you thought wrong. Stay the hell away from me." And with that Edward left the living room, grabbing a pool ball and rolled it aggressively into some of the others as he passed the pool table, the guys playing protesting loudly but Edward simply continued out of the room, grabbing a champagne flute from a waiter before he headed up the stairs to the second floor. He removed his mask and quickly emptied the glass as he walked down the hall to his room but found the door locked, hearing moaning on the other side.

"Sorry, this room is occupied!" A male voice called from inside.

"Jazz?"

"We'll be down in a minute," a snickering female voice that was clearly Alice spoke then and Edward groaned loudly, slamming his hand flat against the door with irritation.

"You better not be doing it on my bed!" he shouted to them, and then placed the empty glass and his mask on the floor, before grapping a scarf and warm coat in the hall closet next to it. He tried the knob for the guestroom door next to his bedroom, and it opened willingly. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the glass door opposite and slid it open as he walked out onto the balcony, not bothering to turn on the outdoor light. It was freezing cold out, light from windows of the city's many skyscrapers shining back at him in the darkness as he quickly pulled on his black coat and red scarf. He pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his inner pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply.

What was he doing? He had been channeling the anger he felt toward his father at Isabella, not replying to any of her messages or calls. And now he'd kissed Tanya, too . . . He was a goddamn idiot. He hadn't wanted to, but in the moment it'd felt like revenge–but as soon as the thought hit him, he knew it wasn't revenge toward the right person. But it didn't change the fact that he'd done it. He'd let her do it . . .

"Fucking bullshit," he spoke to the night sky, his breath a white cloud, angry and irritated that he was fucking over every person that came close to him on an emotional level. Even Jasper had experienced it, but for some reason it never seem to affect him like others, he usually just acted like there was nothing to forgive. Neither Jasper nor Isabella deserved that.

Inside, Alice and Jasper emerged from Edward's room, looking flustered with a post-coitus glow under their masks as they peeked out to see if anybody else was up there. The hall was empty and stepping out, Alice knocked over the champagne glass Edward had left and it broke as it hit the white-polished floor.

"Oops." She snickered as she readjusted the silver arm-cuff that decorated her upper arm and Jasper helped her correct the black and silver 'Happy New Year'-tiara she wore atop of her head. "Thanks." She smiled up at him. "I've never done it with the devil before, but I wouldn't mind having another go later." She grinned as she looked up at Jasper who was wearing a red, horned devils mask and a black, top hat with "Happy New Year!" written on the front in silver letters.

"I think that can be arranged." Jasper grinned. "You look so fucking sexy with that split in your dress going all the way to your hip," he whispered as he bent, wrapping his arms around her and gave Alice a passionate kiss. With a moan, Alice pulled him closer by his red suspenders sitting under his black suit, making both of them stumble a little and step on the broken glass, crushing it even more. Alice quickly broke the kiss.

"Oh no, my dress!" She examined the edge of her black gown quickly; making sure the glass hadn't cut the fabric. "Oh good, it's okay." She sighed a bit in relief. "I think we'd better go downstairs again, it's nearly midnight." Grapping Jasper's hand they went down the hall and the broad staircase from were Alice quickly spotted Emmett, Rosalie, and Isabella, who had now moved into the filled foyer.

"B!" Alice smiled broadly and she pushed her way through the people to get to them, giving Isabella a tight embrace. "Where have you been?" Isabella explained as she'd done to Rosalie. "Well you're here now!" Alice hugged her again to Isabella's surprise. "Oh! I got something for you, wait here!" Alice quickly let go of Isabella again and left them.

"Is she drunk?" Isabella asked a little uncertain as she looked at the others.

"She can't handle her bubbles . . ." Emmett grinned.

"Oh . . ."

"I'll take care of her," Jasper assured with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Hey, Jazz, have you by any chance seen Edward?" Isabella wanted to know, still not having seen him around yet.

"Yeah, I think he went out to get some fresh air on the balcony."

"Oh, will you excuse me then." Isabella smiled at the others, leaving to get her coat before she headed up to the second floor.

Edward had finished his first cigarette and lit a new one with the end of it before flicking it over the balcony. Stuffing his hands back into his coat pockets when he heard a door slide open behind him and turned to see who was coming. He instantly felt the hole in his stomach that missing her had created as Isabella closed the door behind her and walked over to him. God, he had missed her, every part of his body seemed to react to the sight of her, making him feel warm with butterflies spreading within him.

She stopped a short distant from him. "Hi . . ." Her voice was small with a hint of uncertainty and carefulness as she removed her own mask, seeing that Edward wasn't wearing his, and then buried her own hands in the pockets of her coat. "What've you done to your lip?" she asked as she notice the split on his bottom one.

Unconsciously, Edward ran his tongue over the slim wound. "Nothing," he replied a bit crude.

Isabella got a confused wrinkle to her forehead for a second but then let it go. "Jazz said you were out here." Edward nodded but remained quiet, not making any signs of closing the gap between them. "I didn't know if you wanted me to come to the party or not . . ."

Edward furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't I want you here? I invited you."

"Well, you haven't answered any of my texts or calls, so I thought you were angry with me, or something."

"I've been busy." _A complete lie_, Edward thought to himself as soon as he'd spoken the words.

"Oh . . ." Isabella shifted her gaze to the buildings surrounding them for a second before looking back at him. She couldn't help but wonder why he was treating her with such distance if he still wanted her there. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Edward looked at her, taking his time as he inhaled and blew out a long cloud of smoke, making sure not to let it float in her face. "I just don't understand why you felt the need to tell me about that hillbilly-"

"Jacob." Isabella corrected him, feeling irritated that he felt it necessary to use names.

"Whatever. -When you knew it would hit a sore spot. The thought of you on the other side of the country, having a great time with some boy . . . You just don't think, do you?" Edward's voice had slowly risen as he felt his frustration toward Isabella and her inconsideration grew stronger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even see it that way-"

"Because you don't think!" Edward injected, pointing the two fingers, he held his cigarette with to his temple. "You didn't even consider what it would sound like to me."

"I was just sharing with you. Telling you what I've been up to." Isabella tried to explain but it didn't help matters much.

"But I don't wanna hear that shit!" Edward exclaimed loudly. "It's only going to make me think of fucked up situations with you and him being together! Don't you get that?"

"But . . . I would never-"

"How can I know that?" Edward cut her off again. "Huh? We've not really had the talk about whether or not we're exclusive, so how the fuck should I know that you wouldn't do that, huh?"

"Please don't curse at me, and I would never have done anything. I wasn't even close to doing anything."

"Well then I guess you're just a better person than I am." Edward regretted the words as soon as he'd said them, but the ugly side of him wanted to give her a taste of what he'd felt like.

"What do you mean?" Isabella looked confused and scared of what would come next.

"I mean that since you were hanging out with this jerk, I might as well have some fun of my own." Isabella felt frozen to the spot as Edward spoke the words, taking another puff of his cigarette.

Confusion and thoughts started to spin wild with what he could possibly mean. It was making her feel slightly nauseous. "What are you saying?" she asked, her voice trembling a little. "Edward, did you sleep with someone while I was gone?" Edward didn't answer; he simply looked at her, his eyes pouring into hers.

At that moment, the door was slid open behind them and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all came out on the balcony in their coats and with bottles of champagne and glasses.

"Five minute 'till the ball drops and I'm officially eighteen!" Emmett spoke loudly with a grin on his face.

"B!" Alice came excitedly over at Isabella. "Rose won't wear hers, but you have to," she said as she placed a white 'Happy New Year' tiara matching her own black one, on Isabella's head. Isabella tried to smile but she didn't need to worry that Alice would see the crushed look on her face, as Alice was too drunk and in too high a spirit to notice. "Beautiful!" she said happily with her arms high into the air, before moving over to Jasper's side. "Fuck me it's cold out here," she uttered as champagne flutes were passed around.

"Again?" Jasper smirked, getting a mixed reaction from the others.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Emmett complained, loudly.

"Hey! I'm the man bringing the Phillies Blunt with my very last golden leaves, saved specially for tonight." Jasper protested.

"What's a Phillies Blunt?" Rosalie asked with a confused look.

"A cigar you've slashed open and then filled with a mix of marijuana," Jasper explained, holding up a cigar from his pocket. "So if you want in, you just deal," He added, speaking to Emmett again.

"Okay-okay. Count down." Emmett grabbed a hold of one of the champagne bottles, starting to twist off the top wrapping.

"Ten! . . . Nine! . . . Eight! . . . Seven! . . ."

"Edward . . ." Isabella spoke in a low voice, calling for his attention and he looked to her.

"Six! . . . Five! . . . Four! . . ."

"Where you with someone else?" Isabella asked again.

"Three! . . . Two! . . ."

"Yeah," Edward answered, feeling like he might have exploded the next second from the guilt of having just said that.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The others cheered loudly around them but Isabella simply felt like she'd been paralyzed.

"Happy birthday to me!" Emmett cheered as the cork flew from the bottle and champagne sprung onto the balcony, Rosalie quickly put her glass under it as Alice gathered to get her share and Jasper lit the cigar.

Isabella couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears ran from her eyes and the next moment she'd turned on her heels, running to the balcony door, sliding it open with force as she continued to the door to the hall, dumping her champagne glass on the bed as she passed. She ran down the stairs, throwing the ridiculous tiara Alice had placed on her head to the floor and almost tumbled over several times because of her long gown getting caught in her heels.

"What happened?" Alice looked confused, as Isabella had left. "What did you do?" she asked, looking to Edward.

"Nothing," he simply said before pushing through the group, dumping his cigarette in Alice's champagne to her loud protests, and he went inside. In the hall, he chanced a glance to the right toward the staircase. For a second he contemplated going after her. Instead he turned left and walked into his room, locking and chaining up his door before slamming his fist angrily into the wall next to him, making a hole in a giant LaChapelle photograph that hung there, as it went straight through. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly as the image fell of its nails and onto the floor where he kicked it angrily, making yet another hole. The stab of pain that traveled up his toes when his foot hit the wall only fueled his anger more. He drew his foot back again and again, making more holes before he grabbed the large photo, held it steady as he kicked his knee up and broke the wooden frame it was stretched around with a satisfying cracking noise. Finally, he flung the broken parts into the open space of his room, watching the sorry pieces with a heavy breath as it slid across the floor.

Downstairs Isabella had made it to the elevator and was trying to find the number to her grandparents on her phone. Her hands were shaking as the tears and sobs kept escaping her, making her vision blurry. She was finally able to put the phone to her ear, listening as it rung.

"Higgenbotham." Her grandfather answered the phone as another sob escaped Isabella.

"Papa?" Isabella's voice was thick with tears.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" John sounded concerned at once.

"Could you have a car come pick me up, please?"

"Sure, pumpkin, where are you?"

Giving the address, Isabella was happy that her grandfather arrived before any of the others had come down to look for her.

"Pumpkin, what's this?" John asked as he entered the lobby, hugging Isabella but she simply shook her head against his chest, still sobbing quietly unable to tell him. It was too painful. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?" John sighed as he led her to the black, stretch limousine, which took them to Isabella's grandparents' pre-war penthouse triplex, right across from the park and the Metropolitan Museum of Art on 5th Avenue.

The sound of a piano playing while people sang met them as John opened the door to the big foyer, along with laughter and people chattering. Isabella's grandmother appeared from the living room on their right, wearing a beautiful green and glittering, long-sleeved gown with a diamond and pearl necklace.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's happened to make you so upset?" she asked as she held Isabella's face in her hands, drying away the tears on Isabella's cheek with her thumbs.

"I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Okay." Bree nodded, understanding as she removed her hands again. "Well, why don't you go up to your mother's old room? You can stay there overnight. I'll have someone bring up something sweet and a warm drink for you."

"Thank you." Isabella nodded as she took the first step of the stairs going up but then stopped as something occurred to her. "Where's Mom?"

"She was only here for the dinner like you," Bree explained, looking surprised that Isabella didn't know this. "She said she had to be somewhere and left shortly after you."

"Oh . . . Okay . . ." Isabella took a heavy breath, not feeling in a state to think more of this and turned to smile at her grandfather. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Don't mention it."

oOo

Four days later, Isabella and Edward hadn't had any contact at all since the New Year's Eve party. Dressed in a plum-colored suit, Edward glanced up at the five large photos that hung side by side above each of the five double doors leading into the David H. Koch Theater of the Lincoln Center, where the New York City Ballet was housed. Together they made one huge photo for the night's performance: Romeo and Juliet, one of the world's most tragic love stories.

_Just fucking perfect_, Edward thought as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his inner pocket. This wasn't exactly what he needed when he was dealing with his own shit.

"You're not gonna smoke in front of the goddamn entrance," Ted reprimanded as he and June were about to enter the theater. She was still around.

"What the fuck do you care?" Edward retorted with the smoke already between his lips, but from the look Ted sent Edward, he moved further away. "That's far enough for you?" Edward asked provokingly, but Ted didn't answer as he led June inside. "Dickhead," Edward mumbled as he lit the cigarette in the shelter of his hand.

"E, what the fuck are you doing out here? It's freezing like one fucking inch tonight," Emmett called as he and Rosalie was coming toward Edward, walking across the Josie Robertson Plaza with the Revson Fountain lit in its center. Emmett was in a black suit with a red bowtie and Rosalie in an elegant dark gown with a little bright jacket to protect her naked arms from the cold.

"With a long ass ballet as this one, I'll need a fucking cigarette before I go in." Edward explained as they stopped in front of him.

"At least it's not opera, otherwise I wasn't coming," Emmett agreed as Rosalie hit him lightly in the stomach with her small clutch.

"Shut up, the ballet is beautiful. But I'm freezing out here, so let's go." Rosalie started to move forward with Emmett when a thought hit Edward and he quickly stamped out his cigarette, hurrying after them.

"Hey, Rose, could I ask you something?"

oOo

He and Rosalie had been queuing for a while, as she wanted to have her jacket in the coatroom as Edward explained his idea to her, while Emmett stood waiting for Alice and Jasper to get there down in the lobby.

"Just, you know, about five inches wide and thirteen inches long. And no girly shit," Edward added quickly.

"I'll see what I can come up with, but I still think you're insane," Rosalie commented as they left the queue.

"Who's insane?" Alice asked as they bumped into her, Emmett, and Jasper having just come up to the orchestra level where the promenade was situated, surrounded by a walkway on each of the three levels above them, from which people could glance down at the crowd gathered there.

Jasper was dressed in black pants and a red, checked blazer jacket to which his new pocket watch was attached. Alice was wearing a beautiful white gown with a bow tied below the silver upper part. White, fingerless, lace gloves decorated her hands.

"E, of course," Rosalie answered.

"Oh, well, that's nothing new," Alice said, a cold tone to her voice. Alice didn't know exactly what was going on between Isabella and Edward but knowing both of them, she felt pretty certain Edward had the leading part in making Isabella as sad and upset as she'd been the past couple of days. And being Isabella's friend, Alice felt she needed to be on Isabella's side of things.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked offended, but Alice acted as if he hadn't said a word.

"Wanna go find B, Rose?" she simply asked, and the girls left the boys as they headed into the crowd.

"What's her fucking problem?" Edward asked, turning to Jasper.

"I don't know. She's been talking with Bella; I guess . . ." he simply answered, giving a shrug.

"Should we get a drink or something before the show begins?" Emmett asked, trying to shift the conversation to something more casual and light. Jasper agreed but Edward told them just to go ahead. For a moment, he was contemplating just getting out of there, but then changed his mind about getting a drink and went after his friends. He didn't get far before he spotted her a little further ahead, she was the first thing he noticed, sitting on a bench by the ladies restroom. She was wearing a beautiful green gown with wide straps making a V from the center of her chest over her bare shoulders. Her brown hair was pulled up in a cute hairstyle, her heavy bangs skimming her eyebrows.

She didn't see him at first, but then it was like she sensed his presence as she looked up from the program booklet she was leafing through, looking directly at him. Their eyes met before she quickly evaded his gaze. Edward took a deep breath, making up his mind before closing the distance between them.

"Can we talk?" She looked up when he spoke, he could see how much he had hurt her now; it was evident in her eyes. "I . . ." He sighed. "I want to apologize for what I said. I don't know why I said it because it isn't true." Isabella just continued to look at him, her eyes going back and forth between his, not uttering a word, but clearly trying to read him. "May I sit?" he then asked carefully, gesturing to the free spot next to her. Isabella was hesitant for a moment but then nodded and pulled her gown to her as she scooted to the side, making more room, but looked away from him, as she seemed to focus on folding the booklet to fit in her little black clutch. There was a pause of silence.

"I'm sorry . . ." Edward spoke in a low voice, very much aware of the fact that they were in public with people moving back and forth in front of them, women going in and out of the restroom where they sat. "I was hurt and . . . just wanted to hurt you. Make you feel what I felt," Edward admitted with some effort.

"Why? I didn't do anything." Isabella finally turned to look at him, the hurt she felt looked back at her in Edward's green eyes. "I like you, why would you want to do that to someone who cares about you?" The tears were already starting to pickle in her eyes but she did everything she could to hold them back, not wanting to seem weak in front of him.

"Because I'm an asshole," Edward simply answered, thinking that even _that_ was an asshole answer because there was so much more to it.

"We can agree on that much," Isabella mumbled, making Edward smile at her. Seeing his smiling eyes, her own smile was inches away from breaking free as she felt the butterflies but quickly bit her lip to avoid it. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having made her smile. It was so confusing, one moment his words had her close to tears, the next she was fighting not to laugh from them. _Why does he have this kind of power over me?_

"And because I was scared shitless . . ." Isabella looked to Edward again, broken out of her own thoughts, surprised by his words. She'd never had the impression that he was the type who was scared of anything. Edward, however, had come to the realization that he needed to open up more if he wanted any hope of being forgiven. He would just explain what was necessary; there was no need to tell her everything. Not yet, anyway . . . If ever . . .

He took a deep breath before he continued. "I was scared of getting hurt, and . . . I'm sorry for saying this, but rather you than me." A pained look flashed over Isabella's face and Edward tried to reach for her but she quickly had her hands pulled to her body, not wanting to be touched by him in that moment. Edward sighed, withdrawing his hand, running it through his hair instead. This wasn't easy to say.

"There are so many things in my life that are -" Edward stopped himself, if he was going down that lane he'd have to tell her more than he was ready to. "You wouldn't want to be in my place, okay?" Edward looked at Isabella for her understanding, but she just stayed silent. Edward groaned quietly. "The things that I've had to deal with have made it very hard for me to trust people. A lot of times I have a really hard time processing my emotions, which makes me react rashly. It's easier being the asshole and then later discover that you were wrong than it is to put your heart on the line and have it trampled on."

He was cut off as Rosalie and Alice stepped out of the lavatory, they both stopped as they saw Edward sitting with Isabella who had been waiting for them. Alice gave Edward a grim look before glancing at Isabella. "You okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah." Isabella nodded, but didn't meet Alice's eyes; she felt like they'd been interrupted in a very private moment despite being in a very public place.

"Where's Em?" Rosalie asked Edward. She didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on between him and Isabella. Some might have considered her a bad friend, but she for once was actually feeling better about herself, and she wasn't about to have that ruined by some teenage drama. Beside, Isabella was a private person; if she wanted Rosalie to get involved she would be there for her. But since she hadn't, Rosalie was happy to stay out of it.

"Getting a drink," Edward answered and the two girls went to go find their guys after Isabella had assured Alice, once again, that she was okay.

They were silent once more before Isabella voiced the thoughts his last sentence had generated before they were interrupted. "But what if you burn all your bridges doing that? You'll just end up alone." She looked to him, waiting for his answer.

"I'm trying not to do it," Edward explained. "Especially not with you. But don't you see that it's only so much harder because it's you?" Isabella looked confused as she tried to understand what he meant. Was he trying to pull her closer or push her away?

Edward swallowed hard before his next confession, feeling more vulnerable than ever as he spoke with hesitation to his knees. "I've never felt for someone what I'm feeling for you, and it scares me beyond what you could ever know. I've had my heart ripped out once before, and the fact that you could potentially do it again . . . I don't think I can go through that, not when it's not healed yet." It felt like someone had reached inside Isabella's chest and was squeezing her heart tight, both from the soaring feeling his admission created but also at the burning heartache his pain formed inside her. "So . . . in my rash way of thinking, I thought it better be you than me," Edward continued, shifting his gaze to her. "And I'm so sorry because you don't deserve that. You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt. I really care about you, Isabella, which makes you that much of an easier target because . . . it freaks me out how much you've come to mean to me on such short time, and because of that, you could likely be the one that's going to hurt _me_ most of all." The look on Edward's face as he confessed this, revealed to Isabella that his words held no lies.

"But I would never-"

"Don't say that." Edward quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. "Don't say it when you can't know if it's true. I just hope you can find it in you to forgive me." Edward held her gaze. "I fucked up, and I'm sorry." Isabella nodded as she could see the sincerity in his eyes, but she needed to know something for sure first.

"Did you sleep with someone?" If she was going to be able to forget and put it behind her, behind them, she needed a straight answer.

"No, I didn't. I only said it to hurt you and I'm sorry. I've pretty much spend the entire holiday in my room, contributing to my own insanity by listening to whiny music and missing you." Edward flashed his crooked smile, but the hint of sadness still lingered in his eyes.

"I missed you too," Isabella confessed. "And Jake means nothing. He was just being a friend to me, nothing more." Isabella felt she needed to assure Edward, like he'd just done for her.

"Okay." Edward nodded, believing her and just wanting to put it behind them and never have Isabella mention that hillbilly's name again. "I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"Yeah you were. It's forgiven." Isabella added after a pause, she wasn't going to hold it against him, but at the same time knew she need a little time to forget it too. At least now, she knew his way of reacting and hopefully they could prevent something like this in the future.

Edward looked hopefully at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Isabella answered, smiling a little and nodding. Edward carefully reached his hand out to hers and this time she took it, blushing as Edward intertwined their fingers, feeling the heat and butterflies springing to life in her stomach from it. Edward moved closer then, making Isabella's heart pound harder as she found his eyes with hers. God she had missed him, miss this. His smell and warmth seemed to float to her, heating up her body by just being near. The sensual scent of his cologne was making her head spin, only inches between them.

Edward lowered his head to hers, tipping it as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers when she didn't move away. Everything inside him burst to life, her lips were so soft he had almost forgotten and he longed for more. He parted his lips slightly and Isabella moved with him, closing her lips around his top as he wrapped his around her bottom, sucking and pressing against it softly. Then letting go before meeting once more, moist and tender as their tongues brushed innocently and lightly together while their noses gently touched each other's cheeks. Breaking, Isabella looked down at their hands, a smile playing on her lips as Edward touched her cheek with feather-light fingers, tracing them down her neck to her shoulder, a chill running down Isabella's spine from it.

"We're okay?" he asked in a low voice as he caressed it gently, looking down at her bowed head.

Isabella looked up at him with a smile lighting her eyes, speaking in a low voice as well. "Yeah, we're okay."

* * *

**A/N:** Talk about an emotionally rollercoaster, but dang was it fun to write. And there just is this galaxy-rule that New Years New must always end in a disaster, at least it seems that way for me when ever I plan to go somewhere . . . so I couldn't have that night end with a lovely-dovely moment. But hey, you got it in the end, which also has a little hint as to what is coming in the next chapter . . . Don't deny you've been waiting for it. Well your wait is almost over. The thing is though; I'm not the kind that writes lemons for the sake of them.

So kudos to those of you who's stuck with me for this long without getting any E/B lemons but only limes, I know a lot of Twi-fanfic readers out there particularly go for the lemons because they miss them in the books, (well, I did give you a J/A lemon in the outtake, but anyway . . .) –so thank you.

Which leads me to thank the darling ladies who have reviewed the last chapter – you are totally awesome! And also thank you to René for still sticking with me.

I'll hopefully see you soon, ladies.

/Maria


	18. INVOLUNTARY CONFESSIONS & BREAKING FREE

**Disclaimer:** All the characters, settings etc. from Twilight that you recognize in the following, is the property of their respective owners. **-However, the original plot and characters of this fan fiction story is my property, so please ask permission before taking anything from the following chapter.-** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise of my source of inspiration and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning:** This chapter contains mature themes/content. Please, do not read if you are underage or if this offends you in any way._

_–For that same reason I've rephrased some of the sentence to be a little less graphic. If you want the uncensored version it's on Twillighted. The link is on my profile page._

* * *

**18. INVOLUNTARY CONFESSIONS & BREAKING FREE**

Jasper and Isabella was sitting in "Church", waiting for the morning assembly to begin as they compared an English paper, due for their first day back in school, when a beaming Alice suddenly appeared next to the row they sat in.

"Hi." She sounded eager and slightly out of breath as if she had been running. "Oh my God, I have such good news." She gave Jasper a quick kiss before squeezing down between them. "Guess what, Mom and the doctor came home from Vermont last night, and you know what?"

"What?" Isabella had to ask when Alice was waiting for one of them to do so.

"He asked her to marry him while they where there." Alice beamed.

"Wow. That's wonderful, Al." Isabella looked happily at Alice.

"I know. But that's not all." Alice turned excitedly to Isabella. "You know how I told you about Bryan, Jazz's uncle's boyfriend that works as a photo editor for _Elle_?" Isabella nodded. "You know how I said that he might be able to help me get some interviews for internships with designers?" Isabella nodded again. "Well, he just sent me a text, saying that _The __Blonds_ could use some help during Fashion Week. I can meet with them for an interview on Thursday! Isn't it crazy?" Alice was almost jumping up and down in her seat from excitement.

"That's amazing." Isabella smiled, not having a clue who _"__The __Blonds__"_ were.

"It sounds really awesome, Heartbeat," Jasper agreed as Alice smiled at him, leaning to his side.

"I can't believe it, I owe Bryan so much!"

Alice's news about the forthcoming wedding and possible internship seemed to be the most exciting news of January, as the rest of the month was rather uneventful.

Edward and Isabella's relationship pretty much went back to normal, which in their case meant keeping it a secret anywhere but school. This, however, didn't mean things weren't moving forward. Without so many words, they'd both agreed that whatever was going on between them, it was exclusive. Whenever they could see the chance, heavy petting came into play in empty classrooms or the shaft to the basement staircase. Isabella could feel herself moving closer to an actual physical relationship, while Edward just secretly prayed that she would get there soon. The one time she accidently had touched his erection through his pants, he'd felt his stomach tighten at the mere prospect of Isabella pressing it harder against him. His own hand and lube was getting pretty old, and it just wasn't the same robbing up against her like a horny teenage boy.

While school and Edward both seemed to be going well for Isabella, the same couldn't be said about the situation at home. She'd begun to isolate herself in her room whenever she was home, playing loud music to drown out her parents' fighting. At other times she simply chose to leave the house, volunteering at the ASPCA center or spending her time doing extracurricular activities. She'd also started to see a lot more of Angela. She was doing better, though she was still seeing a psychologist at the Vasilii Center once a month, to talk about what she'd been through.

Ben, on the other hand, seemed to have taken a downfall since the holiday. He'd tried to talk with Edward on more than one occasion, but every time he stopped himself before he even got started, as other people approached them. He'd even been caught out of class, vandalizing the school's lockers quite a few times, getting detentions and having to repair the damage he'd done. Not even Eric, his best friend, could recognize this new side of him.

oOo

February came, as did Fashion Week. Alice had gotten the internship with _The __Blonds_, and had been allowed the week off from school if she made sure to hand in her homework on time. She'd just handed in a trigonometry paper when she climbed the stairs to the schools second floor in a jog, quite a demanding task considering her obscenely high and thin yellow heels. Her Fashion Week All Access pass swung from side to side atop her short cartoon printed dress in rhythm with her quick movement. She reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner in small, quick steps, careful not the slide and fall on the smooth, tiled floor, then stopped dead. She walked backwards to make sure she hadn't seen what she thought she had. But right there, standing by the lockers, was Benjamin Cheney bent over slightly with his back to her.

"Ben?" she asked and he immediately stood up straight, turning to her as he slammed his back against the locker, quickly hiding a pair of compassesbehind his back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied in a crude manner. The innocent and kindness that usually shone from his big, blue eyes seemed replaced by a mixture of fear and fury.

"Okay . . . ?" Alice said with hesitation, looking at him with suspicion. "Well, say hi to Angie from me when you see her." Alice left Ben—and his weird attitude—as she entered the large library. She looked around the place until she spotted them at a round table amongst the bookshelves. "Oh good, you're here," she said as she came up to Emmett, Rosalie and Isabella who was working on a school assignment.

"Hey, Busy-bee." Emmett smiled as Alice sat down in a chair.

She just gave him a quick look. "Yeah, hi." And then she turned to Rosalie and Isabella. "Listen, I know this is totally last minute, but I've talked with Phillipe, and I've gotten some seats for the show tonight. Which I cannot believe she actually gave me. I've saved one for Mom, but I was thinking that each of you might want to come, and you could bring your mothers, too? So do you wanna come see the coolest show of Fashion Week?" She smiled, looking expectantly from Rosalie to Isabella.

"Hey, why don't I get a ticket?" Emmett complained.

"Because you don't care about fashion. And besides, there's no mens line so there isn't anything for you to look at."

"Except super hot models," Emmett injected, earning a pointed look from Rosalie. He responded by giving her a broad grin, hoping it would soften her up. But Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not supposed to look at the models, Emmie. It's the clothes that's important." Alice sighed with defeat, but Emmett simply shrugged.

"You didn't happen to see Ben on your way in, did you? I've been waiting for him to come back for ten minutes now." Emmett asked, sounding agitated.

"He's out by the lockers," Alice answered, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

"He's not scratching something on the lockers again, is he?"

"Looked like it."

"For fucks sake. Why does he keep doing that? No one is able to see what it's supposed to say anyway," Emmett complained as he got up and walked out of the library in big strides to get Benjamin.

"I'll check and see if Mom can," Isabella answered Alice's question.

"Do it now. I need your names for the list," Alice explained as both Isabella and Rosalie found their phones, sending a text to each their mothers.

"You know, I'm perfectly able to get my own seat at the shows," Rosalie commented as she placed her phone back on the table.

"Yes, but you hadn't gotten one for my show, have you?" Rosalie sent Alice a cold glare at her snappy comeback, but Alice simply looked right back at her. "What? You haven't."

"It's not _your_ show."

"You say potato . . . I've been working my ass off for this thing to be ready for tonight."

"So how is it?" Isabella asked, stopping Rosalie and Alice in their bickering.

"Amazing. I can't believe all the industry people I've met. And David actually took my advise on a dress." Alice was beaming as Rosalie's phone beeped with a text.

"Mom accepts. We'll be there."

"Great. Bella?" Alice turned to look at Isabella again.

"Can I text you when I know?"

"Okay, but I need to know before eleven," Alice stated as she got up. "I'll see you two later."

Renee answered Isabella's text a short while later, saying she'd be delighted to go and Alice texted all of the information they would need with the time and place for the show.

oOo

Nearing five in the afternoon, it was almost time to go to the fashion show. Isabella closed the book on her homework, humming along to a song by The Republic Tiger that was playing on her stereo, as she went into her closet. She grabbed a pair of warm, boots she thought would look good with the dark jeans she was wearing, before heading for the door. She wanted Renee's opinion on them, as she didn't know what one was expected to wear at a fashion show.

She turned down the volume on her stereo and then grabbed the doorknob, but stopped as she could hear her parents having a heated discussion in the next room. Isabella listened intensely, they where talking louder than usual. She opened her door slowly; careful that it wouldn't be heard as she quietly stepped into the hall. She noticed that their door was slightly open, and listened with her back pressed against the wall.

"I don't understand you." Renee spoke.

"You don't understand why I'm against you having dinner at a restaurant in the city? Tomorrow night of all nights? It's valentines day, Renee!" Charlie sounded angered and bothered.

"Yes, which is the reason I want to do it tomorrow. People are going to find out, Charlie. You found out months ago. I don't understand why you insist on keeping up this . . . charade."

"I'm trying to keep our family together!" Charlie protested loudly.

"Together? Wake up! We– this isn't working. We've tried to pretend nothing has changed, but it's time to wake up and smell the coffee. You need to realize that this isn't working." Renee stressed. "I'm in love with _him_." Out in the hall Isabella stood rooted to the spot, cramping her long boots in her hands. Her thoughts rushing through her head, trying to keep up with what they were saying. "I've been in love with him for months. I'm sorry, Charles, but this isn't going to work anymore. I think we need to tell Isabella."

"You keep your mouth shut. Let us at least try . . . just . . . another month."

"You keep saying that, but what good is it going to do? It's not going to make me fall out of love with Phil. He's the one I want to be with–" Renee stopped as she noticed the door to the bedroom slowly move. Isabella had pushed it open, tears forming in her eyes as her parents looked back at her, surprised that she's been listening outside the door.

"You– you're seeing someone else?" Isabella spoke with a quivering voice, looking at her mother.

"Oh, honey." Renee started to move toward her daughter but Isabella quickly backed away.

"Don't! Don't touch me. You're cheating on Dad? That's why you've been fighting all this time?" Isabella looked back and forth between her parents.

"You weren't suppose to have found out like this," Charlie said in a calm voice, sitting himself in an armchair.

"We're so sorry, honey."

"_We__'__re_ sorry?" Charlie looked up at Renee with an outraged look on his face.

"Oh, don't you start." Renee sighed.

"So all this time . . . you've deprived me of seeing a guy that I like because you have some unfair idea that he's 'trouble'. All the while _you__'__re_ running around, having an affair? You're married!" The initial shock Isabella felt was beginning to be replaced with anger and frustration.

Renee was clearly embarrassed by the situation, shifting her gaze to Charlie—who was hiding his face in his hands—before looking back and saw that Isabella was no longer there. "Isabella?" Renee hurried out into the hall and saw Isabella running up the stairs. "Isabella!"

"Isabella, get back here," Charlie demanded as he joined Renee in the hallway.

"No! You no longer get to tell me what I can and can't do!" She yelled at them before coming up to the entrance hall.

The tears were streaming down her face as she quickly grabbed her bag by the front door and swung the door open, running for the elevator. She slammed the button to go down when it arrived, pulling on her boots as it descended to the lobby. When the doors slid open she hurried toward the front doors. She was trying to move around people, but couldn't avoid hitting her shoulder against some of them as she passed. They called after her, complaining that she should watch where she was going, but Isabella paid them no attention. She came out on the slushy snow covered street, the cold wind biting her skin, as she didn't have a coat, and got into a cab by the curb.

"55th and 2nd, please," she requested, and the driver moved them into traffic. Isabella tried to hold back her tears, aware that the driver was casting glances back at her through the rearview mirror.

She could not believe her parents. They'd been keeping this from her, making her feel weird about being in their company—thinking it was because of her—and then it was them all along. Well, they could just mind themselves from now on. They were trying to keep her away from Edward when they couldn't even manage their own personal life. Not anymore. They were not going to have any saying in whom she was seeing and who she wasn't. And if she wanted to date Edward, there wasn't anything they could do or say about it. In fact, if she wanted to sleep with him they couldn't do a thing about that either.

Isabella had gotten herself really riled up as the taxi stopped in front of Edward's building. With a "Thank you" she quickly paid the driver and headed into the building. As the private elevator reached the penthouse, she found Stefan dusting the frames of the many paintings hanging in the gallery, the sound of hard rock music filling the foyer, though it wasn't coming from down there.

"Miss Swan," Stefan sounded surprised at seeing her, stopping his cleaning.

"Hey, is Edward home?"

"Yes, just follow the music."

Stefan had barely spoken the words before Isabella was running for the big staircase, taking two steps at a time she came to the second floor where the music was even louder. She noticed that the door to the home gym was ajar, and she could see movement inside. She walked over and pushed it open. Inside was a slightly sweaty and panting Edward, running on the spot in a jump rope to the rhythm of Metallica's heavy metal tune, blasting from a stereo. The fast pace made the rope form an almost invisible blur around him. His hair was wet at the nape of his neck, his naked upper body glittering in the light with his gray sweat pants hanging low on his waist, the top of his black boxers peeking up.

It was fascinating to watch how his body worked. How he was tightening his abs and flexing the muscles in his arms with every swing of the rope, almost like they were dancing to the music. Isabella stood back, watching him working out in the reflection of the huge mirror that covered a wall, facing different exercising machines. She felt transfixed until she noticed his back. He had a couple of two-inch scars that speckled the skin along with a larger fading bruise sitting under his shoulder blade. In the same moment, however, Edward noticed Isabella in the mirror and turned to her, hiding his back from her view.

"Bella?" Edward looked surprised as he came to a halt, dropping the rope and turned off the music as he grabbed a white towel to dry himself off. Before he got a chance to do anything else, Isabella had dropped her bag from her shoulder and ran to him. She had made her mind up; nothing was stopping her. She nearly slammed into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled her body to him and crushed her lips to his, tasting the salty sweat that lingered on his top lip as she sucked it between hers. Edward hadn't expected this, and it took him a short moment to catch up before he wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep up with her forceful and demanding kisses. Isabella scratched his skin with her small nails, leaving small red marks, as she knotted her fingers into his hair, gripping at its wetness. Edward pulled his head back a little, feeling the grip she had on his hair tightening.

"What's going on? Not that I mind, but are you okay?" Edward asked, looking into Isabella's, somewhat, red eyes.

She simply shook her head no, but instead of saying what had happened, she said. "Just kiss me."

She stepped up on her toes as she kissed Edward's lips again, grabbing his bicep, feeling the strength of his muscles as she tried to keep her balance through him. Edward didn't resist as Isabella started to walk backwards, pulling him with her out into the hallway. He was trying to keep up with her kisses, pressing her small frame closer to him by wrapping his arms around her. But when Isabella stumbled, she pulled Edward with her and they fell into the wall with a hard bump. Edward wanted to ask if she was okay, but Isabella didn't slow down as she kept kissing him and pushed herself off the wall, making Edward walk backwards, heading for his room.

Walking in a straight line and kissing obsessively at the same time proved to be a little trickier than expected. Halfway down the hall Edward tumbled into a small decorative table with a vase of flowers on it. The vase wobbled a little on its foot before falling to the floor with a shattering clash, broken glass, flowers, and water covering the floor around their feet.

"Oops." Isabella snickered a little against Edward's lips.

"Fuck it," Edward simply replied before attacking her lips again with passion, grapping her ass in a firm grip with his one hand as Isabella gave a moan of pleasure.

Reaching Edward's room, Isabella sought for the door handle blindly as her back hit the door with a clatter. Edward reached out to help her, but when the door suddenly swung open, they almost tumbled over as it hit the wall inside with a loud bang.

"Shit." Edward cursed as he stopped them from falling once more, taking a quick step forward, his foot sliding a couple of inches as it screeched over the floor, before he regained his balance. "Bella, slow down," he managed to say before Isabella started kissing him forcefully again, shaking her head no.

Throwing caution to the wind, Edward grabbed the door, slamming it close and pinning Isabella against it.

"Ow. Doorknob," Isabella cried in a pained moan.

"Oh, sorry."

Moving away from the round handle a little, not stopping the heated kisses, Edward fumbled with the safety chains of his door as Isabella was trying to undo her belt. It was no use; she couldn't open it when she was pinned to the door like this, so she pushed Edward back against the wall. He kept holding on to the chain, having scuffled blindly with no luck to put it on in the heat of the moment, and simply dropped it as he continued to kiss her. Isabella had the belt pulled from her jeans and dropped it to the floor before she quickly pulled off her boots.

"Please, Edward," she whispered as she kissed him again. "Please."

"What?" Edward placed both his hands on the side of her face to stop her, trying to read her eyes. He looked back and forth between them and returned the small kisses she placed on his lips. "What is it?"

"Please," she whispered again as she grabbed the brim of her gray sweater and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the floor like the rest, a thin white tank top exposed underneath.

"Bella . . . what . . . ?" Edward began cautiously, but stopped, not moving when Isabella pulled the top off too, standing in just a thin lace bra that exposed the skin underneath. "Oh . . ." Edward blinked, frozen for a moment, shocked at what she was initiating. "Are you sure . . . ?" he asked a bit hesitant.

Isabella nodded, whispering her plead again before kissing him. She took his hand as she moved herself backwards into his room where the bed stood, sitting down when it hit the back of her legs. "I want to," she assured as Edward continued to look down at her and she moved further onto the bed. He kept looking at her a bit uncertain, which in turn made Isabella feel insecure, and very much aware of the fact that she was sitting in just her bra.

"Okay." Edward nodded, kicking of his trainers and crawling onto the bed with her.

"Just . . ." Isabella stopped him with a hand to his chest when he was about to kiss her again. "Go slow, okay?"

"We'll take it slow," Edward agreed and made to kiss her again, hesitant to see if she would allow him.

"Okay." Isabella nodded as she moved her face closer to his.

The air became electric between them as she gently nibbled his bottom lip, opening her mouth more when Edward responded, feeling the tip of his tongue touch her lip a short second before she answered by pressing her own gently against his. Edward ran a hand into her hair, holding the back of her head as he eagerly kissed her. He had been waiting so long for this it felt like his chest was exploding, knowing she was finally ready.

Their lips molded with each other as Edward slowly pressed Isabella down onto her back, hovering over her as he tipped his face, deepening the kiss. The kisses became longer, and warmer, making everything in Isabella soar. She moaned quietly when she felt what they were doing to Edward, his erection pressing hard against her. She could feel the rushes their kisses sent through her body, traveling south and heating her own core.

The kisses gently became tender yet passionate and hungry for more. Isabella couldn't stop herself from wiggling her hips involuntarily underneath Edward. The tension in her body seemed too great for her to stop herself. The friction of her thigh rubbing against Edward's groin made him groan breathless in pleasure into her mouth, which she immediately answered with a moan of her own. She enfolded her arms around his neck, running her fingers over the valley between his shoulder blades as Edward grabbed her thigh, pressing her core harder into his. She wrapped her leg tightly around his thigh as Edward tried to grab her ass, earning another moan from her.

Edward took it as an "OK"-sign, and started to fumble with the button on her jeans, holding his body up on one elbow while continuing to kiss her. It didn't really work.

"Here, let me." Isabella pushed his hand away, taking over and thanking God that she always shaved her legs because of wearing skirts to school. She squirmed to get out of the jeans while at the same time remembering that her underwear didn't match, as she hadn't exactly planned for "it" to happen this way. She quickly pushed the thought aside. What did it really matter anyway?

As Isabella removed her pants, Edward quickly had his sweat pants lying on the floor next to the bed, too. "Let's get under the cover," he offered when they both were in their underwear, concerned that Isabella would get cold. Isabella agreed, crawling inside his soft cotton sheets as Edward was lifting them for her to get under. They lay completely, flushed up against each other, face to face, as they continued kissing. Their hands started caressing the others body, their fingers exploring and walking across the warm skin, playing with hemlines. Isabella had her leg hooked over Edward's hip, feeling him press into her center, generating even more heat just at the mere thought.

Edward kept rocking into her in soft, rolling motions as he let his hand run from Isabella's round ass cheek to the back of her bra. He was searching for the hooks as he started to kiss and lick her tender neck, tasting her sweet and flower scented skin. He got the hooks undone and slowly started to slide one of the straps down, stopping his kisses as he found Isabella's eyes, seeking confirmation that it was okay.

Biting her lip, both out of nerves and excitement, Isabella took over, removing her bra and feeling very self-conscious. She'd always tried to tell herself that her breasts were fine, but if she had to be completely honest, she thought they were kind of small. But as Edward started to place wet kisses down her neck again and crawled lower on the bed, the kisses traveling down her chest, she tried to calm her breathing and push her insecurity aside, staying in the moment. Edward's warm hand covered her one breast while he place a kiss on the other, before licking and nibbling her nipple softly, making it rise hard in response.

"You look so fucking beautiful," he complimented, as he tickled her skin with the tip of his tongue, placing kisses between her breasts to get to the other.

"Thanks," Isabella replied in a breathy voice, running her fingers through his soft hair as her head was tipped back into the pillow, her eyes squeezed tight and enjoying the intense sensation of what he was doing. Edward continued to place soft kisses down her side and stomach, but as he did, Isabella jumped from being ticklish, accidently kicking her leg up into Edward's groin and he shut up in an outcry of pain.

"Shit!" he cursed, grabbing his area as he fell down on his back next to a surprising looking Isabella. "Fuck, Bella. That fucking hurt!" Edward complained loudly.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Isabella sat powerless next to him, feeling like an idiot for having just kicked her boyfriend in the crotch. "I'm ticklish. When you ran your hand . . . I'm really sorry."

"Yeah." Edward tried to breathe deeply through his nose and ignore the excruciating pain as he lay holding his groin.

"I'm sorry. We can just watch a movie if–"

"Stop fucking apologizing," Edward snapped irritated, cutting her off. "You didn't do it on purpose. Just give me a moment."

"Okay. . ." Isabella lay down cautiously and pulled the cover onto herself, peeking over the top as she watched Edward with insecurity. "Are you okay?" she questioned in a muffled voice from under the sheet.

"Yeah, just . . . watch it, okay? I'm fucking sensitive down there," Edward responded more calmly as he turned his face to hers.

"I didn't mean to–"

"I know." Edward stopped her. "Give me some of the blanket." Edward had Isabella lift the cover over him as he scooted under, coming flush with her warm body again. Isabella placed a hand on his chest, letting her fingers skate over his skin and around his nipples. Edward moaned quietly as the pain slowly subsided with the kisses she placed on his strong shoulder and neck, nibbling and sucking seductively on his earlobe, getting him back to full erect.

Edward started to caress the soft skin on her inner thigh before slowly moving his hand to her center, and began rubbing it. He could feel her wetness through the fabric of her panties as she enjoyed his doing, unable to lie still at the pleasure he was giving her. Edward cautiously hooked two fingers under the thin fabric, feeling her warmth, his mouth dropping slightly open in anticipation. Isabella didn't protest when he started to rub circles at where he estimated her clit would be, but moaned in encouragement for him to continue as her spine curled upwards. Working his fingers in the tight space of her panties, and watching her squirm from it, mesmerized Edward. How she was gripping onto his arm and the sheets with her fists because of what he was doing to her. It made his abs clench as he felt his own expectation.

On her own initiative, Isabella lifted her hips from the sheet, causing Edward to remove his hand as she pulled off her panties. Edward started to kiss her again as he placed himself between her legs when she invited him to, pressing hard into her center, her heat boring onto his crotch as he massaged the nipples of her tits gently. Isabella was moaning and grabbed at his ass to push him harder against her, surprised when she realized Edward was still wearing his boxers.

"Wait– you–"

"I didn't want to pressure you . . ." Edward answered as he figured what she alluded.

"You're not." Isabella smiled as she pulled the waistband of his boxers down a little, testing to see if it was okay.

Edward crushed his lips to hers before he heaved himself onto his elbows, to help make it easier for her to take them off. Isabella wanted to rise a little from the mattress to better reach, but quickly learned that Edward's arms was lying on her long tresses, making her pull painfully at her roots.

"Ow. You're lying on my hair," Isabella complained softly as she carefully tried to retrieve it from under his arms. Edward quickly rolled off her under the cover, releasing her hair and swiftly pulled the boxers off the rest of the way himself.

Isabella turned to him, running a hand over his stomach as she was biting her lip delicately, trying to come up with the courage to ask a pressing question. "E?" She looked shyly at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I . . ." Isabella hesitated. "Can I . . ." She paused again as she slowly moved her hand down his stomach, feeling herself blush feverishly as she kept her gaze locked with Edward's, resting her hand on the peek of his hipbone for a second, before moving it carefully closer in on his pubic hair. ". . . touch?"

"Yeah." Edward smiled, placing his hand on top of hers and guiding it onto him, unable to keep it from twisting at the knowledge that Isabella was touching him. How many times hadn't he masturbated with that image in his head?

The feeling of his erection—hard but velvet soft—fascinated Isabella. She slowly stroked a single finger along his shaft, feeling it throb and contract in response. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as Edward put his arm around her, careful not to make her jump again as he rested his hand on her waist. Isabella moved her finger higher and was surprised when she found he was slightly wet from pre-cum, starting to trail its wetness around in circles. Edward groaned at the sensation, trusting his hips and making Isabella smile seeing how she was working him. She got a little more brave after a while and wrapped her entire hand around him, getting another groan as she carefully stoked his length. She didn't really know how big an average penis was, but at the thought of him having to push it inside her . . . it felt large. At the same time the thought filled her with excitement. She was spellbound at how stroking him and watching his pleasure made her feel even more aroused.

Edward wanted to tell her to grip him tighter and move her hand faster, but held his tongue. He knew this was her first time ever touching a male's genitals, and he didn't want to scare her. He simply let her explore while he tried to lie back and enjoy the torturous pleasure, breathing deeply with his eyes closed.

"Do you have a condom?" Isabella carefully asked when she felt ready to take the next step.

"Yeah," Edward answered and reached back for the drawer in his nightstand, pulling a foil-wrapped condom out. "Should I put it on?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't moving to fast. Isabella nodded and watched as he opened the package and pulled out the small rubbery ring. Edward cast the blanket aside and rolled it on swiftly. Isabella started to breathe more heavily as he rolled on top of her; placing himself between her legs as he told her to spread them a bit more for him. He didn't push into her just yet, though.

He asked if she was okay when he observed her quickened breath.

"Yeah, just . . . remember to go slow," Isabella begged, looking into his clear green eyes, the golden spot in the left stealing her attention.

Edward nodded. "I will." He tried to guide himself to her entrance as he levitated his upper body with his other arm. When he found the right spot, Isabella sucked in a deep breath and pushed against his hips with her hands to stop him. She even tried to squeeze her legs together, which surprised Edward, as he had barely done anything. "What?"

"I just . . . Just wait a moment." Edward lay frozen as he watched Isabella trying to calm herself underneath him, feeling the strain on his arm from holding himself up. "Okay. Just do it slowly." Isabella reminded him when she was able to relax more, letting her legs fall a little more open to the sides.

It took a while with Edward slowly pushing himself further into her. He could feel how she clamped down on him every time it became painful and she pushed against his hips with her hands, squeezing her legs together to make him stop, needing to get used to the added pressure. He tried to kiss her and speak calmingly to her, easing her to relax and to trust him. He had only gotten a little farther when she finally told him to just go ahead and push all the way in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just . . . do it."

"Okay. Give me your hand." Edward removed her hand that was pushing against his hip and intertwine their fingers as he placed it next to her head. "Just breathe. It'll only hurt for a second."

Isabella nodded and took a deep breath with her eyes closed, exhaling slowly through her lips. Edward took the moment and gently pushed into her, feeling her press down on him at the same time as she gave a soft cry of pain. He didn't stop as he pressed on gently, finally feeling her warmth wrapping all around him. He let his weight a little more down on her and could feel her heart pounding hard against his chest as she breathed rapidly.

"You're doing good," Edward encouraged as he placed a kiss to the side of her slightly sweaty neck.

"Just don't move. Let me get used to it," Isabella requested, wrapping both her legs and arms around him to hold him close. It was a bit painful and she felt like her vagina was burning slightly.

"Just try and breathe." Edward tried to calm her as he kissed her tenderly and stroke a hand through her hair, listening to her breathing.

After a while, Edward could pull out a little, and with slow movement thrust into her again, letting Isabella dictate the pace even though he really wanted to move faster. She felt really tight and he kept trying to tell her to relax. It didn't seem to work at first, but slowly she started to calm down, able to follow his movement, though it wasn't really pleasurable for her. But as Edward started to groan more in satisfaction, picking up the pace, she felt better knowing that he enjoyed it. With a quickened breath Edward crashed his lips to hers before moaning louder as he came, easing down on top of her, feeling exhausted. He lay breathing heavily a bit as Isabella stroked his hair. At last he looked her in the eye before kissing her rosy lips and pulled out of her. As Edward left for the bathroom to get rid of the condom, Isabella curled into a ball. She'd done it. _It._ She was no longer a virgin.

Edward came back in, indifferent to the fact that the blinds weren't drawn in front of the windows as he walked bare-naked back to the bed, dropping down next to Isabella, giving her a tender kiss.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just burns a little."

"It'll get better," he promised. "I could fix a cooled washcloth to sooth you if you want?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on." Edward held out his hand as he rose again.

It was kind of intriguing how relaxed he seemed in his skin, not afraid to let her see him, but Isabella didn't feel quite as free. She pulled a white sheet from the bed and draped it around herself before she took his hand and followed him to his en suite bathroom.

"Have you ever done that before?" Isabella asked, looking at him in the wall-covering mirror as he let the cold water run. Her hair looked tangled and she tried to comb it out with her fingers.

"Had sex?" Edward asked confused. She knew perfectly well that he wasn't a virgin.

"No. You know . . . popped a girls cherry before, or whatever you call it."

Edward smiled at her choice of expression as he started to soak the cloth for her. "Not that I know for sure. I think one girl pretended to have done it before, but I'm pretty sure she hadn't with the way she reacted." He left out the fact that it was Tanya he was talking about as he held out the cloth for Isabella, shutting the water off. "Here . . . Just press it against your pussy, it'll help."

Isabella turned red in the cheeks when he said "pussy", but Edward didn't say anything as he let her alone in the bathroom.

"I'll put a DVD on," he suggested as he left.

"Okay."

When Isabella returned, she found Edward lying on the bed with his arms behind his head, popped up on some pillows—no DVD playing. He smiled at her as she sat down on the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her.

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie?"

"I changed my mind. Are you doing okay?" he asked as he lifted the bedcover, revealing that he was still naked as he invited her under.

"Yeah." She smiled, as she lay down, tucked in to his side. "I'm just a little exhausted."

They were quiet for some moments as Edward stroked Isabella's back softly, trailing it with the tip of his fingers, before he turned his head to look at her. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Isabella looked away from his serious gaze immediately. "The look you had on your face when you got here . . . has something happened?" He could see that something indeed had happened and felt a lump form in his stomach at the sight of her sad face. "Please, what is it?"

Isabella spoke in a quiet voice as she started to explain what had happened back at home, how she'd overheard her parents before storming out of the house. Edward didn't have many comforting words, as he didn't know what it was like having ones parents split up, but he tried his best, continuing to stroke her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't go home, E. I ran away because I can't stand being in the same house as them, listening to them arguing all the time while they are breaking up our family."

"You don't have to." Isabella looked confusingly at him. "You can stay here for tonight, at least," he offered

"Your dad won't mind?" she questioned doubtfully.

"I don't care," Edward simply answered.

oOo

About half an hour later, Ted came home from work. As he came up the stairs, he saw the smashed vase and flowers that was still lying in the middle of the wide hallway. He sighed irritated as he stepped over the mess and knocked on Edward's door before turning the knob. He'd expected it to be locked as usual, and was surprised when it opened willingly. The sight that met him when he stepped in didn't help his mood any. Clothes lay scattered on the floor and Isabella Swan was lying asleep under the bedcover with his son naked next to her, having crawled out from under the cover in his sleep. Biting his anger back he stepped forward, placing his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit pants before clearing his throat loudly. Isabella woke up immediately, making a sharp and surprised gasp, as she turned crimson, pulling the sheet higher up around her neck. Ted remained quiet as he stood with raised brows, looking down at her.

Isabella nudged Edward to wake him up as she shyly looked away from Mr. Masen. "Edward," she called in a low voice but Edward simply groaned irritated without waking. "Edward." She nudged him again and he finally woke up, shooting up in the bed when he saw his father standing there, and quickly pulled at the cover to hide his private area.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out!" he yelled at his father, but Ted didn't move as he looked angrily back at his son.

"I want to see you in my office, right now." Ted demanded in a thunderous voice. "And put on some goddamn clothes," he ordered as he bend down and picked up Edward's black boxers, throwing them in his face before turning and leaving, slamming the door aggressively behind him.

"Fuck, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Edward asked as he started to pull on his underwear.

"No. I'm completely embarrassed," Isabella confessed as she hid her head under the cover. "Your dad knows we had sex. We're not even supposed to see each other."

"I thought we agreed that your parents could go fuck themselves when it comes to us. And as far as I'm concerned, so can my dad. It's fucking typical, the _one_ time I forget to lock the door he comes barging in." Edward spoke angrily.

"He knows I'm naked. In your bed!" Isabella complained, still hiding under the cover.

"Did he see you?" Edward could feel himself getting angry just at the thought, stopping in the middle of pulling on his sweat pants, but Isabella quickly calmed him down.

"No. But he _knows_ I'm naked."

"He'll get over it." Edward tried to assure her as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the cover away from her face. "Once he's finished screaming at me . . ." he added with a meek smile, stealing a kiss from her.

"He's gonna yell at you?" Isabella asked as she sat up, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. "Should I come with then?"

"No," Edward answered quickly as he got up. "The way your day has already turned out . . . Just wait here until I get back. Okay?"

"Okay," Isabella agreed.

"You wanna listen to some music?" Edward offered as he went over to his stereo surrounded by his large collection of music.

"Uh, sure."

Edward put on a CD with the Arctic Monkeys, cranking up the volume as "The View From The Afternoon" started playing before leaving his room, closing the door behind him.

Isabella fell back on the bed, burying her face in her hands and feeling embarrassed beyond anything she'd ever been. She glanced around Edward's room, hoping to find out what time it was as realization hit her. The guilt washed over her as she remembered Alice's fashion show. She was probably supposed to have been there hours ago. She scanned the floor for her bag, but then remembered it was still in the home gym—and further—that her phone wouldn't even be in it, as she'd left it in her room. With a sigh she got up and started to collect her clothes.

She'd almost gotten dressed, pulling her sweater over her head when Edward came storming into the room. He slammed the door shut, making the safety chains bounce wildly before quickly entering his bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Isabella walked over to turn down the music before cautiously moving over to the bathroom door, knocking timidly. "Edward?" she asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be out in a minute," he answered with a temper.

"Do you need me to leave?"

"I said, I'll be out in a minute," Edward repeated with a little more force, sounding irritated.

"Okay . . ." Isabella was a little hesitant as she could hear him turn on the shower, but went to go sit on his bed to wait for him, not sure if she should pull on her boots to be ready to leave.

Edward came out a short while later, a towel wrapped around his waist and another hanging over his shoulder as he walked into his walk in closet by the corner. Isabella stood to follow but stayed outside with her back turned to the open door, giving him privacy.

"What did he say?"

"A bunch of bullshit," Edward answered angrily.

"But . . . does he want me to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Oh . . ." Isabella looked down at her clover ring, spinning it around her finger as she always did when she was feeling insecure.

"I told him he could go fuck himself."

"What?" Isabella's head snapped up as she quickly turned toward the doorway. Never in a million years would she dare speak that way to her father.

"I told him there were some problems at your home and that you need a place to stay tonight."

"And what did he say?"

"He just told me to fuck off as he always does," Edward responded a moment later as he reappeared in the doorway, wearing a pair of fresh jeans as he pulled a cardigan over his T-shirt, his wet hair dripping onto its shoulders.

"But, I have to go then." Isabella looked a little sad at the prospect of going home.

"No you don't. You're staying here. You think my dad's and my relationship is so completely fucking awesome because of our great communication skills? I don't care what he says, you're staying."

"But, Edward, this is his house."

"Let me deal with him, you don't have to worry," Edward assured as he rubbed a hand up and down Isabella's arm. "I promise," he added as he pulled her into a hug. "You wanna get something to eat? I saw that Stefan is making something when I passed. We'll just bring it up here."

"Okay," Isabella agreed but hesitated to follow. "E?"

"Yeah?" Edward stopped and looked at her as he felt her tugging his hand.

"Um . . . I'm really sorry, but I think I might have bled a little onto your sheets . . ." Isabella looked embarrassed as she kept her eyes downcast.

"Don't worry. They can be washed." Edward grabbed her hand as he led her out of his room and down to the kitchen.

They were about to fill two plates with the fish and rice pilaf Stefan had made, when Ted walked in with a bottle of wine.

"I need you to– What are you two doing?" he asked, cutting himself off when he saw Edward placing a filet on the plate he was holding.

"Getting something to eat," Edward answered with detest.

"In this house we eat at the same table. I had Stefan set the table in the dining room."

"Why?" Edward looked irritated at his father.

"Just go and sit down, Edward. I'm not in the mood for any more of your attitude."

"But–"

"Now!" Ted spoke so loud it made Isabella jump a little in surprise.

"For fuck sake," Edward complained as he dropped the plate with the fish carelessly on the counter top. He placed a hand on the small of Isabella's back, as he guided her through the pantry and into the formal dining room. The table had been set with a plate on each side of the seat by the head of the table. Edward quickly changed that as he grabbed the one on the other side and set it up next to the one where he sat down, pulling out the chair for Isabella.

"Here," he offered.

Isabella sat down with a timid "thanks", and they both sat in silence, waiting as Ted entered with the open bottle of white wine. He didn't say anything as he sat down by the head of the table, but returned the irritated look that Edward sent him. Stefan entered a moment later with the food, replacing the plate in front of each of them with one that was filled with the warm dish.

"I spoke with your father," Ted informed when Stefan had left and started to pour white wine into his glass, getting a scared look from a panicked and rooted Isabella.

"What– You didn't– Um, what did you tell him?" Isabella asked hesitantly, scared of hearing the answer.

"I just told him you are staying here."

"Oh." Isabella felt a bit relieved. "What did he say?"

"He didn't sound thrilled. And to be honest, neither am I."

"Who cares what you think," Edward remarked but Ted ignored him.

"I told him we have a guest room where you can stay, as Edward informed me you could use a night out of your own home." Isabella didn't dare say a word as Edward looked at his father with surprise. "So he agreed to let you stay for one night."

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you." Ted gave Isabella a single acknowledging nod, as he was about to take a sip of his wine but got stopped by Edward.

"What's the catch?" he asked, looking suspiciously at his father.

Ted sighed. "There's no catch. But you're staying in your own room. You got that?" The gentle tone in which he had spoken to Isabella had gone at once as he addressed Edward. Isabella felt uncomfortable, witnessing their interaction firsthand. Edward wasn't kidding when he said he shared a difficult relationship with his father. She couldn't understand why, they only had each other.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Edward murmured, about to stuff his mouth with the fish and rice when Ted banged a fist hard onto the table, plates and silverware rattling from it's force. Isabella gave a small surprised sound, clapping a hand over her mouth, as she looked down, embarrassed and uncomfortable with the situation.

"I thought I made myself more than clear before dinner." Ted seethed.

Edward rolled his eyes, aggravated, before replying. "Yes, sir."

They ate the rest of the dinner in silence. Isabella started to question whether it would have been better to have just gone home.

oOo

Edward clearly didn't care what Ted had told him as he sneaked into the guest room around one in the morning. The room was dark as he silently closed the door behind him and tiptoed over to the bed. Isabella stirred and looked up at him, unable to sleep, as she had been lying awake, thinking.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered, turning on the bedside lamp.

"Move over," he ordered kindly as he lifted the sheet and got under.

"But, what about your dad?" Isabella asked as she moved to make room.

"What about him?" Edward asked, as he got comfortable, shutting off the light again.

"What if he catches you in here?"

"How about we worry about that when he's standing next to the bed again." Edward grinned.

"That's not funny."

"You worry to much." Edward simply replied as he spooned her from behind, wrapping her in his arms and intertwining their fingers.

Isabella sighed a little in defeat as she let him; enjoying the comfort it brought to feel his body pressing and molding itself against hers. It was silent for a while and Edward had almost drifted off to sleep when the sound of Isabella sniffing brought him out of his daze and he felt teardrops falling onto his arm. He didn't say anything as he hugged her closer, kissing her neck and letting her cry silently as her small body trembled with each sob. He understood that she needed to mourn her parents' breakup and all the changes that were about to enter her life.

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably going to sound inappropriate, considering the context of the chapter, but I just lost my beloved grandfather—the first of my grandparents to go. So I want to dedicate this chapter to him. –Thank you for all you've done for me. You took on a greater responsibility than any grandparents should ever have to do for their grandchildren, when our lives got turned upside down in the blink of an eye. I am eternally grateful, as my life wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for you.

. . . On another note . . .

I'm really sorry about the slow updates but real life just isn't my friend, as you can see above (and then add that I've been sick with the cold and laryngitis for a week). I just have a ton of homework, which is stealing a lot of my time.

But holy moly . . . I spend, roughly, eight out of the eighteen pages this chapter is taking up to just write about their first time . . . Perhaps a bit much but it was important to me that it wasn't rushed and at the same time seemed real. With all of the less than delicate details that sometimes happens in the heat of the moment. So if you were expecting a more graphic reading experience with a dick hammering into a pussy, I'm afraid I let you down. It's not really my style to be vulgar—especially not when writing about someone's first time. But those of you who are following the story are probably not doing so because of all the lemons anyway, right? ;)

I'd also like to mention that, in case you don't know who _The __Blonds_ are, it's not a mistake that I'm calling Phillipe "she" even though it's a guy's name, as he is a she. Not following? – Check the blog,

**Which ****I ****encourage ****all ****of ****you ****to ****do**. Check out the blog this time. You absolutely must go listen to this chapter's song! You'll be doing yourself a big disservice if you don't. Trust me. It's such a beautiful song, and I don't think anyone wouldn't like it. I've been planning to use it for this chapter ever since the beginning.

–To my ever so lovely beta readers, bless you for helping me. And to **Preety1803, SkittleE, 1Rbooks **who reviewed, thank you for leaving me a line. =)

/Maria


End file.
